Trucking Along the Highway
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Set after the Eve Wars... A pair has settled down and now has two children. Hyper, courious children. Who on Christmas Eve have questions to ask and stories they want told... What'll happen in it? Read to find out! ::chuckles:: Completed
1. Chapter 1: December Night's Story Select...

Trucking Along the Highway:  
~ A Winters Night ~  
By: Anime Redneck  
12-17-02  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
  
The night was calm and cool as children sat 'round the fire, watching the flames leap and crack with delight. Hot coco and tea were passed around with smiles at the two. Tonight was the night; they waited for it to be right. They wanted to know, had the right, to know how they came to be this night.  
  
The two small children watched as their parents walked in the room, two mugs of steaming tea in hand, watching them as they sat in seats on either side of the fire. Their eyes burned with light from the fire, watching with a smile.  
  
It was a rare sight not to see them fight. With both parents having been in the Eve Wars and bickering among their selves, it was just in their blood. Usually they would walk into a room to find it littered from door to wall with toys and bed fixings. They, their two sweet, seemingly innocent children would be engaged in a fight. Most of the times, they were lucky to walk in and find one of them, the 'victim' as they later claimed, captured in a headlock.  
  
"No fighting tonight?" The one in blue-black asked in a humorous voice. The kids shook their heads. "And why's that?" The question didn't really need to be asked, they already knew the answer; but still, it was fun to prolong the nights entertainment.  
  
The little girl stared up at him with wide blue-gray eyes, then looked to the other parent, frowning cutely. "Nooo..." they weren't fighting tonight. It wasn't right. Nope, not when we wanna know something... 'sides... me and bro'll go at it tomarow. The small girl thought smiling sweetly towards her year older brother before turning her attention back to her parents, "We not gonna fight tonight..."  
  
"But why not tonight?" The other parent on her left asked, voice firm but softly light, as if he didn't want to break the peaceful atmosphere the crackling fire, cinnamon and pine tree-smelling room encircled them in.  
  
"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" The other child questioned looking at both his parents. His voice was louder then his sisters, stronger and even for his age, a bit sharp.  
  
"Yeah, why do you keep askin' questions if you already know the answers to 'em?" the parent on the right asked jovially to the other, his eyes glittering blues in the fires light as he sipped from his cup.  
  
Giggles came from the small girl in across from him. Her blue-violet hair falling in waves down her back, few curly strands swaying into her vibrant forest green eyes. At three years old the small girl came to just under his waist, around three foot two. She already had both of them wrapped around her small fingers.  
  
"Pawpaw..." fire snapped and popped, she started moving towards the wild banged boy on the fires left, "...we wanna hear a s'ory..." wide green eyes sparkled as she placed small chubby hands on his knees, "Pwease...?" her sweet voice pleaded with him.  
  
"You're a daddy's girl." Her brother chuckled.  
  
Sticking out her tongue at him, "No I not! I'm a Pawpaw's girl!"  
  
That got a bark of laughter from the other parent on the fire's right side as the other reached down the pull the small girl into his strong protective hold smiling, eyes prideful. "Aye Larie that you are. A Pawpaw's girl indeed!" he laughed, eyes twinkling. "But that's alright!" head lifting up and to the side, peering at the child on the floor from the corners, "'Cause Rouo here's a daddy's boy ain'tcha!?"  
  
A little brown head nodded, his messy hair flying about as he leapt from his floor spot into his Daddy's outstretched arms, "YEPPERS!" same vibrant hunter green eyes as his sisters flashed happily up at him. The love shining in their depths never failed to make the man wonder what they had done to deserve this happiness. "Hey Daddy, you gonna tell us a story or what?"  
  
It was still a marvel how the two of them were so alike their parents, yet, could switch between either personality types on a dime. Chuckling with a smile the man nodded sending his long hair bouncing up and down. The little boy made a grab for it, running his chubby fingers through the silky strands. It was so soft and long! He loved times like these where he could play with it; it was usually kept pulled back.  
  
"That's if Mr. Grench over there is ready for it to be told" a grin.  
  
A glare, which over the years had lost most of its intensity, was shot his way. "Duo..." that menacing timbre voice hung in the air, threat and warmth mingling in it.  
  
Smiling merely at the stunning blue eyed boy unfazed he ruffled the young ones hair, "Ah come on Hee-chan! Why don't you kick off the story tonight?" winking, "Everyone here knows you're a great story teller!"  
  
Two tiny faces lit up at the suggestion, hands clapping as they cheered him on, "Yeah! You tell it Pawpaw!" from Larie and "You're really good at telling stories!" from Rouo.  
  
"There's a problem."  
  
"Wha-huh!? What problem?"  
  
"Pawpaw... what's wrong?"  
  
Rouo frowned, "Hey, what gives?"  
  
Heero arched an inquisitive brow at his son, mentally asking himself if it was a good thing, or a bad thing, that his speech was coming along so well for a near five year old. He decided after a little debate, it was a good thing. Then, as a second thought, came to the conclusion it was also a slightly, not completely bad thing, for the child was starting to pick up his Daddy's way of speaking.  
  
Smirking he looked over the two, "You did not tell me which story you wanted to hear."  
  
"That's ALL!?" Duo laughed sipping his tea being kept warm by the fires heat. "Dude, don't scare the kids like that!"  
  
Larie looked over to him from her Pawpaw's lap, "I not scar' Daddy."  
  
Duo smiled softly at his daughter, "I know ya airn't darlin', your too brave for that. But I think this little man here was shakin' in his socks!" she giggled at her Daddy's silliness. "So, which story y'all want to hear tonight?"  
  
"Umm..." looking to one another the siblings shrugged after staring. Rouo looked from Duo to Heero, a thoughtful look on his face. "How about..." he wasn't sure what to ask about. He was only four. What could they possible want to know that they'd remember? Oh but if it was exciting or funny! They'd remember that!  
  
Suddenly he remembered something his Ojisan Wufei had said about a Braided Baka getting plastered at a party... somewhere... and he. He what? His small nose, pink from the fires warmth scrunched up in thought, trying to remember what he had said... Oh! Made a monkey out of himself! Proud for remembering he turned to his Daddy, a grin threatening to crack that small face of his in place, "I wanna hear about the Braided Baka making a monkey out of himself!!"  
  
Snorted snickers came from across the small gap as his sister started giggling, watching her Daddy sputter and make a real good impression of a fish, she thought. Her Pawpaw though, she turned back around watching him when his snickering stopped and his body started to shake. What was wrong with him? Her little mind wondered, peering at him, her head tilted to the side curiously. She'd never seen him do that before.  
  
His lips twitched some more, lifting up past his usual smirk. She could hear her brothers laughing in he distance, but her eyes were trained on her Pawpaw as his shaking grew and his lips moved more. Hearing her Daddy trying to quiet her brother down, she let her sight sway to them for a minute. Watching as her Daddy popped her brother on the head for laughing at him, but his eyes were happy, and he was laughing, so she knew he wasn't in trouble. Besides, her Daddy was a goofy man, he did stuff all the time that kept them laughing.  
  
Seconds later a deep rumbling reached her tiny ears making her whip around to stare up at the dark haired man in who's lap she sat, eyes wide, staring. His eyes were shinny, filled with things she didn't know, but knew enough to tell he was very happy. But what demanded her attention most was his lips! That wasn't normal... it wasn't a smirk... her Pawpaw was SMILING!! And it was a big smile too! He looked good when he smiled. It only clicked in her brain afterwards what the rumbling was... he was laughing too! She liked the sound of it. It was deep like the smooth rumble of a trucks engine, not loud but not soft...  
  
She giggled, "You need to do that more Pawpaw" the tiny voice brought the now chuckling mans eyes looking down at her lovingly. An emotion that, if the others had seen it, would refused to have believed was ever possible to come from the once cold man sitting there, holding his daughter so carefully...  
  
"Hai... I should, ne?" she nodded giggling. "Alright, who wants to hear the story of the 'Braided Monkey Who Couldn't Hold His Own Against the Amber Liquid'?"  
  
Duo's eyes shot wide, "HEY! NO FAIR!!" pouting his bottom lip sticking out cutely. He could hold his own! He just didn't care that night and let it all go. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself. So what if he couldn't drink anything beyond beer back then. Heero didn't have to keep reminding him that he made a bouncing monkey out of himself that night.... Then again... he had Wu-man to thank for the name given to him.  
  
Looking from the children to his husband he sighed, but smiled at their giggles. Hades help him, but he loved them each to death. So... in his vast heart... he'd suffer the humiliation once more... ignore the giggles... and get revenge later!! He laughed with them grinning that mischievous way of his that clearly spoke of wicked things to come. "Well then. Bring it on!"  
  
Heero started to open his mouth, "It's already been brought!..." but his son beat him to it. "I think..." Larie giggled at him before turning her attention to her smirking Pawpaw.  
  
"Once upon a time, years back when the Eve Wars had just..." he launched into the tale, holding everyone's attention well.  
  
~oOo@oOo~ * ~ * ~ * ~oOo@oOo~ * ~ * ~ * ~oOo@oOo~ * ~ * ~ * ~oOo@oOo~  
  
Hi! ::chuckles:: Yes, another new ficcy. Goddess and I'm still working on my DCVC which needs to be out before Christmas! AHH! But ya see. I WAS working on DCVC5, Trowa's chapter, tonight when I kept getting distracted by stuff. Then I went to make some tea and had an idea hit me on how to start off TTD (which was the title before this one). So, here's the first chapter to it! ^__^ Whatcha think? Was it good? Hope so.  
  
I thought it was cute. ^_^ Lemme know whatcha think of it! I've gotte get back on DCVC5 now that this is out of the way... for now. heh Second chapter's already been started, started that a few weeks ago actually. It's called ~ A Parties Question ~ ^_^ Please remember to Review! Arigatou!  
  
Ja ne,  
Anime Redneck  
  
12-17-02  
3:52am  
--- 


	2. Chapter 2: A Parties Question

Trucking Along the Highway 2:  
The Parties Question  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
  
AC198, the Eve Wars were finally over, the last piece to achieving peace had been put in place. It was the end of December; everyone was currently celebrating they're first Christmas of the new era in peace. Presently a well-known family heir was hosting one of the larger, if not largest, Christmas party in the Sanq Kingdom.  
  
His closest friends, comrades and focal points to why the Eve Wars were won; Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy, were sitting around one of the larger tables towards the front of his renaissance era ballroom; chattering quietly, or as the case must be, listening and grunting to the chattering going on by one hyper loud mouthed, Duo Maxwell, self proclaimed Shinigami.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" bouncing in his chair taking another swig from his glass, violet eyes starting to glaze over, "Hey guys!"  
  
The Chinese boy across from him snorted, "What, Maxwell?" finding it mildly amusing watching the year younger American make a bouncing monkey out of himself.  
  
Momentarily stopping in his chair jumping, staring at his friend frowning Duo leaned over the wide table as much as he could without the chair slipping from beneath him. "Wufers... how's many slimes do I 'ave to 'ell yous its Duo.... DUUUO. Not Flaxwell... DUUO." Plopping back on his butt grinning, he suddenly laughed at the others smirks.  
  
Quatre walked back over to his table sitting down just in time to hear the retorted comment, slurred with... something... Had someone spiked the drinks again? Rolling his eyes he could only guess between Duo or Hilde, Dorothy even! One of the three had to have done it. Duo normally didn't touch anything outside of beer on a very rare occasion.  
  
"Duo, are you alright?" he asked curiously, eyes shinning as the braided boy sat up knocking his knees against the table, groaning from the impact.  
  
"OWWIE!" Brown brows furrowed as violet eyes tried fixing a glare across the table at another boy, "Damnit Trowa! If you don't slop shoving the table into me..." his braid swayed as he shook his head slowly, "Boy... I'll rip you a new one!"  
  
A bark of laughter made the others look back at Wufei. His shadow black eyes were sparkling with mirth. "Maxwell... you couldn't rip a new one out of a paper bag if your life depended on it."  
  
Quatre laughed hugging his sides. 'Allah! I should make the drinks spiked more often!' he thought watching them all. It was amazing... a little something slipped into the drinks and they loosened up. It was obvious Wufei wasn't far from his normal self; he held some kind of tolerance for liquor. Heero and Trowa were hard ones to gage on that... their trained poker faces never fell, not once... Yet. But their eyes shinned with humor as they to, watched Duo's antics.  
  
"Hey I- OW!" he stopped to rub at his poor knee, "DamnIT!" He looked up glaring again, "Trowa! STOP IT!"  
  
Long bangs swayed as if in a breeze as the ex-pilot of Heavyarms shook his auburn head, pointing a silent finger to another. "Heero did it" was the quiet comment.  
  
There came a surprised grunt from said boys direction. "Hn?"  
  
Wufei snorted; Quatre giggled and Trowa looked... like Trowa, his eye shining innocence.  
  
Heero arched a brow as the table shifted once more... knocking Duo in the stomach. "DAMNIT STOP THAT!" This time the glare was directed at the Perfect ex-Soldier, even though he never moved a muscle. His head tilted towards Wufei. "Wu-man I s'ear...." He left the threat open.  
  
"Yes, you do, often enough. Please refrain from doing so Maxwell... I do not think Winner's pure ears can stand much more of it."  
  
Snickers slipped past Trowa's bland façade as he glanced over to Quatre who stared open mouthed, doing a perfect impression of a suckerfish, at Wufei who merely smirked in return.  
  
"Why I... you... didn't..." stuttering his face going a light shade of pink, the words finally fell into place. "WUFEI!"  
  
The braided boy eye'd them strangely. He didn't quite know what to make of them tonight they were all acting weird. Trowa wouldn't stop kicking the table into him, and then he denied it! Imagine that, the Silent One denying something... But the best part yet... ohhh the best part was that he blamed it on the Perfect Soldier that wouldn't pull a prank, let alone KNOW one, if it bit him in the ass! And then HE blamed it on Wufei! What the hell was wrong with these people!? He was half tempted to move to another table just so this one didn't attack him anymore.  
  
He eyed it wearily.  
  
He wasn't quite sure if Trowa was the master mind behind it moving like the first time, and just blaming the others to get away from his wrath, or if the table was actually moving on its own! Hades help him then... it'd probably follow him home! 'Luckily,' he thought reaching for his glass, 'this hasn't started moving on its own yet... does need a refill though.' Waving down a passing server he traded his cup for another one, grinning.  
  
He briefly wondered where Dorothy and Hilde were... he needed to tell them to watch out for the tables... something was wrong with them they kept attacking him! He finally had to move his chair back and away from it, scooting closer to the only sane one left in their group; Quatre.   
  
"Hey Q-man..." there was something he was supposed to ask them all... he couldn't remember what it was though. Scratching his neck looking to each person at the table he started again, "Hey guys..." but still couldn't remember what was supposed to be asked.  
  
"Spit it out Maxwell." Wufei paused to sip his drink, "We don't speak Stutterldge."  
  
Duo sighed, the action throwing a bit of his drink to the table. "Wufers really man... how sany slimes do I 'ave sue 'ell yous its Duo.... DUUO. Not Flaxwell... DUUUO." Sitting back in his chair, he took another swig from his drink.  
  
"You sound like a cow."  
  
He chocked on his drink spitting the cold liquid across the table, "WHAT!?" sputtering in what would have looked like indigence if he hadn't been three sheets towards the wind, he was doing a perfect imitation of Quatre's sucker fish. "I DO NOT!"  
  
Snickering went 'round the table as all eyes turned to the ever quiet Japanese boy, whom was smirking a bit wider then normal back at the braided one. Quatre wanted to say something to that, he really wanted to, but he was laughing too much to do so.  
  
"Well now isn't that a surprise" a feminine voice stated, "We all knew he ate like a cow. Now we know he IS one!"  
  
The guys turned laughing eyes towards the voices owner to see Dorothy Catalonia and Hilde Schbeiker... standing there smiling mischievously back at them. The two lone partygoers had returned; they looked like trouble was going to insure from those looks they gave. They're eyes weren't quiet right. 'Maybe the tables were attacking them too?' Duo wondered.  
  
"Duo if I didn't know any better-"  
  
Dorothy snickered smirking, "You really don't" taking a seat next to Wufei and Trowa. Hilde glared.  
  
"I'd say you've been dinking the funny juice."  
  
Someone snorted, "Ya think?" laughter went 'round the table at that. If anyone truly wanted to be honest, they were all damn close to three sheets in a tornado. Duo... well Duo was out, gone, and not coming back anytime soon. He was lucky he managed to stay in his chair at all. Gods above forbid the chairs not to have arms on them, that was the soul thing keeping his butt in them!  
  
"'Unny ju'ce huh?" The braided teen slurred, head propped in his hand, "Ain't 'unny ju'ce! Tha d'med tables at'akin' me!" table shifted knocking him in the gut as if getting back at him for the accusation that it ever dare attack a guest sitting at it.  
  
"DAMNIT STOP!" kicking at one of the legs Duo yelped grabbing his poor foot. 'Note to self... no knockin' the hell outta of solid wooden objects.'  
  
A snicker among laughter caught alls attention drawing looks to tanned lips slowly smirking around the glass' rim, from which he sipped the amber liquid, smirk widening as the glass retreated "Baka."  
  
"Am not" Duo pouted cutely.  
  
"Are to, don't deny it, I'm not arguing about it."  
  
Quatre laughed staring shinny eyed at the Japanese boy. He certainly had a way for comebacks and ending arguments before they started! Yes, getting them drunk in future was a done deal. He'd see to it. Smiling he nudged Heero in the ribs. "I think you like each other" wiggling his brows suggestively smirking when Trowa chocked on his drink.  
  
Blank, gazed stare met his twinkling aqua pools. "Hn."  
  
"Oh come on! I know you do!" Smiling he leaned closer to the boy, "Duo likes you, you know..." watching the quick flex of eyes fly from him to the braided one then back quickly, "He won't say anything of course, just a secret I know." Grinning he sat back kissing Trowa on the nose earning a pink blush from the European boy.  
  
Heero blinked, taking another swig from his glass without a thought on what was said. He wasn't exactly in perfect order to think rightly on it anyhow.  
  
"Dorothy stop that!" Hilde watched her friend's hands, eyes shinning in amusement and toned down worry.  
  
"What?" Innocent looking ice met her purple gaze, "I'm not doing anything to stop with."  
  
"You know he's not sleeping, right? He 'gets back' your ass is grass!"  
  
Dorothy's hand hovered above the ebon head before moving once more; smirk curling her lips as she finished her messing. "No, he's asleep" firm nod of her head, "No way Dragon of Justice would let someone mess with his hair while awake."  
  
"Yeah, maybe..." the violet haired teen snickered gulping from her glass eyeing the others. Seemed the mood was dropping a little... or the drinks were wearing off. People were silently filing from the mansion, slowly making way to thank the host for a great party, hoping to see him next year, all wishes for a merry Christmas. Hilde shook her head gazing about for a clock, eyes widening when she finally spotted it. Goddess it was that late!? Staring back at her the ruby ringed clock displayed a quarter to two in the morning.  
  
"Uughh" groaning hands rubbing her face Hilde pushed her glass away with a sigh. "Guys... really hate to break this up... but we're gonna have to get goin' now."  
  
At that Duo's black massed form shifted from laying crossed armed staring at the Japanese boy, to looking at her, eyes swimming pools of ultramarine, "Huh why?"  
  
"Sorry Duo, but it's near two in the morning, everyone else is leaving, if you haven't noticed" waving a hand to the emptying room for empisies, "We need to be heading out too, unfortunately." She muttered glaring towards the dirty snow colored girl, "*She*" wagging a finger smirking, "Has to be back before two am, which means, we're late."  
  
Almost everyone present blinked, "Be back?" Trowa's soft voice ventured.  
  
"Yup" Hilde looked smug, liking every minute of Dorothy's scowling. "Mrs. Relena-sama wants her back by then."  
  
Growling Dorothy stood up, chair screeching on the floor as she did so slamming palms against the table, causing some of the more 'rested' boys to jump, "Damnit I'm not her lap dog!"  
  
"No your-"  
  
"Don't start Hilde" a warning glare, "You'll live to regret it."  
  
Threatened girl nodding standing as well, "Yes m'ma." The sound of a whip cracking and giggling snickers following it as one cream colored arm swung out missing the braided mass as he ducked away under the muscled arm of the Perfect ex-Soldier.  
  
Who, was currently staring down at his arm wrapped around Duo's chest, the American boy peering out at Hilde from his safe haven challengingly. His fogged mind trying to comprehend if he had reached out to grab the other boy from harm, or had Duo elected it upon himself to use him as a shield? Tipping the unruly mass downwards he blinked. No, he hadn't moved, Duo did; the lighter colored arm having a firm grip on his own darker tanned one. Shrugging indifferently he turned eyes back to watch the two women glare, throwing words back and forth before they finally bid everyone a farewell and left for their present home.  
  
A shiver went up his spine.  
  
He'd never willingly stay in the Sanq Kingdom palace. Not unless someone he held dear - strangely enough, there were four of them, were in great peril of sorts. You couldn't get him wrong. It wasn't that he didn't like the Sanq Princess... exactly... more so it was he couldn't stand her clingy nature, that high-pitched voice whenever he was around. She'd grown up a bit but some things just hadn't changed. Maybe in another few years they would. He didn't really care, just as long as she didn't get them into another war with unwise choices.  
  
Words were a deadly thing. You had to choose them wisely or something was going to go astray... say for instance, another war being caused. That's why he didn't speak much. He was uncomfortable with words, unsure if what he said would hurt another, anger them, cause them to dislike him... though he was still trying to figure out why that bothered him...  
  
Emotions were an enigma to him as well. He was fine, perfect, when Operation Meteor was put into play. No emotions. No attachments. No problems. Then... he met one Duo Maxwell... self proclaimed Shinigami, he found out later... and feelings started to be felt tingling throughout his being.  
  
Annoyance at first, from the constant chattering of that small overly loud mouth; Disbelief or anger, when his death threats didn't work to shut the loud mouth down, even physically touching gun barrel to temple proved fruitless. The idiot would just smile warmly and keep going. Then came confusion, one emotion he cared not for at all. Why did nothing he do to quiet the earsplitting mouth work? Was the boy not afraid to die? Least of it of, die by a comrade's hand? Around that time was when the braided teen proclaimed to be Shinigami, God and bringer of Death.  
  
He didn't understand then why he choose to call himself that... soon it transformed into a nagging in the back of his mind, wondering why it was. Deathscythe Hell was swift as the wind, quiet as a whisper and with it's cloaking device... would spring on enemies from nowhere... Death in the truest form. No one ever knew when it was coming for them, just that in time, it would come. In that respect, he could understand being called Shinigami... yet in that small place, tucked back in his mind, something whispered that that was in fact, not the reason for why he was called such.  
  
Worry followed confusion's heel's when pilots didn't return on time from missions, news coming they were caught. Once more confusion as to why he cared if they were or not. Shock, that he even 'cared' for his comrades in arms, people who he barely knew at all. With due time, the soldier within moved over a smidget, letting humanity have a little room. Together, the two warred it out finally coming to an agreeing that these were what people called 'friends'. That he 'cared' for these 'friends' and wanted to protect them. Not for care of the missions, though having them around to be completed did play half roll in it, but for their safety and lives as well.  
  
His was one that didn't matter. He had no other, knew no other life then that as a soldier. He would live to see the war out, live to see them safe, if some higher power he knew not of decided it was time to forgo his life so be it. He didn't think he'd out live the war anyways. What would he do if he did? He knew nothing else. But to see his new 'friends' live was well enough for him. They had lives, ones they could go back to after the wars were over. He didn't.  
  
"Hey Heero?" pale hand waved in front of his face, barely getting noticed, "Hee-chan? You awake there? I didn't know you could sleep with your eyes open buddy, that's kinda freaky, y'know?"  
  
The chuckling, insistent babbling he'd grown so used to over the years snapped him from mindless thoughts, paths he needn't go down anymore. "Hn?"  
  
Shrug of his slim shoulders Duo smiled goofily, "Donno man, just wonderin' if ya were plannin' t'stay out here all night, or we goin' upstairs? 'Cause y'know everyone's done gone and left us 'ere while you were away in thought land and all."  
  
Had they? Quick scan of the room proved they were alone in the vast place, a single small radio playing on the stage for them. "Hn."  
  
"I see... well if ya wanna stay for a bit" crossing arms on the table laying his head down, "...then I'll stay with ya bud..." he could see the arm hairs on Heero's folded arms he was so close. Which in itself was a fete since the Japanese boy didn't seem to have much there, so short were the hairs it looked as if his arms were bare. Then again, looking back he couldn't picture any of them really looking like they held that much hair on their arms... heh Not that it mattered to him, just strange thoughts while he looked elsewhere but the face of the one beside him, still close from using his arm as a shield.  
  
He smiled at the memory.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Opps yeah, he wasn't alone... "Hmm?" lazily murmuring before what was asked - strange how he understood that, sunk into his mind. "Oh, um just 'cause you don't need to be alone... I'm 'ere..." a yawn passed his lips, eyes slowly closing.  
  
"Hn. Baka."  
  
Slow nod, "I know, right? It's my life, I know it well" tired chuckles, the drinks he had finally starting to take their toll. "Hey, Hee-chan...?"  
  
"Hnn?"  
  
Duo frowned at the remark, "I just had a question shesh..." sticking out his tongue playfully before taking on a serious look, eyes still closed, "What're you doin' now? Since the wars over and all?" a sigh, "I mean, we don't have anythin' t'do... no war to fight, no one to protect..."  
  
"H-"  
  
"Don't even try the Relena thing 'cause I know ya wouldn't go near 'er with a twenty foot pole." Chuckling popping on eye open to look up at his quiet friend grinning at the look he got for cutting him off. "Come on Hee-chan, what would you do? Join the Preventers?" he wondered having thought of that himself to keep busy. After all, the wars were over, and he had no one for him, though he hopped, nothing to do with himself. "Une's gonna be head dog of it... she's tryin' to recruit us... Ya gonna go?"  
  
Was he going? He wasn't sure what to do now that the wars were over and peace reigned. Closing his eyes, one hand idly spinning his cup while his other arm - though forgotten, was still draped across the braided boy from earlier, he let his head loll back, thinking.  
  
He had lived through the wars, survived when odds were against him to. Freedom was in his grasp. The freedom from wars, orders, missions. He now had the freedom to do whatever his mind wished to... but what would he do? He'd never thought about it before. Joining the Preventers was a tempting offer... a life he knew well... though this time around it would be to avert wars from starting. Less work but something to do nonetheless.  
  
His mind wondered, while fingers roamed unconsciously through silk strands, what his other friends were going to do now that everything was seemingly calm, fragile state. Wondered if they were thinking to join the new division. Quatre, he knew, had his father's company to take over and manage. Trowa most likely would be following him, occasionally joining the circus when things slowed.  
  
Wufei though... hand slowly twirling a lock of chestnut strands around his index finger... Wufei was a mystery he wasn't sure on. The Chinese boy had nothing that he knew of, his colony having been destroyed shortly into the wars start, family all on station at the time... What would he do now? Join Sally and the Preventers? Slow smirk crossed his features, wherever Une went, Sally was sure to follow. They had a connection, a bond - strange as it may seem that had formed during the last war, they stuck together like glue. Wufei as for as his information told him still had a liking for the onna. Though of personal or sisterly he wasn't sure. He'd have asked the other Asian, but that would be prying, something he did not do.  
  
And as his thoughts seemed to do the last few months... they rolled full circle back to the braided bundle known as Duo Maxwell... Braided Baka and Shinigami... What would he do now that the wars had ended? Did he have someone waiting for him? Somewhere to go? His past was as much a mystery as his own was. There was no information on the super highway to be found on Duo Maxwell. No information on his own name, Heero Yuy, but for the deceased pacifist. Both were something he found, he was curious about. A newer emotion for him to experience... he wanted to learn about something for the first time that didn't pertain to missions. Something he wanted to learn for himself.  
  
Himself. All back to him now. He didn't know what to do with the time he had. Where to go, live... he was alone again with the exception of his friends. What would he do? Stay with Quatre at one of his many mansions 'til he found an adequate place of his own? It was slightly disturbing... that he didn't know... hadn't planned for this chance.  
  
"What about you?" it was out of his mouth before he could stop it.  
  
Mass shifting, head tilting to look up at closed eyelids reviling in the fingers still in his hair, sending small tingles up his spine at each stroke. Violet orbs stared blankly; the question throwing him off, he hadn't expected to be asked back. "Well..." there were few options open to him at the moment. "I could go back with Howard as a sweeper... or join the Preventers..." he thought, "Maybe get some odd job or something out there..." he chuckled. Honestly what couldn't he do? Pilot trained in every way imaginable. Wasn't much he couldn't do, if there was, it was a very rare thing indeed. The only one likely to exceed them in training being the Japanese pilot.  
  
"I see..." he really didn't in a way, yet couldn't help but see the slight humor in Duo not knowing, like himself, what to do now. Though the angelic looking boy had few openings he could try for.  
  
Seeing the small turn down of lips Duo wondered on something, didn't know if it'd work, if he'd go for it... but it was worth a try, right? "Hey, Heero?"  
  
Hand stilled a second, "Hn?" before continuing its random swipes through the thick tresses; somehow during the end of the party, Duo's hair had managed to get half free of the braid.  
  
"Why not..." well if he was going for it, might as well spit it out, "Why not stay with me? I mean, we could find something to do together, y'know?" split pause, "I don't know what, but I'm sure there's somethin' out there for us to do. Whatta ya think? 'Cause I mean-"  
  
"Hn." He cut the other off, small tilting of his lips.  
  
"Whatta ya mean by that? It was only a suggestion I mean you don't have to be all stuck up about it and-"  
  
"Duo..."  
  
Stopping in his nervous mindless rambling the braided one paused, "Yeah?"  
  
Deep chuckles surprised the other boy, as unexpected as they were, "Shut up."  
  
"Wha..." sitting up slowly, the hand roaming through his hair falling to the table, his face was stunned shock, soon morphing into indigent protesting, "Hey! No need for the name callings!"  
  
Smirk. "Haven't started... yet."  
  
"Why I hav-" what was said sunk in, "Hey! I don't wantcha to start either!" There were way too many names that Japanese head of his could think up to call him, 'Braided Baka' was only his favorite, or so it seemed... sides plan ol' 'baka' that was... "So what's your answer?" deciding to shove that line of thought aside for later, getting back on track with what little his liquor fogged mind was letting him have of his thought processes. "Ya wanna stay with me and find sumthin' t'do or what?" Duo really hoped he would, he didn't want to be alone anymore...  
  
It was an option...  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
"And now it's time for two someone's to meet they're bed." Duo smiled interrupting the tale after noticing the late hour. Had it truly been that long already? He smiled, telling the tale and interrupting to correct parts, then quiet the kids down to let Heero start again took longer then he thought.  
  
"Awww but Daddy!" Larie pouted from her slouched position leaning against her Pawpaw's chest. She wasn't tied, didn't wanna go to bed... a yawn passed her lips, hand rubbing her eyes, she wasn't tired...  
  
Rouo mimicked his sister's actions, albeit better at trying to conceal them. He didn't wanna go to bed either, he wanted to know what happened, what'd his Pawpaw answer? Did they stay at the table all night long? The others come back down? "Daddy... what happened?" When he got nothing but a shake of the head from the man's lap in which he sat he turned towards the other, "Pawpaw?"  
  
"Gomen nasai Rouo-chan..." small soft smile playing on hardened lips pink from the fires dieing heat, shook his head slowly smoothing down the light ultramarine colored hair, speaking low as to not wake the now sleeping girl. "I think its time for bed" voice even soft broke no argument, "We'll finish the tale some other time" he could see his son swaying to stay awake in Duo's lap. It was... cute.  
  
"Awww..." deep breath, "oookayy..." leaning into his Daddy's arms the small lad was nearly asleep before both men made way towards the door not twenty foot away, two sleeping children in their arms ready to be put down.  
  
"You know..." Duo started whispering; "I will get back at you for telling this story, do you not?" Turning the corner into the children's room the Japanese man smirked nodding, tucking little Larie into her navy blue and silver bed being sure to tuck her favorite basset hound puppy in with her.  
  
Exiting the room, closing the door quietly behind them the two started for their own room, Heero leaning over close, cheek almost touching the others, eyes having a devilish light to them, "I'm counting on it." With that he picked up his pace smirk widening at the others disbelieving stutters.  
  
Score: Heero, 1... Duo, 0.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
::laughs:: How'd ya like it? Was it good?? heh I loved it! Poor Duo.. he's one of them accusing drunks. LOL ^_____^ Gods wasn't that a riot? Trowa blaming Heero and Heero blaming Wufei? lol ^__^ That was too cute. Yes, I was VERY hyper when I wrote that top part there... very hyper indeed. See I can pull something off good like that. lol  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed that as much as I had a blast writing it! Please Review and let me know what you thought about it. I've already started the third chapter. Now that I've got HTTH8 out of the way, I'm scootin' over to some of the other stories before finishing up the third chapter to this, but it'll be out soon! Review please arigatou!  
  
Ja ne! ~ AR  
  
1-11-03  
10:07pm  
--- 


	3. Chapter 3: Answers to a Beginning

'  
  
Trucking Along the Highway 3:  
Answers to a Beginning  
1-12-03 ~ 4-11-03  
  
.  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
Chapter Three: ~ Answers to a Beginning ~  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
.  
  
The morn came too soon for the sleeping bodies stretched along the black and silver sheets. Navy blue curtains letting the dawns playing rays in to spread across their faces, teasing them into waking. Yet force of shear will kept the darkness from fleeing the light, they slept on.  
  
It was only when the longhaired one shifted into a more comfortable position did something jar the foggy blanket of sleep of its tight hold. Brow wrinkling in misted thought, head moving to snuggle deeper into that lovely warmth created where neck met shoulder, strong arm tightening around him in sleep. Inhaling the sweet cinnamon n' woods smell the used-to-be trigger-happy boy still carried with him he sighed contentedly.  
  
He was awake now, no use trying to slip into sleeps leaving embrace, it wouldn't happen, but... a sleepy smile spread across his lax features, didn't mean he'd not stay in the protective arms he was in now. Happy with that thought he tightened his hold around the other man.  
  
Minutes later his foot twitched, annoying him to no end. He had almost slipped into sleep once more! On the edge of going under that sweet oblivion where feeling of flight took over with nothing around you. No thoughts, no sight, nothing. Then the feeling of sudden free falling. You know you won't hit anything, know you'll just wake up... but in the wakened world your feet kick out anyways on instinct trying to feel the imaginary ground that would come.  
  
He groaned pressing his face further into the warmth below it. Fate was being cruel this morning; forcing him awake making him lay there watching his sleeping love. Sometimes, he wondered how the other could sleep as he did. Slept like a rock, nothing seemed to wake him. Heavy sleeper was an understatement. Yet the funny - and comforting thing was... was even through the tight arms that bound him to sleep, he was able to tell friend from foe... if someone needed him.  
  
At first after the war it was weird watching him sleep so lightly, the softest of noise making his ear twitch in acknowledgement of it. Slowly it changed to where anything that wasn't something unusual to where he lived, wouldn't wake him by sound alone. You had to physically tap him or speak *to* him... then he'd wake up, if he wasn't left alone to wake when he wanted that was.  
  
On the other hand though... slowly Duo turned popping an eye open to gaze at the face soft with sleep beside him... Now, if you or something else were not known to frequent the space in which he lived, and just happened to make the wrong move making sound, he was up in an instant. His soldier side wasn't dead by a long shot. He had the distinct feeling it would never die, if anything it grew more when they had the children.  
  
Heero Yuy was one protective man, friend and foremost, father.  
  
Tenderly smiling the braided boy reached a hand up to brush some unruly bangs from the sculptured face when something at his feet tickled them again. Slowly bringing his hand back down to rest on the broad chest, slight frown marring his features. He knew what it had to be... only one thing it could be, but, he wanted confirmation without having to open violet orbs to look down there.  
  
Index finger stretching out he poked the muscle-hardened chest twice, "Heero" another poke, "Hey Heero, wiggle your toes." Chuckling softly at the feel of the steady rise and fall falter into one of awakening, the request sounded goofy to his ears alone, he wondered how weird it sounded if someone were to ask him to do that while still sleeping.  
  
"Hn..." came the muttered response, deep with meaning in his semi sleep state.  
  
A grin started to curl pink lips, "Hey now, no cursing this early in the morning, it's not nice." He chided poking the chest with each word, gasping when his hand was snatched in a firm hold. "Alright, I'm sorry!" though his widening lips spoke otherwise, his voice light, "Come on, I'm serious, wiggle your toes!" arm around his waist tightened a little, fingers brushing against his ticklish spot. Burying his chestnut head deeper into the crook at the Japanese man's neck he tried swatting with his captured hand for him to stop.  
  
Eventually waking more with the struggling from his right, smirk crossing his lips the Asian did as requested. Wiggling his toes proved to be slightly harder then was normal, extra weight being on them as it were, halfway up to his knees. The smirk pulled down into a light frown, "Something's there." Heero informed knowing his love already knew this.  
  
"Yup, I know" chuckle, "Now tell me if its male or female." He never stopped getting a wondrous kick out of the way his other half was able to tell male from female without even seeing, let alone touching. It was... well it was weird... almost fascinatingly so though.  
  
"Larie..."  
  
Nodding Duo finally pulled himself loose enough to ease up looking down the length of their bed. Indeed there was a sleeping lump of a girl curled there, small silver-black blanket messily thrown over her, stuff doggy hugged to her chest.  
  
"Aww look at 'er... isn't she cute?" slowly moving to fully sit up Duo pulled the thigh length braid over his shoulder watching his daughter. He had known when the first inkling of something being there that it was she. Wouldn't have been Rouo for the plain fact he had stopped climbing into bed with them when he turned four and liked to sleep between them. Larie though... she usually slept between them as well, sometimes at the foot, where she now lay.  
  
He smiled, they were cuddled pretty close, no room for squeezing in unless she wanted to lie between and slightly on top of them. But, glancing from one sleeping form to the other now fully awake, eyes still closed, he supposed he should get up. If one child was up and able enough to relocate to their room, the other was sure to follow soon. Turning, leaning backwards slightly to study the splendid creature lain before him, Duo leaned in for his morning kiss smiling into soft lips as those possessive arms circled him once more.  
  
"Morning... time to awake and face the day." His cheery voice rang out in a singsong way.  
  
Dark chocolate swayed as the owner's head shook, "Hnmm."  
  
Giggling as he broke the sweet contact violet orbs smiled down into stormy seas. "Aw come on Hee-chan!" whispering quietly as not to awake the small girl, "Your gettin' up buddy boy, I'm not gonna be the only parental unit awake with two hyper kids in the morning. No way buddy, don't think so, try again."  
  
Oddly, that smirk was back onto the chiseled face below him, strong warm arms tightening, pulling him back down as the sea's eyes closed.  
  
"No! Heero..." out right laughing this time the braided man untangled himself from the iron grip, "We've gotta get up!" tugging on the one arm as he slowly climbed from bed.  
  
Rich rumblings followed his exclamation, "Fine" tiny smile lighting his shadowed face as he sat up with the constant pulling, the other intent on not letting him go back to sleep. It was the weekend he wanted to sleep in. But, his love had other ideas it seemed... Standing to stretch, ignoring the eyes on him, he moved on silent feet to the dresser pulling clothes out then faced the other, smirk in place. "Shower."  
  
"Oh now that..." smile like sunshine rose to pinkish lips as the American sashayed his hips walking smoothly towards the other, whom was already heading for the bathroom, "We can do..." and the door closed, lock turning.  
  
.  
~ * ~  
'  
  
Sometime later, eggs, bacon, rolls and grits were set on the kitchen table, two men and one sleepy eyed daughter drinking their morning brew, waiting for the last, sluggish one of them all to join them for breakfest.  
  
"Can we eat yet?" the small voice asked, eyes peering at her Daddy, then to her Pawpaw and back again.  
  
"No sweetie, we've gotta wait on your bro first, he should be here soon."  
  
"Aww..." tiny face scrunched up cutely as she thought about something, drinking her milk. Setting the glass down she again looked at her Daddy, "Can you tell me another stora?"  
  
Chuckling, his head shook, "No darlin', not 'til your bro wakes up."  
  
"Oh." Larie pouted, bottom lip sticking out slightly. She turned to her Pawpaw, "Can we eat yet?"  
  
The sound of paper rustling was heard as her Pawpaw folded his newspaper smiling down at her. Reaching his one hand out to ruffle her hair while his other went for the mug of coffee. "Iie Larie, in a few minutes. You have to be patient for you brother to come. If he's not here in..." checking the clock, "Four minutes you can go wake him up. Alright?"  
  
"Ohhh..." small violet-blue topped head nodding vigorously at the suggestion. She loved waking her brother up! It was so much fun, his face got all wrinkly and he whined at her and they fought... she loved fighting with her brother it was too much fun. They loved to fight. "Okay! I can do that! YEA!" Happy at the answer she went back to sipping her milk, watching her daddies read the morning news.  
  
Chuckling the lighter tanned of the two sent a meaningful look to the other. 'You know what you've done now don't you?'  
  
He received a self satisfied smirk behind the others coffee cup in return, 'Of course.'  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, waiting. Three minutes later, started the count down, 'Five... four... three... two... one...' he mentally counted, "I'll be back!" hyper Larie jumped from her chair practically running for her brothers room. He smiled into his cup glancing at the other man, "Yup, here we go..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I know... I know... it'll come right about...." Few seconds pause, "NOW!"  
  
Split pause of silence then the scream came, carrying on it a death threat for the young boys lovable sister that made his Pawpaw proud. Sounded like a threat he used to use on Duo. Heero smirked towards the braided American, it only widened when Larie's laughter sang through the air, small bundle of color running from the hallways straight towards him, arms open wide. Giving a bark of laughter the Japanese man opened his arm as well scooping the child up as she neared.  
  
"I woke 'im up Pawpaw!" brilliant smile, "I got 'im good too!"  
  
Both parents arched brows towards the proud girl, "Do we want to know?" Duo ventured, refilled cup paused halfway towards his lips.  
  
Smiling sweetly as her Pawpaw lowered her into her chair, "Umm... no, I don' think so..." nodding her head once she picked the glass of milk up sipping from it in a fashion that was of her Pawpaw.  
  
To the ex-Shinigami it reminded him of the night he was drunk off his rump and the Perfect ex-Soldier smirked around his glass at him. Brow still arched in wonder of what his daughter had thought up this time, he waited, listening to their sons moving around, childish cursing coming from his direction.  
  
Soon, just as Heero was tempted to give clearance for eating without the last member of their odd family, Rouo came around the corner, looking like he always did in the mornings. It wasn't until the young child was but a few feet away that he noticed what was wrong. While he looked fine from a distance, up close his hair and upper chest were soaking wet, deep frown marring his chubby face. Emerald eyes glared at his sibling.  
  
The younger of their parents took one look at his son, blinked, then looked to his seemingly innocent daughter and tried to remember to appear shocked as he glanced back to his sopping wet son. It worked, for about two minutes before snickers slipped past his lips. He didn't want to seem like it was all right for this sort of thing to happen all the time, but... it was just hard *not* to laugh at him! Kids will be kids after all and his two... were the worst when they fought.  
  
The snickering soon became muffled chuckles. Wouldn't have been that bad, the glare being tossed between him and his daughter now, but it seemed his loss of control sparred Larie's loss and she became full blown laughter.  
  
"Daddy!" Rouo yelled in disgruntled indignation, "It's not FUNNY!"  
  
Trying to still his laughter down to snickers Duo couldn't do but shake his head helplessly, "I'm sorry Rouo..." snicker, "It's just... well..."  
  
"Your all soppy!!" Larie put in causing her Daddy to loose it once more joining in her laughter.  
  
Grunting as he turned Rouo started to stalk childishly off, "I'm gonna go change!"  
  
Duo tried his damnest to stop laughing at his son scooting from his chair to follow, "I'll come help you!" with that he fled after his son, wide smile still on his face.  
  
"Did I get 'im good Pawpaw?" Larie giggled, "I got 'im good huh!"  
  
Midnight blue sparkled as his left hand ruffled her hair again, he nodded, "Hai Larie, you got him real good." Rich rumbles sounded in his chest, lips curling upwards slightly, "Next time though... don't soak the bed..."  
  
Nodding obediently the small girl smiled up at him. "Okies Pawpaw... but I dinna wet 'is bed! I used m'wa'er gun!!"  
  
Heero's eyes widened the tiniest bit at that. He hadn't thought of that when his son rounded the corner... that his three-year-old daughter would think to use her water gun - which was more like a bucket attached to a gun look alike for all the size of it, instead of using one of her sand buckets.  
  
He slipped her a bacon strip for good thinking before his love returned with the dried up kid.  
  
"Now" entering the room minutes after the little one had devoured her reward at a mission well carried out, "We can EAT!" Duo escorted the now dry, still slightly frowning Rouo to his seat before dishing out the mornings meal.  
  
.  
~ * ~  
'  
  
"Catch Daddy!"  
  
"Wha?" violet eyes widened at the airborne football coming in fast. Jumping up to catch the high-flown ball eventually sent the braided man to the ground from leaning too much to catch and loosing his footing, "WHOA!" stumbling back up, he chunked the inflated cone shaped ball to his love who caught it with ease and lightly threw it back to his side, where Larie waited to try catching it.  
  
"I got it! I got it! I go-uff!" small hands managing to keep hold on the ball as she stumbled Larie smiled cheering, "Got it!" then tried throwing it the distance to her brother. She had the shortest legs on the field, which was really their large back yard so she had to run up a little bit then throw the ball so it'd be able to reach her brother. But she knew one day she'd get bigger and then she didn't have to worry about a running start to make it. She'd be able to throw it *way* over his silly head!  
  
Duo watched his daughter throw the ball over to Rouo smiling. He never would have thought in a million years (longer time then he'd ever live, he knew) that he'd have a family. A bonafied, husbands and kids and house family. It never occurred to him it could ever happen. He knew it was probably not helpful to himself that he didn't expect to outlive the war; Hell none of them had! But they did.  
  
They were standing in the back yard playing catch with Rouo's football, playfully wasting time 'til lunch came around. He loved his family dearly, would do anything for them. He wondered what the others would think about it. It'd been so long since he'd seen them...  
  
It was December now, Christmas time. There was a week still before Christmas Eve, a long-suffering, anxious week that he - nor his munchkins, could wait to get there! He never grew up and would be the first to admit it. Living on L2 and then through the wars, you didn't have time for holidays. Though when they came around the guys tried to make them special, Hades granting them they didn't have a mission to run while they came.  
  
He was a little upset though.  
  
There was a week left 'til Christmas, Quatre Winner-Barton had a party planned for it... again. And someone wasn't back from their last run yet. Christmas runs were the worst to go on. You never knew if you'd be back in time, there were so many things that could go wrong... It was icy there too... He dreaded - they dreaded - getting a call sometime in the night to saying a truck was found on the road and- shaking his head quickly, braid whipping against his back Duo tried forcing those thoughts from his head.  
  
It wasn't going to happen. Not to them. It wasn't possibly.  
  
A little voice in the back of his mind whispered that anything was possibly. Duo ignored it catching and sending the ball back to his love with more force then he had meant, watching as Heero's hand actually jerked back with the catch. The Japanese driver sent him a curious worried look but he only shook his head. No, he was fine... just needed to stop thinking thoughts that didn't belong in his mind! He would be home damnit! He never missed a return date and wasn't starting now. Not if he had anything to do with it.  
  
"Daddy? Hey Daddy?" Larie tugged on her father's shirt bottom trying to get his attention. She was worried for him, his eyes got all glassy looking and sad... she didn't like that look on her Daddy, it didn't fit him. He needed to be smiling and happy and warm... that was her Daddy. "What's wron' Daddy?"  
  
Mentally berating himself again Duo finally pulled himself away from the depressing area of his mind back into real life where his loveable daughter was staring up at him with saddened forest green eyes. Crap! Going off into wonderland again made Larie worry about him! He didn't need her worrying about him; he worried enough for the four of them alone.  
  
Giving into a soft smile Duo kneeled before his daughter, lightly squeezing her shoulders, "What's up Darlin' 'm'dear?"  
  
"You otay Daddy? You look sad..."  
  
"Awww I'm fine sweetie, just thinkin' that's all really. I'm alright." Seeing she didn't totally believe him on that one - not that he could blame her, she was a bright kid for a almost four year old - Duo tugged her closer into a hug, laughing as he lost balance falling over backwards, Larie spiraled on top of him giggling.  
  
"You silly Daddy!"  
  
"Hai that he is." Heero had watched his braided love with Rouo. Something was flashing through those striking violets and her had an inkling what it was about. The same worry flew through is mind at times, but he did best to bat it away. He would not let fear steal him from his family. Yes, driving on roads like this was dangerous. Yes, taking the Christmas drive was utterly boring, long and carried a possibility one wouldn't return in time for the celebrations... But he knew... the other would be back in time. 'Til then, he had a family to look after and enjoy, and be damned if something was going to take his focus away from it!  
  
Shaking his head from such thoughts Heero watched as his American love and daughter mock wrestled around the ground. Larie pretending to have her father in a head lock, Duo acting as if in pain. He was thinking to break them up and have lunch early when Rouo shot forward and literally dove into the poor drivers lower body and legs.  
  
Duo "Oophff" at the sudden additional weight trying to wiggle free of his two captives but they held tight. "Ya know" panting trying to regain breath from Rouo's attack, "OZ should've used y'all to keep us locked up" he wheezed grinning up towards his love, "I'm tellin' ya, it would've worked! I can't move Heero!"  
  
Laughing at the idiot the Japanese strolled forward bending down and grabbing Rouo around the waist throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Lunchtime!" he announced heading towards the house, his son laughing in his ear from every step tickling his sides.  
  
Smiling at his daughter Duo scooped her into his arms, kissed her forehead and followed the other two, "Story time after lunch, how about it munchkin?"  
  
"Ohh yes! I'd love it!" she nodded wholeheartedly. She loved story times! They were better then most on the TV and her Daddy and Pawpaw were the best at telling stories! Her Ojisan's who she only met a few times were really great at telling them too, she could sit and listen to hours and days to their voices while they talked, it was wonderful!  
  
"Alrighty then! Lunch then a story!" hefting Larie higher in his grasp Duo walked up the yard into the house depositing the young child in his chair between him and his Japanese partner before helping to dish out the afternoon's meal of good old fashioned hot dogs! Lets not forget that they were slowly cooking on the grill while they played! Grinning plopping into his own chair to devour his own share, Duo commented about baseball games of the late 20th century and how the dogs were the center of food for them along with nachos that he'd have to try making some other time.  
  
Two heads nodded quickly agreeing with him that they'd have to try those too! Anything their Daddy talked about sounded wonderful! He was like a food expert; a notion that they're Pawpaw would never try to claim otherwise.  
  
"'Kay guys! Plates in the sink and bottoms in the living room!" there was the sound of slapping hands and look of smiling violets as Duo ushered everyone from the kitchen into the living room.  
  
"YEA!! STORY TIME!!" both small bodies scrambled from their chairs, chubby hands grasping their plates as they carefully walked to the sink placing the plates down. A deep voice reminded them to wash their hands so they made sure to do that before hopping into the living room and taking up residence on separate knees.  
  
"Is Daddy telling his story now?" Rouo asked.  
  
"Yea, is Daddy tellin' the stora this time?" Larie mimicked her brother looking from one man to the other and back again curiously.  
  
"Hai, Duo's going to tell this one, you both just sit back and listen, alright?" At their Pawpaw's voice both children settled back dutifully and quieted down as their Daddy tried deciding where to pick the story up.  
  
"Did ya get an answer Daddy?"  
  
Looking down into shinning emeralds Duo smiled shaking his head softly, "Naw, that I didn't... stubborn big guy didn't answer me that night..." scratching at the back of his neck a silly grin spread across his face, "I got more then an answer later though... Ya see..."  
  
.  
~oOo@oOo~  
'  
  
It was late, his mind couldn't think straight. He wasn't even sure that if Heero'd given him an answer that he'd remember it come morning so... ending it there and heading to bed seemed as good an answer as any to him. Besides, he knew the Japanese had a mind like a computer, it analyzed, compiled, stored and recalled, just like a computer. heh Probably even better then one! He mused running one hand tiredly through his softly mused hair thanks to his buddy.  
  
Having bid his Asian friend goodnight at the stairs Duo sluggishly made his way down the hallway into his own room of the mansion. His body fell like a rock sinking in water onto the bed, mind already starting to float in the blessed darkness that was sleep. It amazed him on some level what with all he'd consumed that night, the drinks having been spiked thoroughly, that he made it to his room at all! He tripped over his feet, stumbled on the stairs. Damn near fell down 'em too! Luckily for him, Heero still had fast reflexes despite the drinks he chugged down.  
  
Yawning hugely, one arm working heavily to bring the covers up over his fully clothed form Duo allowed his arm to fall tiredly on his chest before closing milky lids over glassy violets falling into a deep slumber. It would be hours later before his eyes opened again to the light of day. Hours between his head falling, eyes closing and snoring begun that the others had time to sleep and awake moving about the house, creaks and all without waking the braided one up.  
  
Turning over on his side, one burly eye cracking open to peek out into the overly bright room, it soon retreated back behind its curtain to try again in a few minutes. After it's restful minutes later the eye popped back open searching around the lightly lit room for his clock. He knew it was supposed to be on the bed table... but it wasn't... Had he thrown it in his sleep? Wouldn't be a surprise if he did, definitely not the first time.  
  
So eye now sweeping along the floor stumbled upon a upside down flashing number... tilting his head to the side the braided teen tried figuring out just what was staring back at him... His one eye blinked, closed and then opened with his friend playing along in the guessing game. Two were better then one; you got 3D vision that way.  
  
It was there, he saw a 2, and a 3, couldn't quiet make out the order they went in though... If he tipped a little more to the side then--OPP! Bad idea! Scrambling to pull himself back onto the bed from nearly falling off he decided to settle on his stomach... that'd be safer to look at the clock like... no chance of falling off unless he moved forward... And he had no plans on moving forward.  
  
Steadying his swaying eyes on the flashing red numbers Duo tried guessing at them. They wouldn't stay still enough for him to see! Kept bobbing around and blurring together! Damnit! Sighing in frustration at the moving digits he plopped his head in hands and blinked. They stopped moving... Well I'll be damned! And damned twice he'd be for the numbers glared back at him 2:30pm in blood red.  
  
Hells bells! No way that was right! He slept for- but that could be right... *Ten* hours!? Okay, maybe... but he wasn't putting his wheat cents all in one bucket for it. Sitting up carefully slow mindful of his throbbing head, he groaned. Were the others still here? What about Heero? Fei? Ah hell! If they left while he was sleeping he was gonna- But damn they'd be hard to find!  
  
Hightailing it from bed as fast as his head would grant Duo made way for the shower, absently grabbing a new change of clothes as he went. He needed to shower and get down stairs to make sure the others were still with him! If they left and didn't say goodbye someone's ass was gonna get a kickin'!  
  
Slamming the bathroom door behind him the American made quick work of his usually long shower, making it out in half the normal time, dressed, refreshed, but not quite awake yet. Well no, he corrected, he was awake... just not Alive. heh No, he needed caffeine for *that* to kick in. Passing by the hamper he chunked his clothes down it, turned and headed for the stairs slowly skipping down them two at a time. When he turned into the kitchen he immediately halted, rapidity blinking his suddenly white-blinded eyes. There was too much light in there!  
  
After a few seconds he was able to see again. And he had four owlishly cute boys staring at him strangely. What had he done now? Starting forward he stopped and stared as black on the normally light colored Arabian caught his eyes. Was Quatre... actually wearing shades!? I thought that boy didn't drink! heh Well wonders never did seize! "Hey guys!" cheerfully waving he passed his two Asian friends up making sure to ruffle their hair as he went and fixed himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Duo...." There as a duel stereo growl from the petted boys, glares being sent the longhaired youths direction.  
  
If the American didn't know any better, he'd bet that everyone else just got up an hour before him! All blankly eyed and stiff... almost as if they're there, but they didn't see anything besides the night's sleepy fog trying to lift from their brains. Chuckling he selected the seat next to his Chinese friend, looking him over.  
  
His usually navy blue tank top had been traded in for a smoky gray t-shirt that seemed a size too big for his small packed frame, the right side riding low on his shoulder exposing creamy caramel skin. The traditional baggy white pants were traded right along for some short mid-thigh navy-blue near black shorts leaving his long lithe legs exposed to the black clad feet. Mmm, mm wasn't that a great greeting in the morning! The shirt and shorts did all but nothing to hide the lean muscles beneath the silky like skin. As usual, the finely stranded hair was gathered back in a looser version of his tight ponytail, letting a few strands dangle free to brush bronze shoulders.   
  
Yes, Duo could definitely get used to that image in the morning. Smiling he tipped back in his chair, balancing on the back two legs sipping coffee as his vision stole past one Asian to drink in the next.  
  
There must've been a changing clothes conference going on that he didn't know about because everyone around him had changed from normal clothes to not so normal clothes. Was he the only one still clothed as close to the usual that was known as 'normal'?  
  
Asian number two had his unruly mass of dark chocolate hair wild and free, falling into his eyes and hiding pert little nose from view. The top he wore was not his normal hunter green, but a darker version of sky blue, one strap slipping off his lovingly tanned shoulder. Said tank top was tucked into a pair of dark skin hugging denim shorts. Was there enough space to slip a wallet in that pocket? What about his gun? His feet were clad in his normal white socks and off yellow sneakers.  
  
Suddenly he lost his precious balance and flipped forward violently in the chair making a loud double clank as feet met flooring, calmly he set his coffee cut down and closed his eyes. Gods above were they trying to *kill* him this morning!? He knew they had each tried before but good Lord man! If they wanted him dead all they had to do was keep dressing like that! It'd knock him over naturally!  
  
Where in Hades' name had Heero gotten a *sky blue* tank top from!? Did the other boy ever have a sense of color beyond hunter green and black before? And denim shorts?? Could someone *please* enlighten the lost braided boy to where a no-nonsense Japanese youth found *those*?! I'd *love* to get him and Fei both a few more pair of those! WOW!  
  
Shaking his head braid swaying back and forth like pendulum, he tried ignoring the curious looks Trowa and his blonde love were shooting him. He needed to keep his mouth shut, if not, something *very* stupid was going to come from it, no matter how much he wanted to say it. The two setting next to him would *not* appreciate a comment like that this early in the morn- err afternoon. Or appreciate it at all for that matter.  
  
He wisely kept quiet by constantly sipping as his steaming liquid and shooting glances over the top of his mug to the two youths aside him. Mmhm, going to be an interesting day today... oh yessir!  
  
"...late were you two up last night?"  
  
Huh? Umm... violet orbs fogged in confusion from his cup to the halo lighted blonde, "Uhh... think we shuffled on to bed about three... Right Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hn" shooting a sideways glare at his braided comrade Heero inclined his head towards Quatre the slightest bit. "He means stagger to bed."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"HEY! I DID NOT!"  
  
Wufei snorted sipping from his tea cup, "Sure you didn't Maxwell, and your braid's not a yard long either."  
  
Was that humor in the Dragons voice? Tilting his head to the side cutely, wide sparkly eyes studied his tablemate trying to determine if the nights drinking was still lingering or not. It was possible, but Duo knew no one had drank as much as him. After all, thanks to Fei he was known as the 'Bouncing Monkey'.  
  
He wasn't going to say anything to that.  
  
So instead he made a non-committal noise, stood and fixed him another cup of brown brew. Standing by the machine lightly blowing at the steam rolling from his cup Duo brushed his braid over his shoulder studying this four companions once more. Quatre was relaxed leaning against the auburn haired boy if not for a pounding headache and sensitivity to the light, if the shades were anything to go on. He wore a black vest with silver buttons, a white button up untucked and dark gray trousers.  
  
All and all, he wasn't really the Arabian's style... not in his mind anyways. The American always saw the smaller blonde in light colors, happy and smiling... this morning however, seemed a hangover ruled his world. Maybe the dark clothing were a testament to that headache causing him not to think straight when he dressed? heh Most likely. Trowa was grouped right along in that clothes changing convention as the Dragon and Soldier were. The European stood long legs crossed leaning again the counter in a pair of loose fitting forest green shorts into was tucked a midnight blue sleeveless shirt, gray tennis shoes adorned his feet.  
  
Yup. Someone left him out of the meeting.  
  
A yawn caught his attention drawing eyes from Asian boys to the little Arabian, watching as he eased up from the taller boys side stretching. "We're sorry guys..." for what? "...But we've got a meeting to prepare for at WEI. Apparently, they don't wish to waste time between the wars end and bringing the entire company back on it's rocketed feet."  
  
"Qat merely happens to be the heart of it all now." A small smile tilted Trowa's lips, "We should be back later on tonight, I wish you all well" using one hand to guide his love by the small of his back from the room, Trowa paused at the kitchen's doorway, "Please, *try* to stay out of trouble..." and with that, the quiet couple disappeared not to be seen for sometime later.  
  
"'*Try* to stay out of trouble?'" Duo murmured eyes squinting after the lithe figure, "Just who does he think we are anyways? We never get into trouble!" The mere thought of it was down right insulting! He didn't get into trouble! Trouble found him!  
  
Rounding the table he slouched down in front of the others smiling, "So what'er we gonna do today?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Oh don't give me that arched brow stuff Fei!" waving a hand in the air he nodded, "Yea 'we'. As in, you me and Hee-chan over there."  
  
Setting his cup down with more care then needed Wufei made a sighing sound mimicking the American's actions, "Yes, yes... I know Maxwell... You, me and He-" he wasn't exactly sure he was willing to try the nickname appointed the Japanese for himself. While it was not in terms... dishonorable, to give someone such a name, he was not certain how his companion would take to him using it. "...Hee-chan. I did get your meaning" yet something from last night had his mind whirling nonstop for sometime and he found the name passing his lips anyhow.  
  
He had left the ballroom shortly after Hilde and Dorothy had departed. Wound up walking the halls for better part of a half hour letting his feet take over direction while his mind floated amidst jumbled, swirling thoughts.  
  
The wars were over now. Peace had been attained. Now it needed to be maintained so brash mindless idiots did not try to sneak another war upon them. What would he do now? The life he had known before all this senseless fighting struck up, had been destroyed along with his colony and family, anyone he'd never known aside from his four new friends. He was a scholar by trait and desire; loved books, everything in them, the lot he could learn from them... He was content in those days not long ago. But was he happy?  
  
The thought only dug up a whispered memory of a sweet alto, questioned so low he had barely caught it: ~'Are you happy Fei?'~  
  
Duo had asked him that question, some months back while stationed on Peacemillion. He never answered. How could one be happy, truly happy in the horrid time they were in? What misconception had led the boy to asking such a question? Or, was it intended? Could Duo in someway have found happiness during the bloodshed and brief calm that they had not?  
  
Shaking his head lightly chancing a glance to the braided teen Wufei smirked. It would not surprise him if he had. The American knew how to live more then any of them could possibly hope to. Maybe, even a fool would know, it was not the happiness of war that he found... No... something whispered inside him it was not a joy in what he did, what he was forced to do by those incapable of fighting. No, he was sure, the happiness the boy had sought for, had found while they had not, was granted in the people he lived with. The four of them together made up this violet eyed young man's life. His joy and to whom he gave love and friendship so openly.  
  
And possibly without even knowing it, the same had become true for the rest of them as a whole. Together they were whole, together they were a family (albeit a strange one). Apart they were only a piece of that whole, alone, yet not alone.  
  
Behind his teacup tan lips slowly lifted in a small smile.  
  
"Damnit Heero! That's not fair!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
The raised pouting alto jarred the dark haired teen from his musings to cast a questioning look at his friend. "Maxwell?"  
  
Staring stubborn death at the icy eyed Japanese boy like it alone would grant him his answer, Duo turned his head meeting the others gaze and stuck his bottom lip out, "He won't answer me Fei!"  
  
"Answer you what, Maxwell?" All he heard in response to his question was low mumblings from across the table. He quirked a brow, "Duo?"  
  
Caught off guard that his first name was used and not his last the answer fell immediately, "Last night... I asked 'im a question and he won't answer me!"  
  
"Hee-chan refuses to answer you!?" Almond eyes widened at the tone and name usage. His oval face mirrored the shock that ran through his being at how easily the name slipped from his lips and his own mind rebelling against him as using it. Ohh, but the look Yuy shot him! He couldn't help the smirk, which turned his lips.  
  
Duo snickered wide violet eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
"Chang?"  
  
Ducking his head behind his cup feeling a bit sheepish, something he never has before, the Chinese looked up, "Yes Yuy?"  
  
There was silence between the three boys as the wild haired Asian observed his counterpart wondering on his morning actions. He was acting bizarre... He believed the American would term it "looser", then his usual self. A part of his mind tried wedging its chubby fingers in the closing door to remind him that the wars were over, they could have a normal life now. Or as close to normal as you could for a pair of highly trained Gundam piloting assassins.  
  
Eyes locked with endless depths of midnight Heero shook his head, eyes sparking with something before it was quickly hidden and he turned back to nursing his own morning brew; still ignoring the American's question. He just didn't know...  
  
.  
~oOo@oOo~  
'  
  
Stopping in his tailing, Duo's pert nose turned upwards sniffing at the air, "Heero, you smell something burning?"  
  
Searching the dark violet eyes before him the Japanese tentatively took a whiff at the air and flinched, "Kuso!" standing quickly he tenderly put Larie in his place and rushed into the kitchen.  
  
Ruou giggled, "K'so!"  
  
"Ruou!" two raised voices firmly snapped the name, Duo following it with a soft pop to his small bottom, "No sir! Do not repeat your Father like that."  
  
"But why not? He said it."  
  
Larie watched her Daddy with wide blinking emerald eyes as he looked about the room for something. "Because it's not nice" he finally stated what to her sounded like a kid trying to get out of something. She giggled. Her Daddy said not to repeat it so she wouldn't. She'd be a good girl for them both.  
  
"Then why's Pawpaw get to say it?" her brother on the other hand, seemed to be in a very curious mood.  
  
Duo smiled, "Because he's older."  
  
"What's that got to do with it?"  
  
Did the child not have a mind as sharp as the Japanese's or what? "He's older, so he gets to use the word. Your much to young to be speakin' like that Squirt."  
  
"But that's not fair!"  
  
His Pawpaw's voice floated back from the kitchen, "Life's not fair Ruou, better get use to it."  
  
"Aww... but Pawpaw! Y'all piloted them big machines when y'all were younger!"  
  
"Maybe so Squirt, but we were a full ten years older then you to." Playfully tapping the small boys nose Duo smiled ruffling his hair, "When your older, you'll understand... But for now. No repeating your Father's words, alright?"  
  
"Yes Daddy" Larie was still smiling. More story was to come she was sure of it!  
  
Sighing Ruou resigned himself to the fate of the 'when your older' line... Again. "Ohh... all right..."  
  
"Now" settling back in his chair shifting the little brown haired emerald eyed boy onto his other knee, the older boy frowned in thought, "Where was I?"  
  
"I know! I know!" emerald greens lit up in joy, she was almost bouncing in her Pawpaw's chair from it, "Wufa said 'Hee-chan'!!" the name sent her tumbling back into the plush chair, her small frame being swallowed up by it as she hugged her tummy laughing. 'Hee-chan!' It was such a silly name!  
  
Grinning at his daughter Duo smiled widely giving a nod, "So he did... alright then... Well after that he-"  
  
.  
~oOo@oOo~  
'  
  
"So Heero" thank the Ancestors 'Hee-chan' did not slip out again. He wasn't sure how much in one day he could stand feeling his face heat up, "Are you going to answer Duo's question? It is quite dishonorable to leave one unanswered." Truth be told it truly wasn't dishonorable, but if one did ask a question it was in the others best intentions to grace it with an answer.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Damnit Hee-chan!" folding arms across his chest sitting up in his seat Duo's pout slowly melted into a grin, "You don't answer me, I'm taking that damned 'Hn' as a 'Yes'." See if the little shit would answer him now. He didn't then that 'Hn' was going to be taken as a 'Yes' and he'd be stuck doing whatever job he could find for the both of them.  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"Fine then, be that way." One last glare at the Japanese youth Duo turned his attention on the Chinese, "So Fei, what'er ya doin' now that the fighting's over with? Preventers?"  
  
"I have no plans as yet Duo." Wufei answered him looking up, "Why? Do you have a plan in mind?" To do anything, even with someone else, for truth be known, he did not want to split up from the others. To be alone was not who he was anymore, he had no need to seal himself off from others contact anymore. He would most willingly - with reason standing - do anything with the other boys if it entailed not fighting. He fought enough to last two lifetimes, that was never what he wanted or wished to do.  
  
"Well... sort of, but I'm still thinkin' on what to do."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Whipping about so quick in his chair at the grunt that he nearly knocked his coffee over Duo's grin was anything but innocent. "Alright that's your 'Yes' buddy boy!" Heero's eyes widened slightly before glaring, "Hey! Don't look at me like that I warned you! I told you, the next 'Hn' outta your mouth was gonna be a 'Yes' from you so your stuck now!" Quite happy with himself for thinking like that he added, "Besides, your not doin' something on your own again. You don't have to be alone now, you've got all of us here!"  
  
"Hey Fei, you wanna do something with us to? I'm thinking something, odd... that'll keep us Earth side, but umm..." scratching the back of his next he looked over, "I haven't exactly found out *what* yet." Eyes hopeful he leaned over the table a bit more, "Say you'll come with us! Huh? Huh? Come on Fei, pwease!! It'll be fun!" He had absolutly no clue what they'd do, but whatever the hell it was, it was going to be fun!  
  
"Trucking."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
The American blinked, the word so out of there it threw him off thinking, "What?"  
  
Standing gracefully, his medium strides carrying him to the water kettle on the stove Wufei refilled his cup and snatched a green tea bag fixing more. "Trucking" he repeated turning around leaning against the counter, "It has long since before the AC era, been an Earth side business, and quite profitable."  
  
"Ohhh yeah..." eyes glittering Duo swung his chair around to face the other, "You mean like the really big trucks and hauling stuff all over the place?!" That sounded like heaven to him! Anything where he wasn't tied down, got to see more of the world at a leisurely pace was grade A stuff in his books.  
  
Silky blackness swayed in an invisible breeze as its owners head nodded.  
  
"So... does that mean you'll join us too?" He could only hope, but he knew not to get his hopes up to high. There was a great chance the Asian was going to join the Preventers.  
  
Time slowed, breathing paused as the Chinese teen thought about the pros and cons of joining the two on something that neither had a lot of experience in. Mentally he snorted. Driving an eighteen-wheeler was nothing more then driving a mobile suit carrier. Taking a breath he gave pause to pray those listening to him this day would not let him regret this before answering with a faint, "Yes."  
  
It took a few minutes before the soft-spoken word to sink in. When it finally hit home a chair that was previously holding up an anxious American was skidding across the floor, "WOO HOO!" it's occupant now enthusiastically hugging the startled Chinese before he hopped over to the other wryly Asian grabbing him in a brief hug as well and danced around the both of them, "WE'RE GONNA BE TRUCKERS!!"  
  
Wufei cracked a smile, "So it seems."  
  
"You know what you've done don't you?"  
  
Hearing his companions quiet question over the braided ones ruckus he nodded, little smile still in place, "Of course."  
  
Smirking the Perfect ex-Soldier nodded, "Just checking. We're going to have a lot to do now."  
  
And indeed they did. After, they got the hyperactively bouncing braided bundle of joy to clam down and get off the table... they had much to plan for.  
  
.  
~oOo@oOo~  
'  
  
"Did you really dance on the tables Daddy?" Larie giggled eyeing her other father from her Pawpaw's lap once more. That was just too funny! She could picture her Daddy dancing on a table, it was a silly picture, but she found it a bit harder to picture him as he was now doing that, then how he must have been when younger.  
  
"Eh heh..." rubbing his neck which turned a nice pink on that part, he nodded, "I did. I'll fess up! I admit it! Duo Chang-Yuy-Maxwell did indeed dance on a table!"  
  
Three voices mixed together at his goofy pose as he confessed his deed, Larie leaning against the strong chest behind her laughing, looking through watery emerald eyes. She was laughing so much she nearly missed it as her brother laughed himself right off his Daddy's knee! The fall itself only caused her to laugh harder when she realized her brother was still laughing, now at his Daddy as much as himself for falling off the knee.  
  
This would be how they stayed for sometime trying to reign in their humor, straightening out their clothes and then to clean their rooms before dinner called them. The four family members sat around the table eating their hearty share of turkey, peas and carrots, sourdough bread and homemade strawberry banana pudding for desert. When all the dishes were cleared away, cleaned and put up with the two small ones help Duo ushered them into the living room to watch movies before bedtime, the suggestion of more story being softly turned down for another day.  
  
So they sat on the large red oak colored couch, the fathers in the middle side by, small loveable kids curled up next to each as they watched the second half to "Night Walker". It was thus, how they fell asleep, two dainty children curled up in their parents laps, one small hand latched onto a pants leg, the warm securing arm of their father wrapped closely around them; and their two fathers leaning against one another, heads tilted to the side touching...  
  
And it was the picture of homely love, which they woke up to the morning after, the fires warm amber glow giving them the feel of having been watched over the evening long.   
  
.  
_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_  
'  
  
Alrighty then peoples! ^_^ There you've got it, chapter three of TAH! I hope ya enjoyed it! Sorry it took a while to get it out! Working on so many stories can be a pain, but hey, there's a up side to it! ::grins:: Came out hellova lot longer then originally planned! ::chuckles sheepishly:: Well if there was a planned lenghth that'd be, but ugh, yea anyways! ^_^;; Hope ya liked! Now, I'm off to work on the other goodies!  
  
Keep it kickin'!  
  
~ Anime Redneck  
  
.  
The Goofy,  
The Certifiable,  
The Songfic Queen ^_^  
  
. 


	4. Chapter 4: CB Calling & Larie's Shoppin...

Trucking Along the Highway 4  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
5-9-03 ~ 7-20-03  
  
'  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
Chapter Four: ~ CB's Reaching Call & Larie's Shopping Adventure ~  
  
~*~ @ ~*~  
  
'  
  
Morning came with Larie's tugging on her Daddy's pant leg trying to get his attention while he manned the stovetop. She had a question that needed an answer. She could have went and done tried what she wanted; but she wasn't her brother. Rouo seemed to like getting in trouble, she thought it must be his unused other name or something. He was always doing something to get in trouble. If she thought hard enough Larie could remember a time when her Wufa called her brother a "Little Hellion".  
  
If she remembered right, then that was the time Rouo tried messing with Wufa's katana set. Not a smart thing, she had chided him after the Chinese man had his say about it. But then again, she couldn't keep up with the things her brother did to get into trouble with. She had her own Gundam collection to guard and worry about. Rouo was always trying to get them outta their case and Larie wasn't a happy little girl about that. A small frown pulled her lips down on that thought. If it wasn't her brother going to play with them it was her Daddy to play with Deathscythe Hell so he could beat up against her MS Doll. If not him then it was either her Pawpaw who had to play with her Wing Zero Custom to beat up on her Tallgeese and then even her *Wufa* had to use Altron to beat up Epion!  
  
She didn't know what she was going to do with them! Smiling Larie giggled giving the pant leg another pull, "Daddy... Daddy question..." she wanted to know if she could use the box thing.  
  
Smiling to him self intentionally ignoring his daughter to see how long it would take before both hands were applied to getting his attention, the longhaired beauty stifled a chuckle and kept at flipping pancakes, whistling.  
  
Alright. The little lavender headed child frowned at the back of her Daddy's knee in thought. He was being stubborn. She was three years old; she knew he could feel her pulling on his pants. Didn't take her brother to tell her that much. Well, that was alright. She could be like her Pawpaw if she had to! And it looked like she had to!  
  
Taking a wee step back she glanced over her shoulder, making sure she wouldn't hit a chair doing so before turning back around and looking up at her tall father. Would she ever get that big? He was huge! Her Pawpaw was only a little taller then her Daddy... She wanted to be that big someday. Quickly shaking her little head Larie chided herself for getting off her mission. So looking up once more she took in what her Daddy was wearing. One of her Wufa's sleeveless shirts and his jogging pants... well, wasn't anything special... But if she gripped it there, and gave a really hard tug...  
  
A smirk to make her Wufa proud crossed tiny lips as she did just that. Placing both hands in position she waited a second, widening her feet so she wouldn't fall down after. And then, with one mighty yank for her part and a "DADDY QUESTION!!" the pants slipped starting to slide down as her Daddy yelped jumping in front of the stove and turned all in one fluidly surprise jerked motion, eyes wide.  
  
Heero, who had been in shower when delicious aromas started assaulting his senses decided it was time to get out and change. Stepping from the shower he dried off clothing himself in a smoky gray button up shirt Wufei had gotten him for his last birthday and a pair of loose fitting black jeans. Throwing his nightclothes into the hamper he used the damp towel to clean the bathroom a bit before heading towards the kitchen to see what his love and children were up to.  
  
It wasn't normal for this early in the morning to have Rouo up on his own without some inspiration from his adorable sister. It had seemed that Rouo picked up Duo's love of sleeping in when nothing was scheduled for the day. Being of Christmas break, they could all sleep as much as they wanted until the kids started school again in mid January. Which was fine by him; he'd also developed a sense of sleeping in instead of getting up at the break of dawn everyday to practice his Kata's that Wufei had taught him.  
  
Heero felt the tugging at his lips and let the small smile show through. Learning Kata's from the Chinese man had been both an experience that left him feeling honored. For this type of Kata was one only learned within his family, the Dragon Clan. The sets they moved through put his mind at ease where his regular martial arts workouts did not. The smile on his face widened a bit more thinking of the times their braided love had gotten up the break of dawn with them, just to watch their workout with a look of beautiful awe in his violet gaze.  
  
Shaking from his thoughts Heero rounded the hallways end and started for the kitchen where he could hear his daughters soft voice calling to his lover, yet heard not his braided husband responding. Finding this a bit odd, for Duo always answered his children after their beckoning of him, the Japanese man kept his pace but strained his senses, seeing if he could pick up what Duo was doing to not answer Larie. It was obvious that his loveable daughter wanted something from the longhaired boy, her voice was curious, inquiring.  
  
It was with thought of what Larie wanted that he rounded the back of the couch after folding up a blanket used the night before, and stopped just outside of the kitchen door, listening to the rooms stillness but for light hissing of a frying pan. That was odd, he noted once more, just before the sound of cloth rubbing on cloth and his daughters raised voice crying "DADDY QUESTION!!" reached his ears. Rushing into the doorway Heero stopped, his eyes going a bit wide, lips quirking up into a noticeable smile at the scene before him.  
  
It was definitely amusing he decided trying not to let the laugh bubbling in his throat out, waiting to see what the two combatants would do. His mind quickly put together that the earlier silence from his American love, was him ignoring his daughter to tease her. He often did this to test the time of the 'breaking point' and to see what type of revenge would be applied into an attack. He'd have to say... to date Larie's attack was the best one yet. He'd never seen his lover pull a shocked face like that before. Only once before, when his joke turned back in bit him in the ass; had he seen a look like that.  
  
He had walked just in time to see Larie tug on the backs of Duo's pants hard enough that they slipped down from his waist. The same time they reached mid butt Larie stumbled back giggling at his love's face while Duo jumped in the air quickly turning shocked eyes on the laughing mass on the floor that was their daughter.  
  
Heero had never seen the American move that fast either outside of a battle situation.  
  
Waiting and watching the Japanese man leaned against the doorframe, smile still on his rosy lips while waiting to see which would crack first. Larie's never ending laughter at her father, or his husband's non-believing stare. In the end, his daughter's laughter prevailed while his braided husband numbly pulled his sweatpants up, gaping mouth closing into a smirk; one Heero was sure he saw on his daughters face before she pulled the pants down.  
  
"I-" Duo blinked. His mind was refusing to believe his daughter; sweet little Larie... had just pulled a Maxwell. Wasn't that the same thing he did to Quatre the night of his bachelor party? Granted, he knew he was going to do it and Quatre only laughed at it pulling his pants up to playfully glare at him. All in all, it'd been a hellova night! Now though, his daughter had just pulled the same move unknowingly. At least she was just trying to get his attention, right?  
  
Mentally snorting he smirked. Well, she certainly got it! Now what to do with it?  
  
Currently his daughter was a puddle of laughing clothes. He wasn't sure where the others were, wasn't taking his eyes off his mischievous little girl, one with a streak developing like his own. Boy they'd be a full house in a few years wouldn't they? Stealth wasn't really needed in this situation; Larie was giggling so much it drowned out any noise he would've made. Thus he walked over to his little girl, squatted down and grinned, "Ohhh Larie..."  
  
The girl's giggles hitched, one eye peeking open to gaze at him. Larie only had chance to get a funny "Da-" out in question at the look in his eyes before the older man pounced forward tickling her unmercifully. "DAAAADD!!" small arms flaying she tried pushing him away or tickling him back; her Daddy was very ticklish. But her arms were too small, couldn't reach, so she was forced to wiggle about pleading with him between laughter to stop tickling her!  
  
As he watched not noticed by his two kids - for Duo never really ever acted his age - Heero widened his smile, keeping quiet still he knew it wasn't going to last long. The various colors poor Larie's face was going through, the twinkling sparkle in his love's eyes... Just the joy, the warmth created in his heart by watching the two of them acting so carefree knocked the Japanese's waning self-control out the window; Heero Yuy broke out laughing.  
  
Heero Yuy also caught his family's attention in 03.2 seconds. The kitchen was soon quieted with only his deep rough chuckles echoing throughout. Although his family was used to the awkward sound - one never heard it much from a person that looks as mean or serious as him - it still surprised them when he did manage to laugh or chuckle at anything. They loved hearing it; tried every chance they could to bring it out of him.  
  
Stopping his fingers digging motions Duo looked up sharply, breath halting in his throat before his mind remembered the need to breathe. It never ceased to amaze him, the sound of his love's laugh. Never in the many years he'd come to know the once stoic pilot, had he ever thought to actually cause him laughter... Yet, he, Wufei and their kids had all managed more then he could count, to get the ex-Wing pilot to smile, chuckle and laugh. Once he remembered they five had laughed so much over something his Chinese husband had done, that they were literally rolling on the ground in tears. Yet for the life of him he couldn't remember what the Nataku pilot had done...  
  
The American grinned. But now... he was being laughed at! Never mind it was he and his daughter, not directly him... Returning his attention to his giggling again daughter Duo paid her a few more tickles before bounding up to his feet, eyes glinting towards the handsome man leaning against the doorframe smiling. It really did fit him, the smile. Now though, the braided man had a new mission! "Ohh Hee-chan..." his voice was light, a singsong calling.  
  
Straightening at the sound of his love's voice Heero stifled his chuckles, eyeing the other with keen eyes. He knew that voice. It always entailed something about to happen that he would either, A. like and not mind... or B. wish to leave the immediate vicinity.  
  
Luckily, depending on which party you were, Lady Time decided to step in and halt any further family fun in light of a burning smell. Sniffing at the air lips pressed into a slight worried line. "Duo... pancakes?" one brow quirked ever so slightly. Observing the smell connect with item on his lover's features made him smirk then frown as a sharp, "KUSO!" snapped through the air. "Duo... Larie."  
  
It wasn't a statement. The braided man knew this quickly stopping his dash to the stove turning a sheepish smile down to his child, "Sorry Sweetie!" an apologetic smile towards his Asian man before tending to the break fest once more. Dishing out the burned cake to pour new mix in.  
  
"Aww not fair..." the little lady of the house pouted at her daddy's turned back. She didn't even get to ask her question! "Ah shoot!"  
  
Ears twitching at his daughters voice Heero turned his attention to her, watching as her pretty lips pulled downward into a cute frown. He couldn't help but let a chuckle escape him at her 'Ah shoot!' line. You couldn't fool him with that one. Like his other husband pointed out one time after the war when the three of them had just started trucking...   
  
"Duo, would you please refrain from using such language?" Heero pictured how the American had sputtered trying to explain how he didn't say 'shit' he said 'shoot'. He smirked recalling how his Asian counterpart came back with, "You can't fool me Maxwell. 'Shoot' is 'Shit' with two o's in it!" Duo had been shocked the Chinese actually knew a joke, even more so when the two of them started chuckling at it; leaving the American standing there watching them in stunned stupor.  
  
Ambling up to her feet again Larie silently debated the risk and awards of attacking her Daddy again while he was manning the stove. She didn't want anymore of their break fest to get burnt... definitely didn't think it'd be wise to tug on his pants *that* hard again. Small giggles escaped her as she turned eyeing her other father. Maybe... maybe he'd be better to get help from! He always paid attention to her and didn't get sidetracked as easily as her goofy father did.  
  
That thought in mind Larie walked to her other father rubbing her sides; Dang her Daddy tickled hard! Reaching her slight taller then her braided haired father, she tugged on his pant leg, smiling, "Pawpaw... question Pawpaw..."  
  
Arching a brow Heero bent down scooping her up into his strong arms, "Hai Larie-chan, what's your question?"  
  
Gazing into the dark depths of her Pawpaw's eyes Larie smiled a bit more. They were pretty! She'd never get tired of watching the light play off of his eyes like that. Sometimes they went darker or lighter when the lights shifted... It was very neat! Especially when the light played with her Daddy's eyes, 'cause then they changed from purple to blue and back again! Her Wufa's eyes didn't change color, but they sparkled lots!  
  
Oh right, she grinned a little; she had a question to ask. "Pawpaw... Can I use the little box pwease?" She really wanted to talk on the box!  
  
"The box?" He always thought it adorable how her face scrunched up in thought trying to remember what the proper name for 'the box' was. He also knew, why she wanted to talk on it, but like his loves; he couldn't help in teasing her a bit by dragging out the answer.  
  
"Yes! Pwease Pawpaw! I wanna talk to the box!"  
  
"Alright" he relented with smile, "After break fest though, then you can talk on the box." It'd also be a nice way to give the others appropriate time for waking up more before jumping on the device and talking to them. Placing a gentle kiss to his little angel's forehead Heero set her on the ground popping her butt with a smile, "Now why don't you run and wake your brother up, hm? He'll miss break fest..."  
  
"OKAY!!" Nodding quickly dashing off into the hallway Larie ran into their room gathering up some things so she could be prepared to wake her slumbering bratty brother. It'd be another great day in their house! All the great ones started off with her scaring her brother awake! That was the best part of having a sibling! You could scare 'em and scare 'em and not get in trouble about it! It was wonderful! And while she personally would have let her brother miss eating, it was his own fault after all! She couldn't resist the challenge of her three-almost-four year old mind coming up with new ways to wake him up.  
  
It was sort of a mission for her.  
  
She over heard one day of her Wufa wondering aloud if she could find ways to wake her brother up without repeating the same one twice. Digging her water gun out from her toy chest a grin spread across her face. While her father Wufa wondered if she could wake him up without repeating ways to do it... He didn't say she couldn't use the same way to wake him up again just slightly different. Last time she stood on the bed to splash him... So if she stood on the ground by the door and tried throwing one of his IG Joes at him the same time... Did that mean she was repeating waking him the same way... Or could she stick this time under her "new ways" category?  
  
Giggling she decided it didn't really matter. There was a slight change in it that wasn't just spraying him with water... She was *also* throwing a IG Joe at him, so... she guessed that'd be a "new" way of waking him up. Sticking together two ways at once. She always liked throwing things at him anyways... Well... looking around the room once, scooting just a wee bit closer to the bed Larie decided it was time to coma-coment-no... what was the word again? Com-comme... dang it she heard her fathers saying it enough! Ah that's it! Commence! It was time to commence with the waking!  
  
With barely a thought she aimed her water gun for the sleeping boy's face, finger on the trigger; raised her other arm into the air and counted to three. When she hit three she let her one arm sling forward chunking the little plastic man at her brother the same time her finger squeezed the trigger spewing water across the room. It took a few seconds watching as the water went up, toy went over and looked like it wouldn't clear the bed, but, to her relief it did! And boy did her brother yell!!  
  
"LARRIIIIEE!!!!" That was instantly translated into Siblingo for, "Your gonna die!!" It was all it took with the young girls laughter as she ran from the room like Hades' servants were after her. She made a quick detour for the bathroom dropping her water gun in the tub before high tailing it into the kitchen sliding into her seat between her two fathers grinning once more.  
  
"Got 'im eh?" her Daddy smiled down at her.  
  
"YUP!"  
  
"What weapons?" Heero had taken to keeping track of what his daughter used and in what combination so his other half would know how inventive his daughter was becoming while away.  
  
Smiling her brightest Larie looked between her Pawpaw and Daddy before settling her gaze on her Pawpaw giving what she hopped was a salute, but only felt like hitting herself in her forehead. "Water gun and a IG Joe!"  
  
Duo found it cute how Larie couldn't quite say 'GI Joe' so she called her brother's toys 'IG Joes'... between chuckles he asked, "How so?"  
  
"Easy!" she chirped, "Squeeze with one hand, throw with the other hand! Direct hits!" each present fell into fits of laughter at the bright eyed girls happiest smile ever. That was... until Rouo showed up toweling off his hair once again. Glaring certain death at his sister.  
  
Duo noticed with no told amounts of mirth, that Rouo's glare (like his Pawpaw's) did not faze Larie in the slightest. His small bundle of joy sat primly in her seat, looking as if she owned the world and could do anything she wanted. And while she did have permission to wake her brother up with her own creative doings, she could not get away with anything. Yet he had to give it to her, she pulled of the "Little Princess" look rather nicely. Maybe they should change Wufei's nickname for the girl slightly and add it to her Princess name to make her, "Little Devil Princess"? After all she had one mischievous mind for a three year old!  
  
As Rouo joined them to eat, sitting across from his sister, glaring, mind running over ways to get back at her for this particular waking. The joyful fathers mind replayed times when Larie had gotten the resident Chinese to "help" her with something, only to be conned into a fight of some sorts. Usually those ended up with the others in it as well and covered in globs of mess that required you to wash outside with the hose before entering the house first... after you dried off slightly. Like the time Larie told Wufei her doll had driven into the mud and couldn't get out... How she wasn't allowed to go in there to get it and asked if he could. Like the loving father the raven silky haired man is; he agreed and entered the mud puddle to retrieve the "stuck" car.  
  
At this point Duo's mind took note to remind him that said car was a 4x4 Jeep with massive sized mud tires on it. There was no way in Hades plain that that vehicle had gotten "stuck". Somehow his poor husband hadn't thought of the cars specs before going to get it because the next he knew... there was a loud shocked cry from the back yard, rushing to the window peering out found his Chinese love standing in the middle of a puddle, his khaki pants and silver shirt splattered with mud spots. Violet eyes had turned from his love to his daughter only to widen at the mud covered-barely-recognizable-Jeep sitting innocently in front of the mud puddle. With his daughter laughing her little rear end off. He remembered Wufei smirking. Remembered watching as he leaned over slightly, standing up with a mischievous twinkle in his eye that made Duo proud, before his hand reared back and threw a large glob of mud at his daughter.  
  
Larie had given a girlish streak jumping back, her mind processing what had happened, that her father wasn't mad at her... then, it kicked into pay back time. Larie had litterly jumped into the puddle sending splatters flying all over before dipping down to come up with two hand fulls, throwing them at the Asian man. Duo couldn't even recall now how the fight had gone from just his daughter and Chinese husband... to daughter, Chinese husband and himself, son and Japanese husband... however it happened, he'd probably remember when he wasn't trying to... but it had happened and they spent the next three hours out there. Nearly two for mud slinging, the other hour and a half for washing off with the hose and lying around drying off enough before Heero deemed it "safe" to enter the house again; which just meant entering without causing a big mess he wasn't going to be cleaning up alone.  
  
"Pawpaw, Daddy..." The small tentative voice broke Duo from his musings to look down at his daughter, smiling brightly, encouraging her onwards in her obvious question. Watching her eye both parents, then her brother, Duo's smile grew. "Can I talk to the box now?"  
  
That was it? She wanted to talk on the 'box'? Chuckling he leaned over ruffling the small girls hair affectingly. "Sure thang Princess!" grinning Duo leaned back into his own seat taking in the tables occupants. Rouo was already finished with his food, making a smiley face with fangs from the bacon leftovers he deemed not eatable. Heero on the other side of Larie was calmly sipping his coffee, a contented look on his lovely face, eyes full of warmth he would never get tired of seeing there. Him and ol' Fei had a hellova time getting the Japanese to open up from his training induced dark hell where his emotions were imprisoned. Himself and Larie were obviously ready to get away from the table and on to other things!  
  
"Alrighty then!" hopping from his chair, hands clapping, the slender digits pointed to each kid, "I want yous and yous ta git yer wittle butts inta yer rooms an' change! Den, ye's gonna report ta tha livin' room fir a conference call! Got it busta's?"  
  
His father was acting like a doofus. What was that, an old accent from New York? Rouo wasn't sure, but he'd heard it before lots in movies and old series his father loved to watch and drag them all down to watch with him. Giggling, a half smile-smirk curling his young lips the small boy silently admitted to loving the old movies just as much as his father. They all did, but he wasn't going to admit it to the older man. "Wha we gonna do Old Great One." The look his braided father shot him was enough to cause both siblings falling into laughter.  
  
"I'm NOT old!" Injustice!  
  
"We kno' Daddy" she had to take pity on him. Her Daddy was a silly guy; always pulling pranks on anyone he knew well enough to get away with it. Sometimes though, she'd join teams with her Wufa or Pawpaw and get back at Daddy for his goofy stunts. Wufa acted like he was really mad at the American, but you couldn't fool her! Larie knew better then that. She saw the sparkle that entered those midnight eyes, watching as her Daddy made fun of someone else, set a joke off... her Wufa loved the other's sense of joy, it made him happy. But she knew too, at times Wufa got fed up or wasn't in the moods to have jokes turned on him or the others. Sometimes she thought he looked like a rag doll someone had been dragging around. Driving on the road was fun she was told, but the long hauls were "hellish" as her Daddy put it one time.  
  
Sliding out of her seat carefully, grabbing the silvery-blue plate in both small hands, Larie made her way towards the kitchen, her brother in tow. Entering the lively decorated yellow, pale orange and sky blue room she walked over to the sink, her bare feet making pitter patter sounds as she went along. Stopping for a minute looking around she spotted her specially made rose red foot stool and kicked it over so she could reach the sink and put her plate in it. She could've asked her brother to do it, he was bigger then her, could reach the sink... but she was determined to do it on her own and managed to get it done before putting the stool back and running quickly past her parents into their room to change. She didn't know about her brother but she wanted to talk to the box!!  
  
Swiftly entering her room throwing the door close, never minding the fact it also doubled as her brothers room until her parents cleaned out the other spare for her to use, Larie set about tearing her top off throwing it into her small Irish green hamper pulling out a flowered gray-green top buttoning it up. Her pants soon followed the PJ top into the hamper while chubby hands dug around 'til they found the perfect pair of black shorts with silver lining to go with her dark colored top. Dashing to the dresser she let her hair down, brushed it and quickly put it back up into a ponytail before running out of the room throwing a wide grin to her brother in passing before skidding to a halt in the living room where she found Heero waiting for her... rather waiting for *them* but she was the one that asked to talk on it!  
  
Waiting for his children to come back from changing Heero decided to sit in his plush chair by the quiet fire, letting his thoughts run away with him. It had been quite sometime since they had started they're trucking business, since they had seen the other pilots, even the few people who were on opposition with them.  
  
He knew Relena and Dorothy had finally gotten together; he was happy about the fact. Dorothy wasn't a half bad girl if you looked past her sarcastic attitude and humor, she cared more then she let on, had gotten more involved in helping the nations that Relena dealt with. Relena herself had cut his leash off months before the final wars end, saying she was sorry for being a leach but she had only wanted to keep him close. She considered him her big brother now, still loved him but only in that way, it was acceptable to him; Heero could never love, nor see her in the other light. Relena also went to no ends to tease him about liking to other pilots. How she had come to find out he had no idea, but the girl was resourceful, so it shouldn't have surprised him.  
  
The other pilots though... a small sigh left his lips as he let the chair engulf his thin muscled frame. The other pilots had no idea that he, Duo and Wufei had gotten together. Even married! Wanting a small private ceremony, they had opted to have one of Duo's old friends from his old neighborhood on L2 come down and perform the ceremony. Heero back then hadn't understood how that was possible. Duo had told them each what his childhood was like, where he got his last name, Maxwell, from. The story did not fail to strike a cord in the two Asians. Heero remembered clearing hugging the braided man closer, burying his head into the massive collection of peach smelling hair; remembered how Wufei had scooted even closer to them both encircling his strong arms around each at the same.  
  
Duo had explained to them that while the Maxwell church was burned to the ground, he had known a few other pastures from two near by churches, through Father Maxwell. Duo had went on to say he loved accompanying the older man to and fro each church; he rarely had times to enjoy back then, so his retreating with Father Maxwell from his church, even to another one, was a welcomed trek. Him going along also helped ease him mind of being able to protect the older man as best he could at that young age. Weight lifted from his heart each time it did not come to such an outcome. He had, by way of visiting each church, managed to crawl into the others Father's hearts; Duo Charm to its full degree when he didn't know he had it at all.  
  
Father MacDougle was a kind, benevolent man. He had greeted everyone with open eyes and a warm smile, his hands were rough, warm and strong in grip when he shook each of theirs before pulling back and hugging Duo kindly. Heero smiled at the memory. Duo had tried so hard that day, fidgeting in his chair as the shuttle landed, they had done a brief "Hello and welcome" scene before Wufei had suggested they head home. Arriving into their newly acquired home was when the true introductions were made, when Father MacDougle had stepped forward and hugged their American; that was all it had taken for Duo's hard kept emotions in check... he cried, joyous tears to see someone he knew as a child alive and well, and still remembering him!  
  
Oh, that was a day neither of them would ever forget. Father MacDougle with his kind gray-green eyes, light brown hair, had engulfed him and Wufei in much the same manner thanking them for looking after and loving his "Little Duo", in times when those he knew (and lost) could not be there for him. Needless to say it had touched Heero deeply to see the honest light in the old man's eyes from his words. No one aside from his fellow pilots had ever thanked him with so much feeling, for doing anything before. He remembered simply nodding to the man, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
Then, it was off to the local church where the ceremony was to be held, where Sally and Noin were already waiting on them to show up, playing part of their witnesses. Heero blinked sitting up in his chair a little more. Come to think of it, that was only a year or so before Duo brought up the idea of adopting kids... He had always wanted to be a father, to have someone of his own to look after and care for, to love. He nearly went frantic with the slight confused look him and Wufei had thrown at him.  
  
It was not that Heero himself (or even Wufei) didn't understand the meaning behind Duo want... he was a caring, free living soul, a bright light in a dark world... It was only Duoish that he wanted to share his love with someone so small and close to heart as his own childhood had left him. He wanted to raise a small one and let them know that someone loved them could and did care about them. That they weren't alone... like his braided love never had a chance to know but for the Father and Sister's he knew from the Maxwell church.  
  
To Heero, it had come as a shock, a startling wake up call that he was not all that sure he could deal with. He never had a childhood that he could remember. The only "fun" things, "carefree" things he could ever remember doing started when Duo entered his life, after the first war, in that small loll of peacetime... Duo had shown him how to have "fun"... Heero enjoyed it immensely, the time spent with the American and Chinese were the best. But now... Duo had wanted to bring children into his life...  
  
He actually, in some strange way he knew not, was looking forward to having someone innocent to take care of, to love along side his two husbands... But in the same, it scared him. It scared him to the core to have someone so small, looking up to him for his or her life's care. His head doubted he would be able to take on such a task, but his heart said he could. He had been confused, scared, uncertain... and hiding it all from his lovers. It wasn't intentional, to keep such a thing hidden when they were all there for one another no matter what, loved each other beyond the end of time... He hadn't meant to keep it away from them, but his training was harder to break then anyone would ever imagine... It was in his nature alone, to keep things to himself. Sometimes it slipped his mind that he now had two people that loved him, truly and deeply loved him, that would be there through the hard times just for him, to help him recover what was buried inside of him.  
  
So it had come as a small surprise when Wufei cornered him one night while Duo was out shopping, wanting to know what had his mind to preoccupied. He had been found staring absently into the roaring fire, just sitting there, his mind elsewhere; he never heard nor saw when Wufei approached him, had sat beside his chair watching him for several minutes before breaking the stillness with his calming voice. Sitting there, gazing into Wufei's sweet kind eyes, Heero found himself blurting out his hurt, confusion and fear. Kids. Could he handle them? Would he be able to take care of something so small that couldn't even be able to take care of themselves 'til later years? Was he going to be able to be patient with them through their rowdier times? He was such a "hard" person... was he capable of being "soft" with something so small? It plagued his mind over and over, running around in hurried circles, keeping him from other things that needed his attention, but he couldn't help it... Heero Maxwell-Chang-Yuy was worried, near being sick from it all.  
  
And Chang-Maxwell-Yuy Wufei was going to have none of it.  
  
He had pulled the slight taller man from his chair into his lap, cradling his head against his strong chest whispering soothing words. Heero let himself be hugged, let the softly tanned hand rake through his wild hair tenderly... had clung to the other like a child, a single tear making its silvery path down his cheek to fall on an exposed collar bone. He couldn't remember ever being that way before. So vulnerable, so open without risk of being hurt, but... he knew where he was, who he was with... it was stupid to think one might be hurt with the man they loved, for who loved him... Never in his short life had he been so open, showed what he felt so clearly... it was near frightening how easy it was to be himself with this man. With him and Duo he could be himself, even though times he still had his walls up... however now, he had none to help cover what he felt... he hadn't wanted to hide it anymore, couldn't hide it anymore.  
  
Heero sighed, pulling himself from his remembrance. That night Duo had come in to find his husbands curled on the floor, Wufei holding his Japanese counter part lovingly, drawing one hand through the messy hair while his other held tightly to the distraught man. Duo had later told him, that while he crept closer after putting the groceries away, he found Heero had fallen asleep in the Dragon's arms, looking all the world like an innocent child. Heero remembered snorting, though his eyes shinned with curiousness at the retelling. Could he ever really look innocent with all the blood on his hands?  
  
Shaking his head he smiled, sitting up in his seat sipping from his coffee. Duo was a mind reader, he was sure of it, because at the time he knew what was going through is head. Had stepped forward pulling him into a tight embrace whispering that they were all innocent in their own ways, that the blood on their hands was forced. None of them had wanted to be dragged into the war, forced to kill others. But they had and the only thing left to do about that was to live each day like it was their last. To live and love one another freely without regret, without doubt. There was a lot they could take as their pence for... but it wasn't worth it. Piloting their Gundams was something neither of them had truly wanted to do, they had wanted peace, so in that way they were guilty of taking lives for the greater many, and innocent for their actions. All that was left for them was to live their lives to the fullest, and to love those around them for the ones whose lives were given over in exchange for Peace.  
  
No one could argue that moving speech. It was true, every word of it.  
  
"M'ere!!" Larie's voice chimed as the small being bounced happily into the room sliding to a stop on the wood flooring between the living room carpet and the hallway.  
  
Their floors were all hardwood, a fine rich coloring of brown, which drew ones attention to its shiny surface. The hallways had carpets they nearly covered all, except for a few inches on either side, the living room had a massive western designed square rug covering the area in the middle where the sitting was located. A small rectangle rug had been placed under the table at the far end. The kitchen had a small round rug holding snugly under the chairs and table... it didn't do good to wonder around on cold wood floors in the middle of winter. Not a pleasant morning wake up calling there.  
  
"So you are!" sitting up fully and opening his arms Heero soon found himself falling backwards into the chair once more full of one small Larie Chang-Maxwell-Yuy. The daughter he thought he'd not be able to take care of. The one he was scared to have.  
  
"Hey!! What about me!?" came the only warning before his other leg occupied a grinning Rouo. The other small bundle that had his stomach tied in knots for days before his loves convinced him that being around them for a time would show him wrong. He had indeed, been shown wrong. He couldn't possibly see his life without either young child, or his two lively loves in his life. He would be empty again if even one decided to leave him. It wasn't going to happen, he knew, it was foolish to think it, but even now and then it slipped in there. And was slapped away forcefully but his heart's hand.  
  
Smiling at his two munchkins Heero hefted them from his legs setting them on the ground. "Alright my young ones... Off to the table" quickly popping their behinds playfully, he watched as each zoomed across the room giggling. Larie took up her spot in front of the microphone; Rouo started switching on the equipment with a nod from his father. "Do you remember how to use is Larie?" For a three year old he had to admit, she was growing faster then any one child her age he had ever seen... admittedly that wasn't a grand amount, but she had a quick mind that seemed to absorb information like a sponge, her brother was the same way.  
  
"Yes Pawpaw..." smiling sweetly, rolling her beautiful emerald eyes at the charming man, she turned her attention back to the small black square microphone sitting before her. Quickly her small fingers pressed the little button on its base down, "Is anyone out t'ere?" she paused and giggled, "Are y'all awake yet?" her fingers slipped from the button at her brothers nudging. She had forgot. You needed to let the button up after talking or no one could talk back to you.  
  
"Larie" Duo's voice floated into the room coming from the kitchen, as his form started emerging from said room. "You did it wrong sweetie." Moving from the doorway to sit on his husband's knee Duo leaned over pecking his smooth tanned cheek then turned back to his children. "You have to say something before that, remember?"  
  
"Umm..." shaking her violet head, "Nooo..." she forgot again didn't she? Lower lips stuck out in a pout while trying to think of what she forgot this time.  
  
Shaking his head Rouo smiled at his small sister. Larie tried hard to be like him. He knew from when he was small enough to remember, she had always tagged around with him at the houses with lots of children they used to stay at. She didn't like others to be around her unless her brother was there. She felt safer with him. That made his little heart fill with joy, and also annoyed him. A guy needed his space after all! And certainly couldn't get it with his little sister hanging around all the time. Like the loving boy he was (and was never going to say that out loud) he had never once told her to "go away!" and meant it.  
  
His sister was only three years old but she was growing up quickly! She already knew nearly as much as he did. She might not understand it all, or know what it all means, but she knew just as much as him. Her little mind had ways to forget what she learned though, so he had to watch out for her at time. Larie's always wanted to be like him. She tried hard to be strong like him, trying to lift things that were heavier then she could handle just because he could lift them. She tried being as fast as he was even with his short little legs; most often then not had her tumbling over her own feet from her trying. Rouo thought it funny and cute though. Obviously his fathers thought that as well. They always got a kick out of watching their small competitions.  
  
Rouo's brow furrowed as he tried thinking of what his sister forgot to say before talking on the box. It was something with a number in it, he was sure... He wanted to help his sister, didn't like to see her sad, so he needed to remember! Scratching his messy haired head, he smiled, "I GOT IT!"  
  
Larie threw him a Look, her small lips frowning, eyes twinkling, "Wha? Wha is it!?" They had somewhere to be going soon, so she needed to find it out now! She wanted to laugh at her brothers scrunched up face.  
  
Cracking a smile, his 'serious' face melting Rouo chuckled, "Breaker One-Nine."  
  
"OHHH YEAH!!!" quickly leaning over hugging her brother she zipped back to the mic, "Braker one-nine, are y'all awake out there?"  
  
Duo buried his face in the crook of Heero's neck chuckling, mile wide grin on his lips, "She's Goobers... absolutly Goobers..." lifting his head, he smiled broadly, "But! At least Fei'll know that's his girl on the radio!"  
  
Not being able to stop the few deep chuckles that rumbled forth, Heero nodded, "That he will."  
  
"Alright, your not watching Kenshin anymore!" poking a finger into the others chest Duo smirked, "Next thing I know you'll be acting like him all the time going 'Oro' instead of 'Hn'."  
  
"Oro?" full lips smirked.  
  
Hanging his braided head, grinning, "I rest my case!"  
  
"Didn't know you had one to start with."  
  
"Ah well ya know..." smiling the American shrugged gracefully looking back to his children. Larie had obviously gotten someone to talk to her on the CB she was grinning up a storm. Funny, he hadn't heard anyone pick up on her.  
  
"/Howdy there little lady! What's a sweet gal like you doin' up this early in tha morn eh?/"  
  
Giggling at the silly accent Larie's eyes sparkled, "I'm lookin' for my father!" The other one, her mental voice laughed.  
  
"/Well now then, I know I'm not the lucky man!/"  
  
Larie giggled into the mic, "Nope!"  
  
The western accented man on the line laughed heartedly, "/So what's your daddy's name out there sweets? I'm rightly sure he's out here somewhere. Maybe I even know him!/" his voice was humored to the others, yet serious. It wasn't uncommon for other truckers to personally know someone else. It was amazing sometimes who you found to talk to while on the road and how you eventually wind up meeting these people.  
  
"Ah well..." she had to think about that one... "He's kinda short... but not as short as me!" she listened to the man laugh again and smiled, "He's tall over me! Got pretty black hair and eyes..." trailing off a thought struck her. "Oh! M'sorra! Ya asked 'is name... not wha he looked like..."  
  
"/Ah well now that's alright little missy!/" he chuckled, "/I believe I know your father there little one and he'll be up and on in no time 'tall!/"  
  
Scooting forward in her seat Larie's eyes lit up casting her brother a look, "Really!? You do!"  
  
"/Well certainly darlin'!/" On the other side of the room Duo made a face, trying to figure out just who this was on the CB seeming to sweet talk his daughter. He knew Heero was ready to laugh at him, his face sported a grin that clearly stated, 'I know something you don't know'.   
  
"/If'n I'm thinkin' right, and mind ya I usually do!/" Larie giggled, "/I be thinkin' your father would be Dragon. Ain't many out here like that, that bein' tha only guy I've met like that./"  
  
"THAT'S HIM!!" Letting go of the button Larie cheered louder bouncing in her chair, one hand clasped on her brother's shoulder happily. So she just had to wait for her Wufa to get on then, right? She could keep talking to this guy if he didn't mind right? "Thank ya!"  
  
"/heh No problem little lady./"  
  
Duo's excited voice broke off whatever Larie was going to say next, her seat swirling around to stare at her Daddy. "I KNEW IT!"  
  
Heero laughed, grin widening.  
  
"You little..." hitting his husbands shoulder lightly, kissing his cheek Duo dashed for the CB hitting down the foot peddle for it, "Copperhead!"  
  
A grin came over those speakers, "/Why if it ain't my good ol' buddy Shinigami!/" there was a chuckle, "/So that's your little lady love there is it?/" Oh they'd told him plenty of times about their kids, but he hadn't yet met them.  
  
"Dude! I was tryin' to figure who the hell was sweet talkin' my daughter!" he laughed smilin' widely, "Man your lucky I know you!"  
  
A hardy laugh greeted his own, "/Oh well now, I know you wouldn't mind a few little names. I wouldn't steal her from ya, honest!/" Duo could just imagine the other winking at him. "/So is Wing there as well? I can hear him breathing./"  
  
How the hell Copperhead knew what Heero's breathing sounded like was beyond him! Turning around to look at said husband Duo squeaked jumping back a bit. Heero was standing *right* behind him, smirking. His children now were laughing at him. "I'll get you for that..."  
  
"I'm sure you will" Heero winked, smirk growing as he took the mic from his husband, keying in the foot peddle, "Copperhead, causing trouble this early in the morning again?"  
  
"/Woohoo! Hey there Wing!!/" He was the only other one Heero knew that could pull off sounding like Duo that early in the morning aside from Rouo on occasion. "/Lookin' for the lost husband eh?/" chuckling Copperhead keyed back in, "/I think he's three states over, I was trailing him for a while./"  
  
"Trailing him?"  
  
"/Sure! We left 'bout the same time and met up in Nebraska! I was droppin' off a load of freight cars there, stoppin' for coffee when I noticed y'alls truck. That dragon ain't exactly seen all over ya know? I love Shinigami's thinkin' ta stick that sucker on there!/" they heard chuckling before the mic keyed in again, "/He's on down there somewhere in Dallas I think. I'm headin' on back to Tennessee now, passin' through Missouri at the moment./"  
  
Duo stole the mic, "What the hell was Fei doin' in Nebraska!?" He didn't know he was doing a full damn 360! A pretty damn big 360 mind you... Seven states big!  
  
"/Ah well now, that's where his shipment was from what I was understandin'. He was an empty load headin' up. Had to pick up from there and deliver in Dallas by late the other day. That's bein' why his runs takin' so long. Christmas runs really do bite the big one you know./"  
  
"Oh trust me" came both Duo and Heero's voice, "We know!" They each, at one time or another, since getting the kids, had been stuck with the Christmas run and wondering if they'd be home in time or not to see the normal white mornings.  
  
"/heh I reckin' y'all both do! We'll be lucky to be back on time for Christmas! We's each got three states to cross through and all with three days left? heh We're truckin' it though!/"  
  
"/Copperhead watch it! The kids!/" came another anxious voice. One that did not appreciate the other saying they might not make it home in time for Christmas. It did not help any that the roads all the way in Texas were slick now with the coming storm. He did not wish to think what the roads would be like in him home state of Kentucky.  
  
"/Opps, sorra y'all./"  
  
Larie giggled taking the mic back playfully glaring at her Daddy and Pawpaw, "Its okies!!"  
  
"/Well y'all, I'm headin' out now. It was great talkin' to ya little missy, Wing, Shinigami, Dragon, y'all take care and I'll see ya on the road once more. Maybe even met up with the family sometime?/"  
  
"Oh yeah!! I'd love to meet your family! The kids would love it too!" Duo's bright voice was all for that. Having known Copperhead for the last three of their five years trucking had been a blast. The guy was older then any of them, but acted like a kid!  
  
"/Well then I'll catch ya 'gain! Maybe even have a surprise for ya come Christmas! Ja!/" With that, he was gone. His ending voice though, told each father listening that he knew something they didn't.  
  
"Bye!!" Larie gave another giggle before the others voice hit home, "WUFA!!!"  
  
Rouo grabbed the mic this time, "WUFA YOUR UP!" They really needed to find a duel mic for the box.  
  
"/Xizo Tian Shi... Li Liang... It is good to hear from you both!/" Wufei's voice was tired, happy and warm, as it always was. "/Have you both been well?/"  
  
"Oh yes!" the small bright voice responded smiling, "We've been playing with Pawpaw and Daddy and I've been waking Oniisan up lotsa ways!"  
  
"Yea Fei, ya should've seen the last few ways she did it!" Duo snickered remembering them, laughing when Rouo glared at him again for the reminder.  
  
"/Si Shen, your voice is as lovely as always./" one could hear the sparkling of onxy eyes, "/Is Xin Ling there as well?/"  
  
Smiling smally Heero picked up the mic, "Of course, you know I am never far behind" his deeper voice was soothing.  
  
"/Aa, you never were./" Wufei smiled though none but he could see it. "/It is wonderful to hear all of your voices this early in the morning! I see Xizo Tian Shi and Li Liang have met Copperhead, ne?/" there was the humor  
  
"Yea!!" Larie's voice came over the line, "He's a funny man Wufa!"  
  
Chuckles, "/Yes he is, you should see him if you think him funny Xizo Tian Shi./"  
  
Smiling softly Larie tilted her head, listening to how her fathers native tongue rolled from his lips. It was almost a magical sounding language; just like her Pawpaw's Japanese... each spoke it fluently and smoothly... was very relaxing to listen to. She had more then once fallen asleep listening to them talk. "When will you be home Wufa?"  
  
"Are you okie Wufa?" Rouo's voice came next.  
  
Wufei chuckled, "/Yes my little ones, I'm very well indeed. I will be ecstatic once I am home with all of you again. This drive has been rather... tedious alone./" there was a smile in his voice, the sound of longing hanging in there with his love, "/I shall be him in time for Christmas. Do not worry so much my Draglings./" Wufei knew the others were smiling at the name, his children liked to be called that if not for their nicknames in his own tongue.  
  
"Just wonderin' Wufa... we miss ya..."  
  
"/And I you, Xizo Tian Shi... I shall be home soon, so do not worry, alright?/"  
  
Larie nodded, "Okies!" She'd take her Wufa's word on it. He might be a little late in the night coming home, like they were sometimes but he'd never missed a coming home date before... She didn't think he'd be starting to miss them now on such an important date.  
  
*knock knock* Rouo never knew he was holding the button down as he shouted, "Aunt Sally and Noin are here!!" before rushing out of the room.  
  
"/Sally and Noin are there?/"  
  
"uh-huh!" Larie keyed in, "We're goin' shoppin'!! Oh hold on a sec..." smiling Larie passed the mic to her fathers before going to greet the two women that were her aunts.  
  
"Heya Fei, you sure your alright lovely?"  
  
Soft sigh, "/Yes Si Shen, I am fine... a bit tired but no worse for wear./" he smiled.  
  
"You be careful out there Fei, there's a storm brewing close to the Tennessee border. Snows already started falling here." Heero's concerned voice advised, eyes tracking the fluffy white flakes falling through the window.  
  
"/I know Xin Ling/" Wufei chuckled at all the worried pampering. He truly loved his family. "/I shall be careful, you know me./"  
  
Duo laughed popping his foot down on the peddle, "Oh yeah! We *know* you alright! Know you *very* well in fact!" Heero smirked.  
  
"/DUO!/" Braided baka always had his mind in the gutter!  
  
Larie chose that moment to slide back into the room, halting in the middle of the floor eyeing her fathers and the box. She could have sworn... Shaking her little head she ambled over to the chair climbing up in it. Turning she took the mic innocently smiling upwards, "I think Aunt Sally and Aunt Noin wanted to speak to y'all!" Eyeing their daughter, they nodded and left, each patting her head. Great! She was alone now! "Wufa?"  
  
"/Hai Xizo Tian Shi?/"  
  
Excitedly bouncing in her seat, papers in front of her, Larie grabbed a pen, "I hava queston for ya!"  
  
.  
  
~ * ~  
  
'  
  
Ten minutes later had the small lavender haired girl bounding for the front hallway, coat clung over her shoulders, and papers in hand, large smile crossing her face. She had her answers now! She was ready and 'rip roarin' to go!' as her Daddy's fond of saying; she giggled.  
  
Seeing the happy bundle of energy coming towards them Noin squatted down to her level, ruffling the lively hair affectionately, "Ya ready to go munchkin?"  
  
"YEP!"  
  
That's my girl! Smiling proudly Duo squatted down kissing each on their cheeks and hugging them, watching as Heero did the same before stepping back and hugging the two ladies standing in front of them. It had been a month or two since they had seen one another outside of vidcalls. It was great to be together again, even for a short time. After all, it was Christmas, many things needed to be handled and left little time for get togethers, but that would change come two days times. They were meeting up at the Winner-Barton estate for their five-year reunion Christmas party.  
  
Maybe after this year they would keep in better contact. After all, "the cat would be outta the bag", they wouldn't have anymore secrets to keep. Not that they were consciously trying to keep their children a secret from the others, nor their marriage. Yet, had they told Quatre about it, it would have been put into a big production when that was not what they wanted. They loved the little blonde, but he tended to get over excited and worked up about things dealing with his friends, his family. Their kids? Well... there hadn't been a "right time" to bring that up to anyone in passing vidcalls or e-mails. In addition, that was not the best way to bring up or talk about that particular subject. Best to do that in person; thus the Christmas party!  
  
"It's good to see you all again." Sally smiled, her eyes sparkling with a kind light to them all, "You've changed Heero." Tilting her head to the side playfully she squinted, "Mmhmm, yup. You've gotten cuter!"  
  
A light blush crept up into his high cheeks, corners of his lips pulling upwards.  
  
"Sally!" three voices cried out shocked, giggling.  
  
Said sandy blonde grinned, "What!? It's true!"  
  
Finally, letting his lips pull into a soft smile Heero's eyes took on their own twinkling humor, "You say that every time you see me Sally."  
  
"Aww maybe so" she nodded, "but look at the color your cheeks turn!" Chuckling she patted his shoulder, "One day you'll either come back with something else like your lover over there, or your not blush... I've got a pot running at the Preventers as to which it is."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped at that news, "SALLY!?" He couldn't believe she did that! "Are you nuts?!" That was going to be super embarrassing walking into the Preventers HQ visiting just to have everyone looking at them wondering what actually happened. A come back or no blush? He groaned. And it wasn't even about him!  
  
"Oh calm down Duo." Noin laughed shaking her head, "She's just teasing!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Heero smirked. "Nice Sally... real nice... Just wait 'til I get my hands on my laptop again." His voice, held a promised threat. A playfully promised threat, but a threat all the same. Since the war Heero had only managed the need to use his laptop a total of near ten times. He mostly used the home PC since there were no drastic needs for his supped up laptop. But now... his smirk grew thinking about what he could do.  
  
"No... No Heero don't you even!" This from a wide eyed Noin.  
  
"Ohhh yea..." Duo grinned crossing his arms over his chest, eyeing his Japanese love, trying to figure just what his mind was planning.  
  
"We gotta go Aunt Sally!"  
  
"Yeah Aunt Noin we gotta go!"  
  
Chuckling Heero patted their heads lovingly, "Alright, we'll stop harassing them now." Looking up he smiled, "You all be careful alright?"  
  
"Yes, please do, the roads are supposed to be worse by the evening." Duo eyed his children, turning concerned violets towards the two women.  
  
Smiling reassuring Noin and Sally nodded. "You don't have to worry Duo, Heero, we'll keep them as safe as the royal treasure! Right guys?"  
  
"YEA!!"  
  
"How long do you think y'aller be gone Sal?"  
  
Thinking about, tilting her head toward the ceiling, "Better part of the day I would guess..." Noin's dark eyes glittered, "Going shopping too?"  
  
"I see no reason not to. We have nothing to do here and everything to do out there" Heero's tanned arm pointed towards the windows where snow continued to fall. "We should be back around... six?"  
  
Noin smiled as Sally led the kids outside making sure they were bundled up, "That works perfectly. We'll see you then!" with that the purpled haired woman was gone.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Alright little ones!" Sally grinned looking over her passenger seat's back, "Where to first?"  
  
Larie smiled happily, "Shirt shop please!"  
  
"A shirt shop?"  
  
"Erm... yea... Ya know? Where ya can get shirts made?" absently she fiddled with the pages in her grasp, shooting her brother a look.  
  
Seeing the look passed between siblings Noin nodded, backing out of the driveway, "Alright, then we'll head to the mall, they have the best one around."  
  
The ride over was carefully slow, each rider not driving were watching the quickly becoming white grounds fly by. They had quiet Christmas music playing while they talked off and on about what was going to happen this day, aside from shopping. They each more or less agreed to let Fate have her fun in directing them since neither truly knew (but for little Larie) what they were getting for the others. Just that there would be a lot of fun in doing it!  
  
Stepping from the car into the crisp blowing wind each kid latched onto an adult hand, letting themselves be led into the massive building looming over them. They had never been in a building *this* big before! Larie was dead set you could fit two of the Gundams in it lying down. Certainly wasn't big enough for them to be sitting in, but lying down? She was sure they'd fit! And inside of it! "Wow..." She was having a very hard time getting her little mind over how many people were walking around, talking, running from one store to the other and back again. How many people could fit into a place like this??  
  
A gentle tug on her hand brought her out of her wondrous musings. Glancing up she smiled at Aunt Noin and followed the lady into a store, which proudly displayed a sign shaped like a shirt in its window. It had pretty letters on the shirt, ones that looked like it took magic to get them on there, they were wide and very light looking, done in a almost neon blue, but with purple edges stated: Celestial Printing.  
  
Happily she bounded through the doors after the other three stopping abruptly, jerking her hand away from Noin's in the stop. Sparkling emerald eyes widened at the different styled shirts hanging throughout the store. Each one just as pretty as the next, they had long shirts, short shirts, night shirts, Chinese/Japanese styled shirts... all of them had the beautifully colored writing on them! Oh yes! That was what she wanted!! "WEEHEE!" bouncing hyperly she went right up to the counter.  
  
"Good evening ladies, what can ol' Ralph do for ya today?" the man behind the counter eyed his newest customers and smiled. They were a nice looking couple; oh it was obvious, the look in their eyes as they glanced at one another was a clear shouting of it. His brown eyes however were drawn from the two ladies to the two small children standing beside them. More so to the little girl currently jumping up and down to see over the counter, her eyes with every jump just barely managed to see over the top, yet every time she jumped, she locked eyes with him. He chuckled. Cute!  
  
"Well, Ralph" Sally smiled serenely, "I'm sorry to say I was not included in the planning of what we're here for."  
  
Sending the woman a confused look Ralph inquired, "I'm sorry?"  
  
Giggling softly Noin smiled pointing to the jumping bunny like girl, "I'm afraid the idea is all hers sir. You'll have to question Larie on that one."  
  
"Oh..." arching a brown brow Ralph eyed the human jumping bean a few more minutes before deciding to round the counter squatting down to her size. If not, his eyes were still going to be going up and down in rhythm with her jumps. "Well now, what have you planned for this visit little miss?"  
  
Stopping her jumps Larie smiled happily up at the man, "THIS!" pulling out a few sheets of paper, then another shorter one with some scribbling on it, she started telling the man as best she could what she wanted for her presents. They were going to be perfect! And ready just in time for Christmas, the man assured her. With that, Larie and the others left the man to his job, turning and exiting his store for more shopping.  
  
  
  
.  
  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
  
'  
  
Translations:  
  
Long de Xizo Tian Shi - Dragon's Little Angel  
  
Long de Li Liang - Dragon's Strength  
  
Long de Si Shen - Dragon's Death (more like 'Shinigami')  
  
Long de Xin Ling - Dragon's Heart  
  
I know, I didn't use the 'Long de' parts in this chapter, but I leave them there 'cause you *will* need to know them for a later chapter when they're put to use. ^_^  
  
A major Arigatou goes out to Wind Chijmes for translating these for me!! ::glomps the talented one:: Arigatou gozamasu!! ^__^ I really, really appreciate ya doin' that for me!! Helps a bunch. ^_^  
  
'  
  
* Copperhead -- heh This was my mothers CB handle when she was in the trucking business. She had quite a few friends out there. Someone that was following her back from Oklahoma one year even met her at a truck stop and bought her some coffee. I remember her telling me he kept asking if she had a Bear in the back seat of her car. Don't blame him really Broutis was a BIG dog. heh BLack Rottie. ^_~  
  
'  
  
Redneck: Well that went rather well, ne?  
  
Silverinty: You thought it wouldn't?  
  
Redneck: Well.. nooo... not really like THAT, but.. I kinda thought it'd be the shortest chapter in the whole story besides one.  
  
Silverinty: *tilts 'er head* Why?  
  
Redneck: Cause! heh I wasn't all that sure what to do with it to apoint. Was *going* to cut it off after Larie's chat with Fei, or just before and then end the chapter. Start up TAH5 with it being in Fei's POV. Have him do a flashback sort of story for y'all then call up the guys and tell another story from his trucking experence along the way to Nebraska.  
  
Silverinty: Ohhhh... so why didn't ya?  
  
*Kesai and Jon pop up to hear this answer*  
  
Redneck: *points to the two boys* They did it!  
  
Jon & Kesai: *shocked look* Did WHAT!?  
  
Redneck: Gave me more ideas to fill in the rest of the chapter! *bounces around happily*  
  
Silverinty: Ahhh... medeling boys actually did something *right* for a change, ne?  
  
Redneck: Yeppers!  
  
Silverinty: Well at least they did something good for a change.  
  
Redneck: Not complaining!! ^_^ But now, I have to go work on my other ficcys.. or see if I can.. If not maybe I'll hop back to this one and start up TAH5 that'll be completely in Fei's POV. So! *glances at the readers* For those wondering where the hell Fei is and why this seems mostly a 1x2 (which it's not, just kinda kick turned that way) You'll see him, all of him, in the next chapter!  
  
Silverinty: And if not? *waves an arm at the raised brow* Jumping back to this story or the others?  
  
Redneck: Well... *ponders that eyeing her muse* I just might be inclined to do that 1x2x1 you've been giving me ideas for. Either that one or the other about using George Carlin's lines for a Duo getting pulled over by a cop apart *grins widely*  
  
Kesai: Alright! Y'aller havin' WAY too much fun here! *turns to the readers* Please give up some reviews to these two crazy onnas! Have mercy one us! They're torchor us if not! *tries looking scared but winds up grinning* Welps, well all hope ya liked it! Now, we're off to cause terror somewhere else! *pulls everyone off after him ignoring the death glares* 


	5. Chapter 5: Long Haul Home & Memories of...

Trucking Along the Highway 5:  
  
Long Haul Home & Memories of a New Start  
  
by: Anime Redneck  
  
7-20-03 ~ 11-21-03  
  
'  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the GW Guys so please, PLEASE, stop sending the red ants hunting for me damnit! I didn't do anything!! _;  
  
"/Yup, Yup/" and "\Yup, Yup\" are people yackin' on the CBs! ^_^  
  
'  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
V. Long Haul Home & Memories of a New Start  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
Mornings have always been my best time of the day. I practically fly awake in the mornings; I need no jabbing pokes like Si Shen, no hard shakes like Xin Ling. It amazes me still, to wake finding that Si Shen is near throttling our Japanese mate... I shake my head and laugh at them. It is such a large transformation in Xin Ling since the warring days, where one could wake him just by breathing where no other should be. Now he slept like a rock unless he sensed one of his family in danger. Xin Ling is one very protective man. You would not wish to come between him and his family by meaning harm or other intentions that would most likely have you leaving his presence with a few missing pieces. You have to admire a man such as he, whom was considered to have no emotions.  
  
Yet I detour from even my own thoughts.  
  
I love the mornings; treasure waking up, peering over our large bed to see the other two a side me sound asleep. They look angelic while asleep, a notion that does not loose it's humor on me; seeing as how Si Shen is anything *but* angelic in acting while awake and Xin Ling could scare the dead deceased once more.  
  
I laugh, an amused, tranquil smile lighting the darkened sleeper. My two mates are quite the hand full! Never let one forget about our two small Draglings as well... Aww, the sweet, innocent curiousness that shines from their eyes, the way every small thing claims their attention so well, how they hang on our every word, as if a Deity from above had written it out in the clouds. The jokes they try playing to see if one can outsmart or match Si Shen at his best.  
  
Larie and Rouo (Xizo Tian Shi and Li Liang) are wonderful angels truly sent from the Heavens to comfort and grow with us. A delightfully joyous welcome from a life of living alone, a life of killing those we wished not to, all because they were on the 'wrong' side of the war line.  
  
One cannot truly point out wrong from right in such times. Each side, wishes to reach their own conclusion, seeing their plan as the 'right' course of action. It is fruitless to try separating them from one another... Though, it appears my thoughts are contradicting themselves... In the end there is a 'right' depending who you are... for there is always one that will prevail over the other, and either side could see that as being right.  
  
However, even as a formal scholar, my mind thirsting to still soak up information, the craving for challenges still churned in my head...   
  
War was a challenge, probably more so one then either of us would have liked to ever taken on - though we harbor no regret in doing so that brought about peace. War is also politics. Politics and Religion are two fractions I have learned from much time studying, speaking with others, and observation... that one should never dive into an argument over. You will not win; you will loose. There is always someone sure that their opinion is the correct one; that one's suggestion is wrong and theirs is right. It is a tiring field to go into, one for which I did not take up as a hobby after the Eve Wars. Nice thought, I suppose... I do have enough knowledge for such a job; have the skill and "snap" (as Si Shen says), to handle it... But no thank you.  
  
Yawning widely glancing at the clock mounted to the sidewall I sit up in bed, trying to knock such thoughts from my head. It is too early in the blessed morning to be thinking things such as those. Heh, chuckling I swing my feet over the edge smirking. Too early? This, coming from me, who gets up near the crack of dawn to do his katas... sometimes with Xin Ling in tow, others by myself; yet it is only a mere six o'clock and I am calling it early.  
  
I do wonder though, if Xin Ling has kept with his kata's this week I have been away? And has Si Shen awoken to watch him as he often does the two of us while practicing? I would like to believe he has, they both have. No doubt Xizo Tian Shi has found her way into their bed while I've been away. She loves to cuddle with us while one is "trucking along the highways"... I believe it is a security measure with her? To know while one parent has gone away on a delivery, the other two are still there, safe, protecting her, and to comfort and reassure her that the third shall be back soon.  
  
Leaning over scooting up some on the bed, I kick a leg up tipping my toe outwards to flip the preset coffee machine on. It's amusing the things you pick up while watching one certain American wake in the mornings while on the road, refusing to get out of bed.  
  
Letting my eyes wonder around the small sleeper I'm struck once more with how a space so small as this could become so... homely.  
  
I believe it's Si Shen's touch that has done it much justice. Si Shen's hand can be seen in near every corner of this fine sleeper. From the mini posters at the back, to pictures of our family and friends, places we've been... there's even select knickknacks from home that he deemed necessary to have found a place in the truck for our long hauls. Xin Ling and myself could hardly object, seeing as how we each were able to pick out ones we adored and placed in certain areas. I believe however, soon we will be forced to move some of the old ones out and new ones in. You can only try memorizing something so much, calling the memories back to you...  
  
Chuckling I finally stand to stretch listening to bones popping up my spine. Much better.  
  
Looking around after my morning stretches I search for my blue mat Si Shen had bought for me some years ago when we first started this not-so-crazy idea of a job. His reasoning behind it was though the job would keep us away from home for some weeks on end, depending where the shipments were heading, that he wouldn't want to "deprive" me of my morning katas.  
  
Reasoning I was wholly touched by. My katas mean more to me then most people would ever be privileged to find out about. Si Shen's gift meant much, I could now be on the road and still perform them in the earlier morning hours, only I would not be able to do them as long as normal, which was doubly fine by me. I was, after all, still able to perform them. After a time I eased into the new roll of heading in a tad bit earlier then my friends (back then) and waking up before them to go through the exercising moves.  
  
Turning I pick up my tank top throwing it over my head staring at the bedding: silver and black. Xin Ling's choice sheets for us. We (Si Shen and myself) had asked where Xin Ling had come across the beautiful pieces. I for one, had never seen something quite like it before. The sheets are a pure black, as near dark as my very own hair, the silver on them though, was done in the most particular way...Silver water ripples flew across the sheets... fanning out from each corner to meet in the middle making an odd, old style star by the clashing undulations.  
  
Xin Ling's answer of where he had procured such sheeting was even more anomalous... Not to say we did not believe him, but one could look back on the times in which these were sought and bought, to understand why we were rightly dazed.  
  
Xin Ling... Heero Yuy... had bought the beddings back in AC195 during the first of the Eve Wars. He had been but Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier during those times... so to hear he had the time, let alone the thought to even *glance* at the items, said something for the boy back then... the part of him that was hidden from us all.  
  
Easing my slim form from the back sleeper into the cab I click on the CB before heading outside, with a cup of coffee, stretching once more before finding the best suitable spot to exercise.  
  
There's a patch of trees here, five in a near star shape. A wonderful spot where the suns light shines a pillar through the top canopy is just the right place to be this morning. I am glad I had sense to pull over here last night; something within urged me to stop here. I don't know if it was just my being tired or a sudden chill... now though, I think I was meant to pull over here for whatever reason.  
  
Starting through the first sets my mind starts wondering again, drifting back to the two I love and past times. Heero and Duo. Xin Ling and Si Shen - so different in many ways, yet similar in the same.  
  
We're all like that, the three of us. Had anyone known all those years ago that we would become more then friends, they probably would have scoffed saying its not so. We were too incompatible, too diverse. I believe that is what drew us together though. We each had qualities the other lacked or needed; each of us made the other whole. I must admit it was... strange, at first. It took some getting used to, getting to know the others better, fully. I will be the first to say, had time stopped, rewound and we had to do it all over again... I would not change a minute of it.  
  
When I think about the past I wonder how long it would have been before any of us pilots, knew there was someone else hiding under the surface of Xin Ling's mask; someone wanting to live life to its fullest, someone that didn't live for just the wars.  
  
Have you wondered? I mean to have truly thought about such a thing? Most see Xin Ling as the most feared among us, the one without emotions, the one born to only kill and destroy... a machine in a human body... What if he was the one amongst us whom cared the most? What if there was actually someone in that cold shell just waiting to break free of the training he was destined to endure from such a young age? You have to imagine training like that would block out even the strongest of personalities... Yet bits of his were able to shine through the war, saving many in it's brief time in the light.  
  
This had been something I've wondered about since I had met the seemingly indestructible boy known only as Heero Yuy.  
  
Xin Ling back then had been cold, calculating, and ruthless in his means to complete his missions. Yet he would never endanger an innocent life. Why was that?? You have to believe, if the missions meant that much to him, why stop there? It could have been plain respect and honor (so to say) of not taking a life not involved in the war, for the war; I know most of us had thought something along the lines of this theory. I believe that we would have all been wrong also. I know now that we were all wrong back then, but we were right too.  
  
Xin Ling one time had a chance to kill Si Shen in light of his capture; having worried the braided teen would reveal information. However he did not, on the grounds, he said, of needing every one of us there was. I believe he just could not bring himself to kill a fellow pilot, someone that was slowly starting to "grow" on him. Si Shen has a way of burrowing under ones skin, crawling into their hearts and staying there.   
  
It was very annoying during the war times, now it's endearing.  
  
Xin Ling's revealing of when the bed sheets were bought were the first indication that Si Shen and I knew, Heero Yuy had a curious young soul hiding away in the black pits of Hell's training. It soon became our mission to bring that young boy to the forefront. We wanted to see what this other version of Xin Ling was like... what we could all do together with him.  
  
Xin Ling was a very deprived child - Don't get me wrong! We, all of us Gundam pilots, were deprived in some sort of way, to some large degree... I believe Xin Ling and Trowa are the too closest alike that any of us pilots could be. As far as I know, they have each been battling since the ages of near four. Such a young age to start fighting! They had no childhood whatsoever, no time to grow up having fun. All they have known was bloodshed and gore.  
  
Trowa during the war thankfully found Quatre to help tare down his walls, bring out his inner child, which, even then he was reluctant to let the rest of us see he actually had. It took getting him drunk to really bring that one out.  
  
I smirk rising into another set; and what a mischievous child he would have been! Quiet and Mischievous, a dangerous combination indeed; I think with some work and schooling from Si Shen, Trowa would be able to best even the master himself!  
  
Never get Trowa Winner-Barton drunk unless you have a quick thinking mind to keep up with him.  
  
Si Shen, despite all he had been forced through in his life, the heartache and loneliness, has always had someone there for him. He had some form of a childhood, one with a constant fear attached, but he at least was able to have fun during the short time he was able. I myself had a family who cared dearly for me, pushed me hard, but loved me nonetheless. I had a wife, who never told me she cared... loved, until she died in my arms... I have always had people around me, watching out for me, interacting with me... It made me wonder, with all I knew of our backgrounds...  
  
What was Heero Yuy's like? What was hiding behind that mask? What sort of boy was he really? Did he like music? We all knew he excelled in all fields of athletics, but did he truly enjoy any of them?  
  
There were so many questions to which I desperately wanted answers! Even to Si Shen's life... I didn't know why back then, six years ago, but I was drawn to them. Had a want of knowing all there was to them which out did a dying man in the deserts wanting water.  
  
Si Shen had the life, the light, humor... He had a child in him beside the cold killer that drew my curiosity.  
  
Xin Ling had the sad, hard eyes, mysterious aura... he was, for all other words, Unknown... a mystery waiting to be found out.  
  
The scholar in me anxiously wanted to find out just what lye beneath them both. What made them do what they did? Si Shen had been easy to figure out to a degree, one just had to watch him, get to know him, and then he opened up like a blooming flower when he trusted you enough. In our line of work back then trust was a must. If you could not trust your comrades, you could trust no one. Xin Ling on the other hand... even when the wars ended, we knew little about him.   
  
That. Was when Si Shen and I agreed to try hammering on the stubborn, emotionless showing soldier to get the real boy out in the open.  
  
Five years ago, in three days time, sitting at Quatre's kitchen table was the first we saw light of the boy hiding beneath the solid soldier's mask...  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Lala! Lala! Come on! Come on!!"  
  
"DUO!!" Heaven's above did the boy never slow down!? They only just finished discussing the advantages of choosing trucking as their trade, along with staying on Earth. Everyone at this point, was in agreement. Their small American, was overly thrilled and wanted to get started right away, as in: Now.  
  
He was not prone to stop and think about where they would eventually stop to settle down. They could not keep trucking all the time; they eventually would need a place of their own. Heero and Wufei, while very appreciative of the Arabian's hospitality of letting them stay at his estates, would rather have a place they could call their own. Leaning on friends was fine and dandy, but be damned if they would do it all the time when they could easily have a place of their own.  
  
It was decided.  
  
Prussian eyes tracked a blurred ball of color as it emitted a cheering sound, bouncing from one place to another, never stopping but to right something turned over in its rush. The energy thumping mass was known as: Duo Maxwell. The current ex-pilot of Deathscythe Hell was no more then a blur while hopping around the room.  
  
His name earned from last night's drunken hysteria was rightly chosen: Bouncing Monkey.  
  
If said monkey did not sit, and sit soon, Heero was going to be tempted to fire off a pillow shot warning, if only to ward off the headache threatening to come back from last nights party.  
  
Aries damn him if he would actually admit to it though!  
  
He was thankful, however, while through their talks of this 'trucking' business, Duo had been greatly attentive and quiet, putting in his few cents of serious thought, never once taking his jokes to extreme. They planned on getting a truck, a black one. It was after all, it was a color they could collectively agree on. Their American (who they found out had a zeal for sketching) managed to convince both, himself and Wufei, to let Duo after finding the right truck, get it 'dressed up'.  
  
With more then a little apprehensiveness, they agreed. On the condition, nothing offensive be put on it. They loved the boy as only brothers could, but they wouldn't be driving around in something with his beloved - and fixed - joke on the sides.  
  
Duo took slight offence to the suggestion he would so such a abhorrent thing; nonetheless he gave in with the sillestest face they had seen yet, taking it all in good stride. Heero knew in any conscious - good or bad - Duo could find them no fault with the worry. Too many a time had the Braided Wonder pulled pranks on them, most of which lasted more then a few days time. So their worry was not wrongly placed.  
  
Glancing down at his shoes, eyes drifting closed with mini Duo's jumping around; Heero couldn't take much more. Mini-gundams were playing with sledgehammers behind his eyes. "Bouncing Braided Monkey SIT!!" voice sharp with promised threat.  
  
Eyes widening, bright smile dimming a bit, Duo promptly took his seat. "So" he felt a little bad now, "we do have the funds to get the truck right? We can discuss housing later, right?" He shouldn't have started acting like a hyper idiot. But he couldn't help it! They were going to be truckers! Can you imagine how many places they'd get to see doing that?   
  
Then again... he knew Heero had never drank before, might not have had a tolerance for it... or if he did, he never had a chance to see how much of one he held. In either case, he was dealing with his first morning after drinking any amount, and he should have been a little more understanding - should have expected something like that... now, Heero probably had another major headache from watching him jump around. Not that Duo was about to complain about having those stunning blues watching him for any reason!  
  
"Hai" came the near mumble, "we have the necessary credits to purchase a truck." Where to get the best one, was still anyone's guess at this point. Heero had the laptop out and open, but had yet to start breezing through the many pages no doubt on it... for this particular 'mission', he was contented with going from place to place. It would seem odd, to the others that he was refusing to use his laptop in helping the search... but Heero had found, there were plenty of things around them he had never noticed before. Had never had the time or patience to notice... Now he had the time; he was working on the patience part.  
  
"If I may suggest...?" Wufei started, "We search for a reasonable tuck dealer tomorrow?" his head, though loathed to admit it, was starting to pound again. Heero himself looked as if he could use a nap, his skin seeming a bit paler then normal, which in of itself was rare. Perhaps liquor did not settle well with him? Or possibly, it was simply the kind used in the drinks last night? Ancestors knew the only type to sit well with him had been Sake.  
  
Idly he wondered if Heero and himself had that one other thing in common.  
  
Mmm... well... eyes going from one Asian to the other... mental voice debating whether his health's best interest was trying to override that suggestion or not, Duo tilted his head to the side. Was he the only one not battling the after effects of last night's party? Hades knew Tro and Qat had it pretty bad. Hell both were wearing sunglasses!  
  
After a few moments Duo shrugged, his braid patting his back as he did so, "Alright" Who was he to deny such lovely creatures their beauty sleep? "In that case..." leaping to his feet smiling widely, "I'll leave y'all to your own devices while I, go and play in the backyard or something!" giving a dramatic bow, Duo left each Asian staring after him on either side of the room, while he went off to 'play'.  
  
Heero and Wufei could only try to conjure up what that mystic message had meant. Especially in a 'backyard' that was several hundred acres large.  
  
Shaking his head as if to clear it, whether of the image his mind conjured up of Duo riding through the fields on horseback waving a hat around like some colony raised cowboy, or him making mud piles out in the east pasture for his own Mud War, Wufei wasn't sure. But as his mind dislodged the images, eyes clearing of the light fuzz trying to take over his vision, he decided he really could use a few hours extra sleep... the rest would serve him well in the long day to come.  
  
Course of action decided he turned his eyes towards his Japanese friend sitting on the couch and blinked.  
  
How impossibly late had the duo stayed up again the night before? Not being able to recall, Wufei chose to believe his eyes were now the pranksters, yet as he blinked several times more, he was proven incorrect. The image was still there, hadn't moved at all but for the soft rise and fall of air entering and exiting lungs.  
  
Exhaling a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, the Chinese Dragon descendent took a moment to let his obsidian orbs scan over and record the visage before him...  
  
Rare, was the decidedly inappropriate word, which sprang to mind, along side of extraordinary. Perhaps the last might be pushing the line a little for him, or someone else, but it seemed appropriate for the instant he caught himself watching... it was extremely uncommon to find this sort of blatant, open trust shown by the ex-Wing pilot, and that in itself spoke volumes he was sure the Japanese pilot would not know how to speak for himself.  
  
Sitting back quietly, eyes never leaving the young man slouched back on the couch; eyes closed, for all matters dead to the world - Wufei's lips twitched in a small, near satisfied smile of approval.  
  
It had been too long - if ever - that he had seen Heero this comfortable, trusting - relaxed - enough around anyone, to willfully fall asleep in the open with them - and so quickly! Surely Duo was the only one he knew which could fall asleep in such a manner... He had to, however, take into consideration the two now ex-pilots had stayed up 'til the wee hours of the morning, and had been drinking spiked beverages the night before as well...  
  
Wufei was no expert on any of his fellow pilots, his friends and family, but he was sure Heero was not a drinker. That aside, none of them as far as he could recall had taken to drinking during the wars, maybe a sip or two here or there for cover while stalking an OZ officer in a bar, but that, was the known limit.  
  
Ohh, that did not begin to cover why this seemed to please the Chinese youngling so much... Why did his chest feel as if some invisible weight had been lifted from it at seeing the other Asian so trusting of them in an open space as this? Was it so different from the wars because there *were* no wars to fight? - No one that he needed protecting from or whom he needed to protect?  
  
Wufei's mind couldn't help but point out there weren't many differences in the two ways about it, but for the mere fact that Heero Yuy did not truly need protecting, that was more his forte. And he *did* trust them - with his life - and yet this honest showing of that trust tugged at something within him, something different from the other times people he cared about openly showed their trust of him to him.  
  
He had to admit though, it was a rare and - dare he think it - a lovely sight, to behold.  
  
The way Heero had settled back against the couch, the slight tip of his angled face upwards, his dark silky locks falling into his face nearly covering those fascinatingly deep blue eyes and lending shadows to soften a few of his more angled features. Dark crescents rested softly against the naturally tanned skin in a way that seemed to radiate 'vulnerability' - a plan openness not many have ever seen before; Heero's arms were loosely draped over his skin hugging shorts Wufei had never seen before (and had the tickling thought brush his mind he would not mind seeing a repeat of), dangling over between his slightly spread legs where his laptop had been sitting minutes before, his dainty looking feet clad in his usual off yellow sneakers.  
  
Wufei might have been a Scholar before the wars started, an imperative warrior, and part of a wonderful team during them, with a one tracked mind to see them over with - but his was no blind fool. He had taken notice early on of the image each pilot presented themselves with, each beautiful in his own right, each holding some amount of grace which proved to be known or unknown to it's owner.  
  
It had not shocked Wufei in anyway to take note he had been watching the others for more then just gauging how they reacted to certain events, how they worked... and instead was watching them just to appreciate their attractiveness and grace, finding himself wondering on few occasions if the others were alert of the way they moved or not.  
  
Closing his eyes for a few moments, mind taking the time to file back thru his mental memory files - Wufei recalled it was sometime in the first war in which he had noticed a seemingly stronger pull towards the two pilots known as 01 and 02.  
  
Back then, it was hard to know why his eyes always strayed to them while in the same room against his minds commands... had not a clue as to why it was they, in which he always kept an eye out for. It was in the second war, with Relena missing, with him fighting for the other side, judging the people for his own Justice... After the events which brought him closer to his friends, after fighting against Heero in Wing Zero... it was in the horrifying moments of watching Wing Zero literally blast itself apart, that he realized he was attracted to their dark and deadly grace; had been subconsciously for some time before then; yet never had figured it out.  
  
Sorting softly, shaking his head while he moved to stand, Wufei sighed, looking over the sleeping Japanese boy. Should he move him or let him proceed to sleep as he is? There was a good chance Heero would awake on his own and relocate to his own room... and just as good a chance that he would not. Wufei himself, was sure to sleep and stay that way as soon as his head hit the pillow, nearly swaying on his feet as he were.  
  
Chuckling lowly as an image flew through his mind too quick to truly ponder on, unconsciously keeping the sound low as not to disturb the much-needed sleep of his friend, Wufei moved forward. Stopping a mere moment before nodding as he bent down to carefully slip one arm under Heero's lax back and slim muscled legs, pausing few seconds to comment to himself once more on how relaxed the boy was, then carefully, he lifted his Asian counterpart into his arms.  
  
Stilling immediately when that unruly head of dark chocolate tiled to lay upon his shoulder, hair the softest silk tickling his ear and nose as he shifted to peer into the smooth, tranquil face, marveling on the wonder of seeing the once Perfect Soldier so calm, peaceful even, the young warrior they had not seen be anything but ruthless against his enemies to complete his missions.  
  
Daring not to make a noise, swallowing the soft chortle of amazement, hoping in some day's hereafter he would be granted another chance to see the lovely boy so peaceful, he turned quickly, softly padding in slippered feet upstairs, nudging Heero's door open with his foot and crossing the room to the low styled bed nestled in one corner. Eyes taking in the immaculately tucked sheets as he paused, found him mentally cursing the boy he held, but expecting nothing less from Heero Yuy...  
  
Shaking his head while kicking off one shoe Wufei turned to lean one shoulder against the wall, while precariously lifting his right leg the short distance to try pulling back the tucked sheets; on the fourth try found him sighing in relief, having pulled the sheets back enough to lay the sound asleep boy down, pulling off the yellow sneakers and tucking smooth sheets over the knocked out young man Wufei nodded to himself, taking a moment to look over Heero once more before moving out of the room to his own.  
  
As the door was softly closed behind him, the light behind shut out from the modestly large room, two Prussian blue gems glinted in the fading light, watching the dark haired form disappear behind the closing door, a small smirk tugging at his lips before he lost the battle and his eyes slipped closed behind milky lids.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
In the end, when it was all said and nearly completely done - it had taken them three days and seven truck dealers later to find the "perfect" rig. It was a beautiful black Kenworth with an extended sleeper, one that would accommodate all of them at once, while being more then enough for two of just one on a drive.  
  
Duo immediately took notice of, and pointed out, the mass room for coffee pot, knickknacks and baggage in four different spots; how one wall was perfect for pictures, maybe some posters and maps - they needed maps. Maybe there should be two walls for that? he had wondered. Heero shot that idea down with saying their would be laminated and rolled up behind the seats where they could easily reach them when they were needed.  
  
Truck bought, that deal done, it was time to find with name their truck would go by and what name they would eventually be recognized by.  
  
The joyous American pointedly raised hand to smack down on the table once they were home declaring "UNIQUE AND DIFFERENT!!"  
  
No one had argued with such logic as that! No. They needed a name that would be remembered and whispered around as strangely new. They wanted to be recognized in the mass, not seen and forgotten as just "another truck". That would not do at all. Acts of untold horror would be carried out before that happened to any one of them.  
  
Quite a few names had been run through...  
  
"Dragon's Express?"  
  
"Lame" Duo smiled apologetically. "Underworlds Ticket?" he tried in return.  
  
"No."  
  
Duo shrugged, no loss.  
  
"Ame's Kozui?" came Heero's voice from around his coffee mug.  
  
For some reason his previous name caused an old tune's name to come to mind - he couldn't help chuckling as he threw an exuberant arm into the air. "Ticket to Ride!"  
  
Duel audio. "NO!"  
  
Wufei continued as if Duo's happy outburst hadn't happened. "Rain's Flood, Heero?" Had the drinking last week (for today was Tuesday) tinkered with the Japanese lads thinking? Nearly every name coming from his mouth this afternoon was something of Nature, and in Japanese.  
  
It did no ruffling of his black feathers, but the name being in Japanese might put others of no-Asian backgrounds to the test in remembering such a name. He himself had come up with a few in his native tongue that were (in his humble opinion) just as nicely done; yet just as hard for others to remember he would bet on it.  
  
Shrug. "We're not getting anywhere with this."  
  
True, but Duo wasn't about to be outdone, beaten or shown up by a bunch of names! He would think of something or damn well try doing it! And that SO did not sound right!  
  
Shaking his head amused, Duo stood, reaching behind him for the unnamed trucks keys and jingling them meaningfully. "Don't worry guys! By the time I get back, she'll have a name! On that, you can bet your asses!" And by the Gods Below would he take them!  
  
Laughing at himself Duo had left the house, climbed in the massive truck and peeled - as only you can in an eighteen wheeler - out of the driveway and off to a destination the other two ex-pilots didn't know of. They hadn't thought to ask where the American was taking the truck to be painted, hadn't needed to know. They trusted him (further then they could throw him) to get it done without something going astray... And if Duo said the truck would have a name when he got back - then it would have a name.  
  
In the time Duo was absent from the Winner estate, dealing with the details of the trucks new look - Heero and Wufei were left packing, planning and contacting trucking companies with opening positions for owner/operators.  
  
Since the Eve Wars recent end, there were fewer companies open and actually running as opposed to before the Eve Wars beginning - but those that were opening, were hiring. Having managed to set up four meetings in the next week, assured in their knowledge of paints to know it would take twenty-four hours for the coats to dry - their were seven coats - depending on what Duo had planned for their truck, it could take longer then the estimated time.  
  
Their braided companion finally did come home (after their major thoughts of having been abandoned for someone else [playfully of course!]) four days later, with a truck, neither could hardly recognize.  
  
Ohh it was theirs all right. There was no other truck they had seen on the road yet that was a Kenworth but had a sleeper looking like it belonged on a Freightliner. But this truck was different, awesomely changed. Each Asian wondered briefly, watching the truck pull up to them, huffing to a quiet stop, if Duo had drawn the design himself, or had it been pre-made and air blown on there?  
  
The hood had a new ornament; their bald eagle was gone, replaced with two crossing scythes. Heero and Wufei did not stop to give pause where Duo had found those. With his wielding skills, he might have passed by Howard's to make them on his own. On the sides of the engine casing between the grill and doors, were Wasp yellow lightening bolts zapping every which way - more still in the meger spot between doors and roof.  
  
But the eye catcher of it all was the sleeper, the work crafted there. A Chinese dragon curled and tangled in the space provided, his body a stunning blue-green, the hard spikes along his spin a lighter green, contrasting nicely with the blue-green of his body, his stomach an even lighter coloring then his body. His head was light blue, like the sky in midday, the strips of wavering hair trailings ranging from green, blue-green to dark green. His thick brows were a light pink-lilac, wisckers light green, teeth a gleaming white. His golden claws of his left arm ensnarled a glowing light ruby orb. Puffy whitish-gray clouds covered his middle and lower body from view, more lightening strikes backlit the Dragon from his head to tail ending.  
  
And their truck, newly painted and praised, had a name. One which inspired looks of knowing from it's new drivers. Looks that could plainly be read as "What didn't we think of that?"  
  
The name? Why, "Shinigami's Dragon Wing Express" of course!  
  
Was it not something next to dumbly brilliant to combine parts of their nick/Gundam names during the Eve Wars, to come up with the trucks name? Neither ex-pilot could produce one objection to the paintings, or the name.  
  
It was their truck now. Truly their truck! Now they needed a job, and that would not be a hard task to fill whatsoever.  
  
With their "baby" parked out front for all to see and admire (Duo's thinking!) the trio headed inside for a late lunch and then out back to play a little one-on-one-on-one, while waiting for Trowa and Quatre's flight to come in. They had much to discuss.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
Sighing contentedly, sliding the dao1 into its sheath I make my way back to the truck to prepare for the long haul home. Back to the many arms awaiting my return. A tickling in the back of my mind reminded me there was a party to go to when I got back and I had best "Step on it!" Yet, I had also be very careful while doing so, or Xin Ling would "throttle" me if I ever became hurt by rushing myself - especially injuring myself hurrying to return to my family. Xin Ling no doubt would find some particular way to blame the accident on himself.  
  
Climbing into the warm cab I absently turn the CB up a bit more so I can hear what the others reports are while I change into something clean, something warm; its bound to become even chillier as I enter the Kentucky boarders, what with Xin Ling's report of snow already falling there.  
  
"\Braker one-nine, are y'all awake out there?\"  
  
I remember the first two trips we all took together in SDWE. How many times I found myself smacking Si Shen's hand away from the CB, telling him to stop playing around on it. "It is not a toy Maxwell!" I had scolded him, wincing mentally as a frown crossed his face at my reverting back to his last name. I could not help it though, it was simply reflex. When I become annoyed I lapse into formalities.  
  
"/Howdy there little lady! What's a sweet gal like you doin' up this early in tha morn eh?/"  
  
Xin Ling I remember had done quite a few hand smackings as well. Even had his own slapped a few times! Chuckling as I slide into a clean pair of jeans, I absently recognize but not placing, the voices I hear on the CB, my mind too caught up in remembering how Xin Ling had found someone whom would talk to him over the CB, caring nothing on what his voice sounded like.  
  
I must admit that was quite the amazing miracle back then. Do you know how many people would turn away from Xin Ling, just because of how 'dead' his voice sounded? Or how when he became flustered by annoyance or his random bouts of shyness (which showed as closed anger) he would snap at people unconsciously - thus making them give a short nod before wondering off to seek someone else to talk to?  
  
It was a depressing sight to watch. To see as Xin Ling made a conscious effort to talk more, to anyone as long as either Shi Shen or myself were present, or Quatre and Trowa - to see him making progress, then to have someone say something, in the wrong tone, or the wrong phrasing, and then be witness as Xin Ling closes up, hides behind that thrice damned mask of his?  
  
"\I'm lookin' for my father!\"  
  
I growl softly, shuffling once more into my very comfortable soft cloth shoes and slid into the drivers seat with another cup of coffee. It was very, very... unnerving. Very trying. Xin Ling himself was starting to grow weary of trying to speak to others for all their lack of giving him a chance. One screw up, one soft snap or sharp word and the other speaking to him would leave... Xin Ling would frown sadly (when none were known to be looking - he did not show emotion to those he did not know) before wondering off to find a room to hole up in. That is if one of us did not find him first and try comforting him all we could, encouraging him to try again. There surely were others out in the room that would not turn him away for some off remark they might take wrongly. There was patience in people he need only find it.  
  
"/Well now then, I know I'm not the lucky man!/"  
  
Shaking from the thoughts holding my mind tight, I turn back to the instruments before me, flipping the switches and turning the correct dials as I would have in starting Nataku - before cranking the engine, listening to her purr to life once more; Such a beautiful sound.  
  
A giggle, "\Nope!\"  
  
My ears twitch, the high pitched musical sound catching my attention.  
  
"/So what's your daddy's name out there sweets? I'm rightly sure he's out here somewhere. Maybe I even know him!/" a western voice asked, laugher ringing in it. I know this voice! My mind informs me, hands moving to turn the volume down a little, fixing the squawk on it.  
  
"\Ah well...\" there was a pause. "\He's tall over me! Got pretty black hair and eyes...\" a cute giggle. "\Oh! M'sorra! Ya asked 'is name... not wha he looked like...\"  
  
"/Ah well now that's alright little missy!/" the man chuckled, "/I believe I know your father there little one and he'll be up and on in no time 'tall!/"  
  
Smirking into my coffee I contend myself to listening to Xizo Tian Shi's voice as she giggles happily talking to the Southern man we all know by "Copperhead".  
  
"Really!? You do!"  
  
"/Well certainly darlin'!/"   
  
There was a pause that, I was not sure what either of them was doing. I could certainly picture Xin Ling and Si Shen leaning against the couch, or sitting in a chair watching our Draglings walking on "The Box" as Xizo Tian Shi is fond of calling the CB.  
  
"/If'n I'm thinkin' right, and mind ya I usually do!/" Xizo Tian Shi giggled, "/I be thinkin' your father would be Dragon. Ain't many out here like that, that bein' tha only guy I've met like that./" Copperhead's voice was grinning.  
  
"\THAT'S HIM!!\" Xizo Tian Shi cheered quite happily I might add - and grinned. That's my girl! "\Thank ya!\"  
  
"/heh No problem little lady./"  
  
Si Shen's excited voice suddenly broke into Xizo Tian Shi and Copperhead's conversation, making me laugh aloud. Had it taken him so long to figure out who his Angel was talking to? "\Copperhead!!\"  
  
A grin came over those speakers, "/Why if it ain't my good ol' buddy Shinigami!/" there was a deep chuckle, "/So that's your little lady love there is it?/"  
  
"\Dude! I was tryin' to figure who the hell was sweet talkin' my daughter!/" Si Shen laughed, "\Man your lucky I know you!\"  
  
Laughing at this announcement, I start to pull from my resting spot, keeping a keen ear to their conversation, waiting 'til there is an appropriate break for me to join in.  
  
"/Oh well now, I know you wouldn't mind a few little names. I wouldn't steal her from ya, honest!/" Copperhead's unique laugh came again, "/So is Wing there as well? I can hear him breathing./"  
  
"\Copperhead,\" that oh so loved, deep rumbling voice came over the air, sending shivers down my spine, "\causing trouble this early in the morning again?\" he asked, chuckling.  
  
"/Woohoo! Hey there Wing!!/" Came the 'too damn happy' hoot, "/Lookin' for the lost husband eh?/"   
  
I raised a brow at this. When had I become missing? Let alone lost? "/I think he's three states over, I was trailing him for a while./"  
  
Si Shen's voice comes back over, sounding surprised. "\Trailing him?\"  
  
"/Sure! We left 'bout the same time and met up in Nebraska! I was droppin' off a load of freight cars there, stoppin' for coffee when I noticed y'alls truck. That dragon ain't exactly seen all over ya know? I love Shinigami's thinkin' ta stick that sucker on there!/" I could hear the chuckling before the mic keyed in again, "/He's on down there somewhere in Dallas I think. I'm headin' on back to Tennessee now, passin' through Missouri at the moment./"  
  
"\What the hell was Fei doin' in Nebraska!?\"  
  
"Saa... baka!" pulling onto the main road, grateful for the almost nonexistent flow of traffic for this hour in the morning, I find myself shaking my head. Oh how the hyper one soon forgets his husbands words! Heh, there's no hope for him, honestly.  
  
"/Ah well now, that's where his shipment was from what I was understandin'. He was an empty load headin' up. Had to pick up from there and deliver in Dallas by late the other day. That's bein' why his runs takin' so long. Christmas runs really do bite the big one you know./"  
  
"\Oh trust me\" came both Si Shen and Xin Ling's voices which had me snickering to myself, "We know!" I'm sure we all do! We've all been subjected to them at one year or another. This year, I was stuck with the job. The coin we flipped decidedly did not like me.  
  
"/heh I reckin' y'all both do! We'll be lucky to be back on time for Christmas! We's each got three states to cross through and all with three days left? heh We're truckin' it though!/"  
  
GAH! NO! Quickly snapping up the mic keying in I shout out, possibly louder then I had intended, "Copperhead watch it!! The kids!" That is all we do not need!  
  
"/Opps, sorra y'all./"  
  
I sigh, mentally shrugging for all the good it would do. Copperhead, had I not mentioned it before, has a rather large and loud mouth. Probably a good rationale as to why he gets along with our beloved Si Shen... Despite the case as that might be - I do not want my Draglings worried that I shall not make it home in time for Christmas.  
  
As per Si Shen's words - "Come Hell or high water, my ass WILL be home!"  
  
"\Its okies!!\"  
  
Tapping my left foot on the floorboard, a habit I picked up some time ago from Xin Ling while he was agitated and driving (no, I'm not joking), I refuse to sigh hearing the laughter in Xizo Tian Shi's voice.  
  
I miss them all greatly. I have been gone far too long in my opinion. Yet still, Lady Time is driving a hard race against me.  
  
There are three days 'til Quatre Winner-Barton's Christmas party. It has been five years, six coming up, since either of us has seen the other pilots, or those, which are closely associated with us. There are only three days for me to make it home in time - even then I might be late, being forced to make a slight change in our plans - and three states to cross.  
  
Had I been Si Shen at the moment, I might be susceptible to an outburst of "SHIIIIITTT!" However, I am not Si Shen, so I shall mentally scream it instead. It's easier on the ears that way.  
  
"/Well y'all, I'm headin' out now. It was great talkin' to ya little missy, Wing, Shinigami, Dragon, y'all take care and I'll see ya on the road once more. Maybe even met up with the family sometime?/"  
  
I nod to this suggestion, listening as Si Shen's voice comes back over the air lightly, "\Oh yeah!! I'd love to meet your family! The kids would love it too!\"  
  
"/Well then I'll catch ya 'gain! Maybe even have a surprise for ya come Christmas! See ya!!/" With that, he was gone.   
  
"\Bye!!\" Xizo Tian Shi calls childishly giggling at herself before it seems something appeared to "click" in that beautiful little head of hers. "WUFA!!!"  
  
Laughing, I smirk, waiting...  
  
"WUFA YOUR UP!"  
  
"Xizo Tian Shi... Li Liang... It is good to hear from you both!" Stifling a yawn that attacked me despite my early morning routine, I smile wider, "Have you both been well?"  
  
"\Oh yes!\" she says, I imagine her nodding so quickly her little pony tail bobs like a bobber fighting a fish attacking it's bait not to go under, "\We've been playing with Pawpaw and Daddy and I've been waking Oniisan up lotsa ways!\"  
  
"\Yea Fei, ya should've seen the last few ways she did it!\" Si Shen laughs.   
  
Oh how wonderful it is to hear them again! Listening to them talk is well enough but having those heart-warming voices talking to you is so much more. "Si Shen, your voice is as lovely as always." One needn't look into a mirror to tell my eyes have taken on a whole new light of their own. I have been told countless times, by those that live near us, that we each possess a light in our eyes - as if our spirits brighten like the sun when our husbands come near, when our children are off playing and we watch them. "Is Xin Ling there as well?"  
  
"\Of course, you know I am never far behind\" his deeper voice was soothing.  
  
"Aa, you never were." I smile. "It is wonderful to hear all of your voices this early in the morning! I see Xizo Tian Shi and Li Liang have met Copperhead, ne?" I try hard to suppress my humor at their meeting, even so, my voice rumbles with it, that near laughing but trying with all my might not to. I know without a doubt, every one of them can picture what it must look like.  
  
"\Yea!!\" Xizo Tian Shi's voice came over the line, "\He's a funny man Wufa!\"  
  
I chuckle nodding even if they can't see it. "Yes he is, you should see him if you think him funny Xizo Tian Shi."  
  
Copperhead, we - Xin Ling, Si Shen and myself - have met on more then on occasion. He is a tall me, towering over all of us at 6'5", nearly 230lbs, near of which is all muscle. His build is broad, his arms layered with muscles which seem a cross between outwardly showing, and trying to be hidden at the same time. It's in the moves he makes. For the majority of the time, his arms (what you can see of them) are slightly rounded, you can tell where his muscles are, and then he moves, twists them in just so much a way that they nearly bulge. Like that of Xin Lings after his work outs. I grin. Copperheads legs are just nae short of being too long; the man is more legs then he is waist and upper body. His head is topped by a reddish brown mop of hair, slightly curling of it's own - thus, how be became known as "Copperhead" - the color of his hair. Someone had teased him about it back in high school and the name just stuck, he told us one year.  
  
Xizo Tian Shi sighed, "\When will you be home Wufa?\"  
  
"\Are you okie Wufa?\" Li Liang's voice came next.  
  
Chortling shaking my head at the worry in their voices I reply, "Yes my little ones, I'm very well indeed. I will be ecstatic once I am home with all of you again. This drive has been rather... tedious alone." I smile, "I shall be him in time for Christmas. Do not worry so much my Draglings." They adored being called our "Draglings", I have yet to determine the reason for this, but I have no qualms with it. It... pleases me.  
  
"\Just wonderin' Wufa... we miss ya...\"  
  
"And I you, Xizo Tian Shi... I shall be home soon, so do not worry, alright?"  
  
Xizo Tian Shi giggles, I can practically hear her nodding. "Okies!" There is a pause, the sound of someone knocking on wood coming over the CB and I realize someone is knocking on the door just before I hear Xizo Tian Shi's voice once more, "\Aunt Sally and Noin are here!!\"  
  
"Sally and Noin are there?" I asked sounding slightly bewildered even to my own ears. What were those women doing there so early in the morning?  
  
"\Uh-huh!\" Xizo Tian Shi keyed in, "\We're goin' shoppin'!! Oh hold on a sec...\" and then was just as quickly gone.  
  
"\Heya Fei, you sure your alright lovely?\"  
  
Soft sigh, "Yes Si Shen, I am fine... a bit tired but no worse for wear." My elbow aches from the cool weather rapidly approaching Cold status. I have a slight sniffle Xin Ling would not be pleased with. I can't help but feel slightly off set by the fact that Xin Ling has never once (that he can remember) been sick in his life. Thus, he worries overly much when one of his loved ones gets sick. It's enduring, and yet, also rides on being faintly annoying after a few years... That is, until you see the plan concern in his eyes, you have to force yourself to smile, hug, and reassure him you will be fine - that it honestly is normal for people to get, sometimes very sick, and recover... or not.  
  
It is a fact of life. Xin Ling knows this, but as I have said - he's a very protective man. He worries lovingly when it comes to his family. Like Si Shen, he has never had a family before, never had someone to honestly care for him even the slightest bit - now that he has it he's not going to let us go without a fight. I believe like Si Shen, Xin Ling would die first before he let any harm come to us.  
  
"\You be careful out there Fei, there's a storm brewing close to the Tennessee border. Snows already started falling here.\" Xin Ling's concerned voice advised, sounding as if he were not looking at the CB when he spoke, but turned to look out a window?  
  
"I know Xin Ling" Nodding, chuckling, I muse: Snow in Kentucky already? "I shall be careful, you know me." I turn to my own windows, watching the road side and feel the slightly tickling of worry in the back of my mind now.  
  
We operated Gundams, flown shuttles, drove transport trucks, all in the same conditions such as this. Cold, windy, light rain, thin sheets of sleet starting to form on the road, and if it gets any colder - as Xin Ling pointed out - its going to snow. The differentiation between driving an eighteen-wheeler in conditions as this and a transport truck for a Gundam? Easiest would be the larger tires. Those tires can stand against near anything - and I am not merely "speaking from my ass" as Si Shen says. A bullet from a gun would not puncture those tires. They're made to carry excessive weights, they're not going to break easily, they're not going to loose traction easily due to their side and treads.  
  
Eighteen-wheelers on the other hand (any truck for such a matter) is an entirely different story. Smaller tires; smaller treads - easier to loose control and start fish tailing on icy roads. Why do you think those in hot states loose their minds and crash into one another when it becomes cold like this? Take Texas for example, there's been reports of six wreaks since I've passed through Dallas alone.2  
  
Si Shen's laugh broke me from that line of thought. "\Oh yeah! We *know* you alright! Know you *very* well in fact!\"  
  
"DUO!" Feeling my face heat up, I curse the little imp. Was still cursing him, planning all the deliciously evil things I could perhaps enlist Xin Ling's services on to "get back" at Si Shen's mind for always being in the gutter - when a small voice questioned.  
  
"\Wufa?\"  
  
"Hai Xizo Tian Shi?" I smiled, turning off the alternate road onto the freeway. Come Hell or high water (maybe I should make that snow - I correct watching flakes start) my ass WOULD be home on time or Santa's getting shotgun holes in his sleigh to slow him down!  
  
"\I hava queston for ya!\"  
  
And a question she did have! I smirk remembering them once more. I have no Earthly idea what their for, honestly, I do not care to know. From the sound of her voice, I would ponder a guess its something for Christmas, maybe even for the party, but I could hardly see how my answers would provide something for such an occasion.  
  
I heard not back from Xin Ling, Si Shen or Li Liang after little Xizo Tian Shi's interrogation of me. I do hope Sally and Noin are careful with my Draglings in this weather, undoubtedly worse at home.  
  
Sighing once more, a habit I seemed to have formed on this ever-lengthening trip, I pushed the accelerator down a bit more, silently hoping to go faster, yet safely home.  
  
I need to be there for this party. I HAVE to be there for this party.  
  
I cannot in good conscious leave Si Shen and Xin Ling to explain just how we came to have two darling children, where we've been for the last five years and why no one bothered to tell the others we were married.  
  
I wince at the last bit, fearing Quatre Winner-Barton's wrath. He would undoubtedly be "pissed" for missing (let alone not being informed) of such an important happing with his friends.  
  
Well... on retrospect, mayhap I could be a little bit late? Let Si Shen and Xin Ling calm the Arabian down before I get there?  
  
Chuckling I shake my head. That would be unjust, I cannot do that to them, to Quatre. It would be funny to see, but no, I could not do that to either of them. I just have to hurry home...  
  
.  
  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
  
'  
  
1 Thanks Cali0cat for pointing that out! heh After looking at the link you sent me, I agree wholeheartedly - that IS a Dao he wields, not a Katana. Though, have to give it where it's due, he does hold a Katana in some of the pictures, ya know? ^_^'  
  
2 Y'all I LIVE in Texas, alright? People are frickin' stupid when it gets cold here and the roads are slicked down and icy. Doesn't go to say some people can't actually drive in conditions like that. But come on! Heh ~_^ lets all be honest now.  
  
'  
  
How was that? ::blinks tiredly:: 12:30am, I've been writing since like 7:20pm. to finish it up. ^_^ And some of y'all are probably sitting there going, "Was she floundering there? Yea, I think that was floundering"....... Your right! ::sighs shakin' 'er head:: Yes, I did seem to be floundering in there for what to put in some places... didn't help any that Fei's POV wasn't working with me tonight. _ Some peoples POV's I have an easier time of slipping into (IE. Heero and Trowa) then others, but dang it I tried! And that's what counts? Right? ::listens to the crickets:: umm... right... well...  
  
Please let me know whatcha think! There should be two more chapters - maybe three - before this is finished. Next chapter, since this 1st POV didn't go so great (let me know what y'all think 'kay?) I think I'll do in Fei's POv but have it be 3rd. ^_^;; I'll have better luck with that I do believe. heh I damn well better, eh? ^_^'  
  
Welps, please let me know whatcha think, I'm outta here to read something then get back to thinking, so maybe I can finally finish up LIS:ADL's next chapter. That's half finished... just need to get 'em home and end it to start planning the next. Take care guys!  
  
'  
  
Keep it kickin'! ~ AR  
  
. 


	6. Chapter 6: A Snowballs Fighting Chance

~ Trucking Along the Highway 6: ~  
  
A Snowballs Fighting Chance  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
12-7-03  
  
.  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
Chapter VI: A Snowballs Fighting Chance  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"  
  
The hyper voice flew through the air singling out one person in particular. Said person hid his reaction as well as he could and turned, looking for all his worth to the little girl - annoyed. "What? You again!? Why do you insist on tormenting me?" face twisting sadly questioning.  
  
"Awww" the giggles were very hard to hold in! Her Daddy was acting like a goofball again and when he did that she just wanted to laugh and tackle him and mess up his pretty hair! But, she had a mission today and that was to drag Mr. Goofy out into the snow to play!! "Daddy! You've gotta come outside!" We've got you surrounded! Her little mind giggled.  
  
"Oh I do, do I?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"And" drawing out the word, hands slowly going to rest on slim hips, his brow arching gracefully, "Why just is that Sweets?"  
  
Giggling, her one foot pushing around in the carpeting of their living room bashfully Larie smiled her best and looked up at her Daddy. "'Cause you have ta!" What was she supposed to tell him? Cause she and her dorky brother she loved had a trap set for him? Nope that wouldn't do at all! Besides... a little voice whispered to her sounding strangely like her Pawpaw's, you've got to give Rouo time to sneak out the back!  
  
That was true! Oh no she forgot about that! Panicking, eyes darting past her Daddy to they're back door she sighed. It was clear, so far. Rouo had better hurry up 'cause she was ready to go play!  
  
"If ya can't ask nicely then..." he started to turn away.  
  
Acting without thinking her little arm snapped out, fist clinching tightly to her Daddy's muscled forearm desperately. Rouo was sneaking past behind him! "Daddy!!" Larie cried out, pitch higher then she normally liked. She'd heard tales of some woman with a really screechy voice that tried taking her Pawpaw away from her Wufa and Daddy and didn't wanna seem like her - so she tried to keep her voice down. But she was really small and it tended to be sort of high anyways... so it didn't help much.  
  
"I sorra Daddy... please come on... I got sumthin' to show ya!"  
  
Pretending to ponder this childish plea Duo's violet eyes softened more, if that was at all possible, then they normally were when dealing with his little angels. Larie was his Princess, his mini Angel. He couldn't help but catch himself at times wondering just what her parents were like? They had manners beyond what he was sure normal kids should have at they're age. It was weird but... loving? There were times when he was sure they were growing up too fast, learning too much for they're own good, and he'd worry - Then they would go and do something so outstandingly childish, laughing and giggling as they chased one another after it through the house, that he knew they were just fine... They were only a bit more mature then normal kids were perhaps...  
  
Still, Duo would have loved to meet their natural parents. To be able to see what type of people were able to love the small ones so much, teach them what they would need most in the world to survive: Love, Compassion and Determination. It was amazing how well little Larie at age three and nearing four, could display her hardcore determination to them. It shinned through brightly every time she tried to come up with more creative ways to wake her brother up from the last one. Rouo on the other hand had a sort of quiet determination like that of his Japanese Angel or Trowa. Rouo took his time and thought before he put his mind to getting something done. This usually could be seen in his many forms of pay back for his sisters rude waking of him in the mornings.  
  
However Duo knew within his heart that meeting their parents was not going to happen, so he pushed that problem away from his mind; sending a silent prayer up to them in a soul filled thank you for having such wonderful children he and his husbands were able to love and cherish.  
  
Staring down at his daughter the American knew he had much more bigger fish to fry. His current problem was enough to send a comet heading towards Earth to turn tail and run home! Bloody hell they were going to get the shit either beaten out of them - literally! - or they were going to get the chewing of a lifetime.  
  
Three days.  
  
Well, no, that wasn't right. Today was a new day so that left them two days. On the third they would either die or limp away moderately OK. Laughing mentally he knew this thing was seriously "for better or worse". God help them all!  
  
Two days to live... Two days to ponder, think, blunder and make excuses... Then they die.  
  
You see, there was this wee little problem the three of them - his blue-eyed Angel and Dragon that was - had put themselves in inadvertently when becoming married. The problem from there was not known at the time... but when the invitation to the Winner-Barton Christmas ball once more came, and then knew they had to go... The problem jumped to bite them in the ass and sang, laughing circles around them. It was intensified further by the fact they had two witnesses there that they both knew, damn well!, and that was it.  
  
Ruffling his daughter's hair while she murmured something about Christmas and snow fluffs, Duo's mind whirled furiously.  
  
How was he (let alone his usually quiet lovers) supposed to explain to everyone else that they three had joined together in the most Holy of ways possible short of a soul bond? Which he didn't know if discounting they might actually have one was an option anyways... How was it to be explained that at said marriage stood two witnesses to which everyone he knew, knew! How the Hell was he supposed to justify not inviting the other pilots? Or Relena, Dorothy and the bunch of 'em? Was there even an Entity up or below that could save him from the untouchable fury that would be unleashed on their asses when the others point out that they hadn't even been told about it?  
  
The urge to grab his family, fly to L2 and hole up in Father MacDougle's church was exceptionally kicking the back of his mind at the moment trying to get his street smarts to click "on". It was better to hide and stay safe then to die at the hands of his friends for a... slight oversight... to their getting married.  
  
Then a thought struck Duo like a physical blow.  
  
Dear God Below! What were going to do when they saw the KIDS!?  
  
Holy shit they had dug themselves a mighty big hole to get out of and there was NO way to climb it.  
  
"Daddy?" Larie's voice shook her Daddy from his unknown, but looking to be very bad thoughts. "We can go outside now!" she cheered hoping to make him smile again. Then, around her Daddy's side a figure caught her eye and made her smile widely waving happily. Ohhh she wanted to go play now!!!  
  
Blinking, mind clearing for the time being from the dancing images of Sandrock body slamming Deathscythe Hell into a sand dune; Heavyarms drop kicking Wing Zero... Duo looked down curiously, watching his little girl wave at someone behind him. Hmm? They weren't expecting company... Thus turning he looked, craning his head to see... No one.  
  
"Honey... who are you waving at?"  
  
"Huh? OH! No one Daddy! Ready to go outside yet?" she smiled.  
  
Chuckling softly at her evading maneuver, Duo could do but only nod taking her little hand into his bigger one and walking towards the door - hoping for all he was worth that when his Dragon love called over the CB next the three of them could figure out some way to save their hides!  
  
"WOO HOO!!" Larie's cheer was heard through the back door before she even touched it.  
  
Smiling while holding the door open for his little one, eyes shinning with a protective loving light - Duo was suitably unprepared for the ice cold, balled up, softball sized flying ICECUBE - that hit the top of his head before proceeding to fall apart like no one had spent time packing it and sliding down into his clothing...  
  
He shivered. Blinked. Shook his head and then lifted those magnificent violet eyes to glare out in front of him where the believed culprit to be. The gigglings of his daughter did not even begin to penetrate that vicious-yet-somehow-warm stare he was giving the stacked up pile of wood.  
  
Oh that was a good one! Silently slapping a high five to his partner, small gleeful eyes darted a chance around the wood he was hiding to see what his Daddy was doing now. With a nearly silent "EPP!" he ducked back behind the wood and grinned, white teeth beginning to show to his partner who just smirked back, giving him another ball of packed ice.  
  
And they waited.  
  
Across the way, not very far off in another land of the yard, stood another hideout. It wasn't a very well placed hideout. It wasn't the best of hideouts to have, but it seemed to work for all it was worth. It did, after all, have some advantages. For instance: two people, two places to hide, one in the air, the other on land.  
  
Now, this may not seem very ideal to most people but it worked for the two current in those said hiding positions. There was one on the ground hiding behind the thankfully side-cornered shed, a worthy pile of snow all around him. To his left was a large and mighty Oak also offering him some shielding; and in the loving arms of this Oak was his partner. Seems like a crappie place to be, wouldn't you say? I mean, what good would being up in a damn tree do someone when the snow was all on the ground and moving in said tree would cause vibrations to swim through it's limbs, shaking down snow as it went, signaling the other teams to where his partner was hiding right?  
  
Well he agreed with you there. It was a very risky spot to hide. Especially when one wanted to remain a secret and not be seen; but it worked out. For you see the tree was right next to the shed. Right next to the shed and even had limbs reaching up and over it. So the person perched with a freezing aurse in the tree, had purchase to snow that had gathered and clung to the top of the shed's roof. This was good for two reasons. One: the person could gather snow in to balls and either A, throw it against the other team members, or B, drop them to their partner below and have them throw at the other members to keep their spot secret. Two: it was good to be in the tree, on a limb above the shed, because that partner could move around, knocking snow off and have it fall upon the shed's roof, not drift down on the winds to the ground and giving their place away. At best the other teams would think the snow drifting was either newly falling snow or snow left behind by their partner throwing snowballs.  
  
The ground partner though, felt a pang of guilt for not being the one up in the tree at the moment as he started balling up another snowball to set aside, building his arsenal. Just the thought of when the other had to be helped down from the large Oak, without a doubt a freezing hind end in tow, just made him wince. It would most likely take sitting in the fire to defrost... most likely went numb in a matter of minutes... but his partner had insisted it so he couldn't really complain... he'd try to reason he should be the one climbing up there because he could withstand the cold better, but his partner had shoved that aside with a meaningful look. Getting the message quite clearly, dropping the issue he started on his snowball pile. He had about ten now.  
  
Hearing the giggles, looking down at his lovely daughter, her cheeks starting to turn a lovely pink from the cold, Duo smirked. Head lifting, his gaze swept across the large yard, looking for and marking possible hiding spots for he and his charge before looking back down when there was a soft tugging on his pants leg.  
  
Larie was looking up at him, eyes seemingly innocent as she held up a small but well packed snowball for him. They were entering the game, eh? Was this her surprise? Brows arched in silent amusement as he accepted the ball watching as she quickly squatted down to make another one for herself before running to hide behind a nearby leafless tree.  
  
Well now! Who was going to go first?  
  
Eyeing the land before him once more Duo grinned. There was someone behind the firewood. Other open possibilities were the shed (but he saw no foot prints), the garage, the many large trees, the houses side, the small brick built BBQ pit across the way where someone little - or very good at making themselves that way, could hide. Shrugging without care, he kneeled down where he stood, eyes darting to the wood stack before running over his grinning daughter.  
  
That seemed to be a mistake on his part. Apparently from out of nowhere a snowball, packed very well, slammed into his left shoulder.  
  
Playfully growling he spun around but couldn't tell where it had come from; there was just a small mound of snow by his leg now. No never mind to that, his eyes went back to the wood stack; waiting. A minute later it happened - a little head peeked out, lively emerald eyes grinning at him. Smirking a lesser 'Shinigami's got a mission' smirk Duo's hand reared back and thrust forward releasing his snowball, laughing aloud as he smacked his son in the head with a startled "DUDE!! OW!"  
  
Laughter not of his son's came from behind the wood stack as the boy ducked back behind it; "Smooth!" came a light rough voice causing the American's brown brows to shoot upwards in amusement.  
  
*SPLACK* sound of ice hitting cloth snapped his head to the side. "AWWW!!" Larie was looking at her pretty blue and baby pink jacket in dismay, her right shoulder completely covered in ice splotches. Duo laughed, hands idly dipping into the snow, forming another ball, then another.  
  
"Not funny Daddy!!" was the shout before his loveable daughter turned around and chunked her own snowball as hard as he could at him; it struck his chest with a dull *FLUEP*. Larie giggled happily, swiftly moving to the other side of the tree so her Daddy couldn't hit her back.  
  
"GOOD AIM SIS!" Rouo's happy cry was followed by another snowball, this one aimed at his sister. She cried out something childishly appropriate for a girl her age towards her brother before those small shoulders started moving furiously.  
  
Duo got the impression that there were, One: no real teams, and Two: Larie was going to make enough snowballs to take them all down!  
  
"Yo!" Duo knew that voice!" "Spazzoid!!" Turning too late to catch the hiding spot, Duo's rear soon knew the meaning of "cold". His gift in learning was a snowball to his ass. Laughter rang out; two voices, two voices he knew rather well but could not place their point in the yard!  
  
"Alright! That's it people this is gettin' serious!" picking two snowballs in each hand up, he whirled around letting them both fly; one at the wood mound, the other at the shed. Well he thought the voices came from either direction - in the very least he knew someone was at the wood stack.  
  
"YEAH!!" little Larie's voice joined his shout seconds later as she let off three shots in close session to his own, her small body moving a bit slower then his, all wrapped up in her warmest clothes as she was. Not surprisingly one ball was aimed as himself that he tried to animatedly to dodge, letting it only nick him. The other two were sent for the shed.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY!" Rouo's high voice chimed in, snowballs more then one person could throw unless they had four hands started flying every direction from behind the wood.  
  
Somehow all cold hell broke loose with a ferial laughed cry of "ATTACK!!!" coming from the shed, snowballs started to rain down on his poor braided self. Whose idea was it for him to be standing in the middle of the yard without cover again?  
  
"NOO!! WAIT!! WAIT!!" Duo started running.  
  
His husbands voice came back laughing, a warm cherished sound that danced through his heart, "NOT A CHANCE!"  
  
Cursing silently the ex-Deathscythe pilot dove for cover, narrowly missing his husbands best packed, sure to hit, snowball. Smirking widely, eyes carefully watching snowball after snowball hit either himself, Larie or Rouo - Duo knew this afternoon was going to be the best by far.  
  
His problems could wait.  
  
He was needed with his family now.  
  
It was time each of them knew why his nickname was Shinigami!!  
  
Laughing, the snowballs flew!  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Good God man! How much snow did we bring in!?" A teasingly anxious look was thrown at the Japanese standing one hand on his hip, the other lax at his side frowning at the hard wood floor they now stood on.  
  
And hour and a half was all they could survive outside throwing around snowballs like children they never really had the chance to be.  
  
It was one of the best damn times of Heero's life.  
  
Shaking his head, mentally affirming his face showed one to be of contempt for his braided love, stormy blue eyes lifted to glare at his husband. "Do not ask or you will be cleaning."  
  
Chuckling from across the room caught their attention, the grabber being decked out in a fluffy well packed coat that made her form seem twice its normal size. A coat she was swiftly shucking out of. It was starting to get hot in the house! Grinning at her hosts and closest friend, blue-violet eyes sparkled happily as she jabbed back, "What's the use? He'd be cleaning anyways. Kami knows you can't go a minute without touching him somehow!"  
  
"Ohhhh!" low and rumbling slid across their senses; eyes slowly turned to the one person standing at the kitchen table's side, hip resting against it leisurely. "Can we watch?" eyebrows wiggled suggestively.  
  
Face flushing, a bark of laughter slipping past his lips, Duo froze wide eyed. "NO!" was the indigent response as his eyes shifted from his kids to the women and back again shaking his head. "No way!"  
  
Snickering, hands raking through his head to knock the loose snow still clinging there away, Heero smiled.  
  
It was a beautiful smile, the young woman thought as her own tiers lifted upwards in response to the ex-pilots. A smile she wished could have been seen more often in the Eve Wars; yet there had not been much to smile about back then... It still amazed her, lifted her heart and spirit every time she was over visiting and saw the taciturn ex-Wing pilot smile, laugh or joke freely with them all. The massive difference between the Heero Yuy of past to the Heero of today was phenomenal! It was as if this was a completely different Heero - one snatched from a universe the same as theirs yet held no war, nothing to corrupt the kind lad she was seeing now...  
  
Catching those wonderfully bright blue eyes lit with an inner fire that had not been there six years ago her smile widened, his mimicking by a small amount. Had anyone told her all those years ago that of the five Gundam pilots, Heero would gain the most of peace, adjust the best in such a time - she flat out would have denied it. Yet the truth stood before her now, calmly shaking snow from his jacket, hanging it by the back door rack.  
  
"Sally... drink?"  
  
Soft like dark velvet, the voice knocked her loose of past thoughts and she grinned sheepishly nodding, "Thank you, Duo" accepting the hot coco offered. Absently she noted the kids were missing and Noin had a cup warming her hands.  
  
Six years... Where had the time gone? Officially the actual timed date stood around five years eleven moths and counting down to six years. That was beside the point; it was an offal long time between seeing your friends, people you consider family besides on phone calls and letters, e-mails... Seeing someone in person had no leverage against the other little ways.  
  
It was funny, Sally decided, the way she and Noin (her soul partner and wife) had moved to this small town after the wars - and near literally ran into the three ex-Gundam pilots on the streets a year later. They had been house hunting; they out for a walk, nearly walked into them while watching kids play.  
  
It had been a little awkward, she remembered. The way each boy - young man! - had been walking near shoulder to shoulder, their hands trying to touch with every swing, warmth shinning in their eyes with hope. Awkward for she and Noin that was! To see such war hardened youths looking so... childishly in love! She giggled, drawing Noin's eyes and shrugged. How drastic the change was in a year... And Heero! My Lord the boy's eyes seemed to just light up in joy at the sight of two females he hadn't seen in so long. Sally couldn't determine what that had meant back then... hadn't been able to for sometime later without watching him, observing how he was with the other men and Noin. Then it hit her, hard...  
  
Heero Yuy was free.  
  
There was no training tying him down. Oh sure, definitely, there was training he had to overcome every day of his life, some so ingrained in him they would never leave... But there was nothing physically there to hold him down to it. He was free to discover whom he was and what life had to offer him.  
  
As it turned out she knew; life offered him an offal lot. Two loving husbands... the love from each young man to cover his war torn soul, comforting him when in need, teasing him, making him laugh, smile! Making him damn well happy! She had never seen the boy glow like he did now. And the best yet... Kids.  
  
He had two adorably lovely children whom were touched by the raw hand of Fate, hurt at such a young age as to be ripped away from their parents and put into foster homes. Notwithstanding though, that same dead hand of Fate also gifted them with three loving fathers that would literally go to the ends of the universe for their little ones.  
  
Duo baby's them beyond hope of getting him to stop. His childhood having been much the same, the sweet hearted American had taken it upon himself to share with his children what he himself had missing from his childhood. He loved those kids to death, always playing with them, helping them... Teaching them right from wrong with his loves and the most important thing a father could teach his kids... How to pull off the perfect joke! It was beautiful.  
  
Wufei, Sally decided some time ago, was the second best one to sit and watch with the children. There were changes in each man when their children entered the room, but Wufei's to her, was the humorous. His doe eyes would light up, brows arching in delight, his arms immediately spread wide to greet them. There were times she had sat in a plush armchair watching the trio sit on the floor, a kid on either side of him watching with rapt attention as the Chinese Dragon used animated hand gestures to help in telling his fascinating stories; ones that were always pasted down from parent to child in his Clan.  
  
His small Clan it seemed was no different with carrying on that tradition, and it made her heart warm over.  
  
Then there was Heero. Her eyes tracked the lithe form as he walked back into the room heading for the cabinet selecting two cheerful looking cups, setting about to make hot coco for his babies.  
  
For all of his worry, uncertainty... and Fear... of having small humans to take care of, babies... he had turned out to be possibly the best of the three. And that was in no way a slight to Duo or Wufei. It was just a fact. The reality of it all was that Heero's fear was something to be overcome.  
  
In his earlier years of training one of his missions had went ungodly wrong... A MS suit blew apart, some it's larger pieces knocking into another one and sending it crashing into an apartment complex... Three blocks of innocents were sent up in flames that night... One, very important little girl and her dog perished in that disastrous mission - and Heero paid the price with retraining...  
  
Yet on the other side he also paid by carrying around an unchangeable fear of people for years to come! The boy - for that was exactly what he was during the wars - was scared to death of being around other people! He was scared the wrong move, wrong word or action would result in their deaths. To bypass this fear that could very well, in his mind turn into reality, he closed himself off, attempted to get no closer to a person then absolutly necessary.  
  
How could any one person know what that must have felt like? To be closed off like he had been, and yet still yearn silently for human contact? To be held and comforted at nights when the nightmares struck... and not be able to feel it? The fear clawing at the back of his mind whispering that those he knew would die if he got close to them... taunting him with the wants of his soul; telling him he could have them, just to walk over and ask - but they would die!  
  
Sally knew these thoughts seemed close to the ones the Deathscythe Hell's pilot carried around all through the wars 'til they're end... But Duo's were not much compared to Heero's. Duo still LIVED! He had a love for life! He laughed, joked, cared for, tended to and loved everyone around him. Smiling sadly Sally's pale azure eyes watched her Japanese friend - brother - as he squatted on his hunches and offered two cups of steaming coco to Larie and Rouo, smiling.  
  
Heero of yesteryear did not even know how to begin to live...  
  
Holed up in his Perfect Soldier shell was a mere child in the dark, shivering, and scared, crying out for someone to help him! To take him away from the darkness that was his life's imprisonment forced on him by years of merciless training. His young mind was bending, threatening to crack if some soul carrying a bright light did not reach out and try pulling him back from the clutches of eternal darkness.  
  
That soul she learned later, that had been the first seeking him out... was Duo Maxwell; self proclaimed Shinigami with a fear his own of getting close to people. Duo had been the first light attracted by Heero's dark aura, and his deep, sad eyes... Chang Wufei had come next with his spirit of fierce determination, honor and loyalty. Wufei held a fire that both challenged Heero to do better then his best, to beat what held him down, and singed him if he got too close. It was a steady reminder that he could have comrades, he could be with them - but he should not let it get closer then that - not during war. It was dangerous to have comrades turn into more then that while fighting a battle one did not know if they would make it out of alive.  
  
Quatre R. Winner and Trowa Barton were the next souls to try reaching out and draw back Heero's dimming light from the brink of non-existence. Kind Quatre held a gentle understanding towards 01, could feel what churned just under his mask and tried poking at it carefully to bring out those emotions, to help unravel what was tied in knots. He was there to help Heero understand what his heart felt and mind refused to acknowledge; or didn't know what it was so it shoved it aside for later review. Trowa, alike in spirit, was a steady companion to share the silence with. His strong presence quietly, with soft compassion, guided Heero's lost soul; kept him carefully on the right roads so when he was ready - he would know the way Home.  
  
Blinking as her cup was plucked from her hands Sally barely had time to look at whom had snatched it before it was back in her hands, refilled with the steaming sweet liquid. A look of sheepish thanks crossed her soft features while lifting her head to see whom the caring soul was - and came nearly nose-to-nose with Heero Chang-Maxwell-Yuy.  
  
The lost Angel, so newly found, was bent over at his waist, knees relaxed enough so that his eyes were level with hers. There was a warmth in them, his smile one that was not forced, it was freely given with his best wishes every time it made its sunny appearance; and Sally smiled pleased to see it once again, directed at her when his voice startled her calm. "You're thinking too hard... Ladies should not do that at your age, the wrinkles have been proven to show up sooner with such deep thoughts."  
  
Quirking an amused tan brow, lips widening in smile, Sally secretly shuffled her legs around under the table, kicking him. It pleased both women in the kitchen to hear his little yelp of surprise, face contorting in his own amusement while reaching down to run his abused limb. "Now, that wasn't such a nice thing to say! I'll have you know ya young whippersnapper that I have no wrinkles!" loftily turning her head to and fro for inspection of such truth, "And I never will! I shall always be a dashing beauty!"  
  
Noin laughed nudging her wife's shoulder affectionately; "Of course you will deary... and when they do show up, we'll all play nice and not mention it, eh?" winking to the grinning Japanese man before her.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Damn straight y'all will! Don't have me chase you around the yard waving boots or cane to kick your ass for it!" happily she let that out lower then normal for respect of the kids in the next room.  
  
Heero smirked, patting the fiery ladies shoulder lovingly, as he would a sister. "I know" was whispered in her ear, then he pulled back and gave a saucy wink, "but we'd be ready for you by then. You can't hide" after which he retreated to the other side of the pale orange, yellow and muted gray kitchen to busy himself with lunch.  
  
"Why you..." not even knowing what to say to that challenge, Sally settled for shrugging her shoulders and grinning, turning back to her mug of coco and respectively, her thoughts while leaning against Noin's sturdy shoulder.  
  
Heero found his guiding lights; and in those lights emerged his new family, his brothers. They formed a bond that would break for no one. Yet he still feared, even as he stepped out onto the preverbal limb - testing its strength and aim. Worry - not fear now - gnawed just outside his active mind, silently advising him to be careful, don't do anything stupid! It was hard however, to screw up when one didn't know how to do so, didn't know just what might be considered screwing up this new "family" of his.  
  
He needn't have worried - they would never abandon him.   
  
It was with that knowledge that he was able to let the worry slip away. He had his brothers, his family, that would not up and leave him for the slightest mistake. They accepted him for who he was, cold attitude, grunting remarks and all. With them he was no one else but Heero Yuy. He did not have to pretend to be someone he wasn't.  
  
That relationship, Sally mused, soon turned into much more nearly six years ago when the three silly nuts decided that trucking was their calling in life. It was also then she learned, that Duo and Wufei had taken upon themselves a new mission in life: To bring out the real Heero Yuy. And by the Gods above did they succeed with flying colors! Heero had always been a mystery, a puzzle to wonder and guess at - and he always would be. There are so many facets to him that jump out and surprise them time and again!  
  
Imagine Noin and her own surprise a year later from their moving into their neighborhood at being asked to be witnesses for their bonding, their marriage? She still could not fathom what had them - had Heero! - requesting it be they, who saw their bond be legally noticed among the people; but she was thankful. There seemed to be a magical feel to the air that misty morning, the birds were singing louder, happier, butterflies had been flying around the church they were wed at... it was just... special.  
  
The day had become special for them all. They were friends before... but now they were more, closer - family. Spending the days together doing non-important things while the boys were home had lessened the gap between them. There had always been a sort of hesitant stepping around both parties... As if each wanted to get to know the other better, yet... something withheld them, retraining for some reason no one could quiet place... The wedding had broken that spell.  
  
Noin and Sally now had five little brothers to look after... three whom were their "babies" of the lot - they're favorites. Sally giggled at the thought.  
  
Then it was Duo, and his idea, that brought the Asian Angel's fear back to him thrice fold.  
  
It was not to say "Duo's fault", it was only his mentioning wanting to have children (or just one child), which brought back the memories of a failed mission, a happy little girl gone before her time... the memory of finding her puppy Mary, dead and cold hidden within the rubble. This particular memory dredged up his fear that was thought to have been long gone... but had only been hiding respectfully until triggered once more.  
  
Oh Heero had conquered it. There was no denying that fact. For surly had he not over come it, the bright, quietly cheerful man standing before her would not be so; he would be his cold self - or not there at all! No. The thought of having children around him had merely brought up old fears to the forefront once more.  
  
They were different now however. He stressed on if he'd be adequate enough to care for someone lesser then he. Was he able to care for a child knowing what had happened in the past? Could he handle someone so fragile as the child was sure to be? Sally knew these were the thoughts every parent went through (mostly), Heero was justified them. But he was not in need of the fear that rode along with them!  
  
Heero Yuy is a strong man in mind, body and soul - he could do anything he set his mind to. Taking care of children would be no different - and it wasn't!  
  
Larie and Rouo were like a balm to his war tired soul. They brought out the inner child in him. Many a time had Sally or her mate walked into their home to find Heero and kids alone in one of the rooms playing. Sometimes it was dolls or GI Joes with them, at others it was to the hilarious sight of Larie playing make-up with him, styling his hair. Heero without his wild bangs was just... flipping weird. They were part of what made Heero... Heero! Seeing the sight had made her threaten him more then once if he ever cut them off, he was a dead man on borrowed time. He had laughed, nodded and hugged her in return.  
  
The small ones called his attention greater then any mission could, but then, they were his missions; his whole family was. Sally was damn proud to be included into that fold.  
  
Heero was so gentle when with Larie and Rouo... those hands of his able to bend steel seemed to turn into feather filled limbs of rough silk. He moved slower, careful, but intently with them. There was a maternal grace about the Japanese man that was captivating. Picking the children up and walking around the house with them seemed to be an art to him - a natural one. Waltzing little miss Larie around the living room was a beautiful dance of trust and love; playing ball with Rouo was a lesson in self-control and care. In everything Heero did with those kids there was a lesson to be seen, to be learned and remembered. It was as if he were calling parts of past training that did not harm him to remember, and teaching it to the children while they played...  
  
It was amazing.  
  
Their Japanese Angel's tender care was not only in the way he moved, made sure the children were safe and cared for; was not only in what his body did, but in his voice as well. He never raised it to them, even when upset, even when they were in trouble. He kept it soft with a stern edge, his love always there to be read. Never once has he in any way or form Sally knew, tried (consciously or not) to hide his love for them.  
  
The tenderest scene she could call to mind on the spot, sitting there drinking her coco, was of Heero's soft, light baritone voice wafting through the house, singing.  
  
The sound had come as such a shock to her it stopped her movement's dead! Standing there, listening intently to the voice, trying to figure out if it was Duo's and he just wasn't feeling good that day - or if her ears were 100% certain it was a Japanese boy with stunningly deep Prussian blue eyes! Little be she known, until walking around the corner to stand at the children's doorway, that they were right and it was her Japanese brother singing to those tired, loving eyes looking up at him in wonder. It was Heero's voice that sang so melodiously, calm, relaxing them into slumber... Watching her ex-pilot in such a manner had Sally's own body relaxing slowly, her eyes locked onto him as he stood carefully as not to wake the kids, and tucked them more securely into bed.  
  
Turning to leave the room Heero caught her eyes with his. Apprehension shinned in their depths. He was worried of her from his singing! It was ridiculas! Silently storming into the room towards the young man who took an unsteady back, Sally stopped before him, smiled and pulled him into a warm hug; a startled minute or two later had his arms cautiously reaching up to encircle her waist.  
  
Now, watching the man cook was a comfort of it's own. Heero had no fears now. The past was past - as everyone knew - and Heero's had been finally put to rest with his the living proof sitting in the other room - alive, well and brimming with love for his silly young self!  
  
"Sally dear, you truly DO think too much." Noin's giggling voice teased the doctor from her thoughts to see that - everyone was watching her closely.  
  
Sally blushed ducking her hear muttering something about pasts and futures up for a collision course when they went to the Christmas Ball at the Winner-Barton's. But no one listened to her as they started to tease and prod her for the truth. Sadly for them she wasn't lying! Two words came to mind with a picture quite vividly of a small blonde man's fury: Wedding and Kids!  
  
Hitherto it wasn't her problem, so, sitting up in her claimed kitchen chair she smirked and requested more coco while Heero laid out their lunch and the chatter started up. It'd be fun to see the men squirm under Quatre's glare anyways.  
  
Lunch passed without event. They cleared, cleaned and migrated into the living room to watch "Sinbad" in all his animated glory. Larie and Rouo were cuddled together in a thick German blanket lying in front of the couch all the adults were centered upon. They all laughed from time to time, not one to let known what they thought was funny pass them up.  
  
It was then, in the middle of their movie that a crackling nearly went unnoticed. Larie's ears perked up, almost twitching like that of a dog as her head turned looking through the couch to the wall settled behind it a ways.  
  
The crackling came again, this time accompanied by a voice: "/Breaker one-nine... Breaker one-nine get your lazy rears on the line!/"  
  
Cheerful laughter erupted from the kids, ignoring manners and vaulting over the couch's back as quickly and carefully as they could, running to the small black box clapping down the silver button, "WUFA!!!!"  
  
"Seems we have an incoming call gentlemen." Noin commented smirking while turning around to watch the kids a minute. Giving the others a look she stood and went over as well. "Mike please?" requesting the speaking device and receiving it from Rouo Noin patted his head "Good boy!" and turned to the black and silver mike, hitting down on the foot peddle for it, "Wufei, darling! so nice of you to check in!"  
  
"/Noin?/" came the squeaked voice in surprise, "/Sally as well?/" hopeful.  
  
Smiling, gliding over to the crowded table, said lady nodded to her love, saying she requested the right to nag at the lovely missing in action Chinaman as well. Pleasantly Noin patted down the CB peddle for Sally, "Is our lost Dragon flying back to his cave now? There seems to be quite a few eager faces waiting for their strength to come on back."  
  
There was a pause, then: "/Sally... nu ren1... It is good to see someone of capable hands looking after my waddling draglings./"  
  
"Hey!" indigently Duo snatched the mike up with a cry, "Hey! No one in this house waddles buddy!"  
  
Snigger, you could hear the smirk, "/I could beg to differ with you Si Shen... but there are Draglings present. It would not be proper of me to speak it now./"  
  
"Smug little..."  
  
Heero gently, smiling at the mild blush taking over his lover's cheeks, took the mike from him, "Fei" he whispered, all his love and longing to be reunited together in the singer word.  
  
"/Xin Ling.../" was breathed over the speakers, "/I shall be home shortly, do not worry... I will always return./"  
  
"I'll hold you to that" Duo sighed happily, slumping against the hard, warm chest behind him, smiling when an arm snaked around his waist.  
  
"/I know/" a smile, "/Have you all behaved today?/"  
  
No one spoke. They grinned, smirked, giggled; but remained silent.  
  
"/Do not tell me someone set the kitchen on fire again?/"  
  
"HEY!" That was Duo. "I DID NOT!" That was Duo taking hold of his love's bait.  
  
"/Really?/" Wufei's amused voice sang out, "/Sighted smoke in the distance, thought you might've burned the place up!/" Duo was so easy to tease.  
  
Clicking the peddle the braided American sighed, "You know... I'm not even going to go there right now."  
  
"/You're right, of course, Si Shen... it shall have to wait 'til my return./"  
  
How many reds could Duo's face go? Noin wondered absently watching her little brother.  
  
Feeling a bit left out Rouo snatched the mike away from his fathers and Aunts with a childish scowl. "How ya doin' Wufa?"  
  
"/Li Lang!/" Wufei's voice brightened up, "/I am most fine thank you my Dragling! How are you? Xizo Tian Shi?/"  
  
"Aww we're great Wufa!!" Rouo grinned happily passing the mike to his sister.  
  
"Yeah, we're great!! We miss you though... Will you come home and tell us bedtime stories pwease?" her voice saddened with longing to have her other father home with them again. He'd been gone way too long this time. Her Pawpaw and Daddy were getting sad...  
  
"/Swiftly as I can with metal wings darling, this I promise you./" he paused, as if thinking before the speakers crackled to life once more. "/I called to check in on you all; and to let you know I'm currently half way through Arkansas./"  
  
"YAY!" Rouo cheered jumping from his seat and running to a board on the other wall where a large map of the US stood, a red line running long it. Picking up a red pen he carefully found Dallas, Texas and drew a straight line (since he didn't know the roads being taken) from Dallas midway into Arkansas... keeping track of his Wufa's drive.  
  
"/I do however possess an interesting story, should anyone wish to hear?/"  
  
Heero noted the distinct teasing lilt to the Chinese's voice and smirked watching Rouo rush back to his seat, Larie scooting up on hers to hear the story.  
  
Reaching forward his free arm tapped the release button and spoke, voice conveying his smile, "I believe you have everyone's attention koibito."  
  
"/Gan xie, Xin Ling/" was the affectionate reply before the sound of his voice clearing was heard. "Well, ~I was on the outskirts of a little ol' southern town~/" all the towns south of Missouri were Southern. "/~Trying to reach my destination before the sun went down. The old CB was blaring away on channel one-nine, when there came a little boy's voice on the radio line... And he said, "Breaker, one-nine, is anyone there? Come on back, truckers, and talk to Teddy Bear."... Well, I keyed the mike and said, "Well, you got it Teddy Bear." And the little boy's voice came back on the air. "'Preciate the break. Who we got on that end?"... I told him my handle, and then he began:~/"  
  
Larie smiled, Rouo leaned in closer wondering what was to come.  
  
Wufei's voice came back on after a few seconds, perhaps catching his breath while checking the roads, perhaps remembering the story more clearly. "/~"Now, I'm not supposed to bother you fellas out there, Mom says you're busy and for me to stay off the air. But, you see, I get lonely and it helps to talk... 'Cause that's about all I can do... I'm crippled and I can't walk."~/"  
  
Violet eyes misted over at this, snuggling deeper into the warm arms around him.  
  
"/~I came back and told him to fire up that mike, and I'd talk to him as long as he'd like... "This was my dad's radio," the little boy said, "But I guess it's mine and Mom's now 'cause my daddy's dead... Dad had a wreck about a month ago. He was trying to get home in a blinding snow."~/" another pause, "/~"Mom has to work now to make ends meet, and I'm not much help with my two cripple feet. She says not to worry, that we'll make it all right, but I hear her crying sometimes late at night."~/" Wufei's voice hitched a little, Duo's eyes watered, touched. "/~"You know, there's one thing I want more then anything else to see... Aww, I know you guys are too busy to bother with me... But, you see, my dad used to take me for rides when he was home... But I guess that's all over now since my daddy's gone."~/"  
  
A small whimper caught the adults' attention, bringing their eyes to where Rouo had scooted over in his chair, hugging his sister close. The thought that someone else had lost they're daddy made her sad. She didn't ever want to loose her Daddy! Or her Pawpaw or Wufa!  
  
Smiling warming at his children, Duo's foot couldn't help but snake over to the foot peddle and key in while Heero asked seemingly not meaning to, "What happened, Fei?"  
  
"/~Not one breaker came on the old CB as the little crippled boy talked with me. I tried hard to swallow, the lump just wouldn't stay down, as I thought about my boys back in Greenville town.~/"  
  
Hearing the smile in that soothing rich voice brought smiles to every face standing or sitting in the vast cozy living room. Larie had the mind to her to protest that 'boys' comment seeing as she was a GIRL, but wanted to hear the story too much to break in on her Wufa.  
  
"/~"Dad was gonna take Mom and me with him later on this year. Why, I remember him saying, 'Someday this old truck'll be yours, Teddy Bear.'... But, I know I'll never get to ride in an 18-wheeler again... But this old base will keep me in touch with all my trucker friends. Teddy Bear's gonna back on out now and leave you alone, 'cause its about time for Mom to come home. But, you give me a shout when you're passing through and I'll sure be happy to come back to you."~  
  
"/~Well, I came back and I said, "Before you go ten-ten, What's your home-twenty, little CB friend?"... Well, he gave me his address and I didn't once hesitate. 'Cause this hot load of freight was just gonna have to wait. I turned that truck around on a dime, and headed straight for Jackson Street, 229."~/"  
  
This, the emotion in their husband's voice, sent chills up and down their arms. Sally pulled Noin closer to her, hugging her close, and the kids sat up a bit straighter as if sensing no more sadness to come.  
  
"/~And as I rounded the corner, boy, I got one heck of a shock! Eighteen-wheelers were lined up for three city blocks! Why, I guess every driver for miles around had caught Teddy Bear's call, and they little crippled boy was having a ball! For as fast as one driver would carry him in, another would carry him to his truck and take off again.~/"  
  
Larie giggled happily clapping her hands.  
  
A chocked sound emitted from the American snuggled tightly in comforting arms as he tried to hold off tears of joy. His heart wanted to explode with the lightness there, of knowing his husband would stop his line drive home, to help a kid in need, even if it would make him a little more late then he'd already of been. It touched him deeper still to know that their Dragon took to heart everything they said, even picking up on Duo's own want to help any child in need. Though even Duo knew that not taking the small boys call to heart, would have been unjust for his honored love.  
  
"/~Well, you better believe I took my turn at riding Teddy Bear, and then I carried him back in and put him down in his chair. And buddy, if I never live to see happiness again, I want you to know I saw it that day, in the face of that little man.~/"  
  
Tears slipped down pale cheeks.  
  
"/~We took up a collection for him before his mama got home, and each driver said goodbye and then they were all gone... He shook my hand with a mile-long grin~/" Wufei chuckled picturing his braided love's face. "/~And said, "So long, trucker, I'll catch you again!"... I hit that interstate with tears in my eyes... And I turned on the radio and got another surprise. "Breaker, one-nine," came a voice on the air, "Just one word of thanks from Mama Teddy Bear. We wish each and every one a special prayer for you... 'Cause you just make my little boy's dream come true. I'll sign off now before I start to cry... May God ride with you... Ten-four, and goodbye."~/"  
  
Wufei's voice ended on a chocked out cord. Sniffles were heard through the otherwise silent house as its occupants wiped joyous tears from their eyes. That, to date of any story told by either father, had to of been the most heartfelt yet... because like few they told to amuse and please their children... it was true, it had happened to one of them. It touched them all.  
  
"That was beautiful Fei..." Duo's voice was loath to break the comforting silence. Breaths still came uneven, silent tears marking his cheeks. Heero was busily making himself useful other then offering his body's warmth, comforting strength, by lovingly kissing away the salty tears as they fell.  
  
"/Aa. You should have seen the child, Si Shen./" Wufei spoke, "/Red hair, freckles, blue-green eyes like Winner's. He was small, fragile looking - but smiled like it was the most normal thing in the world./"  
  
"I can believe it Love, I can believe it."  
  
Larie's voice questioned quietly, "Was he happy Wufa?"  
  
"/Oh yes Xizo Tian Shi/" he chuckled over the speakers, "/The most happiest little boy I've seen in a long time.../" a pause, "/Mayhap that will be only until Santa visits us, ne?/"  
  
Heero smiled. His little boy's face lit up like a proverbial Christmas tree at the mere notion of presents and Santa Clause. His kids lived for their fathers, Aunts, Uncles and presents!  
  
Listening and speaking with Wufei lasted only a few minutes more, the kids starting to nod off where they sat. Noin and Sally had bid Wufei an early farewell and crashed on the couch, pulling the blanket off the back over them.  
  
"Time for bed here Fei-love, I've got slumbering chitlin's in chairs!"  
  
Chuckles, "/Alright Si Shen... Xin Ling.../" his soft voice warmed, becoming rich with the love he held for them all, "/Wo ai ne./"  
  
"Aishiteru, koibito" Heero's soothingly deep voice rumbled over the mike before handing it to Duo to pick up Larie; the small girl cuddling up to his chest sighing contently.  
  
"We love ya Fei-love" Duo smiled wistfully, "Come back to us soon."  
  
"/As I you all... I will Si Shen, I will. Goodnight loves./"  
  
Heero and Duo spoke into the mike together chorusing, "Oyasumi nasai" and "Goodnight!" shut off the CB, kids in their arms and left the living room, shutting the light off as the went to put their little ones to bed, then to snuggle together in their own...  
  
.  
  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
  
'  
  
1 Nu ren - woman (older)  
  
'  
  
Alrighty people! There you have it! The new chapter for TAH! If you don't like it I'll be very sad and go crying to my muses. I swear I will! I've been writing on it non-stop (except for more hot tea) from around 3:30pm - 2:50am. SO. About Eleven hours of straight writing. I, personally, LOVE it!  
  
Those that don't know it. I don't own the Guys, or Red Sovine's "Teddy Bear"... Those that didn't like Red Sovine's "Teddy Brear" can happily walk right on out that imagionary door right there! ^_^ Sorra, but that's a really touching 'song' (he just speaks to the music but GODS its wonderful!) Those that DID enjoy it. I LOVE YA! ::chuckles:: It's such a wonderful peice to listen to... I get teary eyed just thinking of it - let alone listening to it!  
  
I thought that it would really fit in with this chapter, and it did. Especially with Fei trying to make his way home and missing his kids. I had the idea of writing something happening to him on his trip but couldn't really come up with anything better until my MP3 switched over to "Teddy Bear" and it just clicked. I HAD to put it in here.  
  
Hmmm okies, think that's all the notes you need. ^_^ I'm dead tired myself, lucky to keep my eyes over and Silverinty's trying to push me off to bed, so I better go now. Please review and let me know whatcha think! Please, please please! I'm very happy with this chapter and would like to know what y'all think of it.  
  
Keep it kickin' y'all! ~ AR  
  
.  
  
Disclaimers: Those that don't know it. I don't own the Guys, or Red Sovine's "Teddy Bear".  
  
. 


	7. Chapter 7: Memories and Time A Beautifu...

~ Trucking Along the Highway 7: ~  
  
Memories and Time; A Beautiful Thang  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
12-12-03  
  
'  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the GW Guys so please, PLEASE, stop sending the red ants hunting for me damnit! I didn't do anything!! _;  
  
~oOo@oOo~ -- remember, that's the break going into Dreams/Flashbacks  
  
'  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
VII: Memories and Time; A Beautiful Thang  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
"Hey Heero?"  
  
"Hn?" hummed the distracted boy.  
  
"What were you like as a kid?"  
  
The question, being one wondered about often, drew the attention of the third person to the speakers.  
  
"...I don't know."  
  
Confusion, "You mean... you don't remember?"  
  
Snorting in self-seen disgust the other shook his head, "No." hard, cold. "I don't... *remember*..." the last word near a whisper made the two near the solemn boy draw nearer just to hear it. They shot backwards in started dismay.  
  
'He didn't remember?' flying through each mind; it wasn't something easily logged into understanding for the two young men watching the other work under the hood of their truck. What would they do, if either of them hadn't remembered what happened when they were kids? Sure, life wasn't a box of chocolates, but they had some happy memories and they, well, *remembered* them!  
  
"...I'm sorry, Yuy" voice soft, attempting to convey Wufei's sympathy for his friend's plight.  
  
Their other friend, however, took a much more personal approach jumping onto the truck's high bumper and slinging on arm around the slim shoulders hunched in work, his other handing holding on tightly, and hugged his dark haired buddy. "Shit Hee-chan! I'm sorry man, I didn't know..." Jesuz, to not know what being a kid was like! Shit that couldn't of been easy on the Japanese guy. What was his childhood like then that he didn't remember anything of it? He'd almost be in line to believe Heero was lying to him about not remembering it; it might've been really shitty! But Duo knew the Japanese didn't have a lying bone in his body when it came to telling his friends important information - or not important! He hadn't lied yet, and wasn't going to.  
  
Stiffening as the truck rocked under the new weight Heero tried to ignore it. His past was in the past... Or so he hoped to leave it there. It was never that easy, to forget things for him. His mind had been drilled in keeping files, logs, never to forget, only shove aside to recall for later usage. As far as he knew, he never was a child. Friends to play with, talk to - were luxuries he did not dabble in. He was no one. Didn't even remember his given name, if there ever had been one. Training had started at an early age, though he knew not when, only that he was very young. Not remembering his being a child was a small problem compared to others left roaming his mind.  
  
Wrenching a stubborn bolt that refused to move, Heero hadn't been prepared for the arm slung over his shoulders. He almost lost grip on the silver tool. "Hn." The arm, though he could not bring himself to admit it, was oddly comforting... Why was it comforting? Changes had been happening around him, ones he could point out reason to; others he could not define.  
  
His comrades - friends - had taken to hime closely since they're start in trucking. Shinigami's Dragon Wing Express was gradually becoming a well-known name. Why were Duo and Wufei becoming more interested in his life? They wished to know of his childhood - he had none. His favorite colors - blue, white, silver and aqua; he grudgingly admitted. Foods? There were many, which tasted appealing to him, and told them as such. Duo, being the loud American he was, tried helping with naming as many as he could; Heero merely nodded here and there, accepting the ones he knew of having before.  
  
Many other interests of his seemed to have piqued they're attention; for instance his fascination with Fantasy writings. On March 20th, AC196 he had discovered a liking for art. It was right after purchasing the silvery water drop bed sheets; had even tried drawing a few times in secret, but unfortunately they did not come out very well. He liked animals of all kinds. Cats were his answer as a favorite he might own one day. When asked why dogs didn't seem his 'thing' (Duo loved dogs), the simple answer of them holding unpleasant memories was enough to detour the boys from asking more.  
  
Finally succeeding in twisting the bolt off, muscles relaxing minutely under Duo's strong, warm arm, Heero decided further words were needed so he continued; "Its alright, don't worry about it" even if said words were not taken to heart.  
  
His friends seemed to care about him overly much and that bothered him to a point. Why did they care so much? It was true that he cared about them in return, but there was not a line to which he could place what that caring was... Winner and Barton cared about one another very much - Love - he though Winner had called it one time ago. Had tried explaining to him that there were many different forms of love. Love of Family, Brothers, Friends - and Lovers. Winner loved Barton as his... Lover... and the rest of the pilots as Family.  
  
What was his... love... for Duo and Wufei? Was it that of Lovers? Did he Love them? Winner and Barton were his friends, his Brothers; he loved them as such. That he knew, understood even if it had taken most of the first war to grasp. But there was something different with the other two, the Chinese and American... more... feeling, was spent on them then Heero thought should have been. Was that normal? A tiny voice in the rear of his mind whispered it was normal, a nice thing. The voice recently started to grow louder in volume, more demanding to be listened to... At times it was very... trying to push aside his training and listen to this foreign voice. He tried nevertheless. Somehow it was imperative he pay attention to the whispers. For the most part he succeeded.  
  
"I know man, but still!" giving a final squeeze to the muscled shoulders then dropping his arm, Duo sighed shaking his head sadly as his other best bud jumped up there right along with them on the eighteen-wheeler's bumper. "I can't help but worry about it, y'know? I mean, shit dude! You can't remember what ya did as a kid! Even being a kid I bet and that just... it sucks Hee-chan. I remember my childhood-"  
  
Eyes widening while his mind ran the sentence through his head Wufei's arm shot out nudging the braided American harder then softly, "Don't rub it in for him!" he hissed, eyes narrowing warningly.  
  
"I'm *not* Fei!" Damn, sorry for sayin'! Shaking his head Duo went on. "...I remember when I was a kid, it wasn't all that great y'know? I mean, I lived on the damn streets! I had friends though, we were all dirty little beggars at times but we had it good compared to some others out there." a sad smile crossed his angelic like face, "There was Solo - he was our "leader", 'cause he was older then the rest of us kids. He looked out for us as best he could an' all that. It was cool. What we couldn't get from makin' cute faces and beggin', we stole."  
  
Heero's hands stopped working on their own accord as the boy beside him let go some of his past to them; there was some knowledge of Duo's life before meeting Professor G, but not much. Anything the kind pilot would offer freely was greatly appreciated. Heero had a strange wanting to know more about his friends, yet knew not about how to go about seeking such information. He could ask, but was afraid he would ask something wrong, something that would perhaps being up troubled memories and be shut out for it.  
  
He didn't want to be alone anymore...  
  
Seeing the look pass over sharp defined features, Duo smiled slightly. "Yea, it was tough y'know? Had to stay alive somehow and ol' Solo made sure we did." he chuckled, "Didja know I was the best pickpocket of us all? Bet ya didn't. But I was! Solo was like a brother to me - maybe a father, I don't ever remember having one. But I liked Solo." The memories brought back from telling his friends were not kind ones... not all of them were anyways... but there was a need to let them know. A longing hope that by telling them - Heero - of his past, that it wasn't all cherries and pie - would help the Japanese boy shrug off the tension in those rippling shoulders...  
  
Eyes closing his next words were but mere whispers.  
  
"Solo died though... there was a plaque... swept through the damn colony, y'know? Was killin' people, us kids, left and right... I stole the antidote for us, for Solo 'cause he got it... But I didn't make it in time! He was g-gone when I got back..." sniffling, wiping at his eyes with his shirt sleeve, "...the other kids, younger ones though... I made damn sure they got some of it. I wasn't lettin' anymore of 'em die... I couldn't..." Feeling arms circle his shaking body, he relaxed into them, not caring whom it was, he needed to feel someone else's warmth, comfort... needed to be wanted. "Most of made it out" another pair slipped around him, "...we wondered 'round for a week or so - I was the new leader! - when we ran into this old guy on the streets in some weird cloths. Turned out his was a priest at Maxwell Church... heh Father Maxwell... That's where I got my name, y'know?"  
  
Looking up, a small sad smile upon his lips, watery violet pools looked directly into onyx. "I got "Duo" 'cause I was Solo's favorite... an' when ol' Maxwell Church got torched by the fuckin' Alliance, I took "Maxwell" 'cause I loved the old priest. He was the father I ain't ever had before... Sister Helen, she would've made a great mom!" Chuckling as much to ease some of the pain he felt, and to lighten the sad atmosphere around they three, Duo turned, neck craning around, eyes locking with Prussian blue and widening at the blatant worry seen there. Reaching up carefully, afraid he'd run the fragile angel who was just learning to edge away from his sheltered cage; and placed his hand onto Heero's, patting it lightly in silent thanks.  
  
Heero didn't show it often at all, Duo knew he wasn't sure just *how* to show them, let them know that he cared - but every now and then he'd do something like this (hugging him, offering comfort silently) to let them know he *did* care, it was just difficult to break from training and be normal all at once. It would take a long time in the coming for Heero to gain any sort of semblance of "normal" - but they'd be there for him along the way.  
  
Observing the man across from him, those blue eyes lighting with an inner fire not rarely seen before, caused a smile to bloom across his tiers in hope. Extending his arm wrapped around Duo just a bit more, enough to softly rub in short strokes across his Asian counterpart's side, Wufei's midnight eyes caught bright blues, his smile widening at the confusion, surprise and... understanding?, within them. Heero gave a short nod to him; that was it, then turned back to his working, dropping the arm from around Duo's side to use once more.  
  
Still, Wufei's smile did not fade away as he watched Duo turn, like him, to watch the Japanese man work his magic to their baby.  
  
Heero had come a long way within the last four and a half months they had been trucking. Like a flower in early mornings light, he seemed to slowly bloom; opening up to them, becoming more relaxed in their presence. He no longer snapped (much) at Duo's insistent rattlings, probing questions... he would at times shy away from them with a curt "Hn" and leave it at that... but he held back the seeming urge to snap at the American telling him to leave him alone or "Omae o koruso".  
  
Shaking his head a little chuckling quietly as he hopped from the truck Wufei smirked. The weird sleeping arrangement while on the road in their sleeper had turned from wanting to pull a gun from under the pillow (an old wartime habit) to instinctively hugging the person shifting on the small bed closer to his lithe body. The action both insuring the wiggling person stopped, and did not fall off the bed.  
  
Heero sometimes spoke more, the Dragon realized leaning up against a tree watching the other two. It hadn't been something easily noticed; his speaking spurts being spread out through the day as they were, but it was the truth. Comments butting into his and Duo's conversations were quiet, shy... hesitant, but otherwise powerful in their comings - Heero rarely said anything not worth saying. Each quieted instantly in kind to hear what their Japanese partner would depart to them this time.  
  
It was slow in progress, but Heero Yuy was becoming more Human day by day. He was becoming "normal", slowly, carefully, shedding his Soldier side and letting his true self emerge. It was like watching a butterfly breaking from it's cocoon in slow motion - the act was both wondrous and cautious at the same - testing the world around it before breaking free to fly where it might.  
  
There were wings hiding on Heero Yuy's back, it was only finding them and learning to fly that was left. Perhaps it was not coincidence that Wing Zero had angel wings... Mayhap it was Doctor J's way of saying there was something special trapped away in his Asian agent... a Japanese Angel locked away behind years of training, waiting and longing to break free from its dark imprisonment into the light of day.   
  
"Fei?" smirking at the deep thinking going on there Duo chuckled, "Yo, Wufei!"  
  
His name being called snapped the Chinaman from his musings, "Hmm?" looking up questioningly.  
  
"geh Gee guy, you tryin' to summon a massive fart on us or what?"  
  
"MAXWELL!"  
  
"Seeing your face go two shades of red really is cute, darlin', but we've gotta be headin' on over to Montana now ya know, so if you'd *please*, bring you're oh so magical ass into the truck - we can leave!" Not waiting to be threatened of his life's well being Duo jumped down from the bumper and ran for the passenger side of the truck, a light, almost too quiet to be caught rumble reaching his ears. Maybe those ol' ears of his was playing tricks on him with his eyes as partners in crime... But he could've *sworn* Heero's shoulders were shaking... in laughter?  
  
NAW! Couldn't've been. Well naw that wasn't true either 'cause ol' Fei was staring pretty much slack jawed at the Japanese cutie. So maybe he wasn't too much out of his head yet and there WAS hope for them all. heh They'd get together he knew it! Well... he damn well hoped so. Heero might have trouble with his emotions, but Duo knew where his lye and they were right there with his two Oriental sweeties.  
  
.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'  
  
"Mmngg..." shifting cloth rustled through the room as the body beneath it shifted.  
  
Moonlight slithered it's way delicately through partly closed shades to dance about to a joyful tune only it could hear; playing over the smooth features of two wondrous and graceful creatures slumbering on the soft bed. They twirled and stalled silently, pausing their dance while watching the one with the long tail that shinned like pearled tree's bark in their light, shifted closer to it's mate with unusually dark wild hair like that of they're friend, the Lions.  
  
The little moonlight maidens giggled silently in joyfulness, the tailed human had snuggled closer to it's mate, arms tangling around the other mumbling, "...damn...straight!" before it seemed he contented himself with sleeping once more. Giving shrugs to each other the moonlight started once more dancing through the noiseless room only broken by quiet breathing.  
  
.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'  
  
"WUFEI!!"  
  
"Kami Duo!"  
  
"What!?" a surprised squeak was his answer, "No way man I didn't do it!"  
  
"Yuy?"  
  
"Hn. Baka."  
  
There came a sigh among sounds of feet rushing around, "Damnit Duo! How many times have I requested you stick your ass outside when back firing!?"  
  
"Oh yeah?!" braid flinging over it's owners shoulder shot back, "Well how many times have ya heard *me* yellin' for you to haul your ass outside when you let some of you "hot air" *slip out* huh? Come on! Tell me Fei!"  
  
There was no answer. The Chinese's face rapidly transformed through stages of pink, reaching red right along up there with the American's.  
  
Calmly watching the pair bicker back and forth on whose fault the foul smell surrounding their stopping grounds was, wild hair shook as his head did. It was quite amusing to watch them like these. In times like these it was hard to believe that any of them were once solders, that war had ensnarled their lives for so long and now... now they were "normal" - or as normal as they could get - people making a living on Earth. It wasn't so bad.  
  
Smirking, chuckling quietly, trying to keep it down as best he could to slip away unnoticed, sharp features lightened with an inner light as his steps walked away backwards, his eyes keeping locked onto his closest friend whom were carefully, yet surely, becoming more then just friends.  
  
It was somewhat of a frightening thought for his generally unaccompanied self to think about... and yet it was a warm blanket wrapped around his lonely cold soul to know that he had people that cared for him... That there was two people, right here standing in front of him, that *loved* him for being himself. He would never make claim to understanding why that was, it would take some more time to completely understand why someone loved him, but he knew, it didn't matter *why* just that they did... and he... he returned those feelings... if not to some extent hesitantly.  
  
This Loving thing was still new to him; nevertheless he had learned to enjoy all that was offered.  
  
He no longer chose to run from what his brain could not compute, save for his heart knew instinctively. He would stand, as he always had, the strapping, proficient, steadfast rock he had always been during the Eve Wars - during his life! - but with this time around he had grown limbs known as arms, in which he would hold open willingly to those whom cared for him and for those he cared. He would accept what they deemed worthy of him to have, would take and cherish what have they to teach him - and he in return would learn to Love them as they deserved.  
  
But for the moment, the man who was known for his strength, endurance and loyalty was trying to quietly sneak away from his two fellow truckers while somehow managing to stay *quiet* about the whole affair. Sadly, stealth was the American's playtime favorite thing to utilize; and secondly, Nature was conspiring against him. Being parked in the woodland back roads in Northern Texas was probably not the best of judgments on his part. However they were in need of resting and stretching their legs - thus it seemed best to stop.  
  
They did so, took Wufei's black backpack with a silver fierce looking Chinese dragon embroidered to the back of it and left on a little exploring trip. Stopping some distance away had them breaking for a late lunch in a clearing surrounded by large Ash, Oak and Maple trees; very beautiful, Heero recalled with a small smile crossing his features.  
  
What they had *not* expected to come back finding was their truck under the assault of a black and white "critter" identified as: a Skunk.  
  
He supposed one could imagine the looks on each of their faces on their return to find the little stinker (no pun intended) sniffling around SDWE, as if checking out a nice place to sit and rest a while. So one could *possibly* picture the look of stupid shock on his and their Dragon's face as their American partner yelled something to the effects of "GET THE STINKY SHIT AWAY FROM MY TRUCK!!!" and ran at the skunk, ignoring his companions cries for him to "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM IT IDOIT!!!"  
  
Chuckling, face softening, shifting into one of mass humor and trying to hide it as his foot stepped backwards snapping a twig. Heero stopped his movements but didn't cease his grinning as two heads whipped around to see him trying to escape from them both.  
  
Thus, you could most easily imagine the looks on one Dragon's face, and one Supreme Theft's face, as the little "critter" turned tail, raised, and *fired* all of it's potent, horrible smelling glory at the two men running for it. One trying to scare it off (he seceded only after getting sprayed); the other trying to stop the scarier - both became rather stinky at that point, watching with much dismay as the little black and white animal made a run for it while his 'attackers' were still stunned.  
  
Heero Yuy, ex-Perfect Soldier and once pilot of Wing Zero, was currently the only one of they're three man trucking crew whom did not smell like they had lived the last month inside a trash collecting bend. And the smirk on his face did nothing to quench the death scowls being sent his way. Nor did those scowls help him to try and stop the laughter before it got any louder. He took two more steps back, shoulders starting to noticeably shake.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hee-chan" that ridicules name rolled from rose lips easily as if the frowning violet eyed boy were commenting on a delicious cake waiting to be eaten. Heero seriously wished the braided boy would think of a new name for him... 'Hee-chan' was... rather old. "...You're not trying to... *run away* from us now are you?"  
  
Oh no. No, he would never do something like that!  
  
Shaking his head in answer, the man in question took a few more tiny steps back, holding fast to the backpack in his grasp. It currently held the only washing supplies outside of what was in the truck, and there was no way in Ares' name that he would let the two rank men into *his* truck smelling as they did.  
  
Seeing the retreat for what it was, lips curling into a smirk, dark eyes sparkled as his body without need of ordering took four steps closer. "I do believe, Duo, that our lovely Japanese minx is trying to escape us."  
  
"Oh ya don't say?" keen pools of lilac twinkled mischievously observing the becoming pink hue spreading across his fine featured Asian's face.  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
Ignoring the tried for joke, Duo's feet started following the other Oriental's lead for closing in on their Japanese partner. Casting a look from the corner of his eye towards his Chinese Dragon he wondered, "You don't think he feels we're mildly repulsive, now do you?"  
  
"MILDLY!?" came the disbelieved cry of questioning from the retreating one.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Hmm... 'fraid so Fei."  
  
The distinct feeling that they were inspecting a piece of meat crossed Heero's mind, telling him to retreat further. He took a few more steps and realized with no amount of shock, that they weren't going to let him get away with this alone.  
  
"What do ya suppose we do about 'im?" Duo wondered, that pretty head of his tilting to the side curiously.  
  
"I am not sure..." was the response, thoughtful, "I have a few ideas. I do not know if they're appropriate or not for this situation."  
  
"Oh screw appropriate or not!" chiding the American turned to face his Chinese friend and grinned, one hand on his hip, the other pointing to the still backwards retreating Asian. "Personally, I feel like tackling him, hog tying him and then having our way with him!"  
  
Heero's blush darkened as those descriptive words hit flaming ears.  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"What? You asked - sort of! So I told ya." grin "the other thing to do would be to chase him down before he leaves us with the bathing stuff and wash up at the creek we saw a mile or so back."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Alright then! So it's time to..." the trailing off was another distinct warning to the un-smelling man's nerves that he was not in the best of positions at the moment... yet he couldn't really find it in him to worry about or care much, having two sets of smoldering, mischievous eyes locked onto his.  
  
"...ATTACK!!!!" Wufei's yell snapped Heero from his inner musing as his partners stopped talking and started to hightail it after him. Giving a short curse spinning on his head he took off towards the body of water Duo was mentioning before his mind wondered onto not so clean roads.  
  
"HEERO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Duo yelled chasing the smooth moving Japanese, taking the time between barks of laughter to admire the way those muscles ripped beneath slightly scared skin. The corner of his eye didn't miss the fact that smooth cameral skin rippled like liquid over hard toned muscles of his own. Dear Gods they were going to be the death of him!  
  
"MY FAULT!?"  
  
"YES! YOURS!" Wufei yelled back not caring what was truly being said. Having Heero playing part in their good-natured bickering was enough to last him a while. Seeing how far they could go with it was the challenge! He so loved a challenge. "YOU SHOULD'VE STOPPED HIM!" there he paused, a thoughtful scowl covering his face, "OR ME IN THE LEAST!" then he would not of been smelling like such a... a... damnit *a skunk*!  
  
"HEY!" No way in Hell he was going to be stuck stinking to the high Heaven's alone! Duo turned to this running chasing friend, "Take that back!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ahead of them, swiftly skidding around a loose dirt corner, Heero laughed aloud at the pair of them. "CHILDREN!!" he called back to them, smirking widely; so much so it was almost bordering on his one of few rare smiles.  
  
Stopping in their arguing a moment had a thrown back, "WHAT?!" in reply.  
  
Mentally Wufei groaned; please, tell me we did not just answer to being called 'children'!  
  
"QUIT'CHUR BITCHIN'!" Heero advised them eyes sparkling in the midday's light.  
  
So unusual was the shouted reply from the young man running ahead of them (that they were steadily gaining on) Duo nearly tripped over a tree's root in shock. Did Heero Yuy, just use one of his lines? Holy be damned the world was going to end! Laughing jubilantly Duo urged his legs to put on more speed in hopes of catching the lovely Japanese Angel and rubbing off more then just his charming nature on the boy!   
  
Gods did he *ever* stink!  
  
"It's 'bout as bad as it could be..." Heero murmured in nearly a songlike way, quickly spinning his body to avoid Wufei's diving try at tackling his Asian counterpart. Heero laughed, eyes widening in surprised delight as Wufei's aim had him diving into the creek ahead of him when he sidestepped away. "Seems everyone's bugging me..." he grinned.  
  
Stopping as quickly as his body could without pulling something in trying, Duo's eyes went wide, sparkling in mirth as they tracked back and forth between the amazingly laughing Japanese to the sputtering, water spitting Chinese now floundering in the White Flower Creek. Watching the others face, unconsciously stepping closer to the creek's bank, Duo laughed shaking his head, "Like nothing wants to go my way-"  
  
Wufei snorted at that; "Yeah, it just ain't been my day!"  
  
Distracted watching Wufei, the poor braided ex-pilot never noticed his quite companion they spent the last hour chasing moving around behind him. A swift kick in his cute little butt had him tumbling into the cool creek waters squealing loudly in shock before his head went under. Coming up spitting out cold water, Duo sent a playful glare to the last remaining dry trucker, whom was grinning at them, those beautifully dark blue eyes twinkling happily.  
  
Duo thought he'd never see the day when Heero Yuy would look like a normal, happy, nineteen year old boy. Well I'll be damned! Casting an amused, thoroughly contented look to the waterlogged Chinese beside him, Duo shrugged for Heero's benefit singing out "Nothin's comin' easily!" secretly slapping a water speed reduced low-five with Wufei under the murky creek water. As their Japanese friend was so fond of saying: Mission Accomplished!  
  
'That was fun', chuckling, plopping down where he stood Heero opened the backpack in his lap and started pulling out the soap and two clothes for his poor guys. "Here!" tossing out the towels quickly, he set the soap down in it's container on the bank and scooted back to the nearest, yet furthest away, tee he could find and called out, "You're not getting into my truck until you both smell normal!" leaning against the strong trunk behind him, Heero closed his eyes, a soft sigh leaving him while the others glanced at one another, smiled, and started the heavy task of getting back to their "normal" smell for their small Japanese love.  
  
Over the months since their taking on the new "mission", there had grown a bond between them that would not be broken. If war had bonded them into brothers, family, then it was only strengthen by staying in close quarters with one another and learning what they could from the others.  
  
It had by no means been an easy time in getting to learn the quirks and ways of the others, but it had most definitely been a learning experience. It had also drawn them together in odd, little ways that Wufei had not foreseen before. Yes, he had had thoughts of wanting to be closer to the ex-Wing Zero and Deathscythe Hell pilots, but, he had not at that time, truly thought he would be able to *Love* them. Oh there certainly were little bits about each he had liked (and possibly loved) during the wars, just things about their attitudes, their natures that had called out to him.  
  
Now though... now he could not willingly order his mind to think of life without them. Was that being too forward? He wondered briefly, retrieving the soap from Duo's callused hands. To his surprise one evening at a local truck stop, Duo had gotten into trouble with one of the few jerks in the trucking business, he had found - that didn't surprise him! Duo was always managing to get into some sort of trouble. He was to free with his words, it seemed.  
  
What had surprised the Dragon heir were his protective instincts over Duo.  
  
The urge to run over to his side and pull the braided menace behind him to protect him had been so strong it caused his feet to stop in mid step, leaving Heero running into his back at the sudden stop. Duo could take care of his own; he knew this fact. It did not however, stop the urge from hitting him. Not hearing much but that of his rampant thoughts, he hadn't heard Heero's quiet questions of concern, or the light hand on his shoulder as the Japanese lad patted it before moving to go towards Duo to help him out; most likely by his mere presence alone - Heero Yuy was like that.  
  
It hit him again. Watching as legs so well toned the calve muscles arched, peeking out from their cloth binding to be made known; observing as Heero's beloved blue jean jacket's bottom brushed up against his jean clad rear swaying with unknown grace... Eyes moving from there upwards to the locks of unruly brown hair he could never really overcome the thought of feeling like silk despite the way it sharply pointed in every which way - Wufei knew he would do anything in his power to make sure they both lived long, contented lives; with him if they would so have him.  
  
Somehow they had managed to borrow under his skin, dive into his heart even after the heartache of loosing his precious wife Meilan. To him it did not matter how they had done it, only that they had, and there seemed to be no seeable future that they would be leaving him. He doubted they ever would, neither was like that... and a future without them in it - any of the pilots - was not to be one he wished to have.  
  
Throwing the soap back to the braided wet rat, smiling, Wufei shook him self from such thoughts.  
  
It had not been an easy time adjusting to living on one bed, with two other people; it had also not been an unpleasant time. It was not easy living with Duo, whom was as bad as a tornado in keeping clean; but with Heero and himself it was livable. Heero's habit, his training, to wake at the slightest move around him had been the hardest thing to deal with. His jerking awake at times woke the others and it seemed hard for Heero to go back to sleep on some of those times; so he laid awake, watching them sleep.  
  
He had nightmares to. The one thing to tug on his Chinese heart was watching the brawny Japanese features contort in fear, anger, hurting? while asleep and not being able to help aside from waking him. A few more times then Wufei had ever thought possible, had found Heero letting himself just be held in his soothing embrace, letting someone else take away his fears for the night... caring for him.  
  
Wufei's mind was nearly completely positive that no one had truly cared for his Japanese partner in such a way before. He remembered no childhood, so parents were not of question. His first mentor, someone Wufei knew was named Odin, might have been a bit caring towards the young boy he was back then. As unbelieving as it sounded to his own ears, he knew Doctor J, cared for Heero as if he were his own son. And maybe in some strange sort of way Heero was... having been put in the hands of Doctor J at such a young age... all the time spent with him - despite the cruel training used on Heero, Wufei knew his trainer cared for him. Just not in the way Heero allowed Duo and himself to.  
  
Watching the furrow of his friend brow, knowing what must be running around that pretty little head. Duo leaned over smiling placing one hand lying upon a cloth soaked shoulder, the other bearing his wash cloth, lightly cupped one tan cheek while leaning forward placing a gentle kiss upon those luscious lips that should have an addiction warning label attached somewhere. Closing his eyes, hoping to let his friend know he wasn't alone, that he understood and would always be there for him.  
  
Arms reaching of their own accord upwards to curl around the body pressed to his Wufei smiled into the kiss, accepting the gift that it was. Eyes opening slowly, having shut sometime during their warm embrace, onyx pools found and locked onto slumbering lids of creamy milk, and blinked, smile widening before he carefully pulled away from Duo, nodding his head in the direction before trying once more to get the remaining smell off of him.  
  
It took about three hours and not a few water fights later, but they had triumphed over the evil smell-producing skunk and ridded themselves of the foul smell. Climbing from the creek carefully - they didn't wish to fall back into it! - had them with another problem of being drenched from head to toe and no clean, or dry, clothes in sight.  
  
Duo had already thought of that though. Taking off his shorts and blushing as it left him in nothing but his underwear, he rung them out good before slipping them back on and taking off his t-shit, rung it then tied it to the bottom strap of Wufei's backpack grinning.  
  
Letting out a short sigh, lips tugging in the corner forming a smirk, Wufei followed the braided ones example and rung his pants outs before stepping back into them and tying the sash around his waist. Handing the shirt to Duo he walked quietly as he could manage in soaked shoes, to the slumbering Japanese, smiling down at him. It was rare to catch the other man sleeping in the open such as this. If no words ever told he and Duo how much Heero trusted them, then this did. What was the cliché? 'Actions speak louder then words?' Yes, that was positively true.  
  
Bending down cautiously, not wanting to wake the man, Wufei slipped his arms under lax knees, carefully held the other under a firm back and lifted the Japanese into his arms cradling him to his chest before standing and meeting smiling violet eyes. Looking down at the form he now held, Wufei tipped his head to press a gentle kiss to that wild head of hair cradled against his should he so loved.  
  
"Awww..." cooing quietly as he neared Duo smiled, also bending to bestow the sleeping youth a kiss to his little upturned nose. "No bad dreams now you hear Angel Eyes?" gently chiding and a wink, Duo brought his eyes up to shinning midnights and winked motioning back towards the truck. They had a haul to deliver and a deadline to meet. As much as he would love with all his heart to stay in such peaceful surroundings and watch his Japanese buddy sleep, they had to move on. Besides, once in the truck, in their bed with someone by him, Heero was likely to sleep the rest of the trip; the poor guy had been up nearly two days straight driving already; he was worn out.  
  
With a short nod Wufei turned and led the way back, smiling slightly as the body he held shifted closer to him, his rosy tiers pulling up into a small rare smile of contentment as his nose burrowed and tickled the side of the bronze neck.  
  
.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'  
  
Tick, Tick, Tick  
  
The subtle measured clicks eased they're way around the vast living room, climbing over the table no one had sat at in nine hours, the cooling embers of a worn out fire, through the legs of the CB stand and up over to the slumbering pair of females tangled together by arms and legs, sound asleep.  
  
It was early, its friend the large time face reading near eight in the morning; the people weren't rising... This made the little ticking sound upset. Closer it ticked to the next hour, knowing there was much to get done that day and the people of the house had to be *up*! So it made sense to the ticks, that being louder was the best option of waking the humans. Thus, when the big hand finally rounded back up to the 12, it let loose with eight mighty *Dong! Dong! Dong!*'s, and watched happily as the two forms on the couch shifted, one groaning, eyelids fluttering but not quite opening yet.  
  
"Nngh" the slow and steady ticking whispering to her ears had suddenly and quite rudely started sounding like sledgehammers on glass to her sleep touched ears so attuned to the quite of night. Taking her time, eyelids fluttering, trying to dislodge the sleep caked to them so she could open and glare at the waking piece of machinery, she sighed.  
  
How early was it? What day was it again? Blinking deep blue eyes open that were near purple from sleep, Noin twisted her body about and, finally having won the war over sleep-caked eyes, glared at the offending Grandfather Clock, whom deemed it time to stop tolling the current time of... squinting at the small hands moving, she gasped. Eight o'clock!? Oh good Lord they needed to get up!  
  
Shifting around on the couch, trying to get into a seating position proved futile due to the lovable form sleeping half on her. Noin smiled, hand reaching up to sweep away the sandy locks covering her love's sweet face. "Sally?" whispering, warm air brushing over the sleepy ones cheek, "Sally, come on love we need to wake the others!" voice taking on a rushed quality she hissed the one thing that would surely wake the doctor up... though it was a low dirty blow but... when shaking didn't work, you had to take the alternative roads, right?  
  
Pinching her features into one of utmost concern Noin leaned down move, hand flattening on Sally's back to keep her from jolting upwards; and whispered, "Sally Larie's hurt!"  
  
The barb had the wanted effect. Sally jumped up so fast Noin barely had time to snap her head back before being hit by her wife's. The woman's eyes were wide with worry, "Where? How? When!?"  
  
"Shhh" softly chuckling, pulling the distraught lady back to her chest Noin giggled lightly, one hand rubbing soothing circles upon her back, "It's okay love, Larie is fine... just fine... still asleep I imagine."  
  
Sally glared. "Then why?"   
  
"I'm sorry! I tried to wake you and you would not!"  
  
"Noin..."  
  
"I know! It was very low of me to use such a method of waking you up, love, but I did figure you wouldn't mind such a way as that opposed to ice water, now would you?" she grinned.  
  
Muttering some response distinctly mentioning the use of needles, rubber ties and a whip Sally hauled herself off her mate and sat up, bleary eyes looking around the room a moment before she stood, pecking Noin's cheek and headed for the bathroom. She called first dibs this morning! The boys would just have to wait.  
  
Smiling gently watching her girl walk away Noin settled herself with folding and arranging the cushions of the couch then stretching out stiff muscles. Looking around found the CB on but oddly quiet; usually *someone* was on and talking to another at all times on channel One-Nine. Ahh then again it was Christmas; she supposed not too many had gotten a Christmas run like Wufei was on this year.  
  
Wondering leisurely over to the window, pulling back it's heavy curtain of dark navy velvet revealed a wintry wonderland waiting to be played in. Snow, as the day before, covered everything in sight with a white blanket of powder; tree limbs hung low with ice sheets clinging to them, the cars needed to be raked clear before they would leave, only after a half hours warm up... Shaking her head in amused disbelief and sending up a silent prayer to let they're Dragon come home safely to them, Noin turned from the picturesque scene smiling.  
  
At least we don't have to take Wufei's rusty Chevrolet!1 Giggling at the family joke Noin started towards the kitchen where a wonderfully delicious smell wafted. You would have believed that Duo was the one with a predilection for old trucks, but apparently, the Chinese Dragon had inherited that trait.  
  
Amusement still dancing in her very steps Noin did a little Texas Two Stepping towards the kitchen, twirling and whirling herself in circles, careful not to bump into anything and stopped, righting herself when she reached the kitchen's door, smiling at the sight before her.  
  
Her little brother (don't tell him she said that! he was taller then Wufei and shorter then Duo) stood before the stove clad in a smart gray traditional button up shirt, tucked into his firm waist loose legged black slacks and no shoes, his feet covered in blue socks; a tri-colored tie-dyed apron tied around his waist. His eyes, those lovely striking blues were firmly focused on the pancakes he was making; the over pinged quietly attesting to something being in the works there.  
  
Stifling a giggle at the cute image they're Japanese man offered, Noin slunk silently across the kitchen coming to a halt behind said cutie and without a care of what anyone would think - because there was nothing they could think that would make this seem anything other then it was - she linked her hands together in font of his toned chest, lying her head upon his steady shoulder, just watching.  
  
Minutely shaking his head at the nearly unheard 'pat-tat, pat-tat' feet made across his kitchen domain coming towards him; Heero smirked ignoring the person stalking him softly. It was worth it sometimes to play dumb and let others think you weren't the wiser. Amusing most times. Heero knew however that his family knew it wasn't easy to put one over on him - that was one part of his training that would never leave him, definitely not with the kids around now - he was forever alert.  
  
Feeling slender arms circle his waist caused a smile to form on his lips. It was comforting to be held like this - just because - no real reason behind it. Fei had explained it best to him, after their poor American had tired himself out trying to get it past his thick head that every now and then, it was just nice to have someone care enough just to hold you - to let you know you were alone, even if that offered comfort meant nothing else. Sometimes all you needed was a patting hand, ruffling of your hair, a hug or a friendly kiss to lift your spirits. What could he say to that? Heero had come to cherish such things. The little things in life are what made them worth living; the larger ones being your added bonus for putting up with and surviving all the crap Life throws at you.  
  
"Ohao gozaimasu, Noin-ane2" he whispered leaning back into her soothing hold, idly flipping a pancake while his mind ran through a list of things to be done before leaving for the Winner-Barton estate; it would take a full day to reach. They should definitely try to leave early...  
  
Shaking her head, nuzzling the firm shoulder beneath her Noin smiled giving his middle a little squeeze, "Morning hun!" Mind running back to the discussion she and her love had last night brought back two thoughts for Noin. One: it was amazing how much their Japanese 'brother' had relaxed over the years since the Eve Wars, and Two: what were they going to tell Quatre?? Dear Lord they were a part of it and didn't even know how to start explaining half the things that had happened to them - to the guys!  
  
Well, she supposed they would figure it out on the ride down there. If not, she heard Hades kept a nice sports center in the Under World. Smirking Noin nudged the peaceful man's neck with her head playfully, "And are we ready for the 'rush, rush, rushing', we have to do today?" she teased.  
  
Groaning, rolling his eyes Heero tried to look down at his shoulder to see her better, but only seceded in crossing his eyes. Chuckling shaking his head - and tickling her nose in the process! Heero nodded. "Hai" then added somewhat unsure, "For the most part." There was still much to be packed, especially with his Chibi Tenshi's. They had not yet begun to pack their belongings. Staying with Quatre and Trowa for three weeks would require many things, and children loved to have their toys with them.  
  
"Uh-huh... I can hear the "we're in deep shit" lying just beneath that comment kiddo!"  
  
"Hn" smirk.  
  
"Are you hassling my husband Miss?" questioned a lofty voice jovially.  
  
Gasp, "Why no sir!" though the hold around his husband didn't lessen he noticed hiding a smirk, "I would *never* dream of causing this fine thing here any trouble! Would I, Heero?"  
  
Doing his best to concentrate on the pancakes he was flipping instead of the two mischievous gazed locked onto his being, Heero grunts, flipped three more and poured another batch.  
  
"Heero??" poking his ribs Noin grinned, "Would I?"  
  
Duo smirked, "Yeah Angel Eyes, would she?"  
  
Oh for the love of... "No Dear, she wouldn't" huffing in mock annoyance Heero rolled his bright blues and cut Noin off before she could remark on that. "She would much rather see me tied and ga-mmphhs!"  
  
"Lets not go there shall we, Brother?"  
  
Retaliating to the rib pokes, a blue clad foot shifted back kicking the woman in her leg grinning as she yelped grabbing his arm not currently trying to flip the pancakes and tugging - hard. Heero nearly lost hold on the pan before jerking his arm away and twisting to tickle her sides.  
  
Watching the pair start a siblings bickering match, the laughing American shook his head and went to find his kids, assured his husband was in good hands with the food and Noin. Walking out his last thought was a short little prayer for the kitchen not to be dressed in pancake-fare when he returned. He was so not cleaning up after those two again! They could be worse then Larie and Rouo!  
  
Entering his room, having bypassed his children's for the moment, Duo let his eyes wonder over the space, making sure that each bag that had been hurriedly packed the night before was by the door and accounted for. His and his love's had all been packed, now only waiting to be loaded into the truck. They're bed was made, if not a bit quickly for someone's liking - they hadn't time to worry about cleanliness this morning! Some clothes littered the floor; Duo frowned but made no move to pick them up. True he had learned to be more clean with his things (though nowhere near how his lovers were) but this morning it couldn't be helped, they really did need to kick they're asses in gear and get moving if they wanted to be there in time for the ball!  
  
Grabbing his wallet from the dresser, throwing Heero's into his other pocket and grabbing his shoes Duo left to deposit them in the living room, then returned for the bags and placed them by the front door. Now, it was time to see to his little darlings. They were sure to be awake now; the bathroom Sally was currently using being right next to their room as it was.  
  
Drawing nearer he could hear Rouo's voice talking to his sister, Duo supposed, and not another sound. Then it came, the sound of Larie's unpleased cry before something hit the wall. Head shaking in amusement, he placed his ear to the door and contented himself with listening.  
  
"Larie!"  
  
"No! I don't like that one! I wanna wear tha otha one!"  
  
Childish sigh, "But Larie... you gotta be warm! It'll be really, really cold when we go outside... You can take it off in the truck, 'kay?"  
  
"No! I wanna wear tha one!" Duo smiled, just hearing that cute little pout in her voice.  
  
"Alright, look" Rouo sounded fed up, "Put on this, and this, and *then* you can wear that over, 'kay?" there was a pause, one in which Duo was ready to enter then room - before his son's voice piped back up, teasingly, "You know Pawpaw loves that one..."  
  
Oh dear Hades... snickering, trying his damnedest to keep quite, the braided man's violet eyes shot wide at the teasing bribe. Damn if Rouo didn't know where to hit his sister! Larie was so fond of her Pawpaw it bordered on admiration - or was that kiddy obsession? - but then, what kid didn't admire their parents at that age? It was so adorable though! Larie would follow ol' Angel Eyes around the house like a little lost puppy; questions like "Wha'cha doin' Pawpaw?" or "Wha's that do?" and "Can I help ya?" tumbling from her mouth, trying to find any reason to be near him longer.  
  
It was just the cutest! And it wasn't just with Angel Eyes either! Larie would have these spurts where she would stop following her Pawpaw around and go after her Wufa instead, watching him intently while he practiced or cooked... and other times, it was following him, her Daddy around curiously and laughing while he read some manga to her. She loved all of her fathers equally, but her Pawpaw was the bright star in her skies. Duo couldn't help but be proud of his daughter for that. His Angel Eyes had his little girl and himself and Dragon had Rouo - the boy was forever tagging along wherever they went!  
  
Ah he loved his kids! And with that thought he burst into the room grinning madly. "Alright you munchkins! Time to strip down, clothe up and shuffle off to eat! We've got packing to teach y'all today and a long trip to make! So lets move, move, move!"  
  
Giggling at her Daddy Larie stumbled over some toys she didn't pick up before and hugged him tightly turning her large emerald eyes upwards, "Daddy?"  
  
"Yes Princess?"  
  
"What about Wufa?"  
  
Across the room, shirt halfway over his head Rouo nodded, "Yeah Daddy, what about Wufa? Won't he be coming with us?"  
  
"Of course he will!" smiling as he plucked Larie up and placing her on the bed, Duo nodded, "You bet he'll be with us Slugger! He just might not be coming *with* us. He'll have to meet us there, okies?"  
  
"Kay!"  
  
"Hm'k."  
  
"Good, now time to change!"  
  
"You go boy!"  
  
Hearing the husky chuckles behind him Duo turned about ready to let his lover have a few well chosen words, only to see a grinning Sally standing there, re-dressed in the same clothes as yesterday but clean once more, one hand toweling her hair dry. "Hey stranger! You get attacked by the blue bellied water bug?"  
  
"Hmm, I'm not sure" head tilting to the side pondering, "He didn't give me his name..." her pale blue eyes lightened happily, "But he did say to tell ya he'd be after you and your chitlin's next!" On that happy note, she skipped away like a young doe looking for her wife.  
  
"Oro?" Duo blinked, looking from the now empty doorway to his kids and back again.  
  
Rouo shrugged, kicking at a IG Joe to get his other boot, "She's weird like that Daddy."  
  
"Yeah I guess so!" laughing while beckoning his daughter towards him Duo smirked, "Don't let her hear you say that! I won't be the one saving you!"  
  
"Okay!" Rouo wouldn't need saving though! He could take her on, just watch him! Not watching where his foot landed Rouo soon found his little self planted firmly landing on the floor, his back end hurting. Larie and his Daddy were laughing at him, eyes glittering. Sending a dark glare towards his Hot Wheels truck, Rouo changed his mind on taking Aunt Sally on - that'd have to wait 'til he got his boots on THEN he could take her!  
  
Walking away from the children's door, holding her humor in check 'til she was further away from the trio, Sally's eyes sparkled lively. Children surely were a miracle. In this household, they counted triple times for all the wonders they've helped produce in her boys.  
  
Larie and Rouo kept them busy, kept their mouths clean (most of the time!) and kept their spirits up when other times would've had them falling rapidity. It wasn't the her boys would be in depression right now if not for their kids, but they would certainly have more free time to wonder about the way things could've gone if the war hadn't come or if it had taken a different turn... Letting they're minds roll over to sadder times then keeping them where they should be - the future. The twins helped greatly in that area; they also helped in bringing the ex-Gundam pilots' child sides out further then they already were. Though... Sally wasn't too sure Duo really needed anymore help in that area.  
  
Rounding a corner walking into the kitchen her smile widened; the sight of her soul mate's arms wrapped around her Japanese brother, him leaning back into Noin's hold, both smiling, warmed her heart. They had much to be happy about now, so much had changed since the wars. Amazingly enough it was Heero who changed the most. She knew it was something her mind kept turning back to again and again, each time she saw him relaxed as he was now - but it was just remarkable! He kidded, played, joked, smiled, and laughed... everything a normal person does and hadn't once really slipped back into his Soldier mask. Oh there were times his face would blank and he'd be unusually silent... but they'd let him had his time, then, like it hadn't happened, he'd be their Heero again. It only happened at certain times, as if he were silent in remembrance of events past that he felt should he honored. Not one person among them would argue with that.  
  
"Hey there sexy" she called out.  
  
Twin smirks, one question; "Which one?"  
  
"Aw now *that*, dare I say should be a hard one comin'!" Sashaying on up to the pair, hand lying on Noin's shoulder grinning, "Now why would you ask me to choose? That isn't very nice you know."  
  
"What your really saying... Is it's hard to choose and to save your ass you'd rather just take up the Fifth, correct?"  
  
Slapping the muscled shoulder gifted her sight Sally laughed exclaiming, "HEERO!!"  
  
"What?" innocent look, hand moving to scramble Larie's eggs.  
  
"Oh that was good!" hanging onto her brother hoping to stay standing, Noin's endless giggles carried on until her side hurt, watching the pair kick back and fourth at each other verbally.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I stand down in my arguing!"  
  
"You're just pouting because you can't best Ro-kun in a verbal duel."  
  
Hand going to her chest in shocked defense, "My dear Madame, I believe you have a certain midnight haired lovely and myself mixed up!"  
  
"What? So Wufei can loose but you can't? heh Let me tell him that!"  
  
Heero smirked becoming engrossed, "Hai, should be interesting."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Why not? He'll only challenge you yourself for it. Shouldn't be too hard to loose - sorry I meant WIN! - Just talk to Duo for advice."  
  
"Noin..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why don't you go set the table before Sally's likely to take revenge here and now? I'd rather we be able to eat first before you two did anything we'd rather not see later, hmm?"  
  
The sound of skin connecting with covered skin echoed through the modest room as both women slapped the poor Japanese man's shoulder, playful glares piercing him.  
  
"I. Am going to go get our gear ready... Do keep him in line Love, hm?"  
  
Leaning over to kiss her wife Noin smiled and nodded, "But of course! Someone has to, Duo certainly isn't much help and their Dragon isn't here to do it."  
  
"Hey!" he didn't need keeping! "I resent that."  
  
"No dear Angel Eyes" Duo's teasing voice danced into the room in tow with the kids, "You resemble that comment."  
  
Heero snorted waving his spatula "Says the pot calling the kettle black."  
  
Dashing forward with a grin Duo swept his Asian love into a bear hug, "Ya know ya love me!"  
  
"Perhaps, I might have to be convinced of it though..."  
  
"Oh?" quirking brow, eyes swinging around the rooms audience; the American finally shrugged, "So be it hun" capturing those soft inviting lips with his own.  
  
"Whoohoo!"  
  
"Oh my..." Sally fanned herself, "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"  
  
Breaking the kiss chuckling, watching the color slowly rise in high cheekbones Duo's smile couldn't have gotten any wider. "Come on" pecking that cute nose, "Finish on up here, lets eat and then load up the truck." Letting his blushing lover go he turned to the older ladies, "Y'all might as well stay to eat first, we'll drive y'all to the house to pack and then leave with, 'kay?"  
  
Nodding in turn Noin and Sally agreed, each taking up seats at the table and carrying on with the kids while Duo helped his handsome husband finish with breakfast. They had enough time left to eat, load the truck and drive over to Noin's house helping them pack, load they're car and be off. Sally would drive, following Duo in the truck while carrying Rouo - he had ventured to ask if he could ride with his aunts, seeing as how they were heading in the same direction, following one another and carrying CB's, it wasn't a problem.  
  
If all went well it would only take fifteen hours to reach the Winner-Barton estate. There was a possibility they'd arrive there first, or not, if their Dragon knew what was most likely to happen, and from the sounds of his story of stopping to help the little boy, then he should've already made the change of course and headed for Quatre and Trowa's place. Maybe he would beat them there, maybe not; they'd know when they got there.  
  
And as they say: The race is on!  
  
.  
  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
  
'  
  
1. "Rusty Chevrolet" - anyone get the reference to this one? ::smirks:: Anyone?? Alright I'll tell ya then! I was tryin' to key in a hint about the Christmas song "Rusty Chevrolet" by Dr. Demento ^_^ I was listening to it while writing that part.   
  
2. Ane - Older sister  
  
'  
  
Alrighty then! That's chapter seven for ya. ^_^ I think it's not totally on par with chapter six, I tried, but I was floundering too much at the end there. _ I've got ideas for this story, I really do, but they're all for the ending chapters. This one was just a "getting ready to leave and Dreaming" chapter. Not much in it, ne? Look forward to the next chapter! I expect that one to be as good as Six if not a wee bit better! I'm tryin' here. ::chuckles:: I think they'll only be two or *possibably* three more chapters to this story (depends on their lenghts) - then it's over! ^__^  
  
::chuckles sweat dropping:: I seriously can't do romantic stuff... at least I don't think I can. My words weren't flowing right tonight, but at least I got the chapter done and can NOW go play with them arriving at the Winner-Barton estate! ::grins:: THAT should be fun!  
  
Thankyou everyone for your great reviews on chapter six! ::dances around happily:: Y'all got me so hyper that night! I hadn't gotten seven reviews for any one chapter in a longass time! Wow, was on cloud nine! ::laughs:: I really appreacite hearing back from all of y'all. Y'all just don't know how much that makes my day to hear someone liked the chapter/story so much as y'all had. Thanks a lot!!  
  
Hey Ryen Selenity Caliburn! Arigatou for your review too! heh Is there a sequel to "Teddy Bear"?? I never knew there was one, what's it called? I read that in your review and went searching to try finding it but haven't. ::goofy grin:: Did find another song that I'm going to try working into either chapter eight, or the next one. Actually... I found two songs... ::chuckles:: They'll both be used somewhere before this story is over; There's a reason I was crowned "The Certifiable Songfic Queen" y'know! ^__~  
  
Thanks again guys! I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter! What'd y'all think about the Dreams there? How about that one with the Skunk? ::laughs smirking:: I SO loved that idea! ^_^ Okies, please review and take care darlin's!!  
  
* * OHH! Almost forgot! Erm, I don't know how many of y'all reading this story - or any with the 1x2, 3x4 or 2x5 pairings - actually like the other parings.. the ones I call the "Rare" pairings of GW. Ya know anything other then those main three (1x2, 3x4, 2x5) - so like 6x1, 3x5, 13x5, 13x1.. la la, excetira.. ^_^ If y'all do have a liking towards the Rare ones, then ya might want to check out SOGOA's Yahoo!Group. I just recently opened it, and only have three members, so I'm afraid it isn't very active at the moment.  
  
But it's a group I started up originally for my SOGOA - Silverinty's Odd Gundams Out Archive - website... But as I got to looking around the different ML's out there, I started to notice that there weren't some for the pairings I liked, or there were some for ones I liked but accept others. SO! I decided that when I actually DID open up an ML for the Archive - I'd change it and make it a grouop for ANYONE that liked the Rare pairing in GW. That doesn't mean you can't post 1x2, 3x4 or 2x5 stories there either! There's a "welcome" message I typed up that'll answer some of your questions.  
  
But if you'd be intrested in checking that out, here's the addy for it.. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/SOGOA/ ..and I'll be lookin' to see ya there! * *  
  
'  
  
Keep it kickin'! ~ AR  
  
. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Road to Arrival

~ Trucking Along the Highway 8: ~  
  
The Road to Arrival  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
12-12-03 ~ 12-15-03  
  
'  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the GW Guys so please, PLEASE, stop sending the red ants hunting for me damnit! I didn't do anything!! _;  
  
~oOo@oOo~ -- remember, that's the break going into Dreams/Flashbacks  
  
'  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
VIII: The Road to Arrival  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
"Hey Daddy?"  
  
"Yes Sweetie?" They had been driving for about four hours, the scenery passing with coloring blurring speed as the braided father kept his attention on the road and mind on his family. That might seem strange for some people, but having been a Gundam pilot in his earlier years, one learned to multitask with a passion. Duo, was excellent at it!  
  
"Why are ya drivin' and not Pawpaw?" head tilting curiously to the side, "He's a good driver too ain't he? Why not ya let him drive when we go on long rides like this?"  
  
Her Pawpaw was a great driver! On the roughest of roads, he took them bad ol' bumps with the best of 'em! And he didn't sing off key like her Daddy loved to do. It was really funny. 'Cause her Daddy knew how to sing, he was taught that, he told her, while living with a Nun and Priest in a Church up in space. Her Daddy's voice was really sweet and high, real nice to listen to! But her Pawpaw! Oh wow, her Pawpaw had a real low voice, one that almost sounded like a engines purr. Larie tilted her head to the other side smiling; that was a very odd way to say what her Pawpaw's voice sounded like but it was really low and smooth and pretty! Sometimes she couldn't help it while listening to him and just fell asleep listening to him - it was that good!  
  
Ears perking at the question, hands automatically marked the page he had been reading then set the book in his lap; turning halfway to his husband, Heero's deep blue pools sparkled in anticipation. He wanted to hear this excuse.  
  
"Well darlin' m'dear" casting a sideways look to his wild Asian, mouth pulling into a smirk, Duo resettled the steering wheel in his left hand, elbow leaning against the window and used his right to make gestures. "I don't let your Pawpaw drive because he's rambunctious while at the wheel."  
  
That didn't make no sense! "But Daddy!" Larie exclaimed, her little face twisted confusion, "You're ram...rabonti... rambunctious all the time and you drive!"  
  
"Yes, he is isn't he?" questioned her Pawpaw chuckling.  
  
"Alright you! Don't start."  
  
Arched brow, "Have I ever finished?"  
  
"I-" taking a minute to ponder that question Duo looked away from the road a moment to reply with, "Y'know... I really don't have the foggiest clue... Probably not - but just incase you did, don't start again!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Larie giggled from the backseat. Her fathers were so silly!  
  
"So ya see, I don't let Angel Eyes drive on long trips like this, with just us, 'cause I'm overly positive his driving would give you a heart attack! I mean honestly!"  
  
"Hn!"  
  
"Oh no you don'!" smirking widely the American trucker shook his head, "You can't get out of that one! You'd likely go off road again and you *know* these wheels aren't made for that!"  
  
And upon this reasoning did a smirk slowly grow across his Japanese husband's tempting lips, a slow, rich, rumbling known as laughter starting from deep within his chest and echoing through the truck cab, causing delighted chills to race up and down Duo's spine.  
  
Heero knew his lover was correct; the wheels on the truck weren't made for his kind of playing. Even with the technology advances since the 23rd Century, it was still a bit tricky at times to dive in this kind of weather. Snow falling all around you, roads slick with sleet in some places, snow piled high on the road sides making it hard to see if there was a ditch there or if the road continued for a bit before land took up or not.  
  
The wheels they had now though were most impressive. It was like driving a vehicle with snow tires on wrapped in chains, yet now. They appeared as if only a normal tire from the sides; but if one were to walk around the front, squat down and peer at them, they would see it was not a normal tire. These types of snow tires were made with the side appearance of a regular tire, rounded, flat, and black. Yet if you walked to the front to see the treads, you'd notice it did not possess treads. There were furrows the width of the tire, a half-inch wide and a half-inch deep running all around the wheel; between each furrow was a raised section of tire shaped like that of chains. This type of mold gave for better grip as if there were actually chains wrapped around the wheel digging into the snow aiding the vehicle into pulling forward.  
  
Even so, Heero knew he wasn't likely to take a side trip into some deep snow just for the hell of it when they had to be at the Winner-Barton's by seven o'clock tomorrow evening. They would have to stop somewhere for the night and rest, then proceed with the rest of the drive in the morning.  
  
He knew, they all did, that they could very well without any trouble make the full trip in one long drive, be at the estate around Midnight or one in the morning; they could arrive, get rooms and sleep there. Nevertheless, it was a matter of bonds and ideals. If they were going to something together, then it was together. They were not going to arrive six out of seven, get rooms and wait for that seventh one to arrive (as it was in this case and not just the three of them). No, they would get rooms at a hotel, wait until sometime in the morning they thought appropriate, then drive to the estate and meet up with Fei outside the gates... or inside depending on where he felt it best to part the massive truck. They would go in *together*, not in parts.  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
"Yes Sugar?"  
  
"You're not answering me..." pouting cutely, folding arms across her little chest, Larie tried her best to imitate her Pawpaw's annoyed look.  
  
"Alright then Princess..." taking in a breath, eyes firmly on the road, the American's tail began to be spun. "You see it all started with this innocent red-"  
  
"Nothing is that in-" Heero began to cut in but was headed off by Duo's "AKK!" of warning. He obediently closed his mouth, slouched a bit in his seat to become more comfortable and closed his eyes, letting his own memories bring forth the day his gorgeous love was to tell of.  
  
"Ahem! As I was saying... It all started with this innocent red Jeep that rolled past us covered in mud! Your Pawpaw was..."  
  
.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'  
  
Wheels turning, rubber burning on hot asphalt the eighteen-wheeled rig ate up road as fast as its owner was willing to let go at. They were heading West through some back roads of Georgia heading back home after a midweek's run delivering cars in Florida. It was quite, warm, and all around a boring day for the three truckers.  
  
"Fei-babe, hand me that map wouldja?"  
  
Stomping down the wishing to rise flush, Wufei swiftly handed over the requested map then went back to his game. It was the jovial American's Gameboy2000, his games as well, but this one was a one on one fighter that had actually caught his darker then night eyes. It was rare when a game could attract his attention, as he was not all that interested in them. However, this one showed promise to be extremely more lifelike then the others, the games components following more of the human bodies rule of movement and injury.  
  
Chuckling, head shaking and eyes softening at the intense concentration in almond eyes, Duo turned back around to find exactly where the hell they were and what would put them the quickest way back to the ranch - this "taking the back roads" was all good and well for sight seeing, but he was seriously starting to crave a home cooked meal, and the faster they could get there the happier he'd be to shove that oh-so-enticing, firm globed butt their Japanese partner possessed outside to get that BBQ pit smokin'!  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
Side-glance, "Hmm?"  
  
"Whose idea was this again?"  
  
Shoulders suspiciously shaking, stormy blue orbs smiled at his co-driver; "Mine."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Shrug.  
  
Head hanging and chin touching his chest Duo let out a long suffering sigh, "That's what I was afraid of..." Hades knew how much longer they'd be on these roads before even a glimpse of their *state* came into view!  
  
"Cheer up Batty!" the unusual uplift came from behind them, in the sleeper where their Chinese Dragon was quite content sitting in the floor behind them, legs folded and playing the Gameboy2000. "It could be worse!"  
  
Laughing out loud at that 'Batty' (a nickname gifted to him for all of his black clothing and use of saying "Hades" so much) nodded knowing full well what else could happen to make it 'worse'.  
  
Sadly, as many of us know and others fear - the braided lad should not have thought that thought just then - for as Fate would have it... things could more certainly get 'worse'... and did, depending on who you were and how you looked at the situation, and your definition of 'worse'.  
  
For passing by them coming the opposite direction was a red little Jeep, three sides of the four totally covered in water-downed mud, fan shaped smears on the windshield contesting to their wipers despite try to rid some for it's owners visual needs. And wouldn't you know Hades was working with the trucker that afternoon! Because Fate liked to play with, sometimes honor, those who have fulfilled their destinies in life; these three boys had filled their major one, they had some free credits to use up in Her name. So, no one besides the driver of ol' Shinigami's Dragon Wing Express (fondly referred to as SDWE) were witness to twin pools of dark sapphires igniting with interested fire, didn't notice how those luscious lips pulled back into an all anticipated grin; didn't notice as those dark jewels started searching the roadway for something other then their route back home.  
  
Mile or so, maybe six down the road, the other two truckers did take notice to their reduced speed, noticed how the hands holding the wheel, slight scarred knuckles were turning from a loving tanned peach to off-white with pressure applied. Surely noticed how they were now going from sooth and few bumps of paved road to continuous bumps, holes and seat throwers of off-road. This, dare say, brought many a questions to the duo's mind; none came to mouth however.  
  
At least for a few moments before the braid welding young man whipped around on his partner. "Heero! What the hell are you doin'!?"  
  
The grin twitched - did it just widen?!  
  
This was most out of character; silken hair previously down was quickly swept back into it's former nape-neck ponytail as the young man leaned up onto knees, poking his head between the two seats and eyeing both truckers with interest. Mainly his Asian counterpart, whom Wufei would swear, had never looked so intent on one thing in all his time having known the man. Ohh those blue eyes were definitely sparkling!  
  
"Yuy?" he decided to give a try at figuring out just what had caught the man's attention enough that he would deem it necessary to take the bobtail1 off-road. "Report?"  
  
"Fun" lips twitching at what lay ahead of them, slanted blues started tracking back and forth, seeing, logging, and learning.  
  
"Fun?? Where?! Heero you're takin' the damn truck off into the fuckin' woods for cryin' out loud! I mean, damn man, I know this is an eighteen-wheeler and all but it ain't got frickin' four wheel drive!" Well, he amended, it had thirteen gears, much better then four wheel drive, but still, he couldn't do what he was thinking of doing!  
  
"Angel..." reverting to the unofficially announced nickname for Wing's ex-pilot, "Do not think of it. This may be a large truck, largest you can get now outside of the military, but do not chance to believe it is capable of going *Mudding*!"  
  
Well kuso. Pulling to a halt next to the dry lands end, Heero went through the process of putting his baby into idle and climbed down leaving the others inside. It didn't matter at the moment - he'd berate himself for that thought later - he had the need for speed and mud! And by Kami he was going to get it!  
  
Fine. So he couldn't use SDWE to go mudding, it was a rather brainless thought to even attempt it, but he couldn't help himself. In the time they all had been traveling the roads together Wufei and Duo had been steadily pulling down the walls of his training... little by little they had begun to resurrect the boy of Heero Yuy that had been buried under The Perfect Soldier's training lessons.  
  
Now, with those walls near completely destructed, he had these random... itches, to do things at a moments notice. It had startled him the first few times they had hit him; he in return trying to push them away thinking it unwise while other things were in the process of needing to be done... But Duo had assured him it was normal! People got the random urge to do seemingly stupid stuff all the time. So it was normal. Now he didn't try so hard to push them away if time permitted it.  
  
Well, now they had the time... and not the means... perhaps there was 'more then one way to skin a rabbit'. Grinning he walked over to an older gentleman standing beside what looked to be a vantage Dodge Ram Charger, 4x4, installed with a "Sky High" lift kit - very nice, it added an extra ten inches to its height, the man had even managed to lift the rear end with its body.2  
  
Back in the truck, watching on in dismay, two finely confused truckers glanced at one another, looked at the controls, glanced back at one another before looking outside where their blue-eyed love was currently *chatting it up* with some old man and waving a hand at his truck. Well. That didn't seem too promising - for them!  
  
Heaving a sigh, whether from exasperation or suffering from Missing Home Syndrome, it wasn't known, but both on a voiceless agreement exited the truck and walked to their love, wondering - not for the third time! - what in the hell he was doing.  
  
In the next instant they found out.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Smirk, "Lets go! Time to play!"  
  
Admittedly, it was the way Heero said, "Time to play!" that sent shivers down their spines... the look in those passionate eyes... Oh Hell...  
  
Obediently though, they climbed into the truck, Wufei in the front, Duo taking the rear seat for all his own, after checking for "Oh Shit" bars and seeing there were none he quickly latched a firm hold to the back of each seat in front of him and, sending up a small prayer to whoever would care to listen to him now, that they make it out of this alive and the pretty truck unharmed.  
  
Heero Yuy was driving... the future was unknown!  
  
Watching as Heero turned the key, cranking the mighty beast of a truck to life, listening as it purred beautifully, slight rumbling shaking through his seat, Wufei wondered - knowing it really wasn't needed when he looked in front of him - what his love was doing! The tendencies for doing things on a whim, he knew, had been born inside of their handsome Japanese while they commenced pulling the walls of Perfect Soldier's Training down... but this...  
  
Searching for good grips and shaking his head Wufei smirked. While it was uncertain what next inspiration would hit the Japanese man to try, they were never un-enjoyable. It always pleased his beating heart to see the one person he had ever known to be so downtrodden by his training, learning to live and have fun, learning to open up and love. No, Wufei would never regret taking the chance to get closer to Wing's ex-pilot or the brash American - would never regret opening his heart once more, to them. He loved every minute of it - even the fights!  
  
Dear Lord who airn't in Heaven, hallow be thy name... Your kingdom to come, we airn't done down here what is done in Heaven... or... Shit what the fuck was the prayer again!? Feeling playing like fine threads across the back of his neck said this was going to be something he wouldn't soon forget... something like excitingly thrilling, but he'd really need a prayer while it was going on. The lively jolting of the truck while it rolled over dry ground wasn't helping his stomach to stop twisting around any either!  
  
"LETS ROCK!!"  
  
Wide eyes snapping from watching the mud 'crawl away' from them as they made way into it (he really wanted to say 'waves' but that didn't seem... exactly right) to the man driving, whom he really did love with all his heart but was seriously doubting his sanity at the moment - couldn't believe that phase just came out of his mouth! "Lets rock!!" coming from Heero Yuy!?  
  
Dear Hades they were going to die!  
  
Minutes later, death grip still insured onto the back of two seats he was becoming intimately involved with; being bashed about into them as he was with the truck rocking one side to the other with each new hole found... Which if you asked him; his friends were having WAY too much fun with!  
  
"WHEW!! DO THAT AGAIN!"  
  
"HN!"  
  
Help!  
  
Glancing over his shoulder to the quiet whimper, Wufei's dark eyes glittered, laughing softy at the picture greeting him. Poor Duo... The notion of why he was having so much fun Mudding and the American was gripping the chair backs as if his life depended on it - he'd even buckled his seat belt! - was beyond him. But there he was... sitting on the seat buckled in, hand clamped to the chairs, head hanging between them muttering something too low for his ears to pick up.  
  
Oh well, he chuckled turning back to gripping his own chair arms and grinning widely, not his problem, besides Duo'd be happy again once they hit dry land and letting them both have an ear full of the "Why's" this wasn't such a good idea and the "What if's" of happenings that could've occurred while driving around through the massive mud hole and laughing like a couple of high teens! While they, in return, would ignore him and discus the finer points of the drive.  
  
"Shit Yuy!" damn that was a large hole! The whole front tires near disappeared beneath that one!  
  
Snicker, "Sorry."  
  
"Yeah. Right. Nice try. Don't think so." That tart comment coming from behind them caused both to laugh. "Yeah, yeah, just laugh it up asswipes! We'll see who's laughing last!"  
  
Without missing a beat of any sort came his answer to that question immediately, "US!"  
  
"Son of a monkeys ass... I swear..." muttering to himself Duo tried to make the most of the saturation. Like dear Wufei, the American was at a lost as to why he wasn't enjoying this so much as he should be. Maybe it was because Heero was driving and that always tended to be a dangerous thing... Not that the Japanese man would do something stupid to ensure them injury or anything... just some weird ass thing about him driving that unnerved Duo beyond knowing... Yeah that was it. It was probably because he wasn't at the wheel to drive the others nuts with worry and this, to him, seemed like some ungodly sort of punishment for all the times he'd drove recklessly.  
  
Yep, that was it.  
  
.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'  
  
"So what happened? What happened!?" That was so cool! She wanted to go 'Mudding' now! That sounded like lotsa fun and you could get the truck sooo dirty without getting in trouble for it!  
  
"Well darlin'... your Pawpaw Heero there drove around for about an hour like a kid with a new toy - you know how you act right? - then we were giving the kind old guy his truck back and leaving."  
  
"Hn." Smirking Heero decided that needed a translation for his sweet daughter, "What Duo love means, Larie-chan, is that Fei and I had an all around grand time driving your Daddy mad with worry over running into a "hold without a bottom" or "wrecking into an under mud tree"... before driving back to dry land and giving Mr. Charles his wonderful little truck back. Your Daddy there was shaking in his boots while trying to climb back into SDWE; Fei had to help him into the sleeper to lye down before sitting up front with me while I drove us back home."  
  
Larie grinned, eyes shinning happily but with slight worry. "Was Daddy okie, Pawpaw?"  
  
Turning around in his seat, Heero smiled tenderly at her daughter, sending a wicked look to his husband before turning all attention back to her, "Of course he was musume! He was just a little, shaken up!" laughing softly reaching over to ruffle her fluffy violet hair grinning, he turned back around in his seat to read, leaving his daughter to her few toys in truck, and loving husband to mutter and whine about how "he was not 'shaken up'! He was refraining from beating the holy crap out of the two people he loved most and were trying to drive him into an early grave!"  
  
Duo was smiling though, light of remembrance dancing in those loving eyes, head bobbing side to side in an unheard of tune while he drove on. The day had been one neither could forget, wasn't the last of its kind either! But then again, on the trips thereafter, Duo got his revenge on the two Asians.  
  
Bigger mud hole... deeper... Oh yes, he had his revenge alright!  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
Dink, Dink, Dink  
  
Groaning, rolling over onto his side to nuzzle warm skin there, probably his lovers neck, and sighing, the braided man knew someone had to get the door... that someone likely to be him since his husband was completely knocked out in la-la land. Cracking an eye open, a tender smile lit his soft features seeing his husband's arms wrapped securely around their small angel, whose head was cradled on her Pawpaw's shoulder, one small arm wrapped around the ones holding her, the other securing her teddy bear to her other side.  
  
Duo would never let anyone tell him any differently - had never taken that shit during the Eve Wars either - that Heero Yuy would never be more then a Soldier. That was bullshit and the proof was sleeping right beside him. He had always known there was something special about the Wing Zero pilot, it had never hit him what... well, it hadn't back then... but after all the fighting, after the press crap they were put through for "saving the Universe", he and Fei had slowly started seeing the true Heero Yuy emerge with their careful pulling...  
  
Oh Gods he loved his family! It was so much more then he'd ever thought possible! Good Gods, yes, during the war it had always been a dream of his... To out live the fighting, find someone his heart took to and raise a family of his own; to have someone smaller then he to take care of and love... to have someone love him back...  
  
He didn't know at the time that... well he didn't figure that he would end up with two stunning men as his lovers, self figured soul mates - it was possible! In all the time they had fought together it hadn't ever really crossed his mind that he'd maybe have a chance with either of them. Oh sure, he'd damn well noticed how hot they were, small lithe bodies, compact, strong each in their own ways; they were focused; so damn intense it was amazing (still was) and passionate about what they were doing! Fei-babe's of course was vocalized any chance he could at wrong doing, though he never took it to extremes; but if someone did something that went against his code, his beliefs then he damn well let them know it! Angel Eyes... now there was a quiet man who could probably make a snowman shit coal from the stares he possessed in that arsenal of his!  
  
But Gods he loved him! Both of them so much his heart threatened to explode at times. Anyone threatening his loves wouldn't have a chance to get at them directly. Nope. Not at all. They'd have to get through Shinigami before anyone tried laying a harming finger to them each. Poor Fei thought he had a protective streak - and no doubt he did - but Duo didn't think Fei's quite reached his at Shinigami level... he in no way would even claim to possess a protective streak higher then that of Heero Yuy's. He'd said it before, and he'd say it again. Heero Yuy was one protective friend, husband and above all, father. No harm would ever come to those he loved while he was alive, not if he could help it. And God damn did his family love him so much more for it! Duo loved him beyond words when that streak made an appearance.  
  
And this line of loving devotion he held for his lovers and kids, and they for him... got him to wondering.  
  
What would his darling Fei's Clan think of him now? Being with two men he loved beyond all else and raising two sweet little kids? Would they be proud of him for following his heart regardless of what some might think, regardless of the opposition that was stacked against people like them? They're kind of coupling... because no matter how much time has passed there would always be people out there scared of same sex relationships. Going against the grain to them just wasn't something that was done. Sorry, but he and his own were *not* going to be stuck in the mold of close-minded ass holes.  
  
What would his dear beloved wife Meilan think of her husband now? Duo wondered if her spirit was resting peacefully now in her grave? Or perhaps she was watching of her husband, and mayhap them, from Heaven smiling down at them? From all that his husband had departed, trusted in them, about his late wife Meilan, apple of his fighting eye, Duo unquestionably hopped she'd be pleased with him. His (and her) Fei had gone through so much in those damnable wars. He lost his whole Colony, his Clan... and above them all closer to his heart, his beloved wife. To have to fight with her memory, his Clan's memory on his shoulder, wanting justice for what was done to them - Duo could never hope to know what that was like, to have so many spirits wishing to be laid to rest peacefully. Yes, Duo too had his own ill at ease spirits close to his sides, but not as many as his love had lost... not near as many...  
  
Even with, he hopped Meilan was proud of her mighty Warrior Husband, heir of their Dragon Clan... and love of his life now. Wufei still had his Clan... it was just five people small and sure to grow over the many, many years to come.  
  
Watery violet eyes sparkled at that thought while trying to force his mind into waking up, body to moving from the bed to answer the door, wondering what time it was.  
  
And of his Angel Eyes, who's past no one really knew... Who would be proud of that silently stunning young man? There was that one man Duo remembered hearing about sometime ago... Odin Lowe was it? His Angel's first trainer and care keeper who saw Heero as his own son? Well, from what his love could recall of that time in his life, he had looked up to Odin as a father, one he had never known, and was struck more then he knew at the time, by his swift passing... Odin would surely be happy for his apprentice. Heero had taken Odin's advice to heart and followed it through, even if it meant harming himself in the process. He had followed his heart, took chances never knew he could, and came out with a loving family as the results.  
  
Without a doubt the braided American knew Heero's second mentor, Doctor J, was swollen with pride at "his boy".  
  
Having taken it upon himself to keep tabs on all their mentors, Duo had let slip many a time in e-mails what was going on, mentioning the progress of Heero's true side and the pushing back of his hard-core training. To say he wasn't hoping for something other then a clinic response to his words, was an understatement; shockingly Doctor J had not let him down, his responses coming quickly and even - excited? - inquiring on how His Boy was taking to the prodding, the questioning, how he was coping with the new emotions. Even going so far as to freely give advice to the braided pilot about what might help His Boy out more.  
  
Doctor J in no way that Duo could tell, tried to shut off his and Fei's trying to bring out the real Heero... he had congratulated them for trying! Telling him in so many words that Heero was a thick headed boy, they'd never know how much work it took to train him and how much work was in store for them to try pushing that training to the side...   
  
Doctor J almost sounded, distressed, in his e-mails to Duo speaking about Heero's training days; how much wishing had gone to not wanting to follow through with what he knew had to be done to a young one such as Heero was back then... The mention of "softening" the actual training had caught Deathscythe Hell's ex-pilot off guard. Doctor J had "softened" his baby's training? Was that even possible? Well apparently it was because Duo knew Doctor J was not inclined to lying - he told you point blank what he thought, felt, what was going on. No, that was one straight up man had he ever seen one. No beating around the bush with him.  
  
Any which way the ball was thrown - Duo knew there were people that were happy for his two loves, both between the spirit realm and the living. He certainly the hell was!  
  
Now all he had to do was make it to the door without killing himself, answer it, wake his part of the family sleeping in his room with, then get ready for the Winner-Barton Christmas Ball and to meet up with his other husband who had been gone way too long in his humble opinion.  
  
Easing cooling feet to the even cooler carpeted flooring, Duo winced, bit his lower lip and started the bunny hop across the small distance rapping twice on the door in answer to the others knocks, listening in approval at the "Afternoon" before soft padding of feet went away from his door into the room next to them where Rouo, Noin and Sally were staying. Letting out yawn stumbling to his bag and grabbing a change of clothes, Duo made way to the shower; he needed to wake up before trying to do *anything* with his husband and daughter.  
  
Having driven all night he was dead tired, could easily have slept 'til three if Sally or Noin would've let him. Sadly it would take them another few hours to reach the estate and probably two hours to get dressed for the ball... Thus, no more sleeping for him He'd let his tired love and precious daughter sleep a little more before waking them to start their day.  
  
Shower, coffee, wake family, get them showered and dressed - then meet up with the other half of the family before piling back into their vehicles, grabbing food somewhere and hauling ass to the estate to meet up with his Fei-babe. Get *him* ready for the ball and THEN they could go in. Chuckling quietly as the shower flickered on Duo smirked; that was after a little necking... then they could happily enter the estate and face the wrath of a certain blonde ex-pilot and his silent life mate, husband and ally.  
  
Their evening future unknown; a braided blur swept back into the bedroom to wake his family for the upcoming... whatever would happen.  
  
Hell or Heaven - both were up for grabs at the moment.  
  
.  
  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
  
'  
  
1. Alright, I know I'm all into trucks and what not, but for those that airn't... When dealing with Eighteen-wheelers - a "Bobtail" is just the cab part of the truck, that's what you call it when there's not a trailer attached.  
  
2. Y'all, I'm talkin' out my ass on this one. I've NEVER seen a truck with a lift kit that lifted the rear end along with the body aside from Big Foot's. I know there's a way to do it, but apparently you need a larger lift then a Sky High, or at least larger tires to get it up there. _  
  
'  
  
Okies dearies; there's chap.8 fo y'all. ::tired grin:: I know it's not much in the line of explaining probably what you wanted to know, or action, but I felt it nesscary. ^_^ I do hope y'all like! Please review and let me know whatcha think!! Pretty please? ^_^ I'd say I'm starting on chapter nine "right away", as in, this moment after I post this chapter to FF and GWUAF, but I'm too tired to make much sense right now, it's 2am, I'm going to go read... something... before bed. I'll start on chapter nine - entitled "Armor or No Armor; That is the Question!" - tomorrow when I get up! ^_^ So, please review, keep your eyes open and chapter nine should be out soon! ~_^ Arigatou minna!  
  
'  
  
Keep it kickin'! ~ AR  
  
. 


	9. Chapter 9: Armor or No Armor That is th...

~ Trucking Along the Highway 9: ~  
  
Armor or No Armor; That is the Question!  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
12-15-03 ~ 12-17-03  
  
'  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
XI. Armor or No Armor; That is the Question!  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
'  
  
All in all it hadn't been as horrible as first thought. The snow indeed dimmed visual range to the bare minimum; had caused roads to be slick and calling fourth all his training to keep the truck in one straight line for more then ten miles at a time. However he triumphed, making it to the Winner-Barton estate around four that morning. Not to shabby if he did say so himself, not with cutting across Mississippi on short notice. Roughly it was about the same drive from their home in Kentucky, just a little shorter.  
  
"Angel and Batty have no doubt logged into a hotel or motel for the night" Wufei muttered though smiling as he went about cleaning up and crawling into bed for a few hours rest. Entering the estate to sleep was not an option open to him. The three of them had had a heated debate on the pros and cons of going anywhere by ones self when they were supposed to be doing something together. Needless to say no one had gotten a black eye or broken bones of any kind during the argument; only light bruises. The outcome? If they were going somewhere together as a couplet, then they would wait until the others arrived with - no If's, And's or But's about it.  
  
Wufei didn't mind though. It would essentially feel... odd to be sleeping in a bed without them after years of traveling together and sleeping in the same bed. One becomes accustomed to reveling in the warmth extra bodies provided, became calm in knowing there were two others your soul craved lying beside you, keeping harm from ever reaching. He would so, as loathed to admit it as Wufei was, not enter the estate in light of not facing the Arabian Prince's many questions about where he's been? Has he seen the others? What has he been up to all these years.  
  
How was one to answer these questions with; Yes, he'd seen the others, been living with them for the past five, nearly six years. He's a truck driver now, as are the others, and they had two wonderful Draglings to call their own? Would not the Arabian's version of Hell open up and let it's hot flames lick behind usually calm aqua eyes?  
  
heh The Chinese man snorted drifting off to sleep. No, he was not going to face Quatre alone. Or the others that were sure to be there for that matter! The last semi-coherent thought - a prayer - passing through his numbing mind was; Ancestors be his protection tonight... before Hypnos1 fully clamed him, letting his son Morpheus grant the slumbering Dragon sweet dreams filled with his lovers and children.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Come on! Come on!"  
  
"Yea Pawpaw move it!" Rouo put in shoving his father from behind grinning widely. They got to see their Wufa today!! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! He couldn't wait to see him again!! They had parked... somewhere near the side of the big mansion house thing that people called an "estate"... Well he was deary sorra 'cause it looked like a palace to him!!   
  
So now, they were walking around the side, through the snow that he and his sister had to stop throwing at one another so they still looked nice and clean for the Ball thingy... to the front in hopes of seeing his Wufa's truck there!! They hadn't seen it coming in, they went them umm... back way? Side entrance? He didn't remember, but they came a different way trying to sneak in to him, so they hadn't seen it yet. Nope. But he had a feeling it was there!  
  
Mellow chuckles of muttered threats about a popgun, pocky and Wacky Ropes floated over to a chestnut braid welding man as he glanced behind him to see both children now pushing his Angel in hopes to hurry the "old man" up. Sadly, with Heero's feet dragging they were literally going nowhere.  
  
Laughing at the three kids, Duo hung back, grabbed his husband's arm and winked at the two lady escorts. In response Sally and Noin smiled to them both, hands gently taking a kids in theirs and waved. "Wait outside the truck alright? Knowing Fei, he's probably just waking up, we'll make sure he's changed into the special shirt and out in a jiffy!"  
  
"Sure Duo, just make sure we can't hear anything, eh?"  
  
Turning pink to his ears, the American nodded, ushering his Angel around the corner and to the majestic truck that awaited them. It sort of looked like a Dalmatian's truck for all the black showing through white snow; but that peeking of dragon scales through it all was a sure sign that was their baby sitting there, hiding within their third.  
  
Dim white light peeking through the curtain hiding sleeper from the trucks cab let the two anxious men know their third halve was awake and, while not known if he as moving around, it assured them Wufei was in some form of wakefulness to greet them, get reacquainted and changed. From there they could exit the massive truck, have a meet and greet with the others of his family he hadn't seen in the last week, before walking with heads held proud and high, to face whatever might be waiting for them inside.  
  
On retrospect Heero supposed they had something on they're side, though it did little to comfort him in the lines of protection. Quatre did not know they had been together for the last five years, only that they left to have a try at being truckers... As twisted as his thinking was at the moment - the need to see his graceful Dragon, fierce protector of his heart and love, the worry of what an irate Arabian would do to them (one which didn't even know they were coming!) and how the three of them would react to it all - it sounded like a good protection blanket... That was until he actually put some thought into it and managed to piece together that it was one more thing against them for the five-year silence...  
  
Ne... could be worse... mentally shrugging climbing into the cab of the truck, door held open by his braid-tailed love; Heero jumped letting out a surprised "Oi!" at the playful slap to his rear. Glaring over his shoulder, blue eyes near black in the lighting, he smirked, one hand pulling away the curtain shielding them from his lover, tongue sticking out at Duo.  
  
"...Xin Ling?" a muffled voice questioned hearing the yelp.  
  
Smiling Duo pushed his Japanese beauty into the curtained off area grinning, watching Heero loose his balance and quite literally, fall into the surprised Dragon's lap. Cheeks adopting a light pink hue as he murmured, "Zenryo na yugata"2 shy smile curving his lips.  
  
Seeing the flushed face Wufei lent down nuzzling Heero's neck taking in a deep breath, reacquainting himself with the firewood and cinnamon smell combined with that bit uniquely Heero, and chuckled, "Hey Angel... falling for me again, mm?"  
  
"Awww!" plopping down beside his Oriental loves, wrapping wiry arms around the waist so missed, Duo placed small kisses from eat to lip's corner, "We missed you Fei-babe!!"  
  
"And I you Si Shen, Xin Ling..." moving to wrap both men in his arms a heavy heartfelt sigh left lighter lungs, "Ohh it is good to have you both back once more!!"  
  
Leaning forwards murmuring, "Mmm you're not leaving again..." capturing those oh-so-missed lips, "...ever..." Duo smirked, another kiss granted, "...if we have anything to say about it!"  
  
Nodding Heero moved in, taking over for his own passionate lip embrace; pulling back moments later he smiled warmly, "Hm, not until we're had out fill in any case."  
  
The Dragon heir had no such problems with either idea and embraced his loves in another crushing hug before pulling back wonderingly, "Li Lang, Xizo Tian Shi?" eyeing both males, dark midnights hopeful.  
  
"They're outside with Noin and Sally, waiting on you lover boy!"  
  
Heero nodded, standing and picking up a bag from where it had fallen from his playful American's pushing, "We have to get you dressed and ready to go in now." Rummaging around within the sparkly green and yellow bag (Larie's picking) produced a light gray shirt; Heero held it up for inspection.  
  
At first, Wufei was at a lost to see what was so special about this shirt... it was light gray, a nice color, not too dark or light... and it was supposed to be tucked into his tux pants?? This of Duo's explaining did not help to understand... not until he inched closer and looked at the left side, right above the heart and saw the words there embroidered: 'An Angel's Protector, Death's Loving Light and Bearer of Children's Hope and Dreams ' in one line, and below that, 'A Fiercer Warrior Hath Not Been Known as a Clan Protecting Dragon'.  
  
Reading the inscription, though not as elegantly done as he knew the two were capable of, made onyx eyes tear up; seeing the look Heero quickly flipped the shirt around to reveal the back covered by an awe-inspiring Chinese Dragon of ruby red, off-pink and white, whiskers of green and aqua twisting and curving it's way up a shinning silvery-blue dao blade, claws bared in a vicious stance of fortification; eyes of startling blue glared out at them, daring them to try anything unjust. Engraved upon the dao blade was kanji, proudly stating: Justice is the Heart.  
  
"Nan... How?" teary eyes blinked them back, not ready to have those gathered tears fall, not yet, he needed to know how this was possible? Whom made such a shirt for him? The looks Xin Ling and Si Shen were presenting him with showed pride and happiness - they had not made this shirt.  
  
"Well... I'll give ya one guess and it's 'short'."  
  
"Topped with violet and made three more." Heero added.  
  
It did not take a genius to comprehend what they both meant. "Our Draglings?" wondering aloud, then his eyes lit up in surprise, "Larie?" for she was the shortest of their children.  
  
"Aye, Princess thought these up all on her own" the warmth in that western accented voice let all know how he felt about the shirts.  
  
Nodding in return, eyes twinkling Heero put forth, "Noin and Sally, of course, had to help with the wording of them, but it was Larie-chan's own doing."  
  
Smiling, quite happily slipping into his homemade shirt, a thought struck the Chinese man causing him to turn round on his husbands, "You said three more? Has she made one for each of us?"  
  
"Oh yes!" much obliged to show off his personally made shirt Duo disrobed of his jacket top and faced his love smiling warmly. Above his heart in bold, was the nickname Wufei himself had given Duo: 'Long de Si Shen3' Idly Wufei's mind recalled his Xizo Tian Shi asking about they're names... Before he red the line below that... 'An Angel's Radiance; and Keeper of his Children's Laughter'.  
  
Turning around at the small nod Duo presented the back of his shirt to them both (his Japanese love having yet to see it fully). On the back was a simple picture of the Grim Reaper decked in the blackest of robes, his face hidden in darkness leaving only two ruby red eyes glaring out at the viewer, in his bony hands held his Scythe of the purest silver, it's top curved and twisted patterns of gold down to the top of the blade to it's very edge; wavering on the bottom border of the Grim Reapers robes inscribed in silver was the simple line: 'Death is Love; Love is Death'.  
  
Stating his approval, hugging his husband, Wufei ran his eyes once more over the very nicely done idea from bottom to top and stopped short. For there little ways above the picture were words in bold that had his heart searing to heights he thought it had reached already. "The Chang-Yuy-Maxwell Clan."  
  
Almond eyes widened, tear trickling down a bronze cheek while quickly scrambling around to the one mirror of their sleeper, trying to read the back of his own shirt, wondering how his keen eyes could have missed such a powerful, heartened sentence. Low and behold, it was there on his own shirt above the dragon's picture. Swirling back around to his loves, seeing the bright smiles there, his heart swelled. He may have lost his Clan years ago, so many people... but in return of all he had lost... Fate had gifted him with a new Clan...  
  
Eyes locking onto wavering midnight, observing the tears being held in check by shear will, Heero quickly took his jacket off folding it across his arms, letting Wufei take a look at his own shirt. The front over his heart inscribed with his nickname: 'Long de Xin Ling'4 and beneath that an easy: 'Death's Avenging Angel and his Children's Guiding Light'.  
  
Twirling around Heero's shirt revealed the breathtaking scene of a male angel dressed the lightest of blues toga, pin of gold holding it in place about his shoulders, blue eyes kindly smiling gazed down from below mahogany hair at the small kids gathered around his legs, each one looking up to him with awe shinning upon they're young faces; a few hands reached out to touch his wings stretched like a open feathery embrace behind them. Back lighting them all was his Sister Moon, her silvery light playing against they're skin lovingly, fluffy white clouds dancing in the sky. The words sitting in one such cloud settled in the middle of the picture, directly above the group rang so very true for the man wearing the shirt that Wufei knew Sally had come up with them. 'Devotion. Love and Faith; Come to those Angels Who Wait' - each quality is what made up their Japanese Angel.  
  
And like Duo's above the picture stating proudly in bold was the words "The Chang-Yuy-Maxwell Clan" letting all whom saw them know where each man's heart was. There was no way to describe, to begin to tell his Heaven sent mates just what those words meant to his fastly beating heart. It was decided words were not needed; pulling both into a bone crushing hug, bestowing both a breath taking kiss that left them panting and flushed, Wufei quickly finished dressing and ushered all outside to where his children awaited them.  
  
He was anxious to see his Dragling's after so long! And they're shirts but would not have them taking their jackets off in this cold! Becoming sick was not something Wufei was looking forward to for his children on such a fine occasion! No, he would wait 'til they were inside, warm, and relatively alone before requesting to see their shirts and hugging the life out of them both for thinking of such a thing up. He could not have guessed a better welcome home/Christmas gift then knowing how much his family loved him.  
  
"WUFA!!!"  
  
Two great, soft, log like projectiles plowed into the young Chinese man as he jumped the last step to the ground, knocking him into his lovers behind who laughed at the scene, holding him upright as he hugged the two bundles of giggling joy close to him. "Li Lang!! Xizo Tian Shi!! I've missed you both dearly!" pulling them slightly away so he could look them over he smiled teasingly, "Have you both grown more? I dare say you seem taller..."  
  
"It's they're boots!" Duo laughed playfully trying to dodge Larie's reaching arm.  
  
"Not true!" pouting at her Daddy Larie turned bright eyes to her Wufa proudly, "I'm an inch bigger!"  
  
"Yes you are! Look at that pudgy tummy!"  
  
Hearing this, emerald eyes widened, "Aunt Sally!!" She was supposed to be on her side!  
  
"It is fine Xizo Tian Shi, everyone can use to gain a little weight" shooting a meaningful look at his Japanese love who, somehow, had remained slim throughout the years, before pacifying his fuming Dragling with a calm, "You do seem taller Xizo Tian Shi."  
  
Beaming at her Wufa, gripping him in a childish attempt at bone squeezing hug, she stepped back, grinned at him once more before latching onto her Pawpaw's leg smiling contently up at him as his large hand came down to ruffle her hair.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Rouo took his Daddy's hand into his left; Wufa's into his right and tugged with all his little might! "Party! Party!"  
  
"PARTY!" Larie's small voice cheered copying her brother's antics with her Pawpaw's hand and leg. Hey! A girl had to do what a girl had to do to get in that party!  
  
Laughing quietly falling into step with the trio and kids, Sally and Noin bid the Chinaman a warm welcoming home, chatting about nonessential things while they made way to the front entrance.  
  
Stopping before the large doors Duo's heart pounded, sure that is echoed the other four there with him. In his mind a crazed voice was running around his head as Wufei knocked on one of the doors - shouting, "We're gonna die! Please don't let the Devil be home... please, please... Oh wait - it's only little Qat!" there was a minute pause before, "We're gonna DIE!!" started running around once more. Chuckling at himself Duo pictured a huge foot coming down on the running rampant voice, silencing him... for now, as the door opened... revealing a surprised looking Pagan5, his brows up in his silvery hairline, smiling.  
  
"Misters Heero, Chang, Duo! Mistress' Sally, Noin! Please!" he waved to them, smiling warmly down at the little ones there, "Please come in! A pleasure to see you all doing well!" Not a minute after they stepped through, their coats taken did the mammoth of man they had been expecting to see step up to them, his giant arms engulfing them in a quick, momentarily shocking and unusual for the man, but nonetheless welcomed hug. Moving to Noin and Sally he administered the same, though with a gentle force.  
  
"My friends it has been long!"  
  
Eyes twinkling mischievously Duo nodded laughing, "Too long Rasid. Too long indeed! How've ya been buddy?"  
  
"I have been well, thank you Master Duo. Yourselves, how have you each been all these long years?" Rasid's dark eyes caught and locked on the two small forms, trying to hide behind the three men and smiled, stifling his amused chuckle.  
  
"Wonderful Rasid" Wufei smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"Hm." Heero smirked up at the man, eyes glittering as one hand snuck around behind him and pulling a little minx to the front, bending slightly to lye both hands on small shoulders; he whispered into that pretty little ear, "Say hello to Rasid, Larie." Corner of his eye caught Wufei doing the same with Rouo.  
  
"Hello Mr. Rasid!" their twin cry came, somewhat shyly.  
  
Kneeling before the small children, his always present kind smile in place, Rasid extended a hand to each of them, "Hello there little ones... and who might you be?" voice soft, soothing as one then the other hesitantly took his much larger hand into their own, giving a little squeeze and letting go almost instantly. The ladies behind them giggled softly.  
  
Smiling, head bobbing to the sides, "I'm Larie!"  
  
"And I'm Rouo!" answered her brother, bouncing on the balls of his feet happily, his Daddy's and Wufa's hands patting his shoulders.  
  
Grinning, a mischievous look in her eyes Larie decided to introduce them better then just their names; the big man looked like he was curious anyways... It was always nice to tell them the truth right? Yup! So that's what she was gonna do! Well, she did tell him the truth, but his big dark eyes looked like they wanted to ask another question - and Larie didn't know what that question was. Oh no! But maybe the man wondered whose kids they were, eh? She knew there were many adults standing behind her, but only three were hers!  
  
So with that thinking in mind, she leaned forwards as if to whisper conspiringly into the mans ear, but she made sure the others could hear her! And thumbed backwards at her Pawpaw and them, "We're they're kids!!" giggling joyously as the real big man's eyes got bigger, looking up quickly to her fathers!  
  
"My Friends?" Rasid questioned softly.  
  
Had his small comrades grown so much over the five years away? Why they hardly looked any different! Master Duo still smiled as if the sun itself were lighting it, his eyes still as mischievously violet as ever, bounce in his steps. It did however seem the boy turned man, had grown into a full frame, his shoulders brooding more then had been, his height grown nearly four or so more inches; he towered over the other ex-pilots, but not by much, two inches at the most. Master Wufei was still slim, had put on some needed weight which added to his taller form, his shoulders though having widened slightly, were still slim; his eyes were warmer, gentler and his stance one of a relaxed man with few worries.  
  
Rasid's eyes still turned upwards, roamed to the last man standing direction before him, strong hands which in times past (and probably still) could bend metal, resting lightly, comfortingly, on Miss Larie's small shoulders; their fingertips playing with her wavy lilac hair. The most apparent thing to be seen different in the Japanese lad were his eyes. No longer were they cold, emotionless pieces of glass. Now they nearly overflowed with emotion: love, joy, content ness. Master Heero, Rasid could tell, was truly happy with his life now; the Soldier was left behind him. He still appeared the same youth Rasid's mind remembered though - still wiry, wild chocolate hair no one could tame, small upturned nose, slender shoulders; Heero had grown a few inches though, rather then that he appeared unchanged if one did not look into his eyes.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"We adopted!" Duo cheered.  
  
"Don't tell Quatre yet, please Rasid" Noin's calm voice spoke up quickly, "We - well they - would like the chance to tell him they're selves... We have much to discuss."  
  
Standing up, nodding, Rasid smiled at each before him. "That you do my friends. I shall not tell Master Quatre of your secret" winking to the small ones, hearing them giggle, he looked back to the others, "Shall I show you the way to the ball room then?"  
  
"Ye-"  
  
"No thank you, Rasid" cutting off his husband with a look Wufei smirked, "We'd like to wait a moment, if you do not mind."  
  
"Of course not Master Chang, just call when you are ready" bowing to his friends, Rasid left quietly, mind musing over the changes seen.  
  
Watching the tall Arabian leave, Duo turned to look at his husband, eyes curious, "Fei?"  
  
"Hm?" smiling up from his kneeling position, "I wanted to see my Dragonling's shirts!" he sounded offended that Duo could forget such a thing!  
  
Chuckling quietly, Heero smirked, watching as each kid quickly turned to face the Chinaman pointing to the spot above their hearts. Rouo's shirt read: 'Long de Li Liang'6, then below that, 'An Angel's Smile and Death's Playful Spirit'.  
  
Larie pointed to her own shirt grinning; 'Long de Xizo Tian Shi'7 below her cute nickname read happily; 'I'm a Princess Sprite of Death and a Pretty Angel's Laughing Sunshine!'  
  
Turning around both Larie and Rouo's shirts revealed the picture of two little children, one boy and girl, playing under the hanging branches of a Weeping Willow, building blocks and rag doll toys spread around each; but what caught each father's eye was the baby pastel green and blue wings sprouting from their backs, the words: 'Children of Mercy Sent from Up Above are Attracted to Daddies with Addicting Hugs'; above the sunny bright picture of playing angel kids, were the words once more of "The Chang-Yuy-Maxwell Clan" made bold in a colorful wave.  
  
With tears in his eyes of joyful surprise Wufei engulfed both kids in a hug, Duo and Heero each taking turns before standing. Five pairs of eyes observed each adult standing, weighing, guessing... then with a shrug Duo pointed his slender arm to the sky and proclaimed loudly, "To Heaven or Hell I know where Home is!"  
  
Laughing at the goober, the small group sent off in search of Rasid or Pagan to get the 'show on the road'. Should they have worn bulletproof vests? A little middle aged armor perhaps? Hmm, something self-protective should have been worn before coming here... Damnit Duo knew he was missing something!  
  
Smacking his love upside that beautifully braided head hissing, "Stop it!" playfully tugging the braid, hand trailing down to take the American's into his reassuring grasp. "Nothing will happen..." That didn't sound so sure to his own ears though...  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Grandma got run over by a reindeer   
  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.   
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
Nearing the doors, which were to take them to the Christmas Ball, possibly they're doom, the small group could hear a man's voice on speakers singing above the rising hiss of peoples voices mingling together; the tune a light and joyful one... A song sounded to Duo like one of the superbly old wacky Christmas ones...  
  
Sweeping before the men and ladies opening the double doors, Pagan bowed, one arm swinging behind him gracefully, "Here you are m'Lords, m'Ladies..." he was in a jolly mood this wonderful night, smiling as he held the door open, watching each man and woman, the small adorable children slowly following them, entered before closing them softly, turning and walking back to his post.  
  
"Well... that wasn't so bad!" yelling over the throng of people grinning, Duo herded his pack near the refreshments table for some drinks, a little snack... just something to hold them over until the real food was placed out.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
She'd been drinkin' too much eggnog,   
  
And we'd begged her not to go.   
  
But she'd left her medication,   
  
And she staggered out the door into the snow.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
Good Lords there were a ton of people here! Some he could tell right off whom they were, others took some peering at to fully remember who the hell they were and what they might actually do. A few people Wufei was surprised to notice were some present five years ago at the last party and they're honoring ceremony after the Eve Wars.  
  
Every now and then a stock of bare sun kissed blonde would capture his attention, he'd nudge one of the two standing beside himself and ask if it was Quatre... sadly by the time his life mates would turn to look, the person had moved off. It wasn't surprising then that the same happened with anyone he remotely thought might be Trowa... there weren't that many tall people; as tall as Trowa should be now, to cover for this lad, so the man still had it when stealth and infiltration came to question.  
  
The current song playing, Wufei noticed was rather quite funny; his Draglings were enjoying it, giggling away into their cups of punch. Smiling, one hand ruffling each child's hair, twinkling almond eyes turned back to search the crowd once more.  
  
"HEY QAT!! T-MAN WHAT'S KICKIN'!?" Duo shouted happily, catching sight of the elusive blonde headed man. It was almost as if he'd been hiding from them! Well! He wasn't having that! Not after spending three damn days worrying over what would happen when the Arabian learned he hadn't been invited to their wedding or informed about adopting kids... Why the hell hadn't they done that?! Shit they were dead.  
  
Soon as the others turned looking in his direction the American started picking his way through the crowds of people towards his fair-haired friend who had grown over their five years apart. His hair was the same pale blond, face full of innocence and against his European lover, was still short. He chuckled at them. Though Quatre had gained an inch or three on his lover. Trowa for his part, stood a good five inches taller then last time making his appearance around 6'2, still had those bangs covering up one half of his face... basically still Trowa.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When they found her Christmas mornin',   
  
At the scene of the attack.  
  
She had hoof prints on her forehead,   
  
And incriminatin' claw marks on her back.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
"DUO!! HEERO!! WUFEI!?" the now taller blonde waved them over, his voice holding a shocked quality to it as he saw the Chinese with them, but thought nothing of as he called them to their table. Then the sight of two females hiding behind the men called his eyes to attention. "SALLY! NOIN!"  
  
Ohhh it was good to see his friends once more! Whatever he had been expecting... the sight of the last three ex-Gundam pilots still together had not been one his mind had thought up... let alone with Sally or Noin! By Allah he hadn't even actually known if they were truly coming or not! This certainly was a surprise! Even his beloved green eyes were sparkling with joy. Quatre smiled, watching his friends make they're way to them all.  
  
Halfway there Heero bent down pointing one large hand in the direction of where other children could be seen playing, telling his small ones to play there while the 'grown up's - he used those words just to annoy Rouo, talked. They both nodded and skipped off, Larie's hand held in her oniisan's. That done, the small pack resumed they're death - erm, friend meeting march!  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Grandma got run over by a reindeer,   
  
Walkin' home from our house Christmas Eve.   
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
Waving, pulling a seat out for Sally, Wufei taking care of Noin's chair, Duo glided over to his Angel, grinned at the startled expression lighting the angled plains and waited for Heero to sit before scooting his chair in and claiming one for himself on his Angel's left, Wufei on his right.  
  
"Hey guys! How y'all been doin' eh?"  
  
Giving each a small smile nodding in greetings, Heero spoke above all the noise, "Don't mind him! Larie shared half her Snickers bar with him on the way over... He's on a good sugar run now with the two he had earlier."  
  
They blinked, all of them at once. Obviously none had counted on Heero's verbal skills to grow in the give years they've spent scattered apart. Duo snickered.  
  
"I... I see..."  
  
"Yuy, Maxwell, Chang," a voice from behind the five called out, "I see you haven't changed much in the years gone by?"  
  
Turning like wild fire bit on they're heels three of the five grouped spun around in their chairs only to come into contact with none other then Lady Une. She had changed in the years gone by... Her hair was still the lively brown it had always been if not a little longer, her hard sharp eyes had softened, still managing to retain a look of they're formal sharpness but the ex-pilots could tell she was near all Lady Une; the Commander from OZ had long since been put out of commission until needed again. Dressed in a comfortable looking two-piece black and navy-blue suite, she only wore the skirt, navy-blue sleeveless shirt with its black vest at the moment, her jacket discarded in a closet with all the others, most likely.  
  
Beside Lady Une stood a sixteen-year-old Mariemaia; her fiery red hair was near being past her shoulder blades, the top half pulled back into a French braid even with her ears, then stopped, letting the rest with help of a hair band, flow free, a cascade of shimmering red. The little lady was dressed in a pretty looking mid-calf dark blue-near-black dress with a sheer overlay of transparent cloth embroidered with silver flowers; her top was a deep hunter green 'V' neck with butterfly sleeves fluttering about when she moved. All in all she looked the young woman she should've always been, not the young dictator she had tried to become. Her eyes, like her adoptive mothers, had softened, her age shinning through them and she was smiling sweetly at them all.  
  
"Good evening everyone."  
  
"Mara!" Duo cheered hopping from his seat and skipping over to the young girl, lifting her into his arms and spinning her around like she were six years younger then her sixteen years.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Now we're all so proud of Grandpa,   
  
He's been takin' this so well.   
  
See him in there watchin' football,   
  
Drinking beer and playin' cards with cousin Mal.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
Happy giggles split the air around them, the joyous sound making them all smile widely. Mariemaia's life had been devoid of a father figure though she was around many a man; none had ever had that 'fatherly' feeling to her. The five ex-Gundam pilots knew this fact, and had tried with all they're hearts to get to know the real Mariemaia, not the brain washed version the Barton Foundation turned out. She was sweet, calm and intelligent for her age. They loved her. Mariemaia had become an extended child or sister to them all, each showering her with they're affection and gifts whenever possible.  
  
To Mariemaia, they could never know how much that meant to her little heart. Some hadn't been around long like Quatre and Trowa, but it still warmed her thrice over to know that these people, the same ones she tried starting a new war over, fought against... had taken the time from they're new lives and gotten to know Her. Not the person Dakem Barton had created...  
  
She was touched dearly to know that she not only had Une by her side anymore, as her mother... but she had five loveable, strong and overly intelligent men that acted as her brothers, some even acted like the fathers she never had towards her. Like Duo just did, picking her up and spinning her around as if her frame weighted nothing in the world, like she was nine years old again. She laughed, whole-heartedly smiling at him as he went 'round and 'round. He might only speak to her through e-mails, but it was enough.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It's not Christmas without Grandma.   
  
All the family's dressed in black.   
  
And we just can't help but wonder..  
  
Should we open up her gifts or send them back?  
  
SEND THEM BACK!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
"Well now Little Lady" chuckling as the young girls face took on a flushed look Duo slowly lowered her down, giving a brief hug before looking her over, nodding in approval. "You certainly look wonderful!" Winking he turned his gaze to the taller woman smiling while holding out his hand. "Lady Une! Dashing as always!" He waited, watching as a smile lit the Ladies face, her hand reaching for his; once he had it he pulled her into a hug laughing at her shocked expression when he pulled back. "You've changed Lady! And look all the more wonderful! Don't she guys?"  
  
Heero shared a look with his husband over the thirds hyperactive attention of the two but couldn't help the chuckles that passed rose lips at it all. Duo was hyper and there was no stopping that, but he was right. Lady Une had changed greatly and did look splendid in her new suit. Mariemaia looked every bit the regular child she should have been, and every bit the one to tease all the boys around her. They both nodded, "A lovely pair indeed." Wufei finally commented as he and his Japanese love bowed to the elder lady.  
  
Une's face took on a fine rose dust to her cheeks, ducking her head a little, small smile lighting up her eyes. Giving her head a small shake she turned to her daughter, "Mariemaia, why don't you go and join with the other children, please?"  
  
"Alright mother." She understood her mother - for that's what she really was if one stopped to think about it, wanted to spend some time with her formal enemies, who had become friends over the past years through e-mails and small get togethers... Get togethers, she just realized three key people had been absent from. Absently she wondered why they had been absent from them. What could have kept them apart from their friends that were like brothers to them all? Her train of thought was cut off when she noticed two new children in the pit.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Grandma got run over by a reindeer,   
  
Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve.   
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
"It's good to see you Lady" Heero stepped forward taking the small slim form into his strong arms, an awkward embrace which brought small grins to the others gathered.  
  
"Si Shen stop poking me!" Wufei's cry brought attention to the two men standing slightly apart from the rest of the gathered gang, as most took their seats. The change in not calling Duo by his last name did not go unnoticed by the other five. Heero smirked to himself, sitting on the other side of Wufei. "Poke me one more time I'll take your chocolate stash and lock it away!" Shallow threat, near impossible to do with a formal thief around, but it was one they knew the Chinese would indeed carry out.  
  
Quatre smirked shaking his head, "You haven't changed one bit Wufei... still have that stick up your ass eh?" He could help it! He had to ask! It was something Duo always made point to joke about in the past for both Asians. The comment drew laughter from them all, even the mock offended Chinese.  
  
"We've all changed" was Heero's quiet voice.  
  
Une nodded, "So we have."  
  
"His stick was removed three years ago, you know?" the voice so quiet everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the tallest of them all. Trowa smiled almost shyly; his verbal skills never had a problem; he just happened to speak overly quiet and less then a kitten growled.  
  
Slowly a mischievous smile started to form on one American's lips as his gaze shifted from Amazon to Chinese to Japanese and back again, his grin widening. Eyes sparkling with an inner humor the other three could only be left wondering about, he slowly nodded, "I see..." well damnit he'd been one to help in that removal! "Knew there was something different about the way he was sitting."  
  
This time Wufei's shock was real; "DUO!!" though the enormous mirth twinkling in his eyes back at his husbands let two of the six know what he really thought about that comment. He never could get over the American's never ending humor. Seemed over the years he had known Duo, let alone been married to him, he had come to find out, even with the most dire of situations he could find humor in.  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Now the goose is on the table   
  
And the pudding made of fig. Ahh..  
  
And a blue and silver candles,   
  
That would just have matched the hair in Grandma's wig.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
Smiling at the five of them together again after so long apart, Quatre silently wondered about something... eyes drifting to another part of the room and back again, not missing the hands intertwined beneath the table as he did so; though finding it was two pair instead of one, was something of a shock in the least.  
  
"Say Duo..." waiting 'til he got the others attention. He had two questions he wanted to ask, but the first that was foremost in his mind was, "Who's kids are those?" it had been tickling the back of his mind since watching the three walk in together, and something about that had his hackles rising.  
  
Oh Hell..."Well ya see- " Should they have rehearsed the answers? Y'know, have Heero asking them like a teacher would and he and Fei trying to answer them? 'Cause this really was like a test they hadn't prepared for!  
  
Thankfully - though how much wasn't sure at the moment - Wufei cut him off calling for the two children, who amazingly, heard him over the rest of the gathered crowd. Deftly they dodged they're way through the horde of bodies to they're parents.  
  
Her Wufa! Little ears twitching at the call Larie threw a green ball at her doofus of a brother to get his attention before hightailing it the fastest her legs would carry her! She bounced to a stop, trying to decide which lap to sit in now, if she had to stay that long. "Hai!"  
  
"Yeah?" Rouo looked slightly offended that he was called back from playing. His sister had to pay for that ball to the head too...  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I've warned all my friends and neighbors.   
  
"Better watch out for yourselves."   
  
They should never give a license,   
  
To a man who drives a sleigh and plays the bells.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
Duo glanced from the kids to his Asian love questioningly. "I think, Wufei here has a question for you both." That got him strange looks from the children. Their Daddy never called Wufa by his full name when they were around, so what gives? But the braided man somehow knew what his Chinese love was thinking; those inky eyes of his were twinkling. A sure sign something was up his sleeve.  
  
"That's right..." eyeing the man beside him, eyes winking without moving, he darted a quick glance to his other husband then to the other three. "Rouo... who's your favorite parent?"  
  
The five at the table watched with curious interest as the little boys face scrunched up from the question, almost in a 'What are you talking about?' fashion. But then brightened right up as he jumped from Heero into Duo's arms smiling brightly, "Daddy is!!"  
  
"D-D-Dad--"  
  
Smirking he went on, "Larie-" he didn't even have a chance to finish as the small girl leaped towards him, her small arms somehow managing to grip both his arms and another tanned one, her smile brightening up the room as Wufei's arms shot out grasping her waist, Heero's left arm springing into action automatically to help steady they're happy child. "PAWPAW AND WUFA!!!"  
  
.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Grandma got run over by a reindeer,   
  
Walkin' home from our house, Christmas Eve.   
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
  
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'  
  
"That's right!" Duo chirped happily squeezing Rouo once more before setting him down, watching as his loves kissed Larie's nose, then placed her beside her brother, patting her bottom to send them back to the small night care set up for the party.  
  
"Pa-paw... Pawpaw!?"  
  
Heero smirked not missing a beat, "Yes?" If anything the braided man would bet his beloved cross that the other was enjoying they're dumbfounded looks.  
  
Trowa and Une's eyebrows shot into their hairline, "'Wufa'?"  
  
Sitting up straighter at his nickname Wufei smiled, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Cat got your tongue Qat?" Shinigami's grin, which hadn't been seen in years, literally, was back.  
  
Shaking the confusion from his head, eyes zeroing in on the braided boy across from him, Quatre let shock run free, "DUO!?"  
  
"QUATRE"!? he mocked causing his Asian's to laugh, smirking.  
  
"Wha... when..." another shake, "When did this shit happen!?  
  
His outburst achieves a grand total of seven shocked looks for 2.5 seconds before all laughter broke loose. Never. In the near nine years they had all known each other... Never in the time Quatre went berserk from the ZERO system, had they ever heard him curse. It was amazingly funny - Quatre just looked so innocent!  
  
"Hey, what gives? Can't a guy get any sleep around here??"  
  
Head whipping around at the voice Duo's eye winded in surprise. "H-Howard??"  
  
"Ehh?" sunglasses sliding down a pointy nose as the gray haired head turned to the inquiring voice, Howard's eyes widened, slow blooming smile crossing his lips causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle handsomely for a guy his age, "Kid! Kid is that you?!"  
  
Giving a grunt of surprise, Wufei nudged his husband with his foot, silently telling him to stop staring and go see the old friend currently gaping at him. It should not have seemed such a surprise, Duo had been keeping in tough through e-mails... perhaps, like Quatre and Trowa; he had not expected them to show up?  
  
"What the hell are you gaping at you immobile piece of wrinkled flesh! Get a move on! People are trying to walk here!" another voice broke through, causing heads to turn.  
  
"Come on Howard move the small ass of your before he takes that cane upside your head for blocking the passageway!" yet another added to the surprise.  
  
Leaning side to side, trying desperately without luck to see who was speaking behind his first and stole away ship's mentor; it nearly took the American's falling out of his chair - his Japanese lovers arm the only thing keeping him in said chair, to find out who had spoken. "Oh, my God..."  
  
Watching some of the color seem to drain from his love's face, being the closest nestled between the two protective men, Heero leaned over patting the braided one's cheek lightly, "Koibito? What is the matter?" The color fade did not seem to be of fear... perchance it was extreme surprise?  
  
Looking over the others, Heero was hard pressed to put faith in the way things were going that they would stay on such a course for the rest of the evening... but that was most likely not going to happen... As time passed, people stared and ignored a certain blonde; Heero could sense the blatant need to hit someone... A surprise it was he had not yet done so. Had he been the same man he had been years ago, someone would've already been smacked.  
  
Heero chuckled forgetting for the moment everyone else was focused on two approaching people he could not yet see from his seat, and watched his children play with the others gathered in the large play pen type area, a few of Quatre's faithful bodyguards playing with them.  
  
"Damn Kid you look good!"  
  
"I'm glad he does" heavy sarcasm, "Now would you move your non-existent ass so we could see please?!"  
  
Not taking such a nice approach the figure half hidden behind the out spoken one brought his left hand up, reared back and let fly his mahogany walking stick, striking the damn fool with those weird spiked cones on his head he called hair. "Move it!" He knew damn well what the man was blocking him from seeing and it wasn't proving to be something in Howard's health insurance if he didn't move, and move soon!  
  
"God blast it you two timing sonofbitch!" about-facing, muttering, "You didn't have to damn well hit me! Shit."  
  
"There are ladies present Howard" Trowa's amused voice cautioned him.  
  
Grinning at that, turning to wink behind his glasses at the taller young whippersnapper, "Ah Hell Tro-lad! Those airn't "ladies"! Those two precious gems are tom-boy soldiers. They only wear pretty dresses 'cause it's a nice occasion. Ain'tcha? You'd be wearin' pants on any other day, wouldn't ya?"  
  
"YES!!" Sally and Noin laughed smirking at the comical man.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Yes, I do, please, pardon me."  
  
Waving off a hand of dismissal Howard finally decided he'd made the two old farts behind him wait long enough before letting them see they're charges - or used to be charges... somehow those boys would always be they're charges, they're responsibility... Just like that Kid, Duo, would always be his son in heart.  
  
"There ya old shits, there's ya boys, happy now?"  
  
"Holy shit it is!"  
  
"Duo. Honestly now, hadn't I taught you better then that?" The man questioned rising a brow smirking.  
  
Leaping from his chair after a stunned silence Duo cheered, "Professor G!"  
  
Shaking his head moving around the other stubborn ass; the last man made his presence known - Well, you never knew if he was truly going to be the final one to "pop" up or not in parties such as this. To see His Boy, sitting in the middle chair of three, hand heartily clasp with that of a darker, caramel one, the softened callused thumb sweeping almost lazily across his own - though the man knew this to be a comforting act to His Boy.  
  
"Hello Boy."  
  
Ears perking back at the tone... voice... Heero's hand spasmed, clamping down on his husbands as his eyes slowly moved, climbing higher to meet those gleaming prosthetic ones. "Doctor J?"  
  
"Couldn't be anyone other, ne, Boy?"  
  
Somehow being called that once more as a comfort, his grip lessened a bit, silently hoping he hadn't hurt his love. "I suppose not, Jay..." slight twitching of his lips.  
  
"Teishu?"8 Asking of the two men scattered around His Boy. Heero tilted his head in answer, eyes curious and Doctor J smiled, a decidedly rare and unusual sight for his old, hard worn face, but for His Boy he would do anything to make up for what was needed - demanded - of him to do in the wars to assure that his young soldier survive what was thrown at him.  
  
As if on autopilot he let go the hand in his and stood, eyes never wavering from his mentors. Walking slowly, acutely aware that the eyes of his friends were watching closely, absently noting the western band on stage switching to another Christmas song - Heero walked on. Coming to stop before his mentor, the second person to be anything like a father to him in time of crisis, war, the Japanese youth was at a lost on what to do... Should he hug his teacher of so many things? Shake hands perhaps? His teachings with this particular man had never covered such things before. That he had learned from his friends, now his husbands... his soul mates...  
  
So then was it a shock that the older man before him stepped unsteadily towards him, his one hand not holding onto the cane coming up and embracing him in a tight hug. Hesitantly Heero returned the gesture, that wiry smirk morphing into a small smile.  
  
"AWWWW!!!" cooed a voice, "It's a Kodak moment!"  
  
"Can it Maxwell!" snapped another.  
  
Oh now THAT had a smirk crossing the braided ones face while he twirled around happily presenting his back to the speaker so nicely telling him to shut up. "Ah, ah, ahh!" he grinned a Devil may care grin pointing to where his braid had covered the top of his shirt, "It's Duo Chang-Yuy-Maxwell now missy!"  
  
"WHAT!? WHEN THE HELL...!?"  
  
He was ignored... Again...  
  
Oh this was SO, not going to continue...  
  
Hiding a smirk and chuckle behind his drink, emerald eyes danced merrily watching his lover.  
  
"Congratulations, Wufei."  
  
At the baritone, Wufei was up from his chair looking behind him in muted surprise, and pride at the man he had called, and always would, his mentor. "Master O, greetings" bowing as was custom, and respect demanded.  
  
Master O bowed back, "It is a pleasure to see you doing well for yourself, Wufei." grasping the smaller hand, though by no means any less for strength, Master O smiled down at his pupil. "You have a wonderful family there" head dipping towards the Japanese and American men speaking with they're own mentors.  
  
Eyes tracking his mentor's, affectionate, head tilting to the side observing them with great warmth, "Yes... yes they are." He turned back to Master O smiling, "Won't you please join us? I believe there is much to be told here tonight, and many who wish to hear about it."  
  
"Of course, Wufei."  
  
"YEA!" came Duo's joyful voice as he hugged the old Sweeper Captain in his famous Maxwell-Gonna-Kill-Ya-Bear-Hug. "And y'all gotta meet the little ones!!!"  
  
Releasing her hold on the handsome man standing before her; one who had not changed much in the five years but to gain some height, Relena smiled kindly, "Oh please? Can we meet them Heero?"  
  
And for the fifth time in his life, Heero smiled back, nodding. Hey, you couldn't count the guy wrong; there were many people he had not kept in contact with over the years. "Sure" voice as soft and strong as always. Making sure to give the white-blonde headed girl a hug as well, Heero returned to his seat, greeting the other two scientists on the way.  
  
"Alright, that's it..." He couldn't take it anymore... it was too much, honestly... He could only be expected to be nice so long... ignored so much...  
  
Getting up from his seat without a sound, thanking the music playing all around him, echoing off the high walls, he made way to each of his three friends, cheeks reddening from ire, right hand held flat as he reached the first one. Grinning he used his gained height to his advantage, reaching up and whapping the braided nuisance on the back of his head "SIT!" quickly making way towards the black haired man hitting him in the arm, "DOWN!" finally, he came to Heero and swinging back his leg - kicked him in ass! "NOW!"  
  
Everyone, even those not hit, quickly found seats near they're friends, mouths closed tightly. Oh some were smiling, smirking, even chuckling! But sadly, Quatre wasn't empowered with the means to stop that from happening... He only wanted to have his questions bloody answered! Was that so much to ask!?  
  
At the yelp of shock, like a flash two avenging angels swooped in to rescue their fathers! Kicking the bad man who he thought was a good man in his leg, rejoicing in the "OWWIE!" he got, Rouo readied for another go... His sister though was armed with the round plastic balls that were in the big pit area you could dive into and act like you were swimming... but you didn't go anywhere! Well she was throwing those at the bad man yelling out, "LEAVE MY DADDIES ALONE!!" and throwing a few more.  
  
Watching a scene, how quickly the little ones had shown up! Dorothy let out a bark of heart filled laughter, watching as the small ones readied for another go even while Heero and Wufei pulled back the small girl and Duo wrestled in his seat with the boy. How cute!! "I LIKE THEM!"  
  
Beside her, Relena, one hand holding the Catalonia's, laughed as well, her eyes lighting with tender light while she watched her once crush kiss the little girls forehead lovingly, watched while Wufei smiled down at her, winking, and ruffled her hair. Even Duo! The poor man was physically (though half was playful she could tell) trying to keep the squirming kid in his chair, laughing along with the rest at the table. All thirteen of them! Good Lord they needed a bigger table!  
  
"Good form!" one of the men had yelled out at Rouo's kick, earning a mock glare from the injured ex-pilot and laughter from the kid, wide ol' smile lighting his little face. Yes, yes that was wasn't it? Rouo smirked.  
  
"Have you each been training them?" Master O inquired from behind his one time student and his Japanese mate, smiling as Heero turned around and gave a shy little wink. It would surely take some getting used to having the "Perfect Soldier", not a soldier any more, but a pure hearted... well... angel, he supposed. Wufei had shown him his daughter made shirt, eyes so full of loving pride it made his own old heart swell as well! The words on its front, 'An Angel's Protector, Death's Loving Light and Bearer of Children's Hope and Dreams ' caused a slight chill to race down his spine. They were not normal words one might use to describe another... But then what of they're youths were "normal"? Even still, they had much meaning behind them... but the words that still had his old bones shivering in joy were:  
  
'A Fiercer Warrior Hath Not Been Known as a Clan Protecting Dragon'.  
  
The small one... Larie was it, yes? Had to have sought after many a questions answers to come up with such a line, even with Miss. Sally and Miss. Noin's help! The sentence alone meant a great deal more then words could ever describe for his young Dragling. So that to the man, who had taught such a warrior, meant just as much; caused his heart to hammer with pride at the small girl who had become part of his pupil's life. To have lost your Colony - your whole Clan! - and fighting to protect them? They dying to protect they're one hope that would end a bloody war, even at the cost of they're own lives? Oh yes, that sentence meant so much more then either could put to words.  
  
Heero's shirt he could see, had a very eye catching scene of an Angel with magnificent wings spread, children crowded around him - and he was smiling so kindly down at them. Mayhap it was what little Larie had in mind, or not; but either way that seemed to portray Heero to the letter this night. All he missed was the beautiful wings sprouting from his shoulder blades... but maybe if one looked enough, you could see them glittering in his sparkling sapphire blue orbs... Indeed Doctor J was correct, there was much more to his Heero Yuy - now Heero Chang-Maxwell-Yuy, then anyone could know.  
  
"We haven't been teaching them anything, honestly" Heero answered, watching the older man's face and smiling at the curiousness seen within. "Larie-chan likes to wake her brother up... creatively... she's gotten much better at aiming by doing so."  
  
"I can believe this" Master O grinned back.  
  
"Excuse me... EXCUSE ME!"  
  
"Yes sir!" the crowded get together of friends chorused as one.  
  
Sighing, shaking his head poor Quatre whined out, "Stories, now! How? When? Why? No one told US!?"  
  
"Well you Qat my man it's like this-"  
  
"WAIT!!" off in the distance and closing another voice shouted to them all.  
  
That was it... he was going to kill him!  
  
"We wish to kno-OWW QUATRE!?" Damn that stung!  
  
"Sit down. Shut up." Ignoring the laughing trio and kids, sweet little, innocent, Quatre, glared at his own trainer and his love's; though catching sight of a looming third figure hanging back a little, he smiled waving him over then turned to glare at the gathered. "Now, we're all going to shut up, or I'm going to go ZERO, to find out what happened!"  
  
"But we only-OW!" Instructor H rubbed his abused shoulder, hurt, amused, smile upon his face.  
  
"I. Don't. Care!"  
  
Trowa, not helping himself, laughed. "Careful my friends..." he warned waving a clam hand to his irate love, "Darling Cat is hiding a blade on his person and has spent quite some time around my sister."  
  
"Someone call me?"  
  
Quatre sighed, plopping down in his love's lap with a sigh. "Dam-" kids! "Dang it no! But sit down and be quite!" Should he call for a megaphone to ask if anyone else wanted to hear this as well or not? Allah!  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Laughingly bouncing his little boy on his knee Duo smiled. "We'll tell all we know! I promise!" And he never broke a promise.  
  
"Good." The Arabian muttered.  
  
Rasid grinned, "May we hear of how the little ones came to be with you Master Duo?" inquiring softly.  
  
"But of course you can my good man!" the story telling American was kicking into great now, "You see it all started on this butt freezing day back in..." voice trailing, weaving an intricate pattern of telling, the children's story began.  
  
.  
  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
  
'  
  
1. Hypnos - Greek, God of Sleep; Morpheus is his son, the Greek God of Dreams.  
  
2. "Zenryo na yugata" - roughly translated is "Good evening"  
  
3. Long de Si Shen - Dragon's Death (more like 'Shinigami')  
  
4. Long de Xin Ling - Dragon's Heart  
  
5. I know! I know! "Pagan" probably isn't his name, I don't know it, remember how to spell it that is, but that's how I remember Relena saying it... "Pargon" just sounds so damn... weird! That's how I've seen it spelled though... blah, doesn't fit for me, sorry guys!  
  
6. Long de Li Liang - Dragon's Strength  
  
7. Long de Xizo Tian Shi - Dragon's Little Angel  
  
8. Teishu - Husband  
  
'  
  
Oh my dear GOD! I actually finished a chapter BEFORE a guessed release date. Someone, quick! Pinch me! Make sure I'm not dreaming!! ::chuckles wincing:: Well my back hurts so I can't be dreaming. Guess that means I actually DID finish this before Wednesday and was able to get it out got y'all huh? ^____^ Airn't ya proud of me? ^_^ hehe Well, it's 1:55am Wednesday morning, but still, I know some of y'all ain't up that early to read it anyways.  
  
Hmm okies, I know, it's a cliffie! But, hell, it's twenty-seven pages worth of it so I figured y'all wouldn't kill me on account of a long chapter, right? ::sees the looks, and eyes go wide as she rushed to hide behind her wonderful muse Kesai.. again:: Awww come on! You can't kill me for that! It's a LOOONNGG chapter! And if I want to end this story at ten chaps even, then chapter ten should be a lot (or little) longer, since it'll have the songs I was mentioning before in it... This might actually be eleven chapters.. don't know. ^_^  
  
As always, please review and let me know what you think. I can't promise a posting date for chapter ten, it's not even started yet. It'll have to wait until tomorrow, I'm too tired at the moment. Arigatou to those that've reviewed! I really to enjoy reading them! I appreciate all that do review.  
  
Keep it kickin'! ~ AR  
  
'  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the GW Guys so please, PLEASE, stop sending the red ants hunting for me damnit! I didn't do anything!! _;  
  
' 


	10. Chapter 10: We Survived So Far! Now th...

~ Trucking Along the Highway 10: ~  
  
We Survived; So Far! ^_^ Now the Long Tale of Five Years  
  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
12-18-03 ~ 12-24-03  
  
'  
  
(all notes at bottom)  
  
.  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
X. We Survived; So Far! ^_^  
  
Now the Long Tale of Five Years  
  
~^.^~ * ~^.^~  
  
.  
  
"We'd all decided that we'd-" a commotion around the stage drew Duo's attention away from his explanation (or trying thereof) to see just what was going on. The band had stopped playing, that was the first thing his sense told him, the second was sight: people were gathering closer to the stage as the main man stepped forward, mike held in his hands.  
  
Duo didn't know his name, or that of the bands, only that they were a Western type of band. Not all that bad if ya wanted his opinion. Guess one couldn't help but to get a western band to play at Quatre's party, seeing as they lived in Montgomery, Alabama. Smirking the American took notice of the simple black Wrangler jeans, black laceups and the half navy-blue, half black shirt the man wore with a straw cowboy hat. He even had the larger then norm buckle! That caused him to chuckle.  
  
Walking up to the edge of the stage they had been playing on for most of the early evening, Client raised the mike to his lips and smiled.  
  
"~I got somethin' kinda special I'd like to say, to all you truck drivers out there who might be listenin' right now.~" Cheers went up throughout the crowd, making him smile widely, eyes twinkling. Master Winner had quite a few trucker friends here tonight, even some from his own line of work. "~Also a truck drivers prayer that I'd like to pass on to you. 'Cause I think it's kinda special too.~" a pause, sipping some water. "~But first, I got a few things I been wantin' to say to you guys for a long time. An' I think right now's a good time to do it.~"  
  
"YEA!!" someone within the mass crowd shouted.  
  
Another whistled, "LETS HEAR IT SON!!"  
  
Chuckling, the kind singer nodded and obliged his audience.  
  
"~Like me an' just about everyone in Country Music who travel a lot, have nothin' but the highest respect for you, the truck driver. 'Cause it's a fact that some of the best drivers are truck drivers: And the most safety minded, the most courteous... And the first to stop and help when there's trouble; and little things like blinkin' signal lights to help someone pass.~"  
  
Many a whistles were his responses to such a statement. Three men sitting at one particular table being among the loudest.  
  
"~So you just gotta be good people, like some I've had the pleasure to meet: Down to Earth, hard-working family men... And a lot of you like our country music, and that makes you OK in my book. Sound like I'm blowin' some smoke don't it?~"  
  
"NOO!!"  
  
"NOT REALLY!" another closer up yelled, sheepishly smirking.  
  
"~But I'm not.~" Client assured them, smiling, eyes serious for a moment. "~'Cause it boils down to this:" a pause "~If everyone would drive like you guys do, there'd be a lot less accidents and deaths on the highway. So truck driver: buddy, you're appreciated more then you'll ever know, an' we salute you!~"  
  
With that the band (those that were sitting) stood and as one, walked forward bowing to the truckers in the audience. They had truckers in they're own business. Men and some women who drove they're trucks loaded with equipment to each new gig. They truly were the best. And for that they were more then happy to let them know on such a day as this.  
  
"~Now,~" Client's voice brought the cheering down to a much tolerable level. "~for the prayer.~"  
  
Off to the side Duo noted an odd sort of sound, wondering how he could hear it among the whispers going on. Then again, he was trained to notice the smallest of things and so it wasn't so hard to believe he had heard it, he guessed. It was to the right of the stage, off by the pulled curtain... almost sound liked... wheels?  
  
"~Now this prayer was sent to me by a truck driver from Oklahoma City. He found it at a truck-stop: Mary's Café in Cairo, Illinois. Now this prayer means a lot to him, an' I think it will you too. So, if you will, give a listen, and see if it isn't your prayer too.~"  
  
Upon those words every man, woman and child hushed, each standing still where they stood and listened carefully for when the prayer would be read. Most had never heard of a Trucker's Prayer before, so this was something new to them.  
  
A small shock was it then, among the quietly gathered people, when a small voice came over the speakers, as cheerful as he could sound with a voice slightly choked. His words went like this...  
  
.  
  
"~Dear God above,  
  
.  
  
Bless this truck I drive,  
  
An' help me keep someone alive.  
  
Be my mortal sight, this day,  
  
On streets where little children play.  
  
.  
  
Bless my helper, fast asleep,  
  
When the night is long and deep.  
  
An' keep my cargo safe and sound,  
  
Through the hours, big and round.  
  
.  
  
Make my judgment sound as steel,  
  
Be my hands upon the wheel.  
  
Bless the traveler goin' past,  
  
An' teach him not to go so fast.  
  
.  
  
Give me strength for ever trip,  
  
So I may care for what they ship.  
  
And make mindful, every mile,  
  
That life is just a little while.  
  
.  
  
Amen.~"  
  
.  
  
During the second verse of this Truckers Prayer, a red headed woman came from behind the curtain the American trucker thought he had heard something behind earlier. She was pushing a little boy in his nondescript black and silver wheelchair. His hair was reddish-brown, freckles Duo could see from his seat scattered about his small little face. Eyes the color wasn't known to sparkled lively back at them all, his lips curved into a beautiful smile. He wore a simply nice white and blue button up shirt, kaki pants and black shoes.  
  
Murmured questions ran through the crowd as to who this boy was.  
  
"By the Ancestors..."  
  
Turning in concern, Duo watched his Dragon love, the cameral cheeks gaining a red color to them... though from what was beyond the American. "Fei-love?" the question soft, curious.  
  
Hearing but not saying what was going through his mind, Wufei carefully transferred little Larie from half in his lap to fully being seated in her Pawpaw's. Smiling at them all he pecked each cheek before in a quite hurry, made his way towards the stage.  
  
How? That was the one question running around his mind. How could this be? How was the small lad there? He had not the funds to come on his own... they did not even know where to find him! Correction: they shouldn't have known where to find him. And why? Why had they found him? Above all else - How?  
  
Eyes warming and heart doubling it's beating, the happily surprised Chinese trucker made his way on stage.  
  
Well, now that wasn't what he had been expecting. Pouting slightly, curious now more then ever of what was going on, Duo watched his husband walk on stage, bowing before the woman and child respectfully. 'Totally Fei!' he thought in amusement, smiling. That was his husband for ya. Surprised or not, manners would never leave him.  
  
Oddly enough, Duo felt nothing but a sort of warmth settle in his heart as he watched Wufei glance to the lady, saying something he couldn't hear, before the young child in his wheelchair reached his arms as high as he could get them; begging for his lover to pick him up. And Wufei did, smiling like the sun had just cast its most beautiful sunrise yet as he quickly twirled the young boy around in the air. After a few turns he stilled, settling the boy in one arm, the other asking silently for the mike.  
  
Client, lead singer for the Trail Riders was more then happy to hand it over, ruffling the young lads hair as he did so.  
  
"Everyone, please may I have your attention?" smooth like tepid silk that flowed over all, gaining the attention he requested. Smiling down at the boy in his arms, Wufei then looked to the crowd once more. "I would like to introduce to you all a very special little boy here. His name is Rick "Teddy Bear" Collins" he said loudly, with pride, then added, "You all can just call him Teddy Bear though."  
  
Whoops and hollers of "Welcome!" and "Hey there!" rang out to their ears; Teddy Bear laughed delightedly at all the attention directed at him and waved back happily.  
  
"Now Teddy Bear here I met on my back home from dropping off a load. He had been bored one day and sad, so decided to hop on the air and see who was listening." Chuckling as his mind drifted off to that night, the Chinese man poked Teddy Bears ribs, tickling him. "I do believe this little man got more of a response then he thought he would."  
  
Teddy Bear nodded quickly, "YEAAHH!!"  
  
"Now this little boy here was sad that night, being so close to Christmas and home alone while his mother, "Christen "Mama Bear" Collins, was off at work..." voice trailing off a moment, heavy, "You see Teddy Bears father was one us, killed in a wreck about a month ago..." Apologetic calls, whimpers, came from the ball's crowd as Wufei went on. "He's a tough old bird though, Teddy Bear had the night of his life that time, did you not?"  
  
At the mentioning of his father Teddy Bear's eyes watered, but those tears weren't going to fall! Not when he had his friend back again! Oh it had been such a great gift to have the chance to come see him again... and to meet everyone he had heard about that night... He had his Dragon again! "Yeah I did, Dragon!" chirping his answer Teddy Bear grinned hugging the slim neck beside his face heartily.  
  
Dragon's were magical creatures he read somewhere before. It never crossed his mind that they might actually be true, or that there'd be some left out there today. Didn't they die so many, many, many years ago? Long time ago back when there weren't any Colonies? Well, whatever, maybe there wasn't and maybe there was; Teddy Bear didn't wonder anymore. He done already found his Dragon and that young man was very magical. Just talking to him had so many people showing up at his house to drive him around!! Oh he didn't ever think it was gonna be possible again! To drive in an eighteen-wheeler like his Daddy drove... But 'ol Dragon had made it come true!  
  
Smiling Wufei bounced the boy in his arms chuckling, "So did you come just to surprise this old trucker, or did you want to wish us all safe drives and a Merry Christmas?"  
  
"Both!" Teddy Bear chipped grinning ear to ear. "I lost my daddy, but I got my mama and my trucker friends! I miss my daddy, so I want you all out there to be careful! It can be bad out there now, y'know? I don't want no one loosing someone else. So y'all be careful and you truckers out there keep it rollin'!" giggling at the last, burying his face slowly turning red, into the neck before him, Teddy Bear listened to the cheers he got, the praise for reading the Truckers Prayer for them all and smiled as Dragon gave the mike back to the singer man, the songs starting up again.  
  
The little red headed boy nicknamed Teddy Bear didn't raise his head again until the strong arms carrying him as it he weighted nothing, stopped their movement from walking. Glancing up, Teddy Bear noticed a bunch of people sitting around a table and wondered just who they all were! So many at one table! He didn't think that was possible. They're kitchen table was that big and could only fit four, so... fourteen at one time was kinda a lot for him.  
  
Standing as his lover approached, small boy in arms, deep sapphire blues sparkled cordially, his arms tightening around the wiggling girl in his grasp. Beside him Duo stood, Rouo sitting in both arms, comfortably smiling at something his Daddy was telling him, those lively emerald eyes switching from Daddy to Wufa and back again, anxious to meet this other boy whom his Wufa seemed taken to, ad the woman following them.  
  
"Wufa!!" Larie cried out happily. Her Wufa was back to them! With some boy in his arms... Who was he? Did he know her daddies too? How many people did her daddies know anyways? There was lots sitting at they're table!  
  
Rouo giggled wiggling about some more just to have his Daddy playfully pop his head. "Who's that Wufa?" the question came on goofily grinning lips, knowing he was being a pain for all he was worth, and his Daddy liking. They always played like this.  
  
"This, Li Liang, is Teddy Bear." Smiling to the small boy in his arms, "Teddy Bear this is our son Rouo" pointing then to his daughter, "And this little lady here is our daughter, Larie."  
  
"Hello!" Teddy Bear chirped in welcome, waving his little arms about. After a moment he tilted his head curiously. "Who are they?"  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
Turning around with an apologetic smile for missing her, the Chinese man smiled, wrapping one arm around the tiny waist of Teddy Bear's moving and bringing her forward. "Miss. Collins, I would be honored to have you meet my husbands" nodding his head to each, "Heero and Duo. Our children, Rouo and Larie."  
  
Smiling kindly "A pleasure to meet you all, gentlemen."  
  
"Miss. Collins!" Duo bounced forward with his kid in arms and hugged the woman as if he had known her for years, smiling widely. "Welcome to the crazy table!"  
  
"Do not mind Duo, m'am" Heero stepped forward shaking her hand grinning, "He's been dipping into the punch I'm afraid" he joked letting out a long suffering sigh, simultaneously ignoring the slap his American love gave him.  
  
"Please, do call me Christen."  
  
"Sure thing! Have a seat right there Christen." Sitting down himself Duo situated Rouo back in his lap, watching as the others took their seats, his Dragon love handing Teddy Bear back to his mother as she sat, before joining them four once more.  
  
"So this is the little man we heard about three days back is he?"  
  
"YUP!"  
  
Larie beamed, "Hi!"  
  
"Hello." Teddy Bear smiled shyly.  
  
"How ya doin'?" Rouo put in, eyeing those around him. Was this going to be one of those boring "adult" parties? Or were they going to be let go to go play in the pen again?  
  
Grinning back, trying to sit up straighter Teddy Bear waved it off, "M'good, thanks."  
  
"Christen, if I may ask, how did you know I would be here this weekend?" Wufei wondered, finally asking what had been running circles in his mind.  
  
Teddy Bears mother flushed slightly, ducking her head and giggled before raising it up to look at the three handsome men sitting across from her. Wufei she had heard about once before, but seeing him in person did him much more justice then her little boys describing of him. Loose black hair like silk flowed in the air with every move he made, indeed it added a sort of mystical look to him, with those beautifully doe almond eyes sparkling with life. All he needed, Christen thought, were pointed ears and he would be something mystical - en Elf, perhaps. Ahh, but to her little boys eyes, and her's as well, the young trucker was already something like a Heaven sent angel.  
  
His two life mates - his husbands - were not lacking in the looks department either. What was his name? Duo? That was a striking man had she ever seen one with that long braid of hair hanging down his back and those mysterious violet-blue eyes twinkling in the room's lighting. He looked to be a hand full. Somehow the impression of the braided one being just one huge kid came to her mind. She smiled, eyes roaming to the last man. Heero? Such an unusual name. He was beautiful; if ever a word should be used for a man! Slim, near looking as if he neglected in eating - but that wasn't so! Look at those muscles her mind prodded. No, this Asian man was simply lithely built, his face softly curved, passionate blue eyes watching everything around him, taking it all in and enjoying it; he was very relaxed she notice happily. Why did that thought seem as if it wasn't usually his style?  
  
Shaking her head smiling, Christen nodded towards Wufei himself.  
  
"I'm afraid you gave the information to my boy here while talking... about going to some large party or whatnot... I do believe one of your friends was listening to the CB that night and took it upon himself to bring us here."  
  
"Our friend?" Heero frowned in thought. Who could've...?  
  
Then it came, a loud hearty laugh from the other side of their table. Heads snapped up, curious, wondering, and locked onto the form of a tall young man with reddish-brown hair, strong build and three other people walking with him.  
  
Allah they needed more chairs!  
  
When was his story going to be told??  
  
Shocked, Heero stood with Larie in arms; "Copperhead??" was his breathy reply. They hadn't seen him outside of trucking... ever.  
  
"Hey Wing! Long time no see!"  
  
"Holy-wow!" cutting himself off flushing Duo grinned widely. "Boy look at you!"  
  
"Shinigami! Dragon! Good ta be seein' ya again guys! I thought I'd just might help that little lady and 'er boy ta be seein' ye again Dragon. They'd been mighty appreciatin' of yer help them days ago..." scratching the back of his neck sheepishly Copperhead grinned... "And it was on out way down ta meet up with ye so..."  
  
Slapping her husband on the back of his head, Copperheads wife smiled kindly, "We decided to stop by and give them a lift. I hope no one minds?" looking around hopefully.  
  
"No! No, not at all!" Quatre replied smiling kindly, "You all are more then welcome to stay here for as long as you like. I don't mind at all and we've more then enough rooms, right love?"  
  
Seeing this as his cue Trowa nodded, offering up a small smile of his own, "Of course. We would be happy to have you all stay for a while. It is Christmas, let us enjoy it together?"  
  
"Oh thank you! Thank you very much!" Christen gushed, teary eyed.  
  
Getting up and patting the young woman's should Quatre gestured for more chairs to be brought for the new additions to their table before taking his seat again.  
  
"Ah Wing, man m'sorra... Were y'all talkin'?"  
  
"Hn" grinning with a nod Heero swerved his head, taking in all the people gathered at they're table now... All who were about to hear they're five year tale. "Something like that."  
  
Laughing Duo slapped his husbands back. "Man, you remember how we were sayin' we ain't seen some friends in like - say five years?"  
  
"Nearly six" came a mumble from someone.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Well then!" putting Rouo in his chair as he stood Duo made his way around the room in a fashion that had Larie thinking of them playing Duck, Duck, Goose!  
  
"I'd like y'all to meet blondie here, Quatre; his husband, Trowa. Then there's this giant of a man here, that's Rasid, they're chief of the guards." He snickered dodge the hand aiming for him. "Then we're got these two lovely ladies here, Noin and Sally. Oh! And that one over there... that's Catherine, she's kinda mean so beware!"  
  
"HEY! I am NOT!"  
  
Sticking out his tongue he went on, "This here's Heero's mentor, Doc. J; mine, Professor G; Quatre's, Instructor H; Wufei's Master O, and Trowa's Doktor S." Moving around the other side he pointed out, "And that goofy guy there is Howard, he's my other teacher, kinda like my dad."  
  
"Goodness gracious!" Christen exclaimed shocked, "You've been out of touch with all of these people, Wufei?" Though she called him out, and was looking at him, the question was in fact for any of the three men that cared to answer it. It was obvious to her that the others gathered were waiting to hear the explanation for that as well... Surely it would be a long one.  
  
Coloring slightly, all three men nodded.  
  
"My Lord men! What could be the cause of such a long pass over, eh?" Copperhead's wife asked, bouncing her baby gently on her knee.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
"Yes Dorothy?" Heero quarried, glad to have the attention off of them for even a short while so he might be able to gather his thoughts about him.  
  
Smirking, Standing from her chair, the white-blonde threw a playful glare to her braided friend saying hauntingly, "I do believe we were left out of that introduction Mister Chang-Yuy-Maxwell!"  
  
"Well golly gee! So you were!" laughing at the forked brow lass, the jovial American sketched a bow as best was able with a kid sitting in his lap and turned to the newbies to they're group. "Ladies and gent do allow me the most pleasure I can get from these people" snicker, "To introduce, Madame Relena Peacecraft-Catalonia, and Madame Dorothy Catalonia-Peacecraft."  
  
There he paused a moment seeming to look around for someone, just noticing who was missing. "Relena babe... Where's that rogue brother of yours?"  
  
"Oh" waving her hand about dismissively, "He's probably out dancing around there somewhere wooing some poor girl." At this the whole table laughed. It was pretty damn true... in most cases. Relena smiled innocently.  
  
"Holy Moses and spur shuckin' horses!! Doro got married!?" This was Copperhead. This was Copperhead shocked.  
  
Dorothy smirked walking over to hug her startled cousin with a fierce grip. "It's good to see you think me so able, Cousin."  
  
"Well I'll be a monkeys uncle!"  
  
"You almost are, Copper."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"COUSIN!?" Silence. Thoughtful for just a mere second; then loudness returned. "Of WHO!?"  
  
Flushing, Copperhead had the most appraised grace to hang his head and, scratching it, reply in a sheepish voice, "Well... Doro's here... and Treize..." looking up with a wide grin, "Never did wonder why I knew much aboutcha, didja?"  
  
Come to think of it, Wufei mused, Copperhead had never once really asked about their pasts... almost as if he knew... Eyes widening, mouth slowly opening, they're Chinese Dragon did his best to close it and accept things as they were. It was no use trying to untie all the knots and mysteries of life... If one did so, there would be nothing left worth living or exploring.  
  
"People."  
  
"Yes Qat?"  
  
"STORY!"  
  
Laughing at the irate blonde - oh he wasn't really that mad, just upset they hadn't kept in touch for so long. Quatre was a very people type person. He liked to know what his friends were up to, how they were doing and what all was going on with them as much as he could. It wasn't as if he were keeping them on a leash or anything... it was just... Well being in the war and loosing so many people dear to ones heart, made them realize just how precious life and friends were. Quatre made sure to keep tabs on his. To be out of touch for five, nearly six years, means anything bad could've happened to them. And no doubt the blonde would've spent all he could fussing over them, trying to find them...  
  
Knot forming in his gut, Heero knew it was guilt... mingled with that though, not really being able to help it, was amusement over how they're little blonde Arabian was now acting. Like a kid on Christmas Eve being told he couldn't open his one present just yet... he had to wait five more minutes and didn't wish to wait them!  
  
Chuckling over it, Heero bent down to both kids explaining that there would be very long discussion going on between the "grown ups" and they should go play.  
  
Little Larie agreed to this suggestion on one condition! They had to - absolutly had to! - call for them when they got to the part about telling how him and Daddy and Wufa got her and her brother. It never failed, since she was old enough to listen, to understand, she'd always loved hearing that story about that, so, she wanted to hear it once more.  
  
Smiling and patting her butt to send her off her Pawpaw promised they'd retrieve the kids once they reached that part of the telling, and until then, for them to go play and have fun.  
  
Giggling merrily both children nodded and ran off.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
Okay, this was it! They were away from their fathers now. It was great to be with them, but they hadn't been together in a long while, so she knew it was best to leave them to talk with the other grown people. 'Sides, she didn't want to see her Daddy embarrassing the others. It was funny, but the blonde one - Quatre oji-san - turned all red and looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock somewhere... so she decided to go play with her brother and the other kids.  
  
It was a blast! They got to go into another room besides the large "play pen" in the ballroom, and play with paints! There was a cute blue cat with purple eyes and a dog with pointed ears and a forked tail. Larie had no Earthly idea what her goofy brother was thinking when he decided to add his own "jazz" to her art!  
  
It didn't need "jazz!" It needed trees and flowers! Sigh. Rouo already painted it though while she was getting more pretty colors, so she couldn't do anything about it now; just sigh and plot revenge for when they got home 'cause she was a good girl, she wouldn't cause any problems while at the party. Nope. That was her brother's job, not hers.  
  
Smiling as she picked up the brushes and paint wet rags, Larie tottered over to the cleaning bucket and started on her mess. Her paint-splattered brother joined her a few minutes later. Larie giggled. He was so messy! Amazingly though to her surprise, none on his pretty shirt that Oba-san Noin and Sally took her to go buy! For that, she was happy and giggled again.  
  
Welp, that was fun. Rouo grinned ear to ear as he dropped his brushes and rags into the cleaning bucket, watching in childish glee as some of the wet color drowned water splashed out to land on his sisters nice pants. Rouo decided he wanted a pair like that. They were fluffy like Wufa's, but smaller for kids. Yep, he wanted a pair.  
  
With a smirk crossing his Rouo started cleaning with his sister.  
  
Okay there! All done now. Smiling brightly Larie was ready to stand up and go put her things away when her brother's hand landed on her leg, causing her to stop and glance at him curiously. "What?"  
  
"Help me?" Rouo asked, his eyes big and pleading. Sadly, poor little Larie didn't know what she was getting into as she nodded with a high chirped "Okay!"  
  
Minute's later, brushes clean and dry; Larie was starting to stand once more to put them ALL away, when her brother yet again captured her attention with ringing out a rag. That was nothing right? Just getting the water out of a clean rag... Nope, nothing to worry about there, her mind whispered... Then another voice piped up in warning of the deviously bright light shinning in her brother's eyes.  
  
That wasn't good.  
  
That little, innocent thought was proven right a minute later as Rouo's loud laughter rang out, faded into the background as he ran away.  
  
And what was he laughing about? Larie thought sourly, squatting in shocked silence as water dripped onto her pert little nose, ran down the side of her face from the wet rag now informally introduced to her head... Via her brother's throwing arms...  
  
Ohhh he was going to get it! The little girl didn't know how, didn't know when, but as soon as she was cleaned and dried, her brother died! No father was going to save him this time! Hmph. She'd show him!  
  
It was with that sisterly love, that Larie tore the rag off her small head, hands ringing it out like her brother SHOULD have done. Gather ALL the supplies, she headed to the tables, dumped them in the right buckets, nodded curtly to the big giant man - Abdul - like her Pawpaw was known for, before tamping out from the room.  
  
She ignored the curious look Abdul threw her way.  
  
But, she stopped.  
  
What was she going to do? They were at a party and she didn't have anything here to play with to get him back! Throwing food and drinks was just wrong! She wouldn't do that and embarrass her fathers. No, that wouldn't do at all.  
  
Suddenly it hit her. A memory her Daddy told her one time... and then another smacked her upside the head of her asking her Pawpaw a favor for her... THAT WAS IT!!  
  
Larie was now a girl on a mission!  
  
Giving her self a curt little nod, eyes narrowing just a little so she could still see lots. Wouldn't do good to run into people! She set off with a determined strut to the one she knew could help her without question: her Pawpaw.  
  
A little girl's best ally was her Pawpaw!  
  
Weaving and dancing through the grown people making difficult obstacles of themselves, Larie could finally see her fathers gathered around her Oji-san's and others, chattering away like 'old times'... or no, that wasn't right. Daddy told her Pawpaw didn't talk a lot back then... so yeah, like new times!  
  
Wiping the grin from her face, approaching her destination, she stood in what she hopped was a rigid "I'm a determined little girl" pose and LOOKED at her Pawpaw... waiting.  
  
All conversation stopped at the small girls approach, everyone smiled warmly at Larie. She was a cute little thing! Quatre had the urge to pull her into a hug and pinch her cheek, but the look she was sending his ex-Perfect Soldier friend enlightened him that if he tried, she'd retaliate in someway he really didn't want to find out about. So he sat back, and watched.  
  
Watching the approach of his little munchkin, Duo smiled. The shirts Larie had the wonderful idea to make were beautiful! And hers that almost doubled as a nightshirt was just the cutest he'd seen. But the look in his daughter's eyes had him throwing a concerned look to his Asian lovers, only connecting with his Dragon; Angel was busy studying their daughter... or so it looked...  
  
"Hai, Larie-chan?" Heero's smooth baritone questioned; inwardly he was flying through the possibilities of what could have gone wrong. Where was Rouo? Why wasn't he escorting his sister like he was supposed to be? However, the look his daughter was sending him stilled those questions.  
  
Sticking out her hand calmly, Larie's light voiced asked him, with barely hidden frustration and glee, "Pawpaw! Where's my water gun??"  
  
Ah. Well, that answered all flying questions, sending them crashing to the ground. Without a word, lips curling back into a grin, Heero put his right hand behind his back and pulled it back, extending his hand to his daughter to reveal a slightly larger then normal sized water pistol.  
  
"ARIGATOU!!!" refusing the urge to hug her Pawpaw, Larie settled for a hurriedly sketched bow before whipping around on her heels and started searching for her little bugger of a brother. An evil childish crackle broke the happy atmosphere of the party as a single thought filtered through her little mind.  
  
Her brother didn't have his gun!  
  
Back with her fathers, Heero calmly sat back down, slouching into his seat with a wide proud smirk gracing his face, deep blue eyes twinkling with barely repressed laughter as he watched his little girl's mission sure steps carry her away.  
  
He bluntly ignored the looks of shock and disbelief of pulling a *water gun* of all things, out from the back of his pants. He'd never tell anyone how he was able to do that little trick. Shoulders bunching and releasing as he laughed quietly, Heero tried spurring the conversation back onto something other then his "Spandex Space".  
  
Like back onto speaking of their marriage and five year silence for instance. So far that was going pretty well for them... No one had lashed out in frustration at them... yet...  
  
Larie strolled away from her Pawpaw with pretty sure steps. She didn't know where her brother was yet, but she'd find him!  
  
Her Brat Detector wasn't going off yet. That wasn't acp-asess... What was the word her Wufa used? Aset... no that wasn't it... Oh! Acceptable! That was it! It wasn't acceptable!  
  
Having lost trail of her brother's really strange laughter rolling around with the other kids Larie was about ready to start yelling for him. But that would cause attention from the grownups that she didn't want, and didn't want to force on her fathers. Nope, she wasn't going to embarrass them for anything! Not even if some of the other grownups might've thought it funny.  
  
Now she was shuffling around, carefully, in the large "play pen" - which was really like a small open room inside another room, it was BIG! but it was cornered off with a white fence deal, so it looked like a baby's play pen... but no one was complaining - looking for her brother. Little Larie didn't know if he'd caught sight of her gun or not, probably wondered where it came from, but she wasn't gonna tell!  
  
A grin crossed her cute face. She'd asked her Pawpaw a long while back if he'd hold it for her, and it looked like he did! That's a very long time her mind decided and giggled happily. She loved her Pawpaw like her Daddy and Wufa, but if she had a favorite most the times ('cause she didn't like choosing) it'd have to be her Pawpaw.  
  
A curling-pitched snigger caught Larie's attention. Spinning around, stomping one little foot to keep from continuing to spin in her slick bottomed shoes, she stopped. Wide vibrant green eyes widened as they settled on her brother's taller form nestled in a group of boys and girls laughing like a dork!  
  
Oh well, her mind smirked like her Daddy, easier shot for me!  
  
Sneaking a little closer to the group, being extremely careful that her shoes didn't go 'click-clap' and give her away, Larie aimed her wee gun, squinting one eye, the other trained on her brothers back and pulled the trigger.  
  
"WWHHHAA-" turning quickly, a hand going to the back of his now went shirt, Rouo frowned deeply in surprise, bright greens glaring playfully at his sister. Dang it! Where in Hades had she gotten her gun from!? A distinct itch started at the back of his mind, something about that reappearing act seemed ofly familiar, but he couldn't recall from where or what of...  
  
Instead, he slowly started backing away from the group he'd been talking with about different Anime's and decided it was best to pick a new hiding spot. His fathers always told him the best thing to do in a war - and this was one! - was to get away from all innocent parties and just duke it out between you and whoever was fighting you.  
  
Well! This was a battle between his sis and him, and he wasn't going to loose! And to not loose, he needed to get off his little butt and find a weapon to use! Fast! Gah... this wasn't good! Did Quatre-oji have a water gun around here he could use? He could really use one about right now. His sister was slowing walking towards him, a sparkling gleam in her eyes.  
  
Being defenseless sucks, Rouo's mind muttered darkly. One kid had a stack of foam building blocks... Wonder if he'd be overly upset if he borrowed one of them? Chuckling, small smirk tugging at his lips Rouo leaned over whispering a quick "Sorra man!" before snatching up a non-used block like an 'L' and chunked it at his sister.  
  
It bounced off her shoulder without her even so much as flinching.  
  
Larie grinned. Her trigger finger tightened...  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Well now he'd done it! "NOT FAIR!! NOT FAIR!!!" taking off at a rabbit eating ground pace Rouo tore out of the "play pen" and out of sight, turning quite a few grownup heads in his direction, but he didn't care; his shirt was really starting to drop down his back now and it was really in his best... umm what was that word again? Interest? Yeah that was it! It was in his best interest if he got away from his sis for a bit, or find a weapon to fight back with, and until then he'd hide.  
  
Like his Daddy, he was good at hiding.  
  
Grinning, he fled further away from his sister looking for a really good spot.  
  
Back in the "play pen" Larie grinned, cocking her water gun for another round and started after her fleeing brother.  
  
Now she knew why her fathers liked to go to that big building where they got colored guns and shot at each other. She thought it'd hurt to do that! And didn't they love one another? Why shoot at them then? Well she'd asked and found out that, yes, it did hurt, really bad, but it was fun and erm... exciting? So that's why they did it. Even if they came out all messy and different colors - but they always had really goofy grins on their faces, so she knew it wasn't done out of them not likin' each other any more.  
  
Now she understood. It was fun chasing someone else when you had to find them! You got all warm and your breath kinda got fast when you knew they were close and you didn't know where or what they'd do back to you when they didn't have their water gun. Yup, this was really fun!  
  
With that last thought, Larie tore from the "play pen's" entrance gate and out where her brother was last seen.  
  
.  
  
~ * @ * ~  
  
'  
  
Good Allah, how much things can change in over five years... Duo, Wufei, Heero... all married and with two children! The stunned smile on Quatre's face was brilliant, his aqua eyes tearing up in happiness that things had worked out so well for his friends. He hadn't the full story yet - they were taking a break, but it was shocking so far.  
  
He had been worried over the years about them, only getting e-mails every so often from them, but never telling of exactly what was going on. They only spoke of being well, trucking doing excellent and that they'd send word at a later date when they reached their next drop point - Never more then that.  
  
Quatre had to admit that he was becoming a little more then irritated at not being gifted with at least more details. Especially when note came they had finally found a place to settle down and were currently adding on to it, they had to get back to building and would send another letter in the future.  
  
He scowled mentally. That 'future letter' never came.  
  
Sally and Noin came for arbitrary visits now and then and would share some sort of news on the three elusive boys, but that hardly helped to cure his worry for them.  
  
Three visits in five years really didn't cut it.  
  
Now however, watching as their Dragon cuddled closer to their Heart (shedding the Soldier, left his Heart free), Quatre was content to see how much they're faces glowed being together. Duo, the Joy and Death (the name would never leave him) of their small circle, was contently leaning against Heero's other side.  
  
Heero, for all of his never showing emotions during the war (for reasons Quatre now understood very well) had never looked more at peace, or home, with himself. One arm wrapped around slim caramel shoulders, pulling Wufei into his side, Heero's head leaning lightly on top of silky raven hair, a smile playing on his lips while his other arm lye over his stretched out legs, fingers intertwined with those of Duo's long slim ones. His body looked so relaxed Quatre imagined with a smirk, Heero would look the same way sitting in a nice steaming tub of hot water after a long days work.  
  
Shaking his head clear, eyes swinging to his lover whom was playing with Kathy's little girl, Cecila, had the Arabian smiling all over again. So much had changed in five years! Oh by the Gods, how good it felt to see all his friends living the "good life" full of love and fortune. Everyone had settled so well into Peace it was amazing when he thought back to all the troubled stumbles they had had in the beginning of it all... but now... Just look at them! Families! He wanted to giggle with the joy radiating off of everyone near him.  
  
Winking to his lover Quatre stood up, nodding to the tri-married group and to Sally, Noin, Howard, they're mentors, Zechs, and Lady Une, all of which joined into their growing group when they heard Heero - the Ex-Perfect I Don't Talk To Anyone Soldier - telling the story of their five year absence to everyone. "If you'll excuse me, I need to stretch my legs and get some fresh air"  
  
Ignoring the concerned looks with a warm smile, he turned and walked with a bouncing step towards the patio. It wasn't a lie, he did need to stretch his legs; he hadn't sat that still in ages! And the emotions floating off his friends, while wondrous to feel, were a bit overwhelming at the moment combined with his own.  
  
The time spent in the gardens wasn't quiet aware to the smaller man as he made his way back towards the party, but as he did so, the lights (or was it the laughter?) from the kitchens back area caught his attention; intrigued, Quatre started over, and stopped abruptly just inside the threshold.  
  
"No, no!" giggling sounded from somewhere in the middle, a light crystal bell sound that had his heart lifting in spirits again, "That's not how you do it Mr. Resh!"  
  
The grown men around the child gave differing barks of laughter at that, even the man whose name she didn't get correct.  
  
"I beg your pardon then Ms. Larie, why do you not show us how to correctly peel this mighty fruit then, yes?"  
  
"SURE!" came the mighty chirp. "See, you gotta go like this - erm, here you gotta do that, m'not supposed to use a sharp knife yet..."  
  
Quatre skirted himself around the outside of the group to get a better look at what was going on, though it wasn't hard to note Rasid was near the middle, his massive frame tilted over looking at something else, the child perhaps? Making his way to the front, still unseen, he smiled, watching as a little girl in a gray shirt, picture of two angels on the back of it, covering the top of her dress slacks, stood on top of a step stool, her violet locks tumbling forward in light curls as she watched Rasid's mighty hand cut the fruit in question without a problem, giving a happy squeal as both halves fell away.  
  
"There you are Ms. Larie."  
  
It took a minute, a few times blinking, before Quatre's wide aqua eyes took in the body before him and did indeed place her as Heero, Duo and Wufei's adopted child. Feeling as if a large sweat drop was rolling down his face (as often he pictured one doing on the American's) Quatre berated himself for not identifying her earlier - granted he had only seen her up close about three times and there were so many children running around!  
  
Shaking his head he turned back, watching as Larie chirped out a loud "Thanks!" before picking the fruit up in her hands and started trying to peel the sides apart.  
  
It was cute, watching as her nose scrunched up when one of the seeds popped squirting juice onto her face, the way her tongue poked out of her mouth, hanging out the side as she concentrated. "See, ya gotta, like" she peeled a part back, "Then ya need ta pull this part 'ere off an' then..." she showed them how to pull the thin film between seed parting before peeling more of the skin back to expose more seeds.  
  
For his part, Quatre decided he should be given a medal for composure as he fought from laughing and inadvertently disturbing the large group.   
  
True enough, it would be plain "cute" if it was only one small girl - Larie - trying to show a grown man - Rasid - how to peel a simple fruit without causing such a big mess as there was all around them with three others of the same kind... Yet it was made so damn hilarious, was the fact that it WASN'T just a girl and grown man.  
  
It was a little girl and fifteen of his forty Managic's that showed up tonight! That in itself wouldn't be so bad, funny definitely... But the kicker... the most humbling and drop dead with laughter part about it was - all the men were taking NOTES!!  
  
He hadn't thought it to be so, that perhaps they were merely looking like they were to humor little Larie, but he was sadly proven wrong as he inched closer to Abdul to see just what was being written, and saw that it was detailed notes and a smaller picture of Larie as she worked.  
  
That was it; Quatre couldn't stay there any longer without fear he would catch someone's attention and disturb them all.  
  
Quickly exiting kitchen left, he entered the hallway, making his way swiftly back to the ballroom and to his friends before he let his laughter burst forth while falling into his seat holding his sides. He tried... Allah how he tried! To explain to his friends just what the cause for his humor was, and between gasps for air, managed to tell them. The Chang-Maxwell-Yuy's laughed along with him, nodded their heads admitting that was indeed, something They're Larie would do, wide proud smiles on their faces, while the others shook their heads and hurried off to see for themselves; that a small girl of nearly four years old was teaching a large group of grown men how to peel a pomegranate.  
  
Half an hour later though...  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"What do you not understand, Quatre?" Master O inquired from his place behind Heero and Wufei.  
  
Scratching an annoying place on his arm, the shirt not agreeing with it, Quatre frowned, "The silence? Why wouldn't you three have kept in better touch with us? I mean... five years?"  
  
Heero, Wufei and Duo (surprisingly in that order) had tried they're best to explain the whole marriage deal.  
  
Apparently, the trio had spent six months after the Eve Wars, from the time of they're settling on trucking as being they're means in life; had taken the time to learn more about one another, to draw closer, and to pull one Heero Yuy from out of his shell. In that mission they had accomplished more then ever thought. Quatre was not one to complain in the least. Having heard the Japanese man laugh, witness him smile and grin more in two hours then he had in two years...?  
  
No, he wasn't complaining one bit.  
  
After six months of "getting to know one another" - Heero assured the blonde it was more as if "annoying the living hell out of me!" to get him to open up, but he had enjoyed it immensely. After all those months talking, trucking, coming together better... They had decided to stay together - for life. It was explained to be a tentative thing. Just a sort of "try out" to see where things would lead...  
  
It led - quite literally - into Sally and Noin.  
  
Walking through one of the suggested neighborhoods years ago, speaking of the houses they had viewed; Heero wasn't watching where he was going and slammed into someone, each side falling to the ground with surprised cries. Opposite cry of his own turned out to be female... familiarly female. Low and behold upon opening his eyes and standing with Wufei's help: was Sally Po and Lucrezia Noin.  
  
To make a long story short - Duo cut in - they crashed into one another, threw greetings, decided to keep walking and chatting. Eventually the two ladies helped them decide on a house. Lucky enough it wasn't far from they're own home. And thus, over three months of living there, turning it into they're own home and growing closer to Sally and Noin; Duo popped the question.  
  
Remembering the color his Japanese and Chinese friends' faces went at this part, Quatre chuckled lowly. Overly shocked to put it simply, they had nodded numbly, requesting a day to think on it - seriously think on it. That was a massive life changing aspect to go through. It wouldn't have meant too much change, Quatre was sure, since they were currently already living with one another, knew each other quite well, and ran a business together.  
  
It hadn't taken much thought after all, the Arabian learned.  
  
The next morning upon awakening Duo found himself the victim of twin bear hugs with joyous "YES!"s echoed in his ears. As per his personality, the ex-Deathscythe Hell pilot hadn't wasted anytime calling up Sally and Noin to be the best people present and then calling an old priest friend from L2 to perform the wedding, here on Earth. Just a small thing, him, his loves, Sally, Noin and the Priest.  
  
That was it. They were married.  
  
Quatre could understand this. It was semi-sort of rushed. They hadn't wanted anything big (and Quatre knew he would've insisted upon doing so for them), and wanted it done soon. This was perfectly fine with the blonde Arabian. What was not fine, was the absence of five years worth of talking!  
  
Getting married left no reason for not speaking with your friends!  
  
"I umm..." scratching at his neck shrugging, "I donno Qat... heh Honestly... I guess I didn't even notice I was - we were - doing that..." another shrug and Duo smiled apologetically, "Talkin' to Sal and Noin kinda seemed like I wasn't leavin' y'all alone."  
  
Aside from him one husband shorted in amusement.  
  
"Hey!" Duo cried in defense, "I wrote 'em e-mails!" there he paused. "...well most of them anyways..."  
  
Surprisingly it was Doctor J who took up the next space to speak. "You did indeed keep us informed boy. My thanks."  
  
"heh No probs Doc."  
  
"Duo? Only e-mails?" Trowa tried for his lover to get the answer they sought. Though if he were to be honest with any of them, he didn't really expect to have one offered that would sate his husband's wanting. Sometimes, people just loose track of time and of friends. Trowa could understand what Duo was talking about on speaking with Noin and Sally seeming as if he weren't forgetting anyone - and he did send them e-mails at times. The letters others got, would soon find ways to reach his own ears; so to be true, the Chang-Yuy-Maxwell Clan, were never really out of touch.  
  
Seeing they were going to be stuck on this discussion for quite a while if something were not done about it, Heero raised his free hand to still anyone else's speaking. "Quatre..." his soft voice spoke above all the noise.  
  
"Yes?" Facing his Japanese friend at his name.  
  
"Can you tell us, please, why you've not set about trying to get in touch with us, when there was no communication from either three of us?" Turn the question back at the Arabian. While he had not heard from them in over five years; they in turn, had not heard from Quatre.  
  
"I-" don't know, was whispered in his mind. Why hadn't he called around trying to find them? Why lay all his faith in another e-mail that may or may not come? It shouldn't have been so hard, Quatre knew, to flip on the comm. and search for either of their numbers, or number as the case now be... So why hadn't he?  
  
"You don't know, do you?"  
  
"The years didn't truly seem like years - like that long, had they, Qat?" smiling kindly the American smiled for his friend. Quatre were a sheepishly sad expression on his face; Duo didn't wish to see it there. They were only trying to prove a point... Sometimes the years don't really seem like years. Time passes on the fly often, making weeks seem like only days... months like only days... years like months. He hadn't even realized five years had passed before the invitation came for this Christmas Ball...  
  
Come to think of it... eyes narrowing, locking on the blonde... how had that invitation come to them?  
  
"Qat, my man..." cutting off the conversation around him.  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
Arching one fine brow, eyes still narrowed into beautiful slits, the American inquired, "How did your invitation find us if you couldn't? How'd it end up in our mailbox when you've never sent us anything else, let alone called?"  
  
"This is true." Heero learned forward intrigued, "If you knew of our address, you could have easily found out our comm. number and called us."  
  
Smiling, Trowa answered that one.  
  
"Amore startled himself out of work one day weeks ago with the idea to search for you." Chuckling he explained, "I don't know why neither of us ever thought to do so before... nonetheless, we searched and found each of you, one address, and sent the invitation out."  
  
Quatre nodded, gripping his loves hand, "I don't know what to say Duo, Heero, Wufei... I suppose... since we hadn't talked in so long, and I'd just found your address... I'd still not talk to you all" shaking his head, "I guess I just didn't know where to start, you know? After so long a silence, what was I supposed to say?" giving a light shrug and smile.   
  
"So we decided just to let it go to you, let things be, and if you came, we would pick up the pieces and not let it happen again." Trowa finished.  
  
"Good thinking. Alright, I forgive ya if ya forgive Us."  
  
Standing along with Trowa, moving towards they're three friends, Quatre hugged each of them, his husband doing the same, "It's a deal." Once they sat again, the little blonde minx didn't hesitate or give his friend's time to breath a sigh of relief. "NOW! How about these adorable children of yours!"  
  
Smiling his Maxwell charmer Duo nodded while Heero requested one of the closest servants to fetch his kids for him. The grin Quatre was gifting them with spoke of how much this story he was aching to hear! It wasn't all that grand of one, he supposed, but it was still a heart warming one of how they came to adopt such wonderful children. Perhaps then, after this story, they would head off to find they're rooms and sleep until late afternoon?  
  
"WUFA! PAWPAW!!!" running as fast as she could little Larie threw herself right between her Pawpaw and Wufa, hugging them both around the waists! "HI!" she chirped happily. She had fun teaching the big men to peel that orange like thing! So silly! They didn't know how to do it! And then later, she was able to find her brother and squirt him down really good! She'd gotten his shirt wet... so a nice lady in black and white had to take her brother and his shirt to be dried really quick. Then her brother came looking for her to get her back! But he didn't find her. She was hiding behind the big men!  
  
Larie giggled being hauled up to sit on each of her fathers knees, their arms crisscrossed behind her, past the others, to hold her up right. Looking up the small violet haired girl gave her fathers the biggest smile she could muster!  
  
"Where's Rouo?" Duo wondered aloud. Usually the little brat was right behind his sister...  
  
"Oh! He's coming!" came the giggled voice.  
  
Each father raised an eyebrow at this statement. What had Larie done this time?  
  
Then it hit Heero, and he smirked holding his hand out. It was oddly amusing and an endearing thing, he'd come to find out... that his daughter had somehow picked up on how to hide items on her bring, without them being seen, as he could just not as well.  
  
And sure enough! The little angel put her hand behind her and pulled out her water gun, handing it over and watching in fascination as her Pawpaw checked it out, nodded and then it just disappeared when his hand reached his waist! Wow! She wanted to be that good some day!  
  
Not but a few minutes of quite conversation later had Rouo and Rasid turning a corner, coming they're way. Rouo looked a little pent up, his face frowning until he caught sight of his fathers. Then was when he broke out into a run for his Daddy, since the others had they're hands full with his sister. He didn't mind though! "DADDY!!"  
  
"Umph!" catching his flying son, braid swinging by the action, Duo laughed, "Hey little man! What's up?"  
  
"Nuttin'!" grin, frown, then a shrug, "Sis watered my shirt and some nice lady had to dry it for me!"  
  
"Oh she did, did she?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well then," ruffling the boys hair, "You should learn to carry your water gun with you more often, eh?"  
  
Sulking for a second Rouo nodded, "Guesso" then he grinned, "Story time?!"  
  
"YEA!! Story time!!!" Larie cheered, bouncing on her father's knees happily knowing she wouldn't be going anywhere 'cause her fathers were the strongest in the universe! They wouldn't let anybody hurt them! Nu-uh, not in a million, trillion years!  
  
Eyes sparkling with affectionate mirth watching the small family, the man knew this was right. This was what His Boy had always wanted; had always needed to have: a family. His Boy had always looked up to him (literally and figuratively speaking when he out grew him in height), shinning with a hopeful light that, despite all his knowledge, the elder man just could not place back then. And yet now, he knew that His Boy was looking at him with slight veiled affection and love... something even His Boy didn't know, understand, when he was smaller... but still he possessed it.  
  
Now, sitting there in the body heated chair, blocking out all the music and annoying human chatter that he could, Doctor J was left smiling behind his hands stacked atop his cane, at the Boy whom he heartily took to being his own - not that anyone else would ever confront him about it! Oh no. He'd deny it. That was just how he was. He was seen, as Heero once was, with not having a heart - so why give people something else to talk about? But he did love His Boy. And so watching His Boy rub a hand up and down the little girl's back - Larie his mind supplied - Doctor J was comforted once again by the fact someone else had learned to love His Boy for whom he was, not what he could do. They saw in him what Doctor J had always known was alive and thriving inside the Soldier half... the lovable little man who needed love as much as the comfort someone could offer him... The one who wanted to be free of war and violence... The one who would willingly do anything it took to get rid of them.  
  
Slipping down further in his seat at ease, happy for His Boy, Doctor J intentionally ignored the old fool next to him letting out a "sappy" sigh; sloughing himself.  
  
"Idiot." J grunted, tapping him cane on the ground for something to do while he waited for the three to start they're story.  
  
"Hey, grouch, you know as well as I do that you adore seeing them together like this?" J started to open his mouth but didn't get anything out as Professor G knocked him in his side, "Don't even ya old goat!"  
  
"Damn" the comment caught they're attention, heads snapping to see five pair of eyes on them. "And I thought we were the ones married here!"  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"Yes, gentlemen?" lofty as ever, the braided King of Cracks tilted his head inquiringly.  
  
"Good Helling raven you're a pain in the ass son!"  
  
"Thanks Dad! I knew ya loved me!"  
  
"Aww shut up and tell the da-oh hell, just tell the blasted story!"  
  
Nodding with a laugh, each husband giving him a raised brow as if to say 'It's all yours love', Duo opened his mouth and from it... came the tale of two small children and how they came to be part of the Chang-Yuy-Maxwell Clan...  
  
.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'  
  
Snow fell; ice melted and refroze. Trees and bushes were weighted down with the powdery white stuff, spotted here and there, some completely covered, with ice - pieces every now and then falling off crashing to the ground below and shattering with a crystal twinkle. People ran in puffy clothes looking as if trying to impersonate Snowmen of all sizes. Stores were selling hot coco as fast as they could make them and those driving, were lucky to be going past ten miles an hour.  
  
In short: It was butt-fucking COLD!  
  
Several explicit phrases came to one man's mind... 'Colder then a witch's tit'... 'Warm balls turnin' to ice here!'... 'Colder then a well diggers ass'... 'It's so damn cold Junior's shriveled into a raisin!!'... last being his favorite... at the cold temperatures they were "suffering" for the sake of adventuring out from they're small town into larger ones for "he Hell of it".  
  
Now the man was all for adventures... when it wasn't slowin' turnin' him into a Goddamn ice cube! Honestly! He couldn't feel his bloody fingers now! And damn it all, but holding onto the warm as ever hand of his Japanese mate wasn't doin' shit for it.  
  
Duo frowned, watching as two females nearly skipped along in front of his husbands and he.  
  
Why the hell weren't they cold? They weren't wearing nearly as much as he, and he was freezing his lovely ass off! And Noin... but damn she looked like she could poke someone's eye out! Now he wasn't one to look really, stare, or even go that direction at all... but well... you couldn't really help it when it was pretty noticeable through two layers of clothing and the jacket not even completely closed!  
  
Bah! She was just... just... Hell he didn't know! Just something. Maybe she was secretly one of Hades' children like him... only she got all the heating capabilities! He had to be bundled between two other bodies to be warm! Not, that he was complaining or anything that is...  
  
Heero surprisingly loved to cuddle. That wasn't something the American had ever thought he'd hear being confessed from the Japanese's mouth. It had something to do with Heero wanting to know someone did love him, was there for him and wouldn't leave him alone. Duo had only caught bits and pieces of the other's explaining it because of being in shock, and, his little Asian love was speaking the quickest Duo'd ever heard him! So, yeah, he missed some of it - but he got the gist of it!  
  
His Fei-babe on the other hand... heh, that Chinese Dragon of his didn't mind cuddling at all, he liked it, wasn't one for doing it constantly, but he loved to just lye with them on the couch or the bed for hours at a time. Keep in mind though! This wasn't "cuddling" to the Dragon, this was "spending time with his mates". Duo chuckled smirking. Yea, right. Call it what he wanted - it was cuddling! Only when they did it to Fei, he was very content to just lay there still, letting the two of them cuddle up to him while Fei just held them.  
  
Again. Duo wasn't complaining one bit. It was more then he'd ever hopped to of gotten married to them! Let alone to have someone to love him and hold him for no other reason then they wanted to. Then that they wished to show him they cared and wanted to be hugged at all. And just to be hugged - no ulterior motives involved. It was very lovely to do and know.  
  
So with his Angel's arm around his left, Dragon's around his right, and Duo's own arms hugging the two around his waist, they followed Noin and Sally into yet another mall. It wasn't bad though. Could be worse. They could be stuck shopping with Relena!  
  
He liked the girl. Relena had grown up since the Eve Wars - a lot in some areas... But one thing that would never change with her - even with Doro's helping insistence! - was the hell Relena represented when going to malls. You've heard of peoples' rooms looking like a hurricane just went through them?? Yes. Well. Picture a mall with Relena Peacecraft-Catalonia rampaging through it's stores and you've pretty much got what it's like to be shopping with the Princess. You needed heat packs for your arms and aching knees by the end of the day!  
  
It was funny as Hell though!  
  
He'd made his Angel go with him on that trip. Fei-babe had something to do... dojo appointment or something... Perhaps he was jus trying to ease out of going and made something up at the last minute. Duo didn't really know, but he DID know there was no way in Hades' wonderful domain that Heero, his Angel, was getting out of going with him.  
  
So. Relena drags them into the mall. They were following with anxious hearts. Last time they had dared to try such a venture, they were covering her ass because of assassin threats. Of course this to the blonde Princess only meant that she could have "Her Heero" closer to her and, of course, Duo watching both of they're backs! Well wasn't that just Dandy!  
  
Any which was the ball was thrown... his Angel left the mall with two sore arms - Relena switching her hold on him. Hey, she may have dropped claim on the boy, but she did not stop her clinging to him... Duo didn't really mind all that much (now) it was kinda cute to see. His Angel loved Relena as a sister... so it was like sibling rivalry to watch them. Duo himself on the other hand... limped out with sore arms - somehow he became the bag carrier! Sore knees from squatting behind trash bends and pillars watching them. His ass hurt from falling on it when unexpected bags were thrown at him. Hell! One would think someone should be protecting him from Her!!  
  
Angel and he left the mall that day totally terrified of the blonde Princess.  
  
They took a cab back to the palace.  
  
The second time they tried going to the mall with the Sanq Princess, it ended with his Angel nearly ready to throttle the blonde. Heero might love her like a sister - but he also wanted to kill her as only a brother could.  
  
Having those memories floating around his braided head, had the American trucker wondering just what the mall trip with Noin and Sally would be like? They were definitely more mature then Relena; knew how to act in public even with friends around, they didn't get all crazy and start throwing stuff at people (usually, it depended on what you did!).   
  
Since he didn't truly know what to expect from the two women, Duo chose to keep his mind open as it always was, and alert for any reason he might want to be vacating the area with maximum efficacy. Making sure to drag his lovers along too! Lets not get crazy and forget them now! No! No! No! Couldn't do that at all! He'd die first. The least he could say... it was going to be an interesting mall trip.  
  
Little did the American know... it was going to be more then just plain "interesting".  
  
.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'  
  
"So what happened Duo? Why'd you stop?" Howard wondered peering over his sunglasses.  
  
"G, you should have taught your pupil how to tell stories better."  
  
"Oh stick it-" remembering the little kids, Professor G smiled evilly, "Why don't you just insert R3 into slot B1 and shut up alright? It wasn't in his training at the time! Besides" he grinned, "he already knew how to tell stories quite well."  
  
Dup grinned, "Thank you very much!"  
  
"Then why did you stop Max-" this new naming of they're boys was going to take some time to get used to; them being married. Even still, calling them by they're first names would save troubles, but also in the same light, take some time to adjust to. "Why did you stop Duo?" Master O repeated himself, offering a tentative smile as the boy in question turned to peer at him.  
  
Violet eyes twinkled at hearing his first name off that particular pair of lips. Master O was one of, if not The One, to train his dear Dragon love... training which was installed with calling people by their last names in show of respect. It was also proper where he grew up unless the person being addressed gave permission to the other to use their first name. So to hear it leave Master O's mouth with a hesitant air about it, made the American smile and wink at the man, assuring him it was A-OK with him!  
  
"I don't know" he finally answered with a bored air about him, running and hand through Rouo's hair soothingly as the boy leaned against him lazily, content to be held by his father; those little eyes trying their best to stay open long enough to hear the story. "I thought maybe Sal or Noin would want a chance to tell it?" a shrug, "I figure, we've been doin' most the telling tonight... why not let them try? heh We can always pop in and add stuff!"  
  
"Sally?" Doktor S inquired with a raised brow.  
  
"Hmm" conferring with her wife a moment, she nodded, "Alright, we'll do it."  
  
Smiling, Noin nodded, "Now where were we... Oh yes!"  
  
Quickly deducing from a small clock attached to her wrist that telling the whole thing in detail with background information as her lovable brother was doing - would simply take too long this time. It was nearing eight o'clock... more then one person's eyes at the table were starting to droop... mainly her group that had driven to get there. Poor Heero... he was already leaning tiredly against Wufei, his head pillowed on the Chinese Dragon's shoulder, both his arms tightly, tenderly, holding Larie close to his chest. Wufei was watching them both with loving eyes, left right arm wrapped around her Japanese brother, his left lifted and letting his hand play through Larie's soft tresses.  
  
No, going into details would have to wait for tomorrow or such time they had enough rest. For now, she knew what to do.  
  
"We entered the mall like Duo said; they following up not really knowing what to expect. Can you blame them? Having to be drug about by a happy go lucky, hyper Sanq Princess! Really now!"  
  
Sally smirked wagging a finger at said girl, "Such behavior Relena! I'm shocked!"  
  
"You shouldn't be" Dorothy smirked earning a slap on the arm from her love.  
  
"Any how, entering the mall we made way for a few stores; one that I knew housed things we'd all like. We came across some pretty neat stuff right then, but had decided to save actually buying anything aside from lunch, 'til the next day after we had more rest from driving all day to get there."  
  
Nudging her wife Sally took over, "We were going to stop for lunch Duo was-"  
  
"HEY! It wasn't just me!"  
  
"-Duo was hungry and decided it was time to "chow!" We had the guys go on and find something to eat, there had been something else Noin wanted to look at first so we wondered off to see it."  
  
Noin cut back in, "It was on our way to this crystal store we heard a commotion amongst the mall's middle section; where they usually host large events like here in Montgomery's Westside Mall. Being curious, we stepped on over and inquired what the problem was..."  
  
"Turns out" Wufei smiled, "the regular man to be Santa had called in ill and would not be able to perform his duties for the time being. The mall was left with no Santa and plenty of small children who wished to see the magical man in al his glory - to tell of they're wishes and hopes."  
  
"Hn." Cracking his eyes open more then mere slits Heero smirked, "Sally had the "wonderfully bright" idea of getting Duo to fill in for the guy. We didn't know why she thought to do this... we were only going to be there for a week, if that. But, as we all know and love, our Duo adored kids, and would do anything to help them."  
  
"That's right!" the man cheered.  
  
"And these two?" Quatre couldn't help but wonder motioning to the two nearly asleep kids. They were quite cute, snuggled into they're fathers laps, almost asleep but fighting it off to hear they're story. "Where do they come in??" How had his friend come across such fine children?  
  
"As they all do Quatre... someone came to see Santa."  
  
Brow furrowing, Copperhead wondered aloud, "'Someone', came to see Santa?"  
  
"Hmm, yes. 'Someone'." Wufei smiled kindly at they're audience, "You see Larie here was only a mere babe when we adopted them. Rouo was nearly going on two years old at the time."  
  
"Ahhh" several voices murmured as if they knew what was going on - They didn't have a clue.  
  
"Please, continue..."  
  
Noin shrugged, "Not much to tell really... We told Duo and the guys about the problem and he jumped at it. Wouldn't take no for an answer when we told him there was no replacement for Santa and the kids were already lined up. The guys in the back of Santa's Shop had to use a little extra padding on him, but they weren't complaining. Duo even turned down being paid for it if the money was sent to the orphanage near by instead."  
  
"They agreed instantly" Sally smiled at her American brother. "So, Duo was Santa for the week."  
  
"And the kids?" Christen asked, arm straying to her son's arm and holding it lovingly; Teddy Bear, like the truckers kids, was fighting to stay awake.  
  
Letting himself get lost in memories Duo smiled looking down at his children, "~I was plain' Santa Claus downtown on Christmas Eve... when a Little Girl of three or four climbed up onto my knee~" chuckle, shaking his head, "~I could tell she had a Christmas wish behind those eye of blue, so I asked her "What's your name? What can Santa get for you?~"  
  
Struggling to sit up, Rouo smiled widely, his mind tugging to remember that day. He hadn't gotten to sit on Santa's lap, but he was with the nice Sister that took 'em to the big building that day. The Sister wouldn't let him outta her arms the whole time, but he remembered what the little girl had said!  
  
Rouo looked up at hid Daddy with large emerald eyes sparkling and said in a kid song voice, "~She said, "My name is Christmas Carol, I was born on Christmas Day, I don't know who my daddy is, and mommy's gone away...~" pausing to remember, it was a moment later, everyone's surprised attention on him, that Rouo went on; "~All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home. Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?~"  
  
Shocked, feeling a grin as wide as Texas spreading across his face with pride Duo ruffled his boy's hair. "Very good!! That's exactly right!" placing a kiss on top of the little violet haired head, Duo looked to the gathered group once more. "~Weel, all that I could say was Santa'd so the best he could, and I set her down and told her "Now remember to be good"... She said "I will" then walked away, turned and waved goodbye, and I'm glad she wasn't close enough to see old Santa cry.~"  
  
"It was sweet and sad to watch the little girl sitting on his lap saying, ~My name is Christmas Carol, I was born on Christmas Day. I don't know who my daddy is, and mommy's gone away... All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home, does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?~"  
  
Rasid was amazed at the three before him. They had grown so very much since the last time he had laid eyes upon their small forms. The tale of the two children was sweet, but yet... "This little girl then, she left?" Heero, half asleep nodded from leaning fully against Wufei. "Then, what of these two children then?"  
  
"Well..." Sally started.  
  
"~Early Christmas Morning I got up and dialed the phone. I made a few arrangements with the county children's home. They told me it would be all right to pick her up today...~" Duo trailed off with a sad sort of smile on his face.  
  
Catching the look Dorothy tilted her head to the side. "What's the matter Duo?"  
  
Smiling, "Oh nothing Dorothy dear... It jus took all week of talking with Heero and Wufei for them to decide if it'd be a good idea to adopt a child or not... there were... personal issues that needed to be assured before they could... When they finally got to the home the lady was upset and frantic... apologizing overly much for the wrong doing."  
  
"Wrong doing?" one of the doctors asked.  
  
"Yes" Noin smirked, "You see, someone had already adopted little Carol before Duo had called and the papers hadn't been logged into the computer yet... So they weren't able to get the little girl."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry..." Christen sighed sadly.  
  
"I'm not" their American grinned sitting up in his chair, lifting a hand to run through is almost asleep Angel's hair. "~Now my little Christmas Carol won't ever have to say... "My name is Christmas Carol, I was born on Christmas Day. I don't know who my daddy is and mommy's gone away... All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home... Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?~"  
  
Quatre smirked in return pointing out, "You didn't give up though."  
  
"Heck no! Shinigami never gives up! Not after his loves agreed to adopt a kid with me!" Everyone knew of his wanting to have a family and children. There was no way in Hell or Heaven that the American would let that slip by him.  
  
"So's I went and asked her if there was any fairly new children that had come in." he paused thinking, then, "She said there might've been and went to check. Didn't take long, she came out looking quite distressed saying there were twins brought in only three weeks ago. Real young kids whose parents had been killed in a car crash or some such, and I asked to see 'em." Duo shrugged. "We fell in love with them on sight!"  
  
"You see, Rouo at almost two years old was sitting by the small bassinette Larie was set into, slowly rocking it and humming something to her. It was adorable to watch... Even Noin and I were tempted to snatch them up! But, we're not quite ready for kids yet."  
  
"Awww..." sighing happily leaning back in her chair Relena smiled softly, "So you adopted the two of them then and there and went home?"  
  
"Well... heh No. It took a lot of paper work and someone had to drive back with us to check the house out after our backgrounds were checked... then we were able to being them home... But it wouldn't have matter if it was right then, or later on... What matters is we were able to get them... To love them and teach them..."  
  
The noise level had died down sometime during they're talking of adoption, five years of happenings and odd sort of things. Anything was possible with the doctors there! The band played softly in the background for those still left; and the ones gathered at Quatre's table were having a comfortable silence, each one reviewing and commenting to themselves over parts of the night's events. It wasn't 'til a soft snore, and then a contented little blurble caught their attention, that anyone paid notice to the time and condition two of them was in.  
  
Tilting his head downward, slow tender smile lighting up his face at the sight, Wufei reached out a hand, light running it through the soft spiked hair of his Japanese husband. His completely knocked out, dead asleep husband, whom was holding on with a loving death grip to their daughter, assuring she didn't slip from his hold while asleep.  
  
Ears easily picking up the sound as well Trowa turned from watching his blonde angel play with Cecila to see what had caused such a sound; what he saw made a full smile bloom across his face: a sleeping Asian Angel and his Charge. When was the last time he had seen Heero this relaxed? So open in public he was able to sleep there? Heaven's he remembered when a pin drop would wake the Wing pilot up. And now he could sleep through a band playing, people talking and still manage to hold his daughter tightly in his arms. He truly was content with his life. They all were. They might have had five years of silence... however that did not seem to put a damper on they're relationship - it strengthened it.  
  
"We should retire to our rooms now. Rasid, please help with Heero and Larie. Abdul, Meja, please show Copperhead and his wife to they're quarters, then Miss. Christen and her son." Nodding the appointed men rose, ready to leave when the others were. With a few last words, to bed they all ventured, for their much-needed sleep. Tomorrow as a big day.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, sleep well and Merry Christmas."  
  
.  
  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
  
'  
  
Holy crap! I actually managed to end that at 36 pages even. One more hit of 'Enter' and it'd of been 37. ^_^  
  
Okay, lets get the DISCLAIMERS, out of the way... I don't own the Guys. I don't own Red Sovine's "Truck Drivers Prayer"... or "Christmas Carol", it's owned by... whoever the heck sings it. I don't know! lol ^_^  
  
::jumps around happily, tiredly:: IT'S BLOODY WELL FINISHED!!! ^____^  
  
Alright, I admit, that's not *really* how I planned it to end... but since the SL kept changing as I went... ::shrugs slightly:: I think it was pretty good, all things considering... like it being 2am and I'm just finishing writing it up. ::grin-smirks::  
  
Domo arigatou to EVERYONE that's stuck with me through this story and reviewed on it. Y'alls reviews've kept me going on it. I wanted to finis it on my own - gotta understand I won't leave a story unfinished. But y'all and y'alls reviews are like the boot to the ass to get me to keep writing on whatever stor it is y'all review on. ::bows:: Thank you very, very much for reading and reviewing. For reading at all! ^__~ I really do love y'all for it! ^_^ Please review? ~_^  
  
I'd like to wish y'all a very Merry Christmas and hope y'all have a happy safe New year!! Maybe I'll catch y'all again on another story eh? ^_^ Take care now!!  
  
'  
  
Keep it kickin'! ~ AR.  
  
. 


End file.
